Star Wars Episode VII: A Spark of Light
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: The First Order rages war across the Galaxy in the wake of Luke Skywalker's disappearance. The Resistance stands against the Order, even at it's breaking point. A Smuggler and his crew discover a small droid that will lead them in this war of Light and Dark. A boy who has no memories of his past will do anything in his power to protect his family and embrace his Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Zer0: I know what you all are thinking.**

**Bio: What in the hell are you guys cooking up now?**

**Zer0: As you can guess by the title, it's obvious. But for others reason, Bio play the music.**

**(Playing Star Wars OST - Main Title)**

**Zer0: STAR WARS!**

**Bio: STAR WARS!**

**Zer0/Bio: STAR WARS!**

**Zer0: But this time, it's the Sequel Trilogy! WOO!**

**Bio: Now some of y'all might be getting warning bells in your head. Sequel Trilogy? Why would you write about that?**

**Zer0: IS it because the one ran by Disney is nothing but a rewrite?**

**Bio: A SJW propaganda film?**

**Zer0: Third Wave Feminism with bad writing?**

**Bio: Real stereotypical shit when you really look into it? (Finn being called a thief within his first meeting Rey because BB told her he stole his bro's jacket, kinda racist when you really think about it)**

**Zer0: Answer: YES. Don't get us wrong we are…excited? Maybe along the lines of interested for the final episode. Albeit worried.**

**Bio: I never thought one could do the Senate wrong. But I'm worried this might do it.**

**Zer0: Now if you are a fan of the Sequel trilogy that is fine. We liked the Force Awakens when it first came out…then you watch it again and see its flaws. And the Last Jedi…..Yeah fuck that.**

**Bio: I can still hear the arguments over that movie.**

**Zer0: Now you're wondering what is gonna make this story so different? Well the answer is that not entirely different….I would say done…..better...Maybe right is the answer I am looking for.**

**Bio: What he means to say is unlike our corporate overlords, we actually have a plan for our take on this trilogy.**

**Zer0: We want to remind people this is Star Wars, not a Signal Flag for Progressive types. This is a Fantasy/Sci-Fi world…..there's fucking dragon in this series for crying outloud. Anyways, what will be done differently are the main characters. Who they are? Bio let's show them.**

**Bio: Yeah.**

**Zer0: Ladies, Gentlemen, Other species and fans of Star Wars. We present to you…..**

**Bio: Our take on a series we love with just as much passion as the rest of the fans…..**

**Zer0/Bio: Star Wars: A Spark of Light.**

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…._

**(Play Star Wars OST - Main Title)**

**STAR**

**WARS**

**Episode VII**

**A SPARK OF LIGHT**

**Peace has been broken! It has been 30 years since the end of the Galactic Civil War and the death of the Emperor. In this peace came the New Republic, but the ashes of the Empire have assembled into the sinister FIRST ORDER.**

**At the same time, Luke Skywalker has vanished. Concerned for her brother's well-being, Leia Organa does everything she can to find him, while also leading a brave RESISTANCE to combat the growing threat of the First Order.**

**As this conflict brews, a small, but brave group of smugglers make their way toward Jakku, unaware that both parties had sent agents there in search of something that could change the fate of the galaxy...**

**(End Star Wars OST - Main Title)**

Western Reaches, Inner Rim

The stars were quiet amidst the Western Reaches, not a sight to be seen. Then, the telltale sound of a ship coming out of hyperspace was heard as a small ship appeared amongst the stars. This ship was heavily modified YT-2400 Light Freighter, one double laser cannon on each side of the ship. The ship was entirely red to match that of a Red Star, with a Twi'lek wearing armor nose art hung on the side, though parts of the ship looked like it had seen some damage.

This ship was known by one name: the Crimson Goddess. To some, it was one of the fastest ships in the galaxy, to others, it was a beauty of engineering. And to some…

"What a piece of junk!"

The voice belonged to a young man, a Mandalorian to be exact, with brown eyes, tan skin, and a black tattoo on the right side of his neck, forming the symbol of a Mythosaur skull. He had brown hair that went to his neck that he scratched with one hand, while scratching the scar of a claw mark on the left side of his face with the other. He was garbed in standard armor for a bounty hunter, but the components of his arm and chest armor were covered in beskar steel, gained over a multitude of jobs and several trips to a forge. This was Rhasar, a bounty hunter and master of arms aboard the ship.

As for why he made such an exclamation, he was in the middle of making improvised repairs to a nearby wall covering the inner wiring of the ship. Currently, those repairs weren't going as well as he'd like, judging from the sparks flying off the walls. "Ya couldn't have sent the droid to fix this?!" He shouted at the ceiling. His question was answered by what sounded like a mix between a raspy hiss and a guttural growl, the trademark sound of a Trandoshan.

"You think I'd trust that twitchy scrap bucket to fix anything?" The grainy voice continued, said voice belonging to a male Trandoshan, his scaly skin colored green. He was garbed in standard gear for a pilot, tailor made to fit his Trandoshan form, that of a black jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, as well as red highlights along the sides, and a pair of goggles hung loosely around his neck. This was Arthon Karizz, one of the pilots of the ship, also doubling as the crew's occasional muscle. He growled again, flipping several switches in the cockpit. "I'm surprised we even survived that jump. Your contact didn't exactly help us on that job, Karine. Now we've got a disrupted fuse in our wiring, a damaged hull, and a blown out hyperdrive." He snarled, his right eye flicking over to watch his fellow pilot. "It'll be a wonder if we're ever allowed on Ord Mantell again after this." He muttered to himself.

"I think everyone is forgetting I had no idea Bounty Hunters were gonna be there, and they were there for both our Captain and Master of Arms over there." Replied a red skinned Twi'lek who tweaked with the controls. Like her co-pilot she wore pilot garb that fit her tail like head with flames on the helm. It mainly consisted of a grey shirt with black vest, and brown pants. "I'm the only reason we got out of those Space Storm…..oh and because Damien got us out with those freaky powers. Oh, and Rhasar, I swear by the moon of Pantora if you break something back there I'm kicking you off this ship!"

"Relax, Tails! I got a decent amount of it fixed, but we're gonna need a better set of hands for it to be fully functional again." Rhasar said, wiping some sweat off his face, before picking up his weapons, a pair of old, but still functional WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, and an EE-3 carbine rifle, and strapping them to their respective holsters, having dropped them in order to free his hands for the impromptu repair, followed by him grabbing his helmet, a brand new Mandalorian helmet, freshly forged from beskar steel he had attained on Ord Mantell. "And don't call them bounty hunters. They ceased to be worthy of that title when they violated the Code by interfering in our job. And I'll make sure the Guild knows full well of that fact when I contact them." Rhasar gritted his teeth as he spoke the last part, slipping his helmet on. Arthon gave a hiss at that.

"You made your point...guess we can't kick him out yet, Karine. Besides, I doubt we'd be able to find anyone else as well-versed in the workings of the Bounty Hunter's Guild out here." He said, before entering some coordinates on the navicomputer. "Well, we've got enough fuel to land on a nearby planet...Jakku." He said, a growl following his words.

**"Jakku? You gotta be kidding me."** Rhasar muttered, taking a seat behind Arthon. **"That place is nothing but desert, and the people there are a bunch of scrappers who will just as soon kill you and steal your parts, mechanical or otherwise."** He warned.

**"The population size currently stands in the dozens, if more."** A mechanical voice states as everyone turns around to see an IG Magnaguard walk from the shadows. This Magnaguard is not exactly in one piece, most of its platings were melted together from other droid parts. **"The populace is highly docile if we keep distance. I suggest we throw the Trandoshan at them, Trandoshans are good for meat shields."**

"Maybe we should tear this scrap bucket apart, and sell him to the locals. Should keep them off our backs for a time." Arthon sneered at the droid.

**"Permission to skin the Trandoshan, Karine?"**

"Permission denied, enough you two or I will send you both in cargo crates." Karine warned. Arthon merely hissed before flipping more switches.

"He started it." He muttered with a snarl.

"We need to focus, not only are we low on fuel but supplies too. Damien what's the cal…..Of course." Karine mutters seeing that their Captain was not on the bridge with them. "Rhasar."

**"Oh, it's always me who's gotta get him. Can't send the droid or yourself or Scales to do it. Always me."** Rhasar muttered, followed by a small bit of curses in Mando'a. Karine didn't retort, she simply hit the top of the ceiling which caused a bit of it to shake before a piece fell off hitting the Mandalorian's head, though considering he had donned his helmet, it merely bounced off.

"Oopsies, wrong button." Karine said, shrugging her shoulders.

**"Damn Twi'leks."** Rhasar muttered, annoyed all the same as he made his way to the Captain's quarters.

* * *

**(Captain Quarters)**

* * *

_**"Run! Run like you always have!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

**"Damien?!"**

"GAH!" Damien jumped from his bed, beads of sweat rolled down his cheek, the Captain scanned his room only to realize he was just back in his room on the Goddess.

**"Damien? You there? Don't make me break the door down again!"** Rhasar's voice echoed outside.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm awake, give me a minute." The young man said ruffling his raven hair. Standing up he walked over to the closet and started putting on his clothes. The teen was in his late teens, standing at the same height of Rhasar, with his raven hair tied in a pony tail, and deep brown eyes.

**"Yeah, well, we're gonna be landing on a nearby planet to refuel, probably make some actual repairs while we're at it."** Rhasar relayed.

"What's the planet?" Damien asked as he slipped on his pants followed by his shirt. Once he was done he looked at his clothes in the mirror. Covering his clothes was a brown trench coat, grey boots, and a cowboy hat. His choice of weapon was a WESTAR-35 Blaster that Rhasar gave him.

**"Jakku. Quite possibly one of the worst places to go in the galaxy."**

"Jak-what? Oh right, Jakku...another desert planet in the middle of nowhere space.. I hate desert planets." Damien muttered as he opened his door, the Captain walked past the Mandalorian and both walked towards the bridge. "How many credits do we have?"

**"I think you mean how many we don't have, considering the costs we're gonna be paying for repairs."** Rhasar said. **"I'll be surprised if we still have even a little when all's done."** He said. **"Really hope the Guild makes those damn bantha-rats pay for interfering."** He said. Damien rubbed his chin in deep thought, not noticing as he did a nearby wrench started floating and spinning in a circle, like someone was playing with it. As the two walked into the bridge Karine noticed the spinning wrench, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Damien?" The Captain looked up at his pilot, seeing she was pointing at something, he looked and saw the floating wrench.

"Ah crap." Damien muttered as his mind cleared and the wrench landed in his hand.

**"Hopefully we can get a solid couple jobs to get more credits...those idiots cost me a supply of beskar. Only managed to get my helmet from this batch."** Rhasar muttered as they approached the planet.

"Maybe we can find a few spare parts to sell, and from what I heard around the Inner Systems planets like this have junkyards filled with old ships: Tie Fighters, X-Wings, hell, maybe even some Star Destroyers. Be great to find some suitable droid parts, eh, IG? IG?" Karine turned around to see the droid staring at Damien, making her sigh. "No, IG he is not a threat. Remember, we don't kill our Captains even if they use the Force."

**"Understood, Karine."** IG states as he walks towards the wall and waits for his next command.

"And you wonder why I don't like him." Arthon said, a growl following his words.

**"Regardless of that, let's try and get our stuff settled and leave. Been hearing a lot of chatter from the Guild lately. First Order and Resistance folks have been poking around this system lately. Being in territory with them is bad for business."** Rhasar said. Damien's mind wandered to the mention of the First Order: A powerful faction born from the ashes of the Galactic Empire thirty years ago. Damien was born about a decade or so after the end of the Empire…..at least he believes he was, the last thing Damien remembers is waking up on the beach and helped by some smugglers. They taught him everything he knows about smuggling, and for six years he's done a pretty good job staying alive and it's all thanks to his team. However, it could all crumble if he wasn't careful; after all, he wasn't exactly normal like the others. He could use something not many could.

The Force.

He doesn't know much about it, other from what others say and it isn't much. Something Jedi used during the time before the Empire and after before they were destroyed by the First Order. Those who talk are taken in for questioning if they harbored Force Sensitives, like him, and are killed afterwards. He has never met another Force Sensitive like him, wondering if he should look out for others. He had to admit though, this was a great call for adventure. Rhasar voiced this many times but he shouldn't draw attention to himself with the Force, and adventures are just things a kid wants before they become adults: Pointless. Damien thought differently, he wanted the adventure: Traveling, fighting the bad, and saving the damsel in distress. Maybe on his adventure he will finally have the answers he needs.

"Great. People who view those in our line of work as pure scum who shouldn't be allowed to roam the galaxy." Arthon muttered, snapping Damien out of his thoughts. Though seeing Arthon wasn't talking to him, Damien stared out in space longing for a call, or something.

"Are you talking about the First Order or the Resistance?" Karine asked.

"Is there a difference?" Arthon asked. Rhasar simply shook his head before noticing Damien's long gaze into the vacuum of space, something he does when no one is talking to him.

**"You done waiting for the abyss to swallow you?"** Rhasar asked, nudging Damien's shoulder. Damien turned to the Mandalorian with a grin, letting a chuckle out.

"Sorry, the Abyss promised beautiful Twi'lek girls if I followed."

**"Careful. You'll boost Karine's ego if she hears you say that."** Rhasar said.

"And...maybe a call." Hearing that made Rhasar groan in annoyance.

**"This again? Damien, you gotta get the idea of a 'Call to adventure' out of your head and focus on staying alive."** Rhasar said making Damien frown, but he said nothing in return.

"Alright. Let's take this girl down to the planet. And try not to cause too much of a ruckus, Arthon." Damien said as Karine piloted the ship down into the atmosphere.

"The Wookie had it coming!" Arthon shot back.

"He took a glance at you."

"Clearly, your feeble eyes don't understand the magnitude of words spoken from that glance. He challenged my honor." Arthon retorted, before snarling. "I showed him who was superior. Stupid flesh bag." He muttered the last part.

"We're coming in, brace yourselves." Karine warned as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. They were met by the endless sea of sand and wreckages of Star Destroyers. "Yes, now something good coming our way."

"For now." Damien thought as they flew to a nearby landing zone, which simply looked like a junkyard for ships. Landing the ship, albeit with a rocky one, Damien walked away and towards the openway to the sands of Jakku. Taking one step, Damien's nose was filled with hot metal and something that died.

"Ah, smells like a welcoming party…..Okay let's get some parts." Damien said as they all walked out of the ship.

"IG, stay on the ship. Don't need anyone freaking out over a IG Unit." Karine ordered.

**"Understood."**

**"Normally, I'd say maybe leave Arthon with the ship, but I feel like if we left these two alone, we'd come back to the both of them dead."** Rhasar said. Once they made their way into what appeared to be the Bazaar, Damien turned to his crew.

"Alright, let's split up and find what we need. Arthon, find some parts for the ship. Karine, find some parts for IG. Rhasar and I will find whatever else we will need for the trip back into the Inner Systems." Damien said, adjusting his hat.

"Sending me out into scrapper territory...should be fun." Arthon said, before leaving to procure transportation to the Ship Graveyard nearby.

"Try not to rip off one arm at least." Damien said knowing how Arthon can be with Scrappers….it can get bloody.

Arthon merely turned to show a toothy grin. "I make no promises. Especially given how...unpredictable scrapper behavior is." He said, before walking away. Karine waved them goodbye looking for the droid parts leaving the two alone.

"Alright, let's see what supplies we can get." Damien said walking into some random part of the Bazaar with Rhasar behind him. After some questioning from the locals, they learned that the only nourishment they had on this dead planet is Tuanulberry. Damien knew it was better than nothing, much to Rhasar's dismay of the edible, the Captain of the Crimson Goddess bought a few crates for them.

"Let's see…..One….Three….Five. Five Thousand credits left. Might be enough to buy a few parts here and there. Gonna need a new Hyperdrive." Damien said as he put the credits forward.

**"Hopefully whatever Arthon finds out in the graveyard can give us enough extra credits to get what we need."** Rhasar said, looking around the store. The two separated to find any parts, Damien picking up a ship engine part, admiring its design and wondering if it was of use. Suddenly, Damien didn't know why but he felt something, a pull you can say. Something was gripping at his chest and wanting to guide him toward somewhere to something or….someone? He placed the piece down and started walking through the bazaar ignoring the curses and scrappers speaking in different languages. He kept moving forgetting he forgot Rhasar behind as he looked for whatever the feeling was. He avoided any unwanted conflict with anyone until his eyes landed on someone...on her.

It was a girl. She seemed to be his age, wearing dusty old robes that hugged her body, and brown hair that was in a bun. She was sitting at a bench cleaning a piece of metal, a staff by her side. Damien had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes upon. She didn't seem that offworld from her choice of clothes which made him think she was born here but that was just a feeling. Seeing she was having difficulty with a piece of rust he walked over to her.

"Sorry if I am bothering you." The girl looked up as Damien walked around the table and sat on the other side. "But I couldn't help but notice your annoyance on this spot, may I?" Damien asked, holding out his hand for the metal. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before hesitantly handing him the piece. Damien stared at the piece for a second before pulling out a vial of liquid, the girl looked at him with curiosity as he dabbled a bit on the rust. Taking her towel a single swipe and the rust was running off.

"Krayt Dragon Saliva mixed with Trandoshan Blood, my friend showed how it can get rid of the rust quicker. Pretty neat, huh?" Damien asked, handing the girl her piece. "Oh but where are my manners? Allow to introduce myself: Damien. Captain, Smuggler, and a good friend if need be. And what is your name?"

"...Rey." The girl, Rey, introduced herself as Damien offered his hand. She shook it as Damien smiled at her. Rey didn't really know why this stranger was helping her, he must be from off world because she had never seen him before. She still didn't like how nice he seemed and was slowly reaching for her staff just in case someone from behind was going to attack her.

"Nice to meet ya, Rey. Sorry I bothered you but a strange feeling told me I needed to help you." Damien said.

"A strange feeling?" Rey asked, confused. Damien realized it sounded weird and blushed in embarrassment, before he could say anything to explain his Mando companion spoke up.

**"Well, I turn around for one minute, and you go off somewhere without me. Gotta say that's not sending the best message, Captain."** A familiar filtered voice spoke, as Damien turned to see Rhasar approaching, the shiny reflection of his helmet a stark contrast to the rust and dirt of everything around them. Damien chuckled nervously as he scratched his neck, feeling his friend was probably glaring at him.

"Sorry Rhasar, I just had a funny feeling someone needed help." Damien said as they turned to Rey. "Rey, this is my friend-!"

**"Associate."**

"And an expert weaponist of my crew." Damien introduced as Rhasar nodded his head to the girl.

"I'm Rey." She said. Rhasar nodded.

**"Who's your aliit?"** He asked. Rey looked confused.

"My what?" She asked. Rhasar shook his head.

**"Aliit. Mando'a. Means clan, family. That sort of thing."** He said.

"Rhasar's a Mandalorian, if the armor didn't give it away." Damien explained patting the Mando's shoulder plate.

**"I'd be surprised if Mandalorians actually ventured this far out in the galaxy. This ain't the best place to be."** Rhasar said. Rey was about to ask more only for something to harshly hit her leg, looking over the three saw a Scrapper talking to Rey in a different language, but the three understood it simply as 'Hurry up or leave'. The Scrapper left and Rey kindly took the piece and nodded to the two.

"Thank you for cleaning my metal, but I need to go." Rey said turning and walking away, only to stop and look over her shoulder. "You said you had a feeling brought to me? What does that mean?"

"It's uh...It's a little hard to explain." Damien said now realizing how weird it sounded out loud. Rey understood and simply nodded back at them before leaving. Honestly Damien couldn't explain it, but he felt like that tug in his chest must have been the Force. Rhasar looked at Damien and noticed his small smile, one he doesn't make often except for one thing.

**"Come on, we'd best get these supplies to the ship."** He said, snapping Damien out of his stare. The Captain nodded as they left to find Karine, who was still in the droid section with a box of scraps in one arm.

"Find anything useful?" Damien asked as Karine turned to them.

"No IG unit parts, but some that will keep IG in one piece at least." Karine said rummaging through the box. "Anything from Arthon?"

"No, must be still looking in the graveyard. I'll go find him." Damien said walking away from the two. "You guys head back to the ship, we'll meet ya there if we find anything." Damien said as he jogged out of the Outpost and towards one of the nearest Star Destroyers. A few minutes of walking and he sees his Trandoshan friend searching through a large hole in the ship.

"Find anything?" The Force Sensitive asked now standing next to Arthon who had his flashlight pointed in the ship. He turned to glance at Damien for a second, his eyes covered by his goggles, before turning back to what he was doing.

"Scrappers cleared this place clean. Not much of use around here." He hissed. He turned off his light. "I've already checked the others. Same deal." He said. Damien sighed as the two turned and started walking back to the outpost.

"That's not good, the Hyperdrive won't be enough to get us to the Inner Systems." Damien said as they kicked some sand around.

"Perhaps the Force will guide us to a mysterious stash. Like it'd ever start going my way for once." Arthon snarled with disdain upon mentioning the Force. Damien let out a dry laugh, Arthon had a disbelief in the Force, or to be exact, he refused to believe in the spiritual side of it. It's not like Damien can blame him considering what he has been through, but Damien believed it was something more.

"One: I don't think that's how the Force works. Two: I wouldn't even know how to do that if it did work like that." Damien retorted as they made their way into the Outpost gates.

"Regardless...it's comforting, in a way." Arthon said, staring at the broken remains of the Star Destroyer. "Seeing this wreck...poking through its remains...is the closest I can get to payback against the First Order." He said. Damien noticed Arthon's distant look, knowing he was no doubt thinking of his past. Damien didn't push Arthon of his past and honestly it wasn't his to ask, Damien had no idea of what his is like so he shouldn't open old wounds from others. Placing a hand on the tall Trandoshans shoulder the two stared at each other as Damien smiled.

"Cheer up Arthon, I'm sure the Force will guide us to a Hyperdrive, I bet my lucky Droid part on it." Damien said reaching into his shirt and pulling a power spark from it, wrapped around his neck. It was the only thing he had from when he woke up on the beach. It was all he had from his past and he knew it went somewhere, he just needed to find it.

"When was the last time that actually worked?" Arthon asked. Damien shrugged before he heard chattering nearby. Looking over his shoulder he sees Rey standing near some stand with a large pale creature admiring her metal she cleaned. Walking over and ignoring Arthon's voice he stood close enough to hear the conversation.

"It's worth…. half portion."

Damien watched as the creature handed Rey half a portion cake. He looked at Rey and could see her features saddened. Walking over he used the Force to make the piece slowly but surely move over to the edge until it slipped off and landed in his hand. Rey, who was annoyed that she would go again with barely anything to eat from Unkar Plutt, before seeing Damien holding the piece of ship she cleaned. He stared at it while Rey noticed a large lizard-like creature walk behind him.

"Hey Arthon, think this is useful anywhere on the ship?" Damien asked, handing the Trandoshan the piece. He removed his goggles, and inspected the piece. He gave a hiss of approval.

"I might have a place for it." He said.

"That junk ain't yours, Trandoshan." Unkar growled, only to jump at Arthon's growl.

"I'd like to see you try and take it from me, Crolute. I assure you that it'd be a pleasure to feast on your corpse, flesh bag." He snarled. Seeing no one was going to stop them, Damien gestured Rey to follow as the two left. Honestly Rey had no idea why this guy was helping her, or who his new friend was, but she felt something tug in her chest to follow. Once they were out of reach Damien turned back smiling at Rey.

"What can I say except you're welcome." Damien said, taking a bow to the confused Scrapper. Rey was very confused once more, this random stranger appears in her life and all he has done is helped her twice in just a short time and not once has he asked something in return.

"Why? You don't know me, why help someone you never met?" Rey asked, genuinely confused by Damien's good nature. Damien stood up and rubbed his shoulder, seeing what she meant, but shrugging.

"It's just my nature, I just figured you might need some help. Besides, think of this as a I owe you now." Damien said. "We're not asking for money, but when we need help, we might need yours." The Captain said, tipping his hat to her.

"Are you offering me a job?" Rey asked, curious on what it could.

"Are you offering the flesh bag a job?" Arthon asked, worried at what could be running through Damien's mind. Damien hummed in deep thought wondering what they could need help on, before an idea popped in his head.

"Actually we need some...guidance of sorts."

"He's offering the flesh bag a job." Arthon muttered to himself.

"You know your way around here, Rey?" Damien asked, gesturing to the junkyard. "Do you know of any ships that haven't been scrapped?" Rey looked out to the junkyard, scanning the area before pointing east.

"Far beyond a couple ships you'll find a few that haven't been searched." Rey answered pointing to the ships out in the distance. Damien smiled before turning to Arthon with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey Arthon."

"I will eat you if you say it."

"..."

"..."

"...The Force guided us."

"I hate you." A loud growl followed this response. Damien chuckled before turning to Rey.

"Thanks Rey, and I saw how much they offered you." Damien said. "I was wondering if you would like to come on our ship and have dinner with us?"

"Seriously? You're offering the flesh bag our food now?" Arthon asked. As the two talked Rey was deep in thought, her stomach rumbled a bit at the thought of food. However, she turned to the horizon, where her home was. Despite the amazing offer she also didn't know if this was all a ruse to use her, just because he seemed nice could be a mask for all she knew. She also had something waiting back at her home.

Where they will come back.

"I'm sorry." Rey said, gaining their attention. "I appreciate the offer but I need to get back. Thank you again." With that Rey left leaving the two alone. Damien stared at her leaving form, wondering if he pushed too hard. He was just trying to be nice, maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Well Arthon, the sun's still up, want to head back or?" Damien asked, pointing to the ship.

"We still have time. May as well poke around before scrappers come." Arthon said. Damien nodded as he patted the Trandoshan's back and they separated for the meantime, Arthon hoping to fix the ship and Damien hoping to come back with no trouble at all.

* * *

**(Crimson Goddess)**

* * *

Damien stirred some noodles with its pan, before flipping some Krayt meat. The Sun was setting and it was nearly time for dinner, and being the Captain it was his job to make sure everyone ate well so he also served as the cook for the crew. Rhasar was at the dinner table cleaning his blaster, helmet at his side while Karine was in her quarters fixing IG. Arthon was gone for a few hours but Damien knew he would be back anytime.

"Dinner will be done in a few, Krayt Meat and Naboo Ramen on the house." Damien said washing the cooking utensils. Karine entered at that moment sniffing the delicious food before noticing Rhasar cleaning his weapons.

"Really? On the dinner table?"

"Are you seriously griping about that?" The Mandalorian asked, holstering his now clean weapon.

"Yes! The last thing I need on my plate is a piece of rust." Karine growled, sitting down and tossing a piece of metal at Rhasar helmet.

"Good for you, Tails. I was done with my routine, anyway. Are you happy now?" Rhasar asked mockingly. Hearing a small chuckle the two turned to Damien hiding his smile.

"What?" They both asked, the Captain wiping his nose standing straight.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know when the wedding was gonna be?" Damien asked, his smile getting bigger.

"I will shoot you if you say something like that again." Rhasar said. The sound of growling caught their attention and the three saw Arthon walk in with a box of scraps.

"Anything?" Damien asked as Arthon placed the box on a nearby counter. The Trandoshan removed his goggles and splashed his face with water from the sink.

"Nothing important enough to keep the ship in one piece." Arthon said.

"I'm sure you and Karine can figure something out, in the meantime." Damien pulled out the dishes of dinner. "Who's hungry?"

After the group ate and bickered, mainly Rhasar and Karine, Damien finished the dishes and went outside. He climbed out of the hatch and laid down on the roof of the ship. Damien stared at the beautiful night sky, always amazed no matter what planet he was, the Galaxy was a beautiful place. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the piece of droid, wondering if he ever would find it. He looked back into space as he felt the Force flow through him as he reached out, trying to understand it. He was not a master in any regard, floating a few small objects here and there, convincing a few minds but nothing else. He wondered if he would ever find someone else like him, maybe one day. His mind wandered back to Rey, his heart seemed to beat faster thinking about her. A small crush maybe? Who knows, but he felt a connection, like they were interlinked somehow.

"You're messing with the paint, you know." Rhasar said. Damien looked to his right to see the Mandalorian climb out of the hatch and walked over to him and lay down staring at the stars. The two enjoy the silence for different reasons: Damien because of its beauty, Rhasar without his helmet, because it was quiet to think and not hear hissing or bickering. Oh, that was a relief.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Damien asked, hearing Rhasar's plates run against the ship.

"It's no Mandalore, but it's something." Rhasar said.

"I know you never like talking about it, but I'm glad you still love your home." Damien said smiling at his friend (Associate).

"Love is a strong word. My appreciation for my people is a lot more...loose. I'll never forget them, but I sure as hell don't wanna go back to them." He said. Rhasar had his reasons for leaving Mandalore, and it was his own and no one else needed to know, not even Damien. He looked over at the teen, in his eyes the kid was naive, really naive. He was too nice in a Galaxy full of dirt bags, but maybe…..maybe that's what made the kid unique. Rhasar wasn't afraid to deck him a few times if needed.

"Well at least you remember them." Damien said, which got a snort from Rhasar. What he would do to get his memories back…..but he has no idea how.

"I remember them, all right. I remember them abandoning me." He said. He looks over to see Damien staring at his little lucky part. He doesn't get why Damien cares so much of his past, if he had the chance he would forget all about the past. "I honestly envy you. Not having to live with the knowledge of who you were before...there's days where I'd rather forget what my life was like back on Mandalore." He said. Damien sighed as he twirled the piece in his hand, something he does on instinct.

"You say that now, but you'll come to hate it." Damien mutters loud enough for the Mando to hear.

"I don't know. With memories like mine, I've come to hate them." Rhasar said. He turned his head to look at Damien. "Why do you want to know so badly anyway? For all you know, you could've been the galaxy's number one psychopath before this."

"Maybe. I don't know. Don't get me wrong being with you guys, a smuggler crew….even a family really. It's fun and all….."

"But?"

"But I feel like something is missing. Like why do I have the Force? How did I end up on that beach? Who am I?" Damien asked, as Rhasar looked back up. Rhasar stared at the kid, he didn't believe Damien didn't have a lot on his plate, despite being naive he still didn't deal with the kind of stuff Rhasar did on Mandalore. Maybe he is wrong though, wouldn't be the first time. "And besides wouldn't it be so much fun to go on an adventure, it's where the heroes of old start off, the call of an adventure."

"Yeah, and that's all they were, stories. Besides it's not worth the attention, especially when you don't even know where to start. In my experience, not all questions have good answers." Rhasar said.

"So is this suppose to be my life? A smuggler with abilities I can never understand? To be moving spice from one planet to the next? With a crew who either argues and no doubts what to kill each other?" Damien asked. He cared about them like friends should, but this can't be everything he has in life, it has to be more.

"Yeah. And the sooner you make peace with it, the sooner we keep on living." Rhasar said, Damien didn't respond, he just sat in silence as the two stared back up at the stars, before finally Rhasar patted Damien on the chest.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Best make your decision. Not like you're holding our lives in your hands or anything." He said, before walking off, Damien giving him a small glare before smiling.

"Good night, Rhasar." Damien said before he actually looked back. "Hey!"

"What?" Rhasar asked looking back up with his head poking out.

"Whatever happened in the past, doesn't stop the fact that you are part of this crew…..and my friend." Rhasar said nothing at first, before sighing and leaving. He still thought Damien was naive, but he also saw that Damien had potential to be more…..he just wouldn't say it out loud. Damien turned back to the stars, staring up in wonder, why below him Arthon and Karine bickered about how the ship should be fixed. He needed something more, something adventurous, a call or awakening or something. Something that was the key to his past.

"I just wish I knew mine."

* * *

**Zer0: And that is it for the Prologue. It's not very long but it's a first chapter, we're not gonna spend fifty pages. This is like twenty pages on Google Docs.**

**Bio: Hope you guys enjoyed what we've done. Now, you're probably wondering some things. Mainly, why shift the focus of this story to this cast of smugglers and mercenaries? Well, for me, personally, I'd say because in my opinion, one of the best strengths of a Star Wars movie or series is the ensemble cast of unique characters they bring, each with their own unique personality, strengths, and weaknesses. So this is our take on that subject.**

**Zer0: There are other reasons, but they will be revealed at the end of the story (Which isn't actually that far.). Another thing is that well….some of the main characters in the Disney version are…...pretty bad.**

**Bio: They've got squandered potential.**

**Zer0: Finn's entire character throughout all three movies: Where's Rey? Rey's character throughout this entire trilogy: WHAT'S THIS GLOWING STICK?! Poe's character...who the fuck is Poe? He's either gone for half the movie, or doing nothing of significance to the story. (Such a waste of Oscar Isaac) Except when Holdo is in the room he's a joke because….Femnism. And Rose-**

**Bio: Who? Oh, right, the one chick who gives that BS about 'not fighting what we hate, but saving what we love'. That's not how WAR works, lady.**

**Zer0: Or how about Luke? His Dad, Darth Vader, killed billions. Knew there was good in him. But his nephew, who has a small chance of possible evil.**

**Bio: FUCK THAT SHIT HE DEAD!**

**Zer0: And Snoke…...who's that again?**

**Bio: Andy Serkis being Andy Serkis? In other words, mocap baller, only in case, he dies in like five seconds of having actual depth.**

**Zer0: Oh also Death Star 3, Boba Fett 2.0 (Phasma), Nazi Weasly. Listen, we're not going to stroke our egos and say this story is one hundred percent perfect, or it is better then the Disney Version…..which it can be. But we want a story that makes sense, has more of an emotional connection with each other and actually give old characters some shine.**

**Bio: Unlike Dutch van der Linde, however, we have a goddamn plan.**

**Zer0: The one problem we do have is how to set it in motion. What I mean is we have two options: Set it in three separate stories which would take less time, or just one giant story. We will also have a One Season TV show, so to speak, or whatever the equivalent of that on Fanfiction is.**

**Bio: Again, plan. Especially since without spoiling, I will say we do take some inspiration from Legends.**

**Zer0: Building the Galaxy, development of characters and what they take part in this galaxy. We have most of it all planned out, like fifty percent, technically. Still working on the show and have to wait for Rise of Skywalker. SO finally with that we say our farewell boys and girls.**

**Bio: Later, dudes and dudettes.**

**Zer0/Bio: May the Force be with you.**

**Zer0: Also follow, favor me, Zer0the0mega108! I make some killer stories. PM for ideas. Okay, see ya. We will make a poll on my page asking you if you want one story or multiple? Okay bye.**

**EDIT: The story has now added two extra chapters, we will go over this in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zer0: You know what I don't get?**

**Bio: What?**

**Zer0: Where did Ben get the Tie Fighter? When he left the Moon of Endor?**

**Bio: Fuck if I know. Maybe he just searched that Death Star wreck and found a perfectly intact and working TIE just to fly him all the way to Exegol...even though I'm pretty sure Empire-era TIEs can't jump through hyperspace.**

**Zer0: That's weird…..Wait are we rolling?**

**Bio: …Son of a Protestant whore, we are.**

**Zer0: Kriff. Uh hey guys! How's it going?! We're back!**

**Bio: In case you couldn't tell from that, we've seen the Rise of Skywalker.**

**Zer0: The 'final' Star Wars movie of the Skywalker Saga.**

**Bio: Last Star Wars film for the time being...till 2022, if I recall correctly.**

**Zer0: We'll get to that review at the end of the…...part we'll call since this is a movie like format. Let's get onto to the story, and I got to admit…..not a lotta reviews as I was expecting.**

**Bio: Maybe cause Star Wars is as dead as my relationship status?**

**Zer0: Yeah. Could be that. I don't think anyone can blame the fandom.**

**Bio: There's also the fact that we didn't go full 'Read and review', 'Let us know what ya think', 'Sell your soul to my work of fiction', like some people...Disney.**

**Zer0: Yeah…...but we got a lot of good positive reviews and I'm happy. Let's get to those right now:**

**Canadiangunner11: Thanks, bro. Glad you like our story, and it only gets better.**

**Bio: Again...we got a plan, unlike Disney.**

**Zer0: They had a plan…it just sucked. It sucked so bad, not even a Black Hole could swallow it. Anywho.**

**TheLostEternity: We appreciate your review and glad you like our characters. When me and Bio create characters, we have to flesh them out. That's like the number one rule when creating a character.**

**Bio: It's only the most basic element of good storytelling. Can't have a good story without good characters...give them purpose and reasons for being part of the story...and Disney didn't do that half the time. Poe was originally supposed to die in TFA, but JJ apparently changed his mind after casting Oscar, and yet when the movie came out, Poe got yoinked out of screen time by crashing a TIE...then just reappears out of nowhere with no explanation as to how he got back.**

**Zer0: And that Rey is literally liked by everyone she meets. Finn met her for like two minutes after she knocked him on his ass. Oh, let's not forget the new character Zori, who got her ass kicked by Rey and says 'I like you' who does that?!**

**Bio: If we're talking about folks who barely have character, just look at Finn in RoS...what reason does he have for being there, he had literally nothing to do essentially. The main characters were basically Rey, Kylo, and Poe.**

**Zer0: We're getting too deep, let's move on.**

**Hellfire45: Thank you. Don't worry, everyone will find out.**

**Bio: Yeah, just wait till [REDACTED].**

**Zer0: Or when [REDACTED]. Anyways.**

**SaiyatonianSage: Ah Sagey, my amigo. Uh…..lotta stuff to go over. Honestly that's the point of IG, he gets on everyone's nerves. It's not his fault, his head fell off in battle…..Gonna be fun to explain that. I already talked about the story and where it came from. Bio was super confused about that.**

**Bio: Rhasar and Damien are your favorite bit so far? Well, Zer0 and I have just as much fun writing their exchanges as you do reading them.**

**Zer0: Writing stories with someone else is fun, sometimes we get sidetracked…...That fucking treason meme.**

**Bio: Cowabunga, it is, my man.**

**Zer0: I can't reveal anything else, just wait.**

**Hamhjolf Stormcrown: Thank you so much for the review, we really appreciate. Yeah the characters are fun to write and explore. Damien, and Karine are mine. Rhasar, and Arthon are Bio. IG was a combination we made since we wanted a droid that hasn't really been used a lot. Damien is my favorite because uh, it's a lot of what he has to go through.**

**Bio: Arthon is my favorite to write. A guy who's very rough around the edges (with very good reason you'll discover later in the story), but deep down, he's a good guy...even though he might contemplate eating you.**

**Zer0: The Disney characters are a little difficult to work with, Rey probably being the easiest since she is pretty…moldable I want to say. Poe is gonna be pretty fun, and Finn…...is a little more difficult. Trying to make sure while it's really for us to enjoy, we want everyone to enjoy.**

**Bio: In other words, we don't want to make jokes out of these characters. While Star Wars has always had a little humor and wit in the films, the Sequels took it a little too far in my opinion, making Finn a fucking janitor before becoming a Stormtrooper. How does that even make sense?**

**Zer0: He's also a player.**

**Bio: You talking about Finn or Poe?**

**Zer0: Yes.**

**Bio: Exactly.**

**Genesis1212: You know what this review makes me happier than all the others. This isn't like personal but it's like we're doing something great if we get this. I love all the reviews, but this does surprise me.**

**Bio: We're the first story based around the Sequels you decided to read? Boy, you may come to regret that.**

**Guest: Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Zorach: Glad we got your attention, that is our mission.**

**emoryjmorrill: Niiiiice.**

**Bio: Niiiiice.**

**Zer0/Bio: Niiiiiiiiice.**

**Bio: I think we've kept them waiting long enough. I'm sure they're about ready to punch their computers if we keep this up.**

**Zer0: Right. Ladies and Gents, Otherworld creatures, welcome back to STAR WARS!**

* * *

The desert world of Jakku was an orange ball of sand and scrap, it was another dead world among the million living ones. Above the desolate world a triangular ship floated in space, the ship was large and narrow with dozens of cannons aimed at the world below. The ship was the proud symbol of the Galactic Empire during its rule decades ago, the Star Destroyers now served as the primary ships for the new Regime risen from the ashes of the Empire.

The First Order.

The Star Destroyer, _Finalizer_, hovered above the desert world in silence eclipsing the sky. In one of the main hangar bays squads of the First Order's main soldiers: Stormtroopers. Two squads marched inside transports ready for an assault down on the planet. One of the Squadron leaders, his white pauldron snug tightly to his right shoulder, walked side by side with one of his new recruits.

**"You remember the briefing?"** Came the voice of the squadron leader, designation FN-2187. His voice, despite being filtered by the helmet, carried a tone of professionalism.

**"Yes, Sir. I was born ready to kill some Resistance Scum."** The recruit, FN-2003 said with enthusiasm in his tone.

**"Careful what you say about them, Slip. Even though they're the enemy, we need to be cautious when dealing with them. Their methods of engagement aren't like ours, we've lost more than a few squadrons to their...unconventional strategies."** FN-2187 said.

**"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."** 'Slip' said as he saluted his Squad leader, before joining the others. FN-2187 watched him leave before hearing the sounds of footsteps behind him.

**"Are the troops ready, FN-2187?"** The Squadron Leader turned around to come face to face with his superior, Captain Phasma. Despite her rank, Phasma is considered one of the top three highest officials in the First Order under the Supreme Leader himself. Phasma is considered the top elite soldier the First Order has, and 2187's instructor when he was a little boy. All Stormtroopers who are not in the elite class look up to Phasma. Her armor is not of regular class, made of a very strong metal and a black cape nearly reaching her boots.

**"Yes, Captain."** FN-2187 said. **"FN-2003 and I were on our way to finish boarding."** He said.

**"Excellent, I hope you make a prime example of what a Stormtrooper should be to the recruits. Kylo Ren will be most disappointed if the troops were not to stay in line on this mission, as would I."** Phasma said. Phasma never took pride in her soldiers, but she could not deny that FN-2187 was a prime candidate for the elite class of Stormtroopers, top of his class and skilled in all but piloting, no one could match Baron Vonreg piloting in the First Order. Still, the Squadron leader was perfect for the elite class.

The Sith Troopers: Elite class of Stormtrooper chosen personally by Phasma and the General, dawning red durasteel armor. Named after the Dark Lords under the command of the Supreme Leader, they are Kylo Ren's and the General's personal forces when on the field. FN-2187 however was more surprised by the mention of Kylo Ren, he had never met the man personally but he had heard of him: A dark armored being of unimaginable power. FN-2187 thought it was just a bunch of poodoo, but he wasn't one to face the man.

**"Kylo Ren's coming with us?"** FN-2187 asked, surprise in his voice.

**"Yes, he wishes to see this mission complete personally."** Phasma said looking over to the Upsilon Class Command Shuttle, FN-2187 noticed two Sith Troopers boarding the ship. Their red pauldrons appeared nearly invisible with their black kamas holstering two blasters and two handlers behind them for their Electro-Blades.

**"Are there reports of Jedi on Jakku?"** FN-2187 asked, wondering why Kylo Ren would accompany them on a simple search and destroy mission. Sending someone like Kylo Ren wasn't done unless something critical was reported to warrant his attention. The addition of Sith Troopers also added to his thoughts. He had heard stories of the Jedi: dogmatic acolytes who served some religion and what caused the downfall of the Empire three decades ago. They tried to reestablish their order years ago, but failed, leaving a few survivors scattered across the galaxy. All he knew now was that the only people trained to contend with Jedi were of three professions: Sith Troopers, the Supreme Leader, and Kylo Ren himself.

**"No, but reports from the General's spy says that one of the Resistance's best pilots is down there."** Phasma stated, looking back at the Squadron leader.

**"Poe Dameron."** FN-2187 said. He had read up on the more known members of the Resistance, and the one with the most intelligence reports was a human pilot and spy by the name of Poe Dameron. Reports noted him to be cocky, impulsive, and reckless, but despite those flaws, he had proven himself to be much like the rest of his band of rebels: incredibly difficult to deal with. Add his aforementioned skills as a pilot and spy and he was nearly impossible to catch.

**"Ren believes that someone down there has a map to something he wants, the Resistance has sent their best down there to retrieve it with Dameron. Do not hesitate. Dismissed."** Phasma said, walking past FN-2187 and into her transport. The Squadron Leader felt a chill run down his spine and looked back to see someone walk into the Command shuttle followed by two more Sith Troopers. He turned around and walked into this shuttle as the doors closed being met with darkness, he grabbed onto a handle to hold onto as the ship shook and flew into space.

* * *

**(Village)**

* * *

The night released a cool breeze over the orange land, and very few villages. Jakku rarely had docile civilians, mainly most were scrappers and thugs ordered by Unkar Plutt. The village was relatively small with only a few dozen people. The children were asleep while the adults cleaned scraps. One alien grunted as a small droid nearly rolled over his foot, a BB-Series Astromech Droid, BB-8 to be precise. The ball of metal rolled across the dirt and onto a hill, the droid scanned the sky for any unwanted attention. Its partner and friend wanted to leave this planet as soon as he could, as did BB. It scanned the skies until it noticed something in the distance, instantly BB whistled and beeped erratically before rolling back towards a certain tent.

On the other side of the village inside a tent, two men sat across from each other. One was in his sixties, Lor San Tekka: A follower in the Church of the Force and an explorer who put his faith in the Jedi Order. He had been in hiding for the past six years since the fall of the New Jedi Order, hiding from those that wished him harm and taking what was given to him by an old friend. Across from him was a man in his early thirties, a man regarded for his piloting skills and quick wit, also his recklessness: Poe Dameron, Resistance Pilot and Spy. Tekka handed Poe a small pouch, information that will bring back order and hope in the Galaxy.

"This will begin to make things right." Tekka said as Poe stared at the small pouch. "I've traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. This galaxy needs the Jedi again." Tekka said as Poe nodded in agreement. "Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well, because of you, we may finally have a chance." Poe said earnestly, his hand wrapped tightly around the crucial piece of information he held. Poe has been after this piece of information for a year now, sent by the General and the Senator to find it, and it was only until Tekka made himself known recently that they got their first piece in the search. "The General and the Senator have been after this for a long time."

"The Senator? To me, she is royalty." Tekka said with an amused smile. He had great respect for the Senator, she was one who greatly inspired hope among others.

"She certainly is that." Poe said, sharing a similar smile.

"I hope you know, Dameron, I have made a grave choice sending you out here. It is only a matter of time before they find me." Tekka said.

"Why did you call us? After all this time?" Poe asked, curious as to what drew him out of hiding.

"The Senator and the General have lost so much, and while this vital information holds the key to the First Order demise I could not risk losing such information. They have been on my trail for years, unfortunately my time is running out." Tekka said. At that very moment BB rolled in, beeping wildly and making Poe worry.

"We have company." Poe said as the two walked out. The Pilot pulled out his binoculars and looked out at the horizon, he zoomed in on the west and saw two transport shuttles: First Order.

"You have to hide." Poe said as he lowered his binoculars.

"You have to leave." Tekka said as Poe turned around to him. "This is not the time to be reckless, Dameron, the First Order wants that information. Go!" Poe stared at Tekka before sighing as he looked at BB and gestured for him to follow, the two running towards a nearby X-Wing.

* * *

Inside the transports the lights flickered off and on, every trooper inside was silent as they felt the shuttle land. FN-2187 looked at his squad, their helmets hiding their expressions but some like Slip held his rifle tightly. The ship shook indicating it had landed as the alarms went off and hissed.

**"Alright, troopers! Remember your training and we'll get through this!"** FN-2187 said, as the doors opened. "GO, GO, GO!" He shouted, as they all began to run down the ramp, raining blaster fire on their opposition. Few of the townsfolk hid for cover while others who had blasters fired back at the attacking force, they were used to attacking thugs but never trained soldiers, nevertheless they fought back despite being killed in the process from the heavily trained soldiers.

Poe ran out of the town, BB rolling behind him, and towards his X-Wing. Poe stopped climbing into his cockpit as he looked back at the town, hearing the screams and bolt fires across the dune. He heard beeping and looked down to see BB staring up at him, curious to what he was doing. He looked back at the town as the carnage continued. He knew he had a mission, he knew the information he carried, but the cries continued. He let out a silent curse as he slid down the ladder and kneeled to BB, the only other one he could trust with this information. Doing something was better than doing nothing.

"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me." Poe said, pulling out the small little chip. BB opened up a top hatch for his head, Poe plugged in the chip and closed it. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?" BB chirped sadly, rolling into Poe's leg. The Pilot gave his droid a small rub on its head.

"I'll come back for you. It will be alright, go!" Poe took his blaster and ran towards the town. Near the shuttles, FN-2187 ducked behind cover and fired a shot, killing a Resistance Trooper. He jumped out of cover as Slip joined his side as the two took down another trooper. On the other side of town, Poe hid behind a hill and cocked his blaster before aiming down sight, firing and killing a Stormtrooper. He took out three more before aiming down the sights of another.

**"I got your back, Sir!"** Slip cheered as they watched a Flametrooper light a home on fire. **"These Resistance Scum don't stand a ch-ARRGH!"**

**"Slip!"** FN-2187 yelled in shock as the rookie Stormtrooper crashed into a small cover for them, a large blast wound on his chest. He reached for Slip's neck and checked his pulse, it was fading fast as the Stormtrooper looked up at his commanding officer.

**"S-Sorry…..Si.."** Slip reached for FN-2187's helmet, leaving three lines of blood on his helmet before his body went limp. FN-2187 lowered his helmet in sadness at another loss, all because of that damn Resistance fighter. He was about to kill another Resistance member when he noticed someone else dead near Slip. Walking over he inspected the body and was quite shocked to see it was no Resistance soldier, during his time fighting he had seen what they wore and this did not wear the symbol of the Resistance. He didn't see some Resistance fighter, just a civilian, that's when he took a look around and realized something was very off: There were no Resistance. Just civilians. They screamed and ran but the Stormtroopers either shot them or captured them. He has always known civilians would be caught in crossfire but he never shot them to kill, every battle he had been until this point there were no civilian casualties. The fighting soon stopped as the sound of another ship echoed across the dunes, FN-2187 and Poe looked up to see a ship landing near the town, the pad lowered down with steam pouring out.

**"FN-2187."** The Squad Leader turned back to see Phasma walking towards him. **"Join me, he has arrived."**

**"Yes, Captain."** FN-2187 said as he followed her with the other Squadron leader and the three stood at attention. The Squad leader noticed two troopers drag an old man with them by the three, all heads turned towards the ship as someone walked out.

**"Kylo Ren."** FN-2187 whispered, Poe thought the exact same thing as he had heard stories of the dark warrior. The one all of the Resistance feared and the Republic thought as nothing but a ghost story made up by the First Order.

Kylo Ren.

The warrior wore an all black cloak covering his body, a hood over his lined visor helmet, some strange cylinder at his side. Following Kylo Ren were two Sith Troopers, their blood-red armor an easy detail to notice, one had an Electro-Staff on his back, the other had two Electro blades. Kylo Ren walked towards the group as Lor stood tall, not daring to be afraid of this masked warrior, for he already knew who this man was, or who he used to be. The Sith Troopers stood behind Kylo as he stared down Lor, no one could tell what the man was thinking until he finally spoke up, his voice like a dark abyss.

**"Look at what you've become, an acolyte for a fallen order."**

"I could say the same of you, but it is far worse than I imagined." Lor said.

**"You know why I've come here." It wasn't a question."** The map to Skywalker, I know you have it. Now you will give it to me, and I will finish what I started."

"You cannot end the Jedi, Hope will always diminish the dark side." Lor said as Kylo walked up to him, the old man staring into the dark warriors visor. "You know this, you were once part of it, before you were Kylo Ren. This power you have is nothing in the light of the Jedi."

**"I will show you true power, not the dark, or the light: But the full power of the Force."** Kylo said as Lor simply sighed.

"You may try, but that will never change what you have done. The price you have taken, the ones you loved so much, the o-!"

**"You have no right to speak of what I cared about. No one does."** Kylo said, some of the troops were surprised by the sudden burst of emotion, but did not voice it.

"All of the lives you have taken, and look at what it has made you." Lor said gesturing to all of Kylo Ren.

**"You're so right."** Kylo Ren said.

_**BZZ**_

Lor jumped in fear as did the civilians as a red blade cackled with life, two small blades at the side as Kylo swung it. Lor's life ended before he even realized it, the civilians crying in shock.

"NO!" Poe yelled as he fired a bolt at Kylo. A microsecond later Kylo turned to Poe and held his hand out. The world around Poe froze, he couldn't move an inch, like the gravity around him stopped. What truly shocked him and everyone else was the frozen plasma bolt in the air. Kylo lowered his arm and deactivated his lightsaber as the Sith troopers ran over to Poe and punched him in the gut and held his arms, dragging him towards Kylo Ren. Poe looked over his shoulder at the frozen bolt, now believing the stories that Kylo Ren was indeed a Force user. The Sith Troopers kicked Poe to his knees, the pilot grunting in pain before looking to see Kylo kneel at his level. The tension was intense as Poe stared at what was possibly the most powerful being in the Galaxy, where the energy around them bent to his will, and in times like these it made him nervous, reckless, and arrogant.

"...So who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?"

**"The old man gave it to you."** Kylo stated as he stood back up.

"From what I understand, he gave a lot of things. Knowledge, advice, trinkets. You're not really making a good case." Poe said, though his eyes betrayed his emotions, anger glossing over his face as he glanced at the dead body.

**"Search him."** The Sith Troopers pulled him up, as one held his arms the other searched his pockets.

"Hey, hey! Watch where ya put those hands! I'm flattered, but I ain't into that sorta thing. Not unless it's with the ladies." Poe said, smacking their hands away after they finished searching.

**"Nothing, Sir."**

**"Put him on board."** Kylo Ren ordered, the two dragging Poe away as he struggled against their hold. Phasma walked up to Kylo prepared to give her full report.

**"We've searched the area, no signs of any Resistance members, only one X-Wing."** Phasma reported.

**"Was there a droid with him?"**

**"Not one we could find, Sir."** Phasma said as Kylo turned to the villagers.

**"Search for it, if there is one it couldn't have gone far."** Kylo said as he stared at the villagers, the children and women cowered in fear at the blasters aimed at them.

**"And the villagers?"** Kylo said nothing, his helmet scanned every single one of the villagers.

**"Kill them."** FN-2187's head shook at the order. He had never been given such orders because he saw no reason for it. They were civilians, not soldiers or the enemy, like the Republic and the Resistance.

**"On my command."** Phasma said as she turned around.

**"Captain, they're just civilians."** FN-2187 said, trying to prevent further bloodshed.

**"You have your orders, FN-2187. Get in line and follow them."** Phasma said, her tone ending the conversation. FN-2187 said nothing as he slowly stepped back and joined the line. He aimed his blaster at the civilians, only to see the fear and terror in their eyes.

**"Fire."** With that simple order, the Stormtroopers fired at the villagers. Their screams echoed in the night as blaster bolts ended their lives. Poe looked back pleading for them to stop but was only dragged into the ship, hearing their screams echo inside.

All while FN-2187 watched in silence, his mind reeling at the horror he was witnessing his brothers and sisters commit.

**(Crimson Goddess)**

"Gah!" Damien's head shot up, sweat beading down his face. He looked around seeing he was still on top of the Goddess realizing he had fallen asleep. He clutched his heart as he felt something, something dark: Cold. He hopped off the ship, making Arthon, who was repairing one of the landing gears, look at the young captain who looked over the sea of sand.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, his teeth gritting after the snarl that came out of his mouth. Damien looked around as if trying to find the source of pain, it was as if the Force was crying.

"I thought…..I thought I heard screaming. Like people crying in agony." Damien said as Arthon stood by his side. The Trandoshan lifted his goggles and scanned the sand, sniffing the air, but didn't see or smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Could just be a bad dream. Minds love to play tricks on people at their most vulnerable...or perhaps you messed up on your cooking and are finally succumbing to madness."

**(Wreckage)**

Rey shot out of her makeshift bed inside the wreckage of an AT-AT Walker, her heart clenching as she felt cold. She reached for her staff and ran outside but saw nothing unusual. She thought she heard screaming, cries of and weeps of the innocent….before it became silent.

**(Jakku, Village)**

FN-2187 stared at the remains of the villagers, a mixture of men, women, and children piled together, all having died with a look of agony on their faces. He eventually managed to pull himself away from it...only to see the helmet of Kylo Ren staring at him.

It was...eerie. Like the mere gaze was a violation of his very soul. He couldn't see anything behind the mask, but unlike his fellow troopers, where the materials of their gear was reflective to hide their emotions...this felt like there was NOTHING behind the mask. Like he was gazing into a bottomless pit of Darkness, Evil...DEATH. Like he was being watched by a creature far beyond his comprehension that could kill him without even a shred of remorse or thought.

Without a word, Kylo Ren turned to leave.

**BANG!**

The blaster bolt he had sustained was freed and continued to its original course, sending sparks upon its impact, making more than a few nearby troopers jump with surprise.

The only one who hadn't reacted to it was FN-2187, who was too shocked by his brief encounter with Ren to have even noticed the bolt going past him. Kylo made his way towards the ship, he may not have the map now but it was only a matter of time.

_**FWOOM**_

Kylo stopped in his tracks as he felt a pulse run through his entire being. The Force flowed through him as he felt….something. He looked over his shoulder and for the faintest moment he swore someone was standing there, flames between them flickered and before he could get full view they were gone. He thought nothing of it at first, a ghost of his past perhaps, as he made his way into the ship.

* * *

**(Crimson Goddess)**

* * *

_**FWOOM**_

Damien jumped at the strong pulse in his body, like the Force was tugging at him. He looked over his shoulder and could've sworn he saw someone…..but as soon as he turned around no one was there. Karine walked out of the ship dusting her hands seeing the two.

"Come on guys, let's get a good night's sleep." The Twi'lek said as she walked back inside. Arthon let out a low growl of agreement when he noticed the look Damien had, like he saw something really terrifying.

"D-Did you see it?" Damien asked the Trandoshan, fear in his eyes.

"See what?" Arthon asked.

"There was someone there, I could have sworn I saw someone." Damien said shaking his head and rubbing it.

"You've been staring at the stars for too long. Next thing you'll say is that the Starweird are real." Arthon growled as he walked into the Goddess. Damien stared out into the horizon before shaking his head, maybe he was staring at the stars too long. He walked into the Goddess to get a good night sleep, wondering how worse it could get.

* * *

**(Village)**

* * *

**"Nothing here!"** A Stormtrooper yelled as he inspected the X-Wing, ordered by Phasma to search for the droid. Two squads separated in search of the droid, several lined up prepared to destroy the X-Wing.

**"Go ahead!"** The Stormtroopers unleashed a hail of blaster bolts upon the X-Wing. The ship's engine was hit first and soon it could only take so much, exploding in a fiery cloud of metal and destruction. Not far, rolling over a hill, BB turned around to see the explosion beeping quietly. It knew that only one thing could've generated that much force, letting out a sad whistle. It knew if it didn't leave soon the Stormtroopers would be upon it. It slowly moved through the sands, thinking of the loss of Poe, as a droid they do not feel emotion…..but even then it still felt what fleshbags called sad as Poe was it's friend. Now it was a lone droid, wandering the desert with no one in sight to help it.

**"There it is!"** BB's head swirled around to see three Stormtroopers running towards it. BB whistled madly before rolling as fast as its ball could take it. The Stormtroopers fired blaster bolts at it, hoping to damage it but not completely destroy its mainframe. BB rolled down into a pit and tried to roll back up, only for the sand to slide him back down.

**"Don't move!"** One of the Stormtroopers said as they made it to the top of the pit. BB shaking in fear as it realized it too had failed the mission. As the Stormtroopers slowly made their way down the sand started to shake, BB looked around wondering what was going on. He scanned the sands but saw no life…..only to see that something was beneath him.

_**BOOM**_

BB couldn't even scream as sand exploded around him, the Stormtroopers backing away in fear as something growled. The Stormtroopers climbed back up the hill, turning around to see that the BB Unit was gone, and the growling stopped.

**"...What do we tell the Captain?"** One of the Stormtroopers asked, the one in the middle shrugs in response.

**"Who cares what we tell her? The droid's gone. Let's just get back to the others."** He said. He turned around with the other one following. The first looked back down in the pit, looking back at the other two.

**"Shouldn't we at least look?"**

**"You wanna go see whatever that thing was?"** A trooper asked rhetorically. The first one looked back down at the pit, before shrugging and joining the three. The droid was gone now, and that was the end of that. The Transport ships and Kylo's flew back up to the Star Destroyer, Finalizer, and into the first hangar. Once the doors open Poe is shoved out by the Sith Troopers into the hangar as the Stormtroopers went to clean their gear.

"All right! All right! No need to get all hands-on!" Poe said. He looked around to find himself in a Star Destroyer hangar, never having been in one. Before he could truly take a look around the Sith Troopers pushed out of the hangar, the Pilot letting out a few curses. As several troopers left the transport, only one stayed behind. FN-2187 looked around to make sure no one was watching him as he walked into the transport to be away from others. Once he was alone, the squadron leader reached for his helmet revealing a dark skinned man in his early twenties, short buzz hair, and brown eyes. FN-2187 stared at his own helmet, his mind was in a frenzy: He killed civilians, he lost a trooper, and watched as his own brothers and sisters killed innocents. What was even worse was that Phasma ordered it, he couldn't believe what he had done. He looked down at his own helmet tracing the blood, when he felt like someone was watching him.

**"FN-2187."** The stormtrooper turned around to see Phasma standing there, he must have been so preoccupied he didn't hear her. "Submit your blaster for inspection."

"...Yes, Captain." The stormtrooper said as he lowered his helmet.

**"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?"** The Captain asked.

"Apologies, Captain. The visors were covered in sand, blurring my vision." He said as he placed his helmet back on.

**"Regardless, return to your position."** FN-2187 nodded as he put his helmet back on and walked past the captain. **"FN-2187."**

**"Captain."** He said.

**"If you get out of line like you did down there, I will not hesitate to shoot you." **Phasma said, and without missing a beat, walked past the stormtrooper, whose mind began to ponder.

What should he do now?

* * *

Rey grunted, her voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around her mouth, as she pulled out a large metal panel. The flashlight hanging off her goggles allowed her to see any scraps or parts she could sell for food. Reaching inside she pulled out a small cylinder wondering if it had any use, it looked interesting so perhaps Unkarr would want it. She slipped it into her pouch and checked one more time, seeing nothing inside Rey grabbed onto a rope and slid down the Star Destroyer. When she hit the bottom she went straight out seeing all she could find for the day.

Maybe she'll get lucky with Unkarr and he will give her extra tonight, oh how she loathed that monster. However, he was her only source of food as nothing grew on this planet nor were there any water sources other than the moistures towers owned by Unkarr. The monster who took care, care in a loose term, didn't help her survive much but she could handle herself in some harsh environments. She stabbed her staff into the sand, taking off her goggles and mask she let out a few pants of fresh air. Reaching into her pouch she grabbed her flask and tried to down whatever water was left in, not enough as her stomach growled in pain. Taking her staff she hopped on a metal sheet and slid down the large hill towards her speeder. Once she made it to the bottom, Rey dragged the sheet of scraps towards her red speeder. She was not an extraordinary pilot or driver, but simply driving a speeder wasn't too hard. Taking the scraps she put them in her net with random junk inside, hopping onto her speeder and flew off towards the outpost.

She had been on Jakku for most of her life, she couldn't remember much beforehand, like it was a blur. She had never gone too far from the outpost or even beyond the scrapyard, afraid of what laid beyond the sea of sand. As she traveled her mind once again wandered back to the past, the last thing she truly remembered of her parents was the ship flying away as she cried out for them. She couldn't recognize their faces, but she did remember a voice, her father no doubt, the last thing he said to her.

_"When the time comes, we will be together again. I promise."_

Since then, she was kept under eye by Unkarr, and he only taught her how to find certain parts and nothing much. She remembered her father's promise, and made a promise to herself: She will wait for them. Even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't fly a ship, Unkarr never let her near them, expecting she might try and leave. Speaking of the fat monster, she arrived at the outpost, stopping at the shipyard. She turned her speeder off and unhooked her scraps and started dragging them away.

"You sure you don't need me to come along?" Rey looked to her right to see Damien and his strange lizard friend, she never learned the species name nor has seen one, standing near what appeared to be his ship. "I can help carry more?"

"I can handle things fine out here. Besides, you fleshbags always bring more trouble my way than I like." The lizard hissed. Rey shook her head as she dragged her scraps, but occasionally turned to Damien. She didn't know why, but the man around her age was….a strange fellow. He was nice, a rare thing you'd find on Jakku, but it was something different. It was like a feeling, not warm or physical but something entirely. It was better than whatever she felt last night, that cold feeling and echoes of screams. She made it to a nearby bench where scrappers clean the junk they find, picking up the most recent one she started cleaning as quickly as she could. She heard booming in the distance and looked up to see a ship fly off into the sky, a look of awe on her face. Despite her promise to wait for her family she dreamed of leaving Jakku….but was afraid of what she would miss. She looked over to see an elderly woman cleaning some sort of scrap. Rey frowned at the thought of herself in the old woman's place, it had been so long since her parents left, was she destined to wait forever. Her train of thoughts were cut off from a scavenger cursing at her in a different language. She quickly cleans the scrap and gathers everything she has and goes to Unkarr. She handed the fat monster her scraps as he inspected it, checking if it was clean and everything.

"What you brought to me today is worth….hmm…..one quarter portion." Rey wouldn't show it but her expression turned slightly sour as Unkarr handed her a quarter portion, and added salt to the wound. "You can thank your little boyfriend and his pet for the portion." Rey said nothing as she took the portion, not even bothering to respond.

"Pet?!"

The snarl Rey heard from behind got closer as the lizard stormed past her and slammed his hands into Unkarr's post. "Pet?! Call me that again and I'll rip your arms out of your sockets, Crolute." Rey quickly left, not wishing to be involved…..but a smirk appeared on her face, never seeing such fear in Unkarr's face. It was a sight to see. She headed back to her speeder and looked over to see Damien helping his Mando-whatever it was called friend. Damien looked around and saw her staring at him, and smiled at her with a small wink. Rey quickly hopped on her speeder and sped away leaving everyone in the dust.

"Was it something I did?" Damien asked, handing Rhasar the blowtorch as the Mandalorian sighed, muttering about 'dense kid' and went back to working.

Rey sped across sands and towards her home, an Imperial AT-AT walker, stopping near one of the legs. She walked inside and looked around, nothing much was inside the room: A flower pot of a nearly dead flower, a makeshift doll of a Rebel from the war, and an X-Wing pilot helmet. Rey didn't have much from her parents, at least in terms of personal belongings. She went over and cooked some vegetables she had for saving, poured the portion in a small bowl and let it form into a muffin like food, but it did not have the taste. She went outside with the food and the helmet and sat at the foot and started devouring her food. She hadn't eaten in a while and she really couldn't savor it for long. She stared up at the stars and watched in wonder what was out there, if her parents were out there. Her mind did remember one thing from her mother: a song she would sing when Rey was going to bed. She hummed to the star filled sky, dreaming of the day her family will finally be there for her. However, she is alone on this day world, a small desert flower on this dead world.

* * *

Arthon rummaged through the box of scraps he plundered from the Star Destroyer, one that was luckily not emptied by the scrappers. He might have to thank that one scrapper for pointing him in the right direction, or even Damien for the Force. He shook his head at the idea, he was not gonna let the little fleshbag's ego skyrocket on his belief that the 'Force' decides all or whatever. Arthon never believed in such hokey religions. He never had reason to believe in any of it. Especially given the life he's lived. He wasn't going to deny the strange abilities Damien has displayed, but the idea of some cosmic force that defines their fate? Now that was hokey, and quite stupid in his eyes. His people believed in such things, a Scorekeeper, who will always protect them so long as they worshipped her.

Now his people were all but extinct. To him, no good came from religion. Nothing but blood and death wherever it rears its head. Despite his disbelief in religion he will never tell Damien but he is….thankful that the little fleshbag set him free. He finds Damien annoying and naive but his tricks have got them out of a few scuffles, but the kid was too nice, and that never lasted long in the Outer Rim. Still, he owed his life to Damien for setting him free, free from the Hutts, and he was able to take his vengeance. After that, Arthon wished to settle his debt with Damien and joined his recently small crew of smugglers which only consisted of Karine and IG at the time.

He shook his head, suppressing the memories, and picking up the box of scraps that should help them. He walked out of the hole from the Destroyer, most likely made from a Rebellion cruiser. Arthon pulled the goggles off his eyes to scan the sand around him, the sun was setting and he had all that he needed. He held the box at his side and started making his way down the hill, oh, how he hated sand: It was rough on his skin, it was coarse, and if he was a fleshbag, it would be hot. He really hated sand.

**THROOM**

Arthon stopped in his tracks from the sudden bang, like an explosion echoed across the sands. He sniffed the air and didn't smell smoke, but he did hear rumbling. He saw sand nearby him shift around and before he could realize what was happening something exploded out of the sand, screaming loudly flying over a hill. Arthon raised a scaly eyebrow, but thought nothing of it as he quietly made his way back to the ship. He stopped in his tracks hearing distinct alien noises and loud beeps and they started getting closer. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a small BB Droid Unit covered in sand roll over the hill followed by a local scrapper riding a four-legged beast. Before he could stop them, the BB rolled over his feet making him snarl in annoyance, then violently flung aside from the beast and his box flying. He let out an annoyed grunt when one of the scraps bonked him on the head, rubbing his head he saw all of his hard earned scraps sprawled across the sand and knew who to blame. Arthon stood up and stomped over to the scrapper who just caught the BB droid with a net, before grabbing him off his beast and holding him face to face. He then began to speak the scrapper's language, his voice providing a guttural pronunciation to every word.

"I was here first. Get lost." He said, every word sounding more annoyed than the last. BB, who was watching the Trandoshan hold the local like it was a ragdoll, slowly rolled out of the net and behind Arthon. The Local quickly hopped on its beast and walked off, muttering curses in its language before quickly scurrying away from Arthon's loud hiss. Arthon snarled in satisfaction before looking down at the BB Unit behind him, he noticed it was coated in saliva and sand, no doubt the thing that was spat out.

"The Nima Outpost is down there. Don't follow any stupid paths to get there." Was all the Trandoshan said, before he picked up his box and proceeded to gather his scattered parts. He looks over his shoulder and sees the BB droid staring at him, like it was waiting for something or someone. His eye twitched at the droid's stillness.

"What? I told you where to go. Why are you still here?" He asked. BB whistled about something classified, BB may feel safe now but he still needed to get off this planet. Maybe the one who saved him can help.

"Classified?" Arthon asked, before letting out a snort. "I want no part in that." He said, grabbing the last of his parts, and with a final heft, he began making his way back to the ship. He heard the sand shifting behind him, looking over his shoulder he hissed seeing the BB Unit rolling not far behind him.

"No." He said. He already had one annoying droid to deal with on the ship. BB chirped and whistled as Arthon continued walking. "Why does it matter if I have a ship? Why would I let you onboard?" He asked. BB kept rolling behind him, making Arthon's anger rise by the second. It went to the point where finally, BB bumped into Arthon's leg. Arthon dropped the box, balled his clawed hands into fist before turning to BB, letting out a guttural roar that would make even a Reek bow in fear.

"Leave me alone!" He said. BB screamed in fear, rolling behind a hill shaking in fear. Arthon grabbed the box and quickly made his way back to the ship. BB looked out to see Arthon walking, in spite of the monstrous actions, BB still needed to get off world: For Poe. It quietly rolled far enough from Arthon, following the Trandoshan back to the ship.

* * *

**(Star Destroyer)**

* * *

Poe was in pain, like a lot of pain. He was covered in bruises, his body felt like he was hit by a X-Wing, blood dripping down the side of his face and lip. The Sith Troopers tried to force the information out of him, the Interrogator Droid injected him with toxins, but he pulled through. He was trained for this even before joining the Resistance back at the Academy for spy missions. The room he was in were dimly lit, the troops left after hours upon hours of torture, seeing no other way of breaking the information out of him.

**"It is such an honor,"** Poe eyes shot open hearing the dark voice echo in the room, never realizing someone was in here. Looking up he saw none other than Kylo Ren standing across from him, the Interrogator droid floating beside him. **"To have the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?"**

"Not really." Poe said.

**"I am surprised that you survived this long, no one has been able to get the information out of you."** Kylo said as he circled around Poe, the pilot had no idea what the man was thinking of…..if he could call him that. **"What did you do with the map? I will only ask once."**

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the others: might wanna rethink your technique." Poe said. Kylo said nothing in response, he simply lifted his hand in front of Poe's face. Poe didn't know what was happening, suddenly he felt a very powerful presence weigh in his mind, like a hand was reaching in and pulling out his brain. He realized that Kylo was using the Force on him.

**"You are resilient, I will admit."** Kylo whispers as Poe grunted in pain, his head being slammed against his chair. **"But not even you can resist the power of the Force. I will have all that I need."**

"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." Poe grunted as he tried to resist.

**"I have no care for your Resistance. I want his destruction."** Kylo growled as he reached into the mind of Poe. He saw so much of the man's past: His birth, his parents, how he joined the academy, joining the Resistance, and finally to the final moments of Jakku and what he did with the map.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Poe screamed in pain. Outside, two Stormtroopers looked at each other, back at the door, and back to their post. Kylo walked out of the room leaving the unconscious Poe to groan in pain, walking up to Allegiant General Enric Pryde, former Imperial Officer of the Empire, now First Order, the man waiting for Kylo's interrogation.

**"It's in a droid. A BB Unit."** Kylo stated as the two walked towards the bridge.

"Reports state that the droid was swallowed by some creature, it couldn't have survived." Pryde said, Kylo turned to the Allegiant General stopping the man in his tracks.

**"Search the entire planet, kill everyone there if you must, I want that droid found."** With that Kylo walked away towards his quarters not giving Pryde time to respond. The General huffed in annoyance before walking towards the bridge. He never respected Kylo, but he dare not speak out, knowing the man's power was much like Darth Vader's. IN spite of this he tolerated Kylo, one person he despised in the First Order was General Armitage Hux, the supreme General of the First Order under the Supreme Leader himself. Hux had an air of arrogance around him, Pryde thought the young man knew nothing of true war. He would save his thoughts for another time as he arrived at the bridge and gave the orders to find the droid.

* * *

The barracks was where the Stormtroopers prepared for full scale invasions where they kept their armor. Only one Stormtrooper was in the room with his helmet in hand staring at its reflection, FN-2187 stared at his helmet in solemn silence for his fallen brother. Slip didn't deserve what happened to him, he was too young. But so were those civilians, most were women and children, he never thought that his own men and women would kill without remorse. He just couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, and now that he has done that, he no doubt gains the attention of Phasma and Kylo Ren, and not in a good light.

If he continued to serve the First Order, what were their limits to civilian casualties. It was if no one in his squad cared for human life, he can't be like them. However, if he voiced his objection in civilian casualties they would bring him in for reprogramming, he never believed to be true but he had heard from others that Stormtroopers that were out of line were submitted with cybernetics chips in their head to be programmed with no other thought. He knew if he did something that was out of line they would reprogram him. He can't fight either, he saw no hope in fighting against the First Order, they had beings like Kylo Ren on their side. The man alone was capable of taking on an army, and that was just the iceberg of the First Order.

What did the Resistance have? Hope? That alone couldn't win a war. Having been raised to wage war, he already saw only one road for the Resistance.

"Hope cannot save them." He muttered to himself. He needed to get out, but how?

...Poe Dameron. If he could convince him to help him escape, he might have a chance.

* * *

**(Crimson Goddess)**

* * *

Damien stirred some noodles with its pan, before flipping some Wampa meat. The Sun was setting and it was nearly time for dinner, and being the Captain it was his job to make sure everyone ate well so he also served as the cook for the crew. Rhasar and Karine were currently bickering about...well something, it wasn't new. The young captain wondered when Arthon would be back, he was sure the Trandoshan can handle himself but they haven't been on this planet before so who knows what is on this planet that isn't scrappers.

"Dinner will be done in a few, Wampa Meat and Naboo Ramen on the house." Damien said washing the cooking utensils.

"I'm just saying you can't keep claiming yourself the best pilot out here in the galaxy" Rhasar asked mockingly.

"It's not my fault no one in this Galaxy can outrace me." Karine said nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me you never lost a race before?" Karine said nothing, but her stoic expression said it all. "That's what I thought." Hearing a small chuckle the two turned to Damien hiding his smile.

"What?" They both asked, the Captain wiping his nose standing straight.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know when the wedding was gonna be?" Damien asked, his smile getting bigger.

"I will shoot you if you say something like that again." Rhasar said.

"STUPID LITTLE SCRAP BUCKET!" The three heads shot up at the sound of Arthon snarling outside in rage, followed by a small beep. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME!" The three watched Arthon walk in with a box full of parts, but what really caught their interest was the small droid rolling behind him. A BB unit, reaching up to Damien's kneecap counting the antenna. It was white with orange circles around it. Arthon slammed the boxes on a nearby table before snarling at the droid, making it beep at him. "Are you desperate to die, scrap bucket? Cause I'm willing to oblige you at this point." He hissed. The droid beeped a few times at Arthon, and the Trandoshan knew enough droid to know it wasn't nice. Arthon snarled at the droid, planning to crush him only for BB to be pulled by an unknown force into the air, landing in Damien's hands.

"Uh…..Arthon? Who's your friend here?" Damien asked, studying the droid.

"That thing is NOT my friend!" Arthon denied, his eyes wild with anger. "I found it while combing through the graveyard, and despite warning it several times, it followed me back here." He hissed. Meanwhile Karine stood up and took the droid from Damien's hands smiling at it.

"Oh it's a cute little BB Unit. Oh who's a cute little droid? You are!" Karine cooed making BB beep happily as someone was treating him nicely.

"Get that scrap bucket out of here! One is already enough!" Arthon said. At that moment IG walked in and noticed everyone staring at a BB Unit droid.

**"My functions picked up the Trandoshan's Audio. I perceived it as the Mating Season for the Trandoshan, it appears I was wrong."** IG stated, gaining everyone's attention.

"Butcher my culture again, scrap bucket, and I'll tear you to pieces more than the Republic did." Arthon growled.

**"I believe the First Order has already done the butchering of your culture."** IG stated. Arthon let out a bloodthirsty snarl, and made a move to lunge at the droid. Only to stop as Damien jumped between the two, hands pressed against both chest and chestplate.

"That's enough guys!" Damien stated as he stood between the angry Trandoshan and the stoic Droid.

"Uh guys." Everyone turned to Karine who still held BB. "This droid ID is BB-8, he says Arthon saved him and hoped he had a ship to ride on." Karine finished as BB whistled happily.

"Did you save him?" Rhasar asked, leaning on his hand.

"I merely scared off a scrapper trying to encroach on my search. The droid being spared the agonizing pain it clearly deserves for irritating is just a minor inconvenience to me." The Trandoshan said.

"BB, why were you out in the junkyard?" Karine asked, the droid whistled defiantly. "He says its classified."

"Of course it says classified. Always classified. Why, that's the only thing it kept telling me on my way here. 'I'm on a classified mission', 'I must find my master', 'I have to get off this planet', I heard you say all this SEVERAL TIMES!" Arthon snarled. BB whistled as Karine held it gently, trying to calm it.

"Arthon, calm down, we're not gonna get an answer out of it, if we treat it like junk." Karine said as she set BB down.

"Clearly, you've never been to Raxus Prime." Arthon said. Karine ignored him as she went to a knee and pet BB.

"Listen BB I can assure you….not everyone here is gonna kill you. We don't want to force you but we can't just let you on our ship without a reason. You can trust us." BB did not make a noise as it slowly scanned the room, while Karine noticed it's antenna was bent. "Here, let me fix this up."

BB watched as the Twi'lek pulled off his antenna and straightened it out, before putting it back on. BB stared at Karine, surprised by this act of kindness by once again another fleshbag he has never met. Arthon growled in annoyance before BB beeped a few times and projected a hologram in the air.

"A map?" Karine asked.

"An incomplete one, at that." Rhasar noted.

"It's missing a fragment of the Galaxy, some unknown sector." Damien said studying the map. BB whistled and beeped a few times as Karine nodded her head.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Rhasar asked.

"BB says this map contains a secret location, something that will help the Resistance against the First Order." Karine explained making the others eyes widen at the mention of the Resistance. The last bastion against the First Order.

"Wait a minute, did you say Resistance?" Rhasar asked, before raising a hand to point at BB. "You're telling me that little droid's part of the Resistance?" He asked. He then shook his head, before looking at Damien. "We can't let it stay here. That'll paint a massive target on our backs." He said. Damien said nothing as he stared at the missing piece of the map.

**"Calculating our odds of avoiding the First Order…...1 Percent."** IG states.

"Great, the droid says it. Besides, we all know the rules we made for this little crew of ours, right?" Rhasar asked. Arthon growled.

"No getting involved in the grand scheme of the war. No sides, either one drives away business. He has a point, Damien." The Trandoshan said.

"I agree that we shouldn't join sides." Karine said as BB stood behind her. "But whatever the First Order is after, it might destroy everything we love."

"And if we take this droid to the Resistance, we've as good as picked our side, Karine." Rhasar warned. "The First Order doesn't care how brief your association with the Resistance is. If they catch you helping them even once, they'll make you an enemy for the rest of your days."

"We're already targets for the First Order, they hate us so much they made mugshots of us." Karine said holding up several that were badly drawn from a desk they kept them in.

"But we're not as highly prioritized as Resistance agents. We help this droid, and we jump to the top of the list." Arthon said. Finally, everyone turned to Damien who was merely staring at the map in deep thought.

"It's your call, Damien." Karine said, gaining Damien attention as he saw everyone was staring at him. Even if she wanted to protect BB, she kn-No they all knew the final decision came to Damien, the one who gave them a home. The Captain sighed as he walked back and forth.

"Part of me is telling them to follow our code and kick the droid off our ship." Damien said.

"I like that side." Rhasar chimed.

"But the other part of me is to protect the droid." Damien said sitting down.

"I don't like that side." Rhasar retorted.

"This could finally be our call to adventure, come on you can't say this isn't a coincidence. This is our chance to be something more, something that you nor I can stop from happening." Damien said walking up to Rhasar with a smile. He finally had it, a call for something more.

"Are you serious?" Rhasar asked, an incredulous look in his eyes. "You can't possibly be this is some 'call'."

"Rhasar, I have an ability that I don't understand, and I most likely never will if I don't take this." Damien said gesturing to the droid.

"Oh yeah, go on an adventure with a droid whose goal will likely get us all killed by the group of tyrannical madmen who will kill us simply for being in the same room as this thing!" Rhasar said. Damien said nothing in return, simply sighing as he knew Rhasar wasn't wrong, he wanted something more in life, but was it worth risking his friends?

"What's wrong with taking a little risk in life?" Damien asked as he walked over to the counter and placed his hands on the table.

"There's risk, and there's committing what's equivalent to professional suicide by getting involved with this war." Rhasar said. Damien sighed as he turned around to see that everyone in the room had the same look of agreement, and seeing how he knew they weren't going to be so easily convinced, sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we'll ignore the call to adventure." Damien said walking over to BB and kneeling in front of him.

"Adventure isn't what you think it is, Damien." Arthon growled as BB angrily whistled.

"So that begs the question, what do we do with the droid?" Karine asked, hearing Arthon let out a low chuckle, walking over to BB. The droid looked up at the Trandoshan before it beeped angrily as Arthon grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest box, closing and locking the lid.

"Problem solved."

* * *

**(Finalizer)**

* * *

FN-2187 passed by several troopers and officers, trying to locate his destination. It took some self convincing, but he finally made the ultimate decision of getting Poe out of here, so he can get out of here. Seeing the door number he was looking for he walked into the room seeing one Stormtrooper standing by Poe Dameron.

**"Ren wants the prisoner."** FN-2187 said, the Stormtrooper nodded and pressed a button on the monitor. Poe looked at the stormtrooper in front of him as his locks opened before he was pulled off the torture chair and was cuffed. FN-2187 grabbed Poe placing a blaster at his chest and dragged the pilot along as they left the room. Poe was wondering what the hell would Ren want him for, he already has the information, or perhaps he wanted to kill Poe. After passing a few corridors, FN-2187 shoved Poe in what appeared to be a broom closet, the pilot coming face to face with the Stormtrooper.

**"Listen carefully, if you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here."** He said, his helmet occasionally checking to see if anyone was passing by.

"What?" Poe asked, before FN-2187 took off his helmet.

"I'm getting you out of here." He said.

"You with the Resistance?" Poe asked, wondering if they had gotten someone inside the Stormtrooper program.

"No. I'm not part of your group. Can you fly a TIE Fighter?"

"I can fly ANYTHING." Poe said confidently, before his eyes narrowed. "But why? Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I could say it's the right thing to do, but I'd be lying. You killed one of my men. I should hate you for that, but right now, you're my best means of escape from what the First Order would do to me for voicing my thoughts on what they did down there." FN-2187 said. He then sighed. "Plus, I'm not certified to fly a TIE."

"...You need a pilot."

"Isn't that what I just said?" He asked, almost annoyed by Poe's statement. The Resistance pilot smiled, as if the plan they were about to undergo was foolproof.

"Alright, lead the way, buckethead." He said. That resulted in him getting smacked in the head by the butt of FN-2187's blaster. "You got a mean swing, and very little humor."

"Have to make it convincing." Was the icy response from his new ally, who had slipped his helmet back on after hitting him. With that, FN-2187 dragged Poe with him as they made it to the hangar bay, FN-2187 hoping no one of importance was watching them.

"Don't be nervous, walk casual or something." Poe whispered.

**"Try thinking that with an entire Star Destroyer of troopers ready to shoot us if this goes wrong."** FN-2187 said, nudging him along with his blaster. Once they passed a squad of officers, FN-2187 nudged Poe again and both ran over to the TIE Fighters. FN-2187 unlocked Poe's cuffs and both hopped into the fighter.

"I've always wanted to fly one of these things." Poe said, before he looked back at the trooper in the rear seat. "You know how to shoot?"

**"That much I knew."** FN-2187 said, removing his helmet as he placed his hands on the controls. Poe flipped a few switches and heard the roar of the ION engines and the fighter began to float in the air. It was then that FN-2187 remembered a crucial detail as they began to take off. "Wait, the fighter's still-"

**CLANG!**

A quick bout of whiplash hit the two escapees as the fighter lurched, but ceased its movement, due to a cable attached to the side.

"-tethered." FN-2187 finished, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I can fix this! Just keep those bucketheads off us!" Poe said, as FN-2187 looked out to see several Stormtroopers preparing to fire at their fighter. His hands graced the triggers ready to fire...but he found himself holding still.

Even though they were currently trying to kill him...he couldn't bring himself to kill them. His brothers and sisters, even though they were on opposite sides, he couldn't fire on them, so he opted for the next best option. He turned his attention to the stacks of TIE Fighters, and began firing, eventually destroying them, preventing any pursuers once Poe was able to break them from the cable.

"I got it!" Poe said, before the cable snapped off the wing and their fighter zoomed out of the hangar. "Whoa, this thing really moves!" He said, as he began to work his magic. They didn't call him the best pilot in the Resistance for nothing, after all. "Alright, we gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can, or we're not gonna get very far!" He said.

"Got it!" FN-2187 said.

"I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp!" Poe said, flying toward one of the cannons. "Up ahead! Up ahead, you see it?!" He asked, swerving past several blasts. "I've got us dead center! It's a clean shot!"

"Alright!" FN-2187 said, before lining up the targeting system, and when he had it ready, he opened fire, his shots destroying the two turbo lasers in front of them. The two cheered at their success, before Poe began to take them toward the planet.

"Hey, what's your name?!" Poe asked.

"FN-2187!" The trooper said automatically.

"FN what?!" Poe asked, surprised that all he got was what sounded like a serial number.

"That's the only name they ever gave me!" The trooper said.

"Well, I ain't using it!" Poe said. "FN, huh?" He asked himself, before a thought came to mind. "How bout Finn? How does that sound?"

The trooper was silent for a few seconds, as if he was contemplating the name. "It'll do!" He said. Back on the _Finalizer_, Kylo Ren watched the TIE Fighter escape, Pryde at his side. To Ren, he could easily rip the ship apart, but he saw no point in wasting such power on a pitiful task. He simply allowed Pryde and the others to run around like headless womp rats.

"Sir, they've taken out our turbolasers." One officer said from his monitor as Pryde turned to him.

"Use the ventral cannons."

"Yes, sir. Bringing them online." Another officer said.

**"The pilot has nowhere left to run."** Kylo said watching them fly off.

"He won't, I want to know who helped him escape!" Pryde said looking at one of his officers for any answers. Kylo stared at the TIE fighter, sensing a familiar presence and fear, the same on Jakku.

**"The one from the village, Squad Leader FN-2187. I want Captain Phasma on the bridge, now."** Kylo ordered as Pryde nodded.

"Sir, ventral cannons are hot." The officer said.

"Fire."

Back with the TIE Fighter, Poe and the recently christened 'Finn' were trying to escape the Star Destroyer, now trying to outmaneuver the projectiles launched from the ventral cannons.

"One's coming towards ya! My right, your left! You see it?" Poe asked Finn, who took Poe's callouts into consideration.

"Hold on...I see it!" The Stormtrooper said, firing until he managed to destroy the first projectile. Poe congratulated him as they continued flying. It was then that he noticed where they were heading. "Wait, what are we doing?"

"We're going back to Jakku, that's what." Poe said.

"Back to Jakku? Are you insane? The First Order is on our tail now, we've gotta leave the system!" Finn said.

"I gotta get my droid before we leave!" Poe said.

"A droid?!" Finn asked incredulously.

"Yeah! He's a BB-unit. Orange and white, one-of-a-kind!" Poe said.

"I don't care what color he is! No droid is that important!" Finn said, gritting his teeth.

"This one is!" Poe said.

"We gotta get as far away from the First Order as we can!" Finn said, taking his eyes off the targeting system to look at Finn. "We go back to Jakku, we die!"

"That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!" Poe said with frustration.

The droid has a map to Luke Skywalker? The First Order's most wanted enemy? Of all the luck Finn could have received…

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" He said, before their ship lurched from being hit by a torpedo, sending their ship spiraling through the atmosphere of Jakku. The heat from re-entry built up as they saw the desert sands get closer.

"Brace for impact!" Poe said, before the TIE smashed into the ground, and Finn's vision went black.

* * *

**Zer0: You know another thing I found out?**

**Bio: What?**

**Zer0: I think one of those Ewok's at the end was Wickett from the Sixth movie. It's a nice little nod to the old series…...Oh shit, they're back.**

**Bio: If you couldn't tell from that, again, we saw Rise of Skywalker.**

**Zer0: We'll get to that in a second, let's go to our story…..HOLY SHIT. That was deep as FUCK.**

**Bio: Yeah. Couple that with the occasional music we'd play for the scene, and shit got real emotional.**

**Zer0: Did ya like it? No? Yes? Fuck off? Well we enjoyed writing it, it was really fun.**

**Bio: Probably another case of where we only have like a few reviews by the time we work on the next chapter.**

**Zer0: Regardless this chapter was fun. I think my favorite part was the end, a lot of exposition. World Building, and quite frankly it was needed. Finn and Poe was pretty fun….Rey is kind of the same but we're gonna get into much later. We promise.**

**Bio: As you can see, Finn has undergone a slight change in terms of his background, with him being quite the skilled warrior. Top of his class in the academy. And good enough to be considered for Sith Trooper training...that'll have a much better meaning than RoS.**

**Zer0: Basically the top dogs of the First Order Troops, like the Purge Troopers from Fallen Order or the Knights of Ren in the Stormtroopers. We're trying to make ST awesome but….I mean come on.**

**Bio: Cannon fodder will be cannon fodder. But we can make them badass cannon fodder.**

**Zer0: Also now you know a little more about our characters, just a bit more. Only one who didn't speak up was Rhasar with good reason, and Damien doesn't even know. IG has a little interesting one if you pay attention. Karine got some history, and it doesn't get better.**

**Bio: And of course, Arthon as always is rough around the edges, which as you saw from that explanation, makes perfect sense.**

**Zer0: Got some deep characters…..and this is the second chapter. This is like the first part in a movie. In a few paragraphs we gave more characters to these people than an entire movie.**

**Bio: Yeah. You really kept highlighting that when I wrote up the Finn section.**

**Zer0: I was playing Anakin's Betrayal when he was talking, that shit got fucken sad.**

**Bio: Then of course, there's Poe. Or as I shall call him in this story, with the way I've been writing him...the Star Wars equivalent of Garrus Vakarian.**

**Zer0: You're probably wondering why bring him so quickly into the story? Answer: Character Development…..also because we felt like it. Again: PLAN.**

**Oh also, I don't know if you guys could tell, but lowkey we hyping Kylo Ren up like crazy. So if anyone read the comics, Kylo Ren jumped into the Zillo Beast mouth and killed it from the inside…...Yeah in our story he straight just fucking killed it. No messing around, just sliced through it. I'll explain my reasoning for it and Bio probably agrees. Come closer, I need to whisper it…**

**…...KYLO REN IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SEQUEL TRILOGY. Yeah that doesn't sound like much but he is the best character. In my opinion he is the top ten best characters…..canon-wise I'll say.**

**Bio: Much like Ewan McGregor in the Prequels, Adam Driver carries this whole fucking trilogy.**

**Zer0: From the series point of view Kylo is hyped to be super strong, like crazy strong, like the next Vader strong. Best character complexity, best character in general seriously. I felt like he literally was the only one who went through something. Yet in the movies (At least in the first two movies) he lost to a girl who has never used a Lightsaber or the Force until now. Yeah there's the whole thing where he was shot, weakened by the force after killing his Dad. Guys, he took a shot from Chewie blaster that sent people flying and he took like a champ. Dude kicked ass afterwards, and then all of a sudden Rey beats him. Also apparently she downloaded his training from that experience which is like a Force thing to do….but a bullshit thing. It's like Taskmaster but stupid, and poorly explained. Just because you got the training instantly doesn't mean you mastered it. But because of 'muh versity' it had to happen. But let's move on to I think we should the night with a review, or two if Bio wants to speak his mind. So Bio you go first, what did ya think of SW: ROS?**

**Bio: ...I'd give it a meh. Some might argue that's better than being completely horrible, but to a rabid fan base like Star Wars, may as well be a death sentence.**

**Zer0: Hmm…..I might give an okay. I consider Star Wars Fanbase, and really all Fanbases, as passionate but I'll get into that at the bottom. It wasn't bad as The Last Jedi….but it was like a meh. Should we go into Cons or pros? Which one?**

**Bio: Maybe pros. Number One: Babu Frik. Shut your mouth. You ain't changing my mind.**

**Zer0: Pros it is.**

**Pros: Well the trilogy is over, that's about as good as it gets. Okay so the movie had one good thing going…...JJ sent a fuck you to Rian. That's another good one. Again, Kylo is the best character, change my mind. Rey had training, though this is a Pro/Con at best. The music is awesome of course. I overall enjoyed it because I went to go watch it with an unbias view because when it comes to Star Wars my love for it comes first. Like I didn't go in hating the Last Jedi, I left hating it.**

**Bio: Visuals were pretty neat. Some of the best cinematography I've seen in a film.**

**Zer0: The fight scene was better than the last two….only because Kylo almost won (Technically did win, but his Mom decided to pull a fuck you). Uh, Poe was a great character, one of the best in the new trilogy which saying much. Harrison made a few million just by a few sentences.**

**Bio: Even though his role was minor, Lando was pretty fun to see again.**

**Zer0: Luke was good, nostalgia wise it was a good movie…..which is what this series has going. Again, go fuck yourself Rian Johnson. Is that everything? Oh, no slow ass bombers. Also Rose wasn't in the movie a lot, nothing against the actor, but fuck Rose.**

**Bio: Even though I feel like they planned something else entirely before the untimely event, I enjoyed Leia's scenes, made me tear up at times.**

**Zer0: Her death was kind of lame though.**

**Bio: And of course...the Senate.**

**Zer0: Ah...the good shit. Okay cons.**

**Cons: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL IS THIS?! PALPATINE IS BACK?! WHAT?!**

**Bio: Is that a double standard when we literally said seconds earlier that he was a good part? Yes. Were we referring to his dialogue as the best part? Yes. Was his purpose in this story the con? Yes.**

**Zer0: THE KNIGHTS OF REN DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO BE IN THE TRILOGY! THEY DID NOTHING! REY IS A PALPATINE?! WHY?!**

**Bio: She's also a Skywalker now, apparently...which also means she technically kissed her brother or something like that.**

**Zer0: According to JJ that kiss was like a sibling kiss…...WHAT SIBLINGS KISS LIKE THAT?! THE LANNISTERS?!**

**Bio: I sure as fuck don't kiss my siblings like this. Matter of fact, we don't kiss at all. We'd rather kill each other than do something like that.**

**Zer0: My little sister kiss me because she is a child and it isn't like the fucking kiss at the end where Ben is fucking thirty and there's been massive hints in these series. Okay what else….oh yeah Palpatine. Why? I ask again, why? His arc is over, Anakin redemption was set in stone when that happened. Yeah he said he brought back the balance but we just need Mary Rey Sue to take the W, like she did every movie.**

**Bio: Cause Ruin Johnson decides after one look at some notes J.J. had to have left for him with the movies, that he's gonna yeet that shit out of there and just 'subvert expectations'?**

**Zer0: He tried to challenge us, I can't tell if it's our salt levels, or how stupid he thinks we are. This fucking little shit thinks if Empire Strikes Back was made today it would be just as critizied as his movie. Dude, ESB was like the best movie of all time, even to today.**

**Bio: I just call it someone who can't take criticism of their work...kinda why I'm on the fence about seeing Knives Out. One hand, I'm a sucker for murder mysteries, but I also heard he's put all manner of his political messaging and views that NO ONE asks for.**

**Zer0: I'm so shocked, can't you tell? Anyways what else…..oh yeah….Finn did not change whatsoever. He was the same from beginning to end. Not a bad thing, he did stuff, but what was the point. Oh the fucking Jedi Cheerleading squad was stupidly funny. Because that's what I want in a Star Wars movie, just them telling Rey she is the only one who can do it. Yeah Ben kind of did it with Luke in Episode 4, but it was more like get your shit together. This was just everyone better than Rey telling her how better she is for some reason. Rey past is fucking stupid, Bio liked the agree of her being no one and later I was agreed, it was a good idea…...but now it's just stupid. Why did the Lightsaber call her, a Palpatine?**

**Bio: I don't fucking know. Real question is what was the point of the memory wipe for 3PO when R2 literally just patches it back in?**

**Zer0: We would go on with all the plotholes.**

**Bio: At least agree with me this: thank fucking GOD Chewie finally got his FUCKING MEDAL!**

**Zer0: But there are so many. Kathleen and all of them don't know Star Wars. She goes on about how they didn't have any eight hundred page books or comics, just 'passionate' story tellers. She is right about one thing, there isn't eight hundred books. There are…..let see….one…..ten…...A lot, a lot of four hundred or three hundred page books. And thousands of comics. Yeah, talking out of her ass. At least we can be truthful, a lot of things we write are our own thing we'll tell you or it's based on the series because we enjoy the series. Star Wars has a lot of passionate fans, like me and Bio, that love the series. Henry Cavil (Man of Steel) talked once in an interview for Witcher how fans are not toxic like the media, or other annoying sites, are passionate. Hey we might get some people who don't like our story. That's fine, we want people to enjoy it and we also want ourselves to be satisfied with what we wrote.**

**Bio: It's like we said in the first chapter. In this story, we will utilizing elements from the old canon. Not everything, but the pieces that we believe work in the context of our story.**

**Zer0: I think it is time we wrap this up. Everyone I hope you enjoyed this, please review and PM for ideas. Please enjoy the story and remember, May the Force be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bio: I think we've kept them waiting long enough. I'm sure they're about ready to punch their computers if we keep this up.**

**Zer0: Right. Ladies and Gents, Otherworld creatures, welcome back to STAR WARS!**

* * *

**"FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated, and sent to reconditioning."** Phasma reported, both her and Pryde stood off to a nearby console, a hologram of FN-2187 before them. When she heard of how FN-2187 went rogue, she was absolutely livid, but would not show this in front of her superiors, Commander Pyre would be most upset that his comrade had betrayed the First Order.

"The files mention him to be the top of his class in most fields...one of our best aiding a Resistance spy is troubling." Pryde muttered. He turned to Phasma. "Have there been any signs of nonconformity with him before?"

**"No, this was his first offense. And it will be his last."** Phasma said.

"Sir, they've been hit."

"Destroyed?"

"No Sir, they have crashed on Jakku, somewhere in the Goazon badlands." The Officer stated from her spot.

"They must be going back for the droid, send a squad down there." Pryde ordered, meanwhile, Kylo stared out to the planet below. He was so close to finding the map to Skywalker, one last step in breaking the chains.

* * *

**(Jakku)**

* * *

Finn gasped as his eyes shot open, before immediately bringing up his hands to cover his eyes from the blinding light of the sun. He moved to unbuckle himself from the seat, before rolling into the sand. His combat training as always, compelled him to gain his bearings as soon as possible, and so he stood to his feet, looking around the desert for anything useful...before his eyes landed on the smoking wreck of a crashed TIE Fighter. His eyes widened with remembrance.

"Poe!" He said, dashing to the crashed fighter. He shouted the name several more times before he eventually stood in front of the flaming ship. He searched the wreckage, but couldn't find any signs of the pilot apart from his jacket, which he pulled from the cockpit's wreckage. His eyes narrowed as he assumed the worst of the situation.

"...inn! Finn!" His ears picked up someone screaming. Making his way towards the sound, he saw none other than Poe...sinking into the sand.

"Poe!" He said, before making his way down the hill of sand to reach the Resistance spy. He wasn't quite able to reach him, so he used Poe's jacket as an extension to reach him. "Grab the jacket!" He said, which Poe immediately complied, desperately grabbing whatever could keep him from sinking into the ground. Luckily for the two, the jacket was enough for Finn to pull the pilot closer, before he grabbed Poe directly, and pulled him out himself.

"Thanks." Poe said, dusting himself off. Finn nodded, before he looked at the wreckage of the TIE.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked.

"First: Let's find the nearest town and get a ship, and hopefully find BB." Poe said, pointing out east. "I saw a town that way, we better get a move on." Poe looked at Finn and looked at his armor. "You might wanna get out of that armor, the last thing I need is everyone trying to attack us because I am with a Stormtrooper." Poe said. Finn looked at his armor, before he began to remove each piece. This process took a few minutes, but eventually, all that was left was the underlayer suit all troopers were issued.

"Does this work?" He asked Poe. He pondered it for a second before he tossed his jacket at Finn.

"That should help." He said. Finn shrugged before slipping on the jacket. He grinned. "You won't look as handsome as me, though."

"People find you handsome?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very funny, alright let's get a move on." With that the two trekked through the desert, an hour or two of walking through scorching hot sand, the two wondered if they would even make it to town. Finn mentally wondered if Poe actually knew where they were, but Poe reassured him. Finally, after making it up a hill, they saw a few miles out an outpost.

"See! I told you I knew where we were going." Poe said, licking his lips because of how dry they were.

"Because you definitely knew where we were going." Finn said dryly. He was growing more and more irritated as the day went by. His life was so much simpler. He was a soldier, he had a routine, now he's committed treason, helped who should be his enemy escape from captivity, and is now stuck on a desert planet with trouble well on its way.

"Come on." With that the two slid down the hill towards the outpost. After sometime they made it towards the outpost, Poe scanning the area for BB but saw no sign of him.

"I don't see him, but if we get a ship we might be able to find him. I'm gonna keep looking around, you go find us a ship." Poe said walking into the bazaar leaving Finn no time to respond. The Stormtrooper sighed before he made his way toward the shipyard. Finn looked around seeing no ship big enough for both him and Poe. Finally, his eyes landed on a red and black ship, it did not look like it was in one piece but someone must have flown it here. Looking around so no one saw him, Finn quickly ran into the ship. He entered the main hall which consisted of a kitchen, cockpit and some work table. Off to the side he saw some strange droid being connected to cables, and skulls of different animals hung on the wall. As he walked around he heard shaking, looking down he saw a box shaking erratically, followed by beeping. He opened the box to see an orange and white BB unit struggling to escape. Upon seeing Finn, the droid seemed to increase the volume of its beeping.

"Guess this must be Poe's droid." Finn said. The droid stopped beeping at that, as if surprised he knew the name. "That's who you belong to, right? Poe Dameron? I helped him escape. He's somewhere in the outpost looking for you." He explained to the droid. Suddenly, he heard hissing from behind him.

"You're not supposed to be here." A raspy voice said. Finn turned to see a Trandoshan glaring at him. "An unwanted flesh bag crawling around my ship."

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Finn said, trying to reason with the Trandoshan. Though if he found out he was with the First Order, reason would probably be the last thing he'd get from him.

"Then you shouldn't have snuck onboard." The Trandoshan said, growling as his eyes followed Finn's every move.

"I just want the droid. Then I'll be on my way."

"Who sent you, flesh bag? One of the syndicates wanting some debt we've not paid? Resistance...FIRST. ORDER?" He asked, his teeth gritting at the last one. He sniffed the air...a familiar scent coming to him.

A very HATED scent.

"STORMTROOPER." He growled. Finn's hands were slowly tracing behind him, trying to find something to use as a weapon. "I was gonna throw you out at first, but now...I'll settle for killing you, flesh bag!" He snarled, before he swung one of his clawed hands toward Finn. The stormtrooper ducked under the swing, grabbed a wrench and swung it, hitting the Trandoshan's jaw. The attack seemed to work for a moment, as the Trandoshan massaged its jaw before another snarl was heard. He grabbed Finn by the jacket and threw him over the table.

Finn, still holding the wrench, used it to bash Arthon's fingers, making the Trandoshan growl in anger but Finn felt his grip loosen, so pulled away from the Trandoshan and onto the other side of the table. Arthon hopped onto the table snarling at Finn who backed up in a defensive stance of the Mandalorian Way, Harden Reek. Finn backed up until he bumped into something behind him and heard something fall. IG, who was powered down at the time since Karine didn't want Arthon to fight, until someone apparently reactivated him. However, upon first scan he saw an unfamiliar flesh bag and a very, but not surprising, angry Arthon.

**"Arthon, we have an intruder."** IG stated.

"I know!" Arthon said, the Trandoshan leaping at Finn who ducked at the last second, he rolled past the Trandoshan. But by the time he stood up he came face to face with a scaly fist, knocking him out. Arthon glared at the knocked out Stormtrooper and hoisted him in the air ready to crush his skull when IG placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"I'd advise against killing the flesh bag."** IG stated, Arthon snarled pulling IG's hand off his shoulder.

"Why do you care?" He asked with a hiss.

**"Karine stated she does not want blood on the floor."** IG answered, stepping back from the Trandoshan.

"Doubt they'd shed any tears for the death of a Stormtrooper." Arthon rebutted.

**"Even so, if there are Stormtroopers in the area and they find out we killed one of their own, we will be in very big trouble. And we know who to blame for it."** IG stated. Arthon said nothing in response before snarling in annoyance and hoisting the flesh bag on his shoulder.

**"Where are you going?"** IG asked.

"To solve the problem. Stay here." Arthon said, walking out of the ship. IG said nothing before turning and see BB beeping, to anyone who couldn't speak droid it was just noise, to IG it was not suitable for kids.

**"You have a very big vocabulary."** IG said walking over to BB, who whistled in retort.** "Your flesh bag is here? Interesting. Perhaps we can solve your problem."** IG said, pulling BB out of the box. BB beeped and whistled in confusion. **"Yes, Arthon did order me not to leave. However, I do not listen to annoying Trandoshans."** With that IG and BB rolled out of the ship.

* * *

Damien, Rhasar, and Karine sat around a table finishing their meal, the tent giving them the shade they needed. Arthon was currently on the ship with IG shut down so they didn't cause a fight. Damien was still in deep thought as the three talked about their current situation. Damien didn't make mention of his pain and feeling last night because he knew Rhasar would simply tell him to push it down deep and never open it up again.

**"So, we've got two options here. Option 1: We keep to our code, toss the droid, forget it ever existed, and go on with our lives. Or option 2: We take the droid to its base, hand it over to the Resistance, maybe get a nice reward from the deal, and somehow try and salvage the inevitable dump of our business rep. Neither is a win from this view."** Rhasar said.

"Karine? What do you think?" Damien asked. Another rule is that everyone voiced their opinion when it came to a vote.

"I want us to keep our code, don't get me wrong BB is cute. But cute isn't gonna save us from the Resistance. However if we let him go the Order might find him and locate that weapon of power." The Twi'lek said as she tossed their wraps away. "Like Rhasar said, this is not a win/win scenario for us."

Damien had to agree with both, either way anyone looked at it, they were in trouble. It's almost like the Force was giving him this life or death situation. How should he know, it's not like the Force can talk. Not only that it took away the idea of having his biggest adventure, it felt to him he was destined to be part of something bigger.

"This is harder than the choice to go through the Balmorra Run for a quicker route." Karine said resting her head on her arms.

**"Least we were paid for that job. I don't even know if there's gonna be a payment for this one."** Rhasar said.

"I know this is a hard choice, but this crew safety comes first to me….. Even if it means I can't be part of the big adventure." Damien said as he crossed his arms. "The good news is, the First Order won't drop on us anytime now." At that moment Arthon walks over and slams something on their table, surprising them.

"Look at what I found skulking around our ship, a First Order Stormtrooper." He said, gesturing to what he dropped on the table. It was a dark skinned man with short buzz hair, wearing a black shirt and pants, with a brown jacket. What really caught their attention was the Rebellion symbol on his sleeve. The four looked at each other before back at the unconscious before they all muttered at the same time.

"Krif."

**"Great. Just great...more trouble we don't need in life right now. We found a droid that works for the Resistance, now we have Stormtroopers."** Rhasar muttered, shaking his head.

"How do you know he is a Stormtrooper, Arthon?" Damien asked.

"His clothes match the inner layer of a Stormtrooper uniform." The Trandoshan noted. He growled. "Smells like them as well...and he reeks of fighter fuel, of the TIE variety." He added, after sniffing the air.

"First Order troopers? Oh scrap." Karine groaned as she rubbed her head. Meanwhile, Damien simply stared at the man, who was unconscious, wondering what he should do now.

**"Dare I ask how you found him, Arthon? Normally when you come in with a body, it's usually dead."** Rhasar said.

"I found him trying to sneak aboard our ship...he tried to fight when he realized he'd been caught." Was all the Trandoshan said.

"Anyone else with him?" Damien asked with crossed arms.

"He mentioned a Poe Dameron to the droid. Something about how he was the one the droid belonged to." He said.

"Well what do we do with him?" Karine asked. While the team talked none of them noticed the man muttering before his eyes opened, checking his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was trying to sneak into the ship, before he was knocked out by a large Trandoshan. Here he was surrounded by four people, he guessed smugglers: One Trandoshan, one a female Twi'lek, one male, and one Mandalorian.

**"What do you mean what do we do? We can't keep him here. I say we dump him here. Let someone else deal with this."** He heard the Mandalorian say. Seeing a chance to escape he jumped off the table and tried to make a run for it, however by some unknown force his feet tripped under him, planting face first into the sand. He spat out the sand trying to get back up only to be hoisted in the air, hearing a snarl behind him.

"Going somewhere, flesh bag?" He heard the Trandoshan growl, holding him in the air with one hand.

"Easy Arthon, he hasn't done any harm…yet." The man watched as the man with the coat walked forward. The raven haired one smiled at him, it surprisingly felt nice to him, despite the Trandoshan holding him up.

"Why give him the chance? He's a Stormtrooper, after all." Arthon said, his teeth bared full force.

"He might have been, but I don't remember Stormtroopers not wearing their uniforms outside the field. I also sense his...distrust and hatred about the First Order. He must be a deserter." Damian said as he held a hand out, smiling at the former FO trooper. "Hiya, names Damien: Captain, Smuggler, and cook. What's your name?" The man stared at Damien's hand. He was quite shocked at the idea of this kid simply introducing himself to someone one of his comrades is holding. However, seeing as how stupid it would be to just hang here he simply offered his name.

"Finn. My name is Finn…...How did you know I was a Stormtrooper?" Finn asked, surprised they knew.

"Arthon's a Trandoshan, they have a great sense of smell. Also we have had our fair share of run-ins with First Order Troops." Damien muttered the last part, lowering his hand.

"What are you doing here, Stormtrooper? And don't waste my time." Arthon asked, growling when he finished his question.

"I...I deserted the First Order." Finn confessed, seeing no reason to hold back the truth since they had him at their mercy. Arthon let out a snort.

"Deserted? Didn't think you types knew the meaning of the word. First Order Stormtroopers are fanatics, following every order given without hesitation, whether it be storming a planet...or burning it down." His eyes seemed to flash with rage at the last part. Finn didn't dare look at the one known as Arthon as he could tell the Trandoshan was glaring into his soul.

"Hold on, Arthon, we don't know his story. Maybe he saw how much of a monster the First Order is." Karine said, crossing her arms frowning at Finn. It wasn't him personally but none of them had fond memories of the First Order.

**"Wonder what could cause a Stormtrooper to desert his station. Must have been quite the event to break your kind's blind fanaticism."** Rhasar said. Meanwhile, across the bazaar, Poe was looking for BB, but saw no sign of the droid. So seeing no point in searching here, he walked back to the shipyard to find Finn. As he got closer to the shipyard he heard a Trandoshan snarling and looked over, he was about to look away when his eyes widened seeing what, or who, the Trandoshan was holding: Finn.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better." Poe thought as he looked around for a weapon and saw a steel pike. Damien was about to calm down everyone only to see something behind Arthon. It was a man in his thirties or so, who looked like he had been through a beating with dried blood on his face and a shirt covered in sweat, and he was charging at Arthon with a steel pike. Before he could, Damien held his hand out and stopped the man cold in his tracks, holding him in place. The man was shocked at first, then he looked at Damien in confusion then recognition, knowing what was happening. Arthon turned around and snarled, picking up the man with his other arm with ease.

"Great. More flesh bags. And this one had the stupidity to attack me...please let me kill him." He growled.

"Tell me if this is part of your plan?" Finn asked, annoyed.

"Hey, it's a work in progress." Poe retorted as the two struggled against the Trandoshan.

**"Let me break this little reunion here. You two know each other?"** The Mandalorian asked.

"Yeah, he saved my life. We both got away from the First Order, crashed here." Poe answered.

"Why couldn't have you actually died in the crash? Would've saved us a lot of trouble." Arthon muttered.

"That's classified. And that's just rude." Poe stated, and he clearly wasn't gonna answer them even if they forced it out of him.

"Classified?!" Arthon snarled. "I'm getting really tired of hearing that word. First, the scrap bucket, now you. If I hear that word one more time, flesh bag, I'll tear out both your throats!" He growled. The threat went over Poe's head hearing the word scrap bucket, could it be?

"Wait? Scrap bucket?" Damien noticed the shocked expression on Poe's face, perhaps BB was looking for this Dameron.

"Yeah, scrap bucket. About yay high, yellow and white, ball shape, beeps a lot." Damien explained.

"He is on their ship, Poe." Finn added.

"Yeah don't worry we didn't hurt the little guy, it's against Karine's nature to hurt droids." Damien said gesturing to the Twi'lek pilot. "Oh I see, you're Poe Dameron. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise, if I wasn't being held against my will." Poe said.

"Yeah, again sorry but Arthon doesn't like people attacking him. Back to the point, I'm guessing you're BB droid has something important?" Damien asked, and while he knew of what it contained, he wanted to know what it meant to Poe.

"What? No! He is just my droid who matters a lot to me, can't live without him." Poe said with a shrug.

**"We've seen it, pal, we saw the map. Not much for you to hide when we've already played your cards."** Rhasar said. Damien saw the tension in the area and decided now was a time to calm down.

"Okay now let's all take a nice deep breath, and we'll hand you your droid, no strings attached." Damian said smiling at Poe with sincerity.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Karine said.

**"Why?"** Rhasar asked, only to hear the whistle of a droid. They all turned to see BB roll towards them from the ship, angrily whistling and beeping.

"The scrap bucket is loose? Who let him ou...oh, you stupid waste of space" Arthon snarled seeing IG follow behind the droid.

**"The Droid stated its master was near, analysis showed if I freed it, the droid would be out of our parts."** IG stated as it watched BB hit and roll against Arthon's foot, who seemed to grow more agitated by the minute.

"That's really nice IG but bad timing." Karine said, shaking her head. She loved her droid, but his mistakes would really cost them at times. Damien chuckled before seeing BB pull out its little torch.

"Hey little guy. I wouldn't do that if I were-!" He couldn't even finish as Arthon kicked the droid into the Bazaar, the droid screaming before a crash followed. "...You. Was that really necessary?"

"The scrap bucket annoyed me. It was VERY necessary."

"BB!" Poe yelled in anger, now he was pissed. He pulled his fist back and did his best to punch Arthon's face. It did enough, as Arthon let him go, rubbing his nose before Poe kicked him in the leg.

"Wait, stop!" Damien tried to pull Poe back, mostly for his safety since Arthon was not to be trifled with. Arthon, however, wasn't having it as he tossed Finn right into Rhasar. It wasn't on purpose, but the Trandoshan was furious now.

"NO MORE TALK! YOU DIE NOW, FLESH BAG!" He snarled, baring his teeth. He was about to lunge at Poe but Damien stood in the way.

"Easy, Arthon! Let's calm down, he isn't a threat to us!" Damien tried to reason with the Trandoshan, of course this was not the first time and it won't be the last. He couldn't blame his friend though, Poe had it coming. Even if it was for his droid, you don't punch a Trandoshan and get away with it.

"Of course he isn't a threat. He won't be when I finish what I have in mind." Arthon growled. However, at that moment Finn jumped on top of Arthon with his arms around the reptile's neck trying to choke him out.

"I wouldn't do that!" Damien warned, only to be pushed aside as Poe tackled Arthon and the two tried to take the Trandoshan down. Arthon roared in rage as he stood his ground, grabbing Poe's face with one hand, and grabbing one of Finn's arms with the other, before yanking it further into his view, and sinking his teeth into the jacket. It missed the flesh by centimeters, but he would correct that.

"Rhasar, can't you stun them?" Karine asked as Rhasar aimed his blaster at the three.

**"I would, but this is probably the most entertainment I'll get in a while."** He said, switching his aiming between the various people.

"Rhasar." Damien stated with a serious tone, the Mandalorian groaning, knowing what that tone meant.

**"Fine. Take the fun out of everything, why don't ya."** He said, before he aimed his first shot at Poe, hitting him in the back with a stun shot. He then took aim at Finn, the stun shot hitting him in his exposed arm. He then looked at Arthon. **"Do I have to shoot you, too?"** He asked. Arthon snarled at him in anger before turning to the two stunned men, only for Damien to stand between them.

"Easy, Arthon." Damien placed a hand against Arthon's shoulder. The Trandoshan growled and snapped at Damien but felt a more…peaceful feeling flow through him, and Damien's face did calm him in some way. He stood back up to full height and glared over at the two, before looking at Damien and let out a low growl.

"Next time they try it, they're dead. Nothing you can do to change my mind on that." He hissed. Damien sighed before turning back to the two as they groan in pain.

"You two should consider yourself lucky, Rhasar doesn't usually have it set to stun." Damien said as he helped the two back up.

**"Bringing targets in cold might not pay as much, but it saves me the trouble of hearing them go on bout how 'I didn't do it', or how 'I'll pay you more than they are with my nonexistent funds'...stupid morons."** He muttered. Damien chuckled as he turned back to the Resistance member and the deserter.

* * *

Rey finished cleaning the last of her scraps and placed it inside a bag to hand over to Unkarr, hoping he might give her an actual meal. It had been a tiring morning, ever since last night she felt horrible, hearing those voices before it was silence. She couldn't sleep last night and now it was affecting her more emotionally than physically. As she made it over to Unkarr she heard screeching and before she knew it a large ball landed at her feet.

"What the?" Rey thought as a little droid spun its head shaking the dust before beeping angrily being stuck in the sand. Rey went to her knee and pulled the little droid out of the sand.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked, BB beeped and whistles at her, fortunately Unkarr only taught her three things: How to know what the best scrap is, how to clean it, and how to speak droid.

"What? Who kicked you and who has your master?" Rey asked. BB rolled away before using its head gesturing to the large group outside. Rey saw and immediately recognized Damien and his friends who were holding two men she didn't know. BB frantically told her to help and knew she couldn't stand by, maybe she was wrong about Damien and he was just hiding behind a mask. Meanwhile Damien felt bad for the two men, clearly they were just trying to escape, and Arthon wasn't make it easy. So he had to be the negotiator…..and he was not a good one.

"Listen: Poe, Finn. We are not your enemies."

**"Nor are we allies."** Rhasar added.

"FAR from it." Arthon growled.

"We will hand you BB, again no strings attac-!" All was silent when they heard the sound of something hitting someone's head. Damien turned around to see….Rey?! The Scrapper had a staff that just hit the back of Arthon's head. Said Trandoshan turned to face her, his face once again returning to its formerly angry state.

"How many flesh bags are eager to die today?!" He snarled. Damien jumped between the two keeping Arthon away from Rey.

"Okay now, we just need to calm do-!" Damien let out a grunt as Rey whacked him over the head. He fell to his knees, clutching the back of his head in pain.

_**"You never were strong enough."**_

_**"May the Force be with you."**_

_**"NO!"**_

"Arrhhh." Damien groaned as he clutched his head in pain. When his vision cleared, he heard a snarl as he saw Arthon holding Rey by the throat, his face dangerously close to hers as he snarled in her face once more.

"St...op." Damien whispered as he tried to push himself back up.

"Damn scrappers. Never knowing when not to get involved. Your kind put that scrap bucket in my life, and now you come around and make things more irritating." He growled, his eyes narrowed and his tongue slithering along his teeth.

"Guys…..stop." Damien muttered again as the group tried to stop Arthon, falling on deaf ears. He reached out to stop his friends, only to simply watch again as Rey tried to punch and kick Arthon. Damien felt his body erupt in a powerful heat before it erupted in his hand.

"STOP!" Damien commanded with a powerful booming voice that sent everyone onto their asses, held down by the powerful Force.

* * *

On the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, _Finalizer_, above Jakku, Kylo looked over his shoulder, feeling a powerful presence call to him.

**"Interesting."** He muttered, and as soon as the force was there, it was gone.

* * *

Damien fell to his knees and without his concentration everyone was freed from him. Rhasar looked up, and could have sworn he saw flames surrounding his captain's body.

"What was that?!" Finn asked shocked, as he had never felt such a powerful pressure before.

"I knew I've seen that before." Poe muttered, pushing himself back up.

"Damien?" Karine asked as the crew pulled themselves together and ran over to their captain, helping him back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a headache. You guys okay?" Damien asked as he held onto Rhasar's shoulder.

**"Beskar held up. I'm good."** The Mandalorian said.

"Try not to push yourself, we don't want another recurrence like on Lothal." Karine said as Damien rubbed his neck.

**"Or Bracca."** Rhasar said.

"Or Canto Bight." Arthon said. This was not the first time their Captain had his own 'surge' as they called it, and they doubted this was the last. However, Rhasar had to admit, this was different, he had never seen flames cover Damien's body before.

"Sorry guys." Damien said as he regained his balance. He walked past Arthon and towards the group, offering his hand to the still down Rey.

"You okay?" The Scrapper said nothing, but hesitantly took his hand, letting him hoist her back up. "Rey, I gotta ask, why did you attack us?" Damien rubbed his head. "Especially me."

"He told me you were gonna kill his master." Rey explained, and there was BB, who was right behind Rey for protection, earning a groan from Damien.

"Of course." Damien muttered. He turned back to Poe and walked over to him, gesturing BB to follow him. The two men stared at each other, before Damien pushed BB towards Poe. "Like I said, no strings attached."

**"That's it?"** Rhasar asked as Damien walked back to his crew.

"That's it." Damien answered. "Come on guys, let's get the ship ready. Karine, Arthon, and IG. Get the ship ready. Come on Rhasar, you and I can get supplies before we leave of whatever we need left." The group was about to depart before someone stepped forward. Poe watched as the group went and had an idea. He needed a ship back to the Resistance, without BB it will all be for nothing. He also needed to confirm if Damien is what Poe thinks he is.

"Wait!" The crew turned back to Poe who was stepping forward. "Listen, I am sorry for how I reacted."

"I don't recall asking for your apology, flesh bag." Arthon snarled.

"But I could use your help." Poe said as Damien stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Our hel….Oh." Damien said knowing that look.

"I don't know what beef you have with the First Order or the Resistance, and that's fine. I'm not asking you to join."

**"Good, because we weren't."** Rhasar stated.

"But if you help me get BB off the planet and towards the nearest habitable world. I will contact the Resistance and we will pay you." Poe offered. He didn't have many options: He had no weapons, no food, and no ship. He needed help and they seem to be the good bribing type.

**"Why would you want our help, pretty boy, considering the last few minutes were spent with all of us essentially having a free-for-all?"** Rhasar asked.

"Sure, we might've gotten off on the wrong foot...but something about you guys says I can trust you...that you're good people." Poe said. Arthon merely snarled.

"You need a ship."

"...I need a ship." Poe relented.

"And you will pay us?" Karine asked.

"Name your price." Poe said.

"...Thirty thousand." Damien said.

"Thirty thousand?! You could almost buy another ship with that much money!"

"Well you heard him guys. I guess he doesn't need us." Damien said turning back to the others, counting down three with his fingers. Once he reached zero Poe stepped forward.

"Okay, thirty thousand. Deal." Poe gave in as Damien clapped his hands.

"Karine, take Poe and his friends to the ship. Come on Rhasar. We leave in twenty minutes." Damien said as the group separated.

"That's it? You're not gonna keep Finn, BB, and I separated? No insurance policy or nothing?" Poe asked with confusion.

**"We've got a Trandoshan, pal. Any of you guys try anything, Arthon's got free reign to do whatever he wants with ya. And let me tell ya...he's got a very creative imagination when it comes to pain."** Rhasar said with a smirk. Poe was silent at that information, while Finn glanced nervously at the Trandoshan who had almost taken a bite out of his arm a few moments ago.

"You good with flying, Poe?" Karine asked.

"You kidding? I'm the best pilot in the Resistance." Poe said.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something, flesh bag." Arthon snarked. BB let out an annoyed whistle, making Arthon growl at him. "Shut up, scrap bucket. Don't think I won't toss you back into the desert." BB turned to IG and beeped at him, the Magnaguard droid look down at him.

**"Yes, he is always like that."** IG stated as they walked, in BB's case rolled, behind the four. **"I simply cut out my audio receptors everytime he speaks, it makes him more agitated that he isn't the center of attention."**

"Your pet project has no sense of self-preservation, Karine. It seems desperate for death to find it again." Arthon growled.

"Enough you two. Or you will both be locked in your rooms for the night, with each other." Karine warned as Arthon merely let out an annoyed snarl. Finn merely listened on, wondering what he got himself into. Meanwhile, Rey simply stood where she was, unsure what to do. Looking back to where Damien was, she knew she had to apologize for hitting him in the head, after all he was keeping her safe from the Arthon fellow. Sighing, she walked towards the Bazaar set on apologizing to the boy who helped her three times now.

**"You should feel lucky, Rey. Arthon usually doesn't let people who irritate him live."** Rhasar said, before sealing his helmet.

"How is it you're alive then?" Rey asked as she walked next to the Mandalorian, Damien ahead of them.

**"Unlike you, I got a blaster, and my people have trained to fight all manner of creatures."** He said in response. Rey didn't say anything to that as her attention was now turned to Damien who kept his back to them as they entered the bazaar. She wondered what he was thinking, if he was mad at her. Rhasar, seeing that the girl was staring at Damien, elbowed her to get the Scrapper's attention. **"Don't worry, Damien's very forgiving, and that's very annoying. After all, if he could forgive Arthon for almost killing him when they first met, he can forgive you."** He said.

"Why does he befriend those that try to kill him?" Rey asked. It doesn't make sense to be surrounded by those that tried to take his life. Wait why is she getting so involved? It's not like she will meet these people again, not many come back…..but they will.

**"Beats me. Only one in our crew that hasn't really tried killing him is Karine...though I'm sure she'll try one day if he annoys her enough."** Rhasar said, before shrugging. **"Go-lucky attitude or something like that. Strange to see someone like that amongst a crew of outcasts and pessimists like us. He is young though, he wants this big adventure…..he just doesn't get that the galaxy isn't a fun place."** He said. Rey didn't know why but she did want to hear more, it was nice to meet others that were kind to her…...or at least weren't gonna eat her.

"What happened to you? What made you an outcast?" Rey asked as she stood by Rhasar who picked up some dried fruits from a stand.

**"Sorry, Rey, but that ain't exactly something I enjoy discussing with people. If you're gonna ask me bout the others, I can only hazard guesses as to what their stories are...but Arthon, I feel like he's got it worse than any of us."** He said with what sounded like pity. Rey looked over at Damien who still had his attention elsewhere.

"What about him? What's his, at least?" Rhasar turned to Damien and sighed.

**"Honestly, none of us know where he comes from, not even Damien knows. Just woke up on a beach one day with a wound in his side and a wild crack on his head. Group of local smugglers saved him, taught him the tricks of the trade and eventually, he set off on his own, picked up folks like us along the way."** Rhasar explained as he paid for the supplies. Rey said nothing as she stared at Damien, unsure on how to feel. Mustering up the courage she slowly walked towards the Smuggler Captain, reaching out for him.

**"Hey, you!"** Damien, Rey, and Rhasar turned to see what none of them expected to see: FIRST ORDER Stormtroopers. **"Stop right there!"**

* * *

Finn couldn't believe how things have turned out, or that he was officially leaving the First Order. He watched as the Twi'lek, Karine if he remembers, was inside the ship melting durasteel together. He wondered how far these smugglers have survived, or how long they could. He wouldn't admit it outloud but he knew they didn't have a chance at running.

"Someone hand me a hydrospanner?" Karine asked holding a hand out, Finn notice the tool at his feet. Hearing her snap a couple times Finn took the tool and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"The Resistance flesh bag has been taking a while. Cleaning up after a scrap shouldn't take this long." Arthon muttered, his eyes glossing over the nearby terminal showing various data detailing the ship's status. "Even going through Rhasar's small amount of clothes shouldn't take this long." He hissed.

"I think he's trying not to stand out, wearing Mandalorian armor doesn't help." Karine noted as she put the torch down and took another tool to help her. As she worked, she noticed Finn's uneasy expressions as he looked around and regularly peeked over at Arthon, expecting the Trandoshan to attack him. Looking for a way to calm the guy down, Karine put a tool down and rested her head on her arms staring at Finn.

"Finn, right? I'm Karine, the ships best pilot." She said holding her hand out, ignoring Arthon's snort. Finn said nothing at first before slowly taking her hand and shaking it.

"So First Order, huh? What made you decide to join the Chrome Domes?" Karine asked as Finn turned back to her. She noticed his expression sadden as he looked down at his hands, seeing the regret on his face.

"...Decide? I didn't have a choice. None of us did. We were conscripted into the First Order when we were children." He said. Karine's smile disappeared as she now for the first time saw a perspective for the First Order was like. "When I got older, I thought we were bringing peace to the Galaxy." He heard Arthon growl.

"Peace? You call your murder sprees bringing peace? Destroying the worlds that won't bend the knee to your regime? Some peacekeepers you lot are." Arthon snarled.

"Arthon." Karine said knowing where this was going, hoping to calm him down.

"You weren't there, Karine! You didn't see what I saw! Trandosha lies in ruin because entire legions of Stormtroopers were sent in to wipe us out! My people are nearly DEAD because of HIS kind!" Arthon snarled once more. At this point, Arthon was hunched over at the two glaring at them. The next thing Arthon sees is a metal chest between him and the two, standing back up the Trandoshan was glaring into the eyes of IG. The droid said nothing, but programming told one thing in its head: Protect Karine. Whether Arthon was not going to didn't matter, IG was not taking chances. All probabilities point to imminent conflict, especially with the Trandoshan.

**"Step back, Trandoshan."** IG ordered as the droid stood his ground.

"Or what, scrap bucket? You'll kill me? We both know even if you managed to do so, you wouldn't make it out alive...oh wait, you wouldn't know what that's like." Arthon growled. Before anything could follow Karine pulled IG back reassuring the droid before standing in front of Arthon.

"You're right, I wasn't there, nor would I know how you felt. But I know what suffering is like, my people suffer everyday not just from the First Order but from Pirates, from…...within." Karine whispered the last part as Arthon stared at her. He simply let out a low growl looking at Finn one last time before walking away to another part of the ship. As he did so, he bumped shoulders with Poe, who had traded his dirty and torn clothes for a cleaner white shirt with the sleeves pulled back to his elbows , which had the top button unbuttoned. He had a grey and black scarf around his neck alongside a satchel worn around his shoulder, and wore a pair of brown pants tucked into black boots with a blaster tucked into a holster strapped to his side. He finished tightening a pair of brown gloves when he had walked into the room, his eyes showing confusion.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" He asked, rubbing his recently clean face, still feeling some of the bruises he had earlier. Karine turned back to Finn giving him a friendly smile as she closed the hole to the ship.

"Don't take what Arthon said to heart, we all lost a lot." Karine said rubbing her gloves. Finn noticed her frown, now wondering how much the First Order truly hurt people.

"I heard what happened to Trandosha years back. Thought that was just a rumor the First Order cooked up to scare us." Poe said, scrounging through the tools to help Karine.

"Not many survived, no one knows how many are left. The Empire took everything from us, and just when we were done healing our wounds, the First Order arrived." Karine said as she put one of the crates away.

"And you? What did the First Order take from you?" Finn asked, stopping Karine in her tracks. She looks over her shoulder and Finn saw a tear form from her, this actually tore him up a bit.

"They didn't take anything from me." With that Karine left the room leaving the two alone. Karine walked outside standing at the edge of the landing pad letting the shade cool her. She reached for her gauntlet ready to call Damien.

**"Stop right there!"** Karine looked up and she let out a gasp seeing six First Order Troops walking towards the Goddess with their blasters aimed at her. **"Don't move, ma'am."**

"...Is there a problem, Officer?" Karine asked as she tried to remain calm. The Squad Leader of the squad walked forward as he inspected their ship.

"Yeah, no need to cause a disturbance, right fellas?" Poe asked. He was lucky since the troop wasn't given a hologram of him so they didn't recognize him.

**"We're looking for a droid, BB Unit. In the shape of a ball, orange and white, reports state he was following a Trandoshan yesterday."** The Squad leader explained looking at the Twi'lek.

"Trandoshan? Don't see lotta them around these days. You ever see one around here, honey?" Poe asked, thinking things up on the fly. Karine gave him a shocked look but quickly realized her situation, and played along.

"No, I haven't, dear, thought the poor things were wiped out." Karine said.

**"And the droid? Haven't seen it?"** The Leader asked.

"Can't really say. Though I might have heard some chatter in the marketplace." Poe said. However, luck was not on his saving grace as BB rolled out looking for Poe, only to see several Stormtroopers staring at him.

**"..."**

"...Totally different BB Unit, by the way." Poe said meekly.

**"Hold your hands up!"** The Leader ordered aiming his blaster at them. However the sound of blasters and screaming caught his attention turning around and seeing all his men dead. Before he could react, Poe pulled out his blaster and fired at the distracted trooper. Arthon landed on the ground with his modified Z-6B rotary cannon. They were lucky he was on top of the ship making sure the outer shell was intact when he heard the troops coming.

"How's that for wiped out, flesh bags?" Arthon growled.

"Well, if they didn't know we were here before, they certainly do now, we gotta go before more show up." Poe said, holstering his blaster. "Just so I know ahead of time, what kinda modifications did you guys make on this ship? Don't see many YT-2400s out in the galaxy these days."

"She may look like junk but she is the fastest ship this side of the Galaxy." Karine said as she reached for her comm. "Damien! First Order is here, where are you?!"

* * *

**"Stop right there."** The Stormtrooper said as he and one other walked over to Damien and Rey, blasters ready to fire. Not hoping to cause any harm, Damien slowly lifted his hands up stepping in front of Rey.

"Now, now. Let's not get crazy guys." Damien said with a smirk, only for the blaster to be placed inches from his face.

**"We got reports of a BB Unit in your care, along with you using some strange powers a few minutes ago seen by the locals. Care to explain?"** The Trooper asked as Damien smirk disappeared. He then lifted his hand in front of the Stormtroopers.

"You did not see us, you do not know of what I have done, you are gonna move along." Damien stated in a commanding tone. All was met with silence as both Stormtroopers looked at each other and Rey looked at Damien like he was insane.

""You did not see us, you do not know of what I have done, you are gonna move along." Damien repeated.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked.

"I'm doing my thing."

"What thing?"

"This thing." Damien gestured with his hand.

**"Put your hands up or die."** The Stormtrooper said, only to be shot followed by the second one. Damien and Rey turned around to see Rhasar with his pistol out scaring several locals making them run in fear.

**"We're wasting time."** Rhasar said, putting his free hand to his helmet. **"We're not gonna be able to get back the normal way, Tails. Take off and meet us at the Graveyard. Hopefully we can lose them along the way."** He said.

"Hopefully we have time." Damien said only for a blaster bolt to zoom past his ear. Turning around the three saw five more troopers shooting at them. "Not enough time!" With that Damien grabbed Rey's hand and the three ran through the bazaar, Damien using anything he could to trip the troops.

"Why are you holding my hand?!" Rey asked confused, wondering why they are dragging her along now. She had yet to do anything and now he was acting as if she was part of the crew.

**"You're marked! Don't matter if you ain't with us or not now, First Order might just kill ya simply for standing near us! You're safer with us than sticking around here!"** Rhasar said. Damien saw three more troops ahead of them shooting, quickly reaching out he used the Force to immobilize the troops and letting Rhasar punch one just for safe measures as the three ran out of the bazaar. Whether Rey wanted to admit it or not they were still shooting at her, and she needed to get away. Once they exited the Bazaar they made a dash for the graveyard, hoping to get the Stormtroopers off their back inside. However, the booming sound of a ship echoed in their ears, looking off, they saw four TIE fighters flying towards them.

**"You gotta be joking, they're sending TIEs after us?!"** Rhasar asked.

"Karine, they got TIE Fighters, be careful!" Damien said over the comms.

* * *

"TIE's?! Of course." Karine groaned as the four ran around to get the ship ready. Karine landed in her seat and started flicking switches to get the engine going.

"Hey, stay low when we take off!" Finn advised as he hung in the back seat for the time being.

"Why?" Arthon asked with a sneer. Poe, however, looked at Finn as if he had remembered something important.

"It confuses their tracking. They won't be able to get a solid hit on us." He explained. Karine guided the ship into the air as two TIE's flew over them.

"We still need gunners, Arthon." Karine said as she got the ship, Arthon growled before turning to Poe.

"How good of a pilot are you?" He asked Poe, who looked insulted at such a question.

"I can fly anything." He said proudly. The only response was Arthon grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him into the seat.

"Then don't get us killed. Otherwise, consider yourself my next meal!" Arthon said, before he looked at Finn. "Follow me, flesh bag!" He then rushed out to the guns with Finn in tow.

"Ever flown a YT before?" Karine asked as Poe sat on the seat next to her.

"Been a while, give me a minute, Hon." Poe said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, Poe. You're not my type." Karine said with a playful smirk.

"Ouch. Second time I've been shot down today, only this one hurts on an emotional level." Poe said with a witty smile.

**"I do not understand, you are not physically hurt."** IG stated from the side, scanning Poe heat signature.

"Whatever, shields up, engine's hot. Everything looks solid." Poe said. The ship roared for a second, only to sound like a dying Womp rat a second later. "Well, that's not good."

"Hold on." Karine said and with a hard punch to the ceiling, the ship roared with life once more. "And keep your eyes open." The ship flew through the sands as the two scanned the area for Damien and the others.

"Damien, what's your location?"

_"A Star Destroyer!"_ Damien yelled over the comms.

"Gonna need to be more specific than that!" Poe said, spotting several crashed Star Destroyers.

* * *

_"A bit busy right now!"_ Damien yelled as the comm ended. Back with Damien and the others, they ran and climbed over hurdles in the Star Destroyer as some Stormtroopers tailed them.

"Can't you use your weird powers to send them flying?!" Rey asked as she ducked behind a blaster, while Rhasar pulled out his own and fired back.

"I need to concentrate and the shooting doesn't help, no time to explain." Damien stated.

**"Look around for the signs of blaster fire, Karine! That's where you'll find us, and we're making our way to the remains of the bridge! Very top of the Destroyer!" **Rhasar said.

"Which way?!" Rey asked unsure if she heard right.

"Up." Damien said as he jumped and grabbed a cable cord, pulling himself up as the Stormtroopers fired.

"Come on, scrapper! Go!" Rhasar said, firing both pistols at the Stormtroopers. Rey jumped and grabbed the cable cord, resting her staff over her shoulder. As she climbed she could have sworn she heard the blazing roar of something that wasn't a ship. Looking around her eyes widen seeing Stormtroopers wearing jetpacks flying towards them.

"THEY FLY NOW?!"

**"Of course they fly! How much more annoying can they get?!"** Rhasar said, as he began to climb the cable. He fired his blaster at the Jet Troopers getting one in the chest and sending it flying. One of them pulled out a tri-barrel blaster and fired a rocket round, it missed the group but the explosion sent shards flying. Damien covered his face and luckily nothing too bad happened, as he looked down.

"You guys okay?!"

**"Good! Keep moving!"** Rhasar said as they kept climbing while he fired and killed another trooper. The last one fired another round which missed, but this shot was much closer, causing an explosion that sent a shard right for the cord below Damien. Damien eyes widened as the cord was cut like heat through metal.

"NO!" Damien yelled as he reached out. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Rhasar and Rey plummet to their possible deaths. Whether they would or not he would not take that chance as he reached out for the Force. His mind exploded like a Star as he concentrated on reaching out to them. He felt the pain rack his brain and screaming out to him, letting him yell out as he held them in place. However the Stormtroopers took their chance and started firing at Damien hoping to kill him. Damien grunted as a shot hit him in the leg, but he ignored the pain as his mind went numb.

**_"Trust yourself in the Force, my boy, and it will guide you."_**

**_"Yes…..Master."_**

"Damian!" The Smuggler eyes shot open and felt his hold on them loosen, the cable he held on shook before breaking. The three fell, Rhasar looked up and aimed his wrist up towards the shaft, firing a small hook shot. It wrapped around a strong enough poll stopping Rhasar's fall. Rey grabbed onto Rhasar's boot at the last second, while the Mandalorian caught Damien and hoisted him onto his back. He grunted as he started slowly pulling back up, only for a shot to bounce off his helmet.

**"Those damn bucketheads aren't making this easier!"** Rhasar said, Damien understood and looked at the Stormtroopers reaching out trying to use the Force to push them back. Nothing happened, the boy groaning in pain as he tried to use the Force.

"Dammit, come on!" Damien growled through bared teeth, he seethed in pain as another blast gazed his shoulder. His mind screamed with power before a powerful burst of flames launched from his hands and consumed the Stormtroopers reducing them to ashes.

* * *

The dark clothed figure turned his head towards the window that reached the end of the Command Center. He walked towards it ignoring all other Officers and the General as he stared down at the world below.

**"What power is this?"** The figure wondered.

* * *

Damien gasped as he held onto the cord, ignoring the melting metal behind him as whatever remained of the troopers was nothing at this point. He looked up and saw the shocked expression on Rey's face and even though he couldn't see it, Rhasar was shocked too.

"...Come on, let's keep moving." Damien said as the two shook out of their stupor and started climbing. Outside, the Crimson Goddess flew across the sands as several TIE Fighters flew after it.

**"We're almost at the bridge! How far are you?!"** Rhasar asked.

_"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment!"_ Karine said as the ship jerked from a shot.

"Finn, Arthon, shouldn't you guys be blasting them?!" Poe asked, swerving the ship to avoid another shot.

"You try being in one of these!" Finn retorted as he adjusted the seats. He had been in TIE Fighters before, but this was no TIE, it was just a piece of junk.

"You break the gun, you pay for it!" Arthon snarled as he prepared the cannon. "How are the shields?" He asked.

"Won't be any if we don't get rid of those Fighters!" Karine stated as she maneuvered through the Graveyard. Poe took control and swerved the ship so it flew over a TIE Fighter, the Pilot was distracted by the insane maneuver before it crashed into a Star Destroyer. "That's one, three to go."

"Give us a second." Finn said as the cannon turned on, although it was a bit wonky. He took aim and started firing, years in the academy prepared him as he took every angle into account and after some shooting got the wing of another TIE. "GOT ONE!"

"Don't celebrate yet, flesh bag!" Arthon said. "Still two to deal with!" As he said that, he rotated his cannon to aim at an approaching TIE. Giving it no time to adjust its patterns, Arthon fired at it till it exploded. He growled in approval. "Only one left."

"Yeah, great!" Poe said. "Only question is where'd it go?!" He asked, not seeing the TIE anywhere in his sight. The ship shook violently from a shot above as a TIE flew past them. "Aw, dammit! That one got through the shields! How're ya doing back there, BB?!" Poe asked. The droid answered with a scream as it rolled past the room and into another, followed by a crash. "...I'm sure he's fine."

"We got to get rid of him." Karine said before an idea popped into her head. "Time for Slyyyg Roulette."

"Slyyyg what?!" Poe asked confused on the name.

"You gotta be kidding me, Karine." Arthon growled hearing what she said.

"What is Slyyyg roulette?" Finn asked.

"Everyone hold on!" Karine ordered as she activated the boosters, Poe saw where she was flying: At the TIE.

"Karine?" Poe asked but the Twi'lek ignored him as she focused on the TIE that fired at them.

"Karine?!" Finn asked from the gunner seat wondering what the hell was going on. She flew her best to avoid the shots and luckily the shields took the hit first.

"I'm a Leaf in the Wind. I'm a leaf in the wind." Karine muttered as she activated more boosters.

"Karine!" Arthon yelled as the TIE and Goddess were so close. At the last second the TIE pulled to the side, the pilot inside clutching their chest in shock unsure what just happened as they looked back at the ship wondering what maniac drove that ship. Looking back they didn't have time to react as they collided with a Star Destroyer.

"ALL TIE'S OUT!" Karine cheered as she looked around.

"...I can't tell if I am in love, or just want to leave." Poe said clutching his chest from the near death experience.

"Rhasar we're looking around, where are you?" Karine asked as they flew around. Back on the Star Destroyer, Rhasar pulled Rey and Damien up as they entered the destroyed command deck. Rey held onto Damien to be his support since his powers left him drained while Rhasar ran to the window.

**"Watch for the flare."** Rhasar stated as he pulled out a flare shot and fired it. Karine and the others saw it and flew towards the ship. However, their scanners picked up more TIE's coming making Karine curse under her breath.

"Rhasar, we can't stop, you're gonna need to jump." Karine warned. "More TIE's incoming." She explained as they shot flew past the ship.

**"Dammit."** Rhasar cursed as Rey and Damien caught up to him.** "Alright. Be prepared to jump."**

"Jump?!" Rey asked.

**"You got a better idea?"** Rhasar asked.

"Not jumping."

**"Oh, so letting the Stormtroopers kill us or capture us, interrogate us, then kill us is!"**

"It's okay." Damien muttered as he let go of Rey and walked over to the edge. He looked back at Rey, giving her his signature smirk. "Just don't look down."

"That does not help." Rey said but hearing the sounds of Jet Troopers coming made her sigh in defeat and followed the two. The three stood at the edge of the command deck into the open world with the wind blowing against them.

"On three, we jump." Damien said as they looked over to see the Goddess getting closer.

"1."

The Goddess roared with life as it boosted towards them.

"2."

Jet Troopers landed on the Command Deck ready to kill the three.

"3. JUMP!" Damien yelled as the three jumped, blasters missing them by centimeters as they plummeted to the earth. Rey screamed as they flail their arms in the air, only to grunt in pain from crashing on the ship. Rey rolled a bit but Damien grabbed her hand pulling her close as to not let her fall off. Rey couldn't help herself as she held on tightly, while Rhasar opened the top hatch. The three fell in and rolled to the floor, with Rey gasping for air from the adrenaline rush, only to realize who she was on top of. Looking down both Rey and Damien blushed a bit, seeing their noses practically touching.

**"We're in, Karine! Punch it!"** Rhasar said, before his visor stared at the two. **"Do you guys need a room or something?"**

"On it!" Karine yelled as they flew into the sky and flipped on the Hyperdrive, Light Speed was all they saw escaping Jakku. Finn and Arthon climbed out with Finn cheering at their success.

"We did it! We got away and what is going on?" Finn asked walking in to see Rey on top of Damien.

"Flesh bags and their mating rituals. No area is sacred for them." Arthon sneered, their cheeks could not be any redder for Damien and Rey as the Scrapper got off him. Karine flipped off the Hyperdrive and they stopped in the middle of space.

"We did it guys, we got away and without a scratch." Karine said with a smirk.

**KA-BOOM**

"..."

**"...Without a scratch, huh?"** Rhasar asked in a deadpan tone.

* * *

**(Star Destroyer)**

* * *

Lieutenant Mitaka took his hat off wiping the sweat off his forehead, he was completely nervous. How could he not? He had served the First Order for a year and kept his distance from the higher ups like General Hux and Captain Phasma. However, out of those Commanding Officers, none of them more terrifying than the man before him.

Kylo Ren.

The dark clothed figure was the second, if not first in some eyes, most terrifying man in the First Order…..if you could call him a man. He wore dark robes that covered his body, a helmet that had a single lined visor that instilled fear, and his crimson lightsaber at his side ready to slice men in two without a second thought. The man led a group of warriors known as the Knights of Ren, the First Order's most powerful group for their ability of the Force, under the Hands of the Supreme Leader. The Officer had seen Kylo use it from time to time and everytime he does it is still terrifying. Now here he is, about to report to Kylo on the failure to capture the droid, the Resistance member, and the traitor.

"...Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku." Mitaka said, and it was at that moment that Kylo looked over his shoulder. "It escaped capture aboard a YT-2400 Light Model Freighter."

**"...The droid...stole a freighter."** It was more of a statement then a question, and how could it not? It sounded stupid just saying, so hoping to not annoy the Knight any longer Mitaka spoke up again.

"Not exactly, sir, it had help. Reports from the remainder of the troops stated the Resistance member found him, with the traitor as well." Mitaka explained. "With them was a Smuggler crew."

**"...Describe them."** Kylo ordered.

"From the reports, there was a Trandoshan, a red skinned Twi'lek, and from the description of the armor, a Mandalorian, sir." Mitaka said as Kylo fully turned around to face him. Mitaka swore that Kylo was death embodied. He was not born during the Empire, but he had heard word of how the the legendary Darth Vader instilled fear into anyone he spoke too. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Ren was the reincarnated Vader. "With them was a girl who also hel-!"

**BZZ**

The Crimson Saber came to life burning with passion, hatred and death as smaller blades appeared on the side like a cross guard. All three blades cracked and flickered wildly, as unstable as the one who wielded it. Kylo turned back to the monitor and hacked at the computers, sparks flying as he unleashes his rage on the monitors. Mitaka covered his face from the sparks as Kylo continued his onslaught for a few more seconds. Once he was done all was silent, Mitaka couldn't even hear the man's breathing as the metal from the monitors burned. He then saw the saber shut off, Kylo looking over his shoulder.

**"Anything else?"** Kylo asked.

"...And a boy, sir." Mitaka added, seeing nothing happen he continued. "The Troops reported he used the Forc-!" Mitaka felt his entire body being pulled from one side of the room to the other like he was paper. He felt his neck nearly crushed by the force of Kylo Ren's hand as he held him in the air.

**"A boy…..with the Force?"** Kylo asked as Mitaka gasped for air, only quickly shaking his head. Kylo said nothing letting go of Mitaka and walking away, letting the Officer breath for oxygen.

**"I want a bounty on these smugglers."** Kylo stated to another Officer nearby. **"A bounty sent on them, I don't care for the price. Kill all but the boy, I want him alive."**

"Sir?" The Officer asked but Ren ignored them walking away. He must find this boy, he had no doubt it was the one. Now he wondered how far they could have gotten.

* * *

**(Crimson Goddess)**

* * *

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Karine stated plainly as gas blasted her in the face. "Thrusters are badly damaged, Hyperdrive is out, and the Turrets are deactivated and I can't turn them on. Other than power, we are sitting Tauntauns."

"Well that's just swell." Damien muttered as he and Rhasar tried to put some wires together. "At least we have power. Can we get a signal?"

"Yes, but who's gonna answer us out here?" Arthon asked. "We're far beyond the civilized systems. We're in the territory the New Republic has no say in." He said.

"Well, unless anyone has any ideas we have to take our chances." Damien said as he stood back up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He replaced his usual clothes with a plain black shirt and pants.

"I could try and send a signal to the Resistance. Get some reinforcements to help us." Poe suggested, sealing a wall after repairing its wires.

"Any out here?" Finn asked as he handed Arthon a crate that had some parts for a terminal nearby. Poe shrugged.

"Possibly, need to know what system we are in." Poe said as IG tapped his shoulder.

**"We are currently floating between a star in the Ryloth System."** IG answered handing Poe a better torch.

"So we're in the Outer Rim? Well, you don't see many First Order out here. Too many gangs, pirates, and other people of morally questionable career paths." Poe said, before glancing at everyone. "No offense." He added.

"None taken." Damien said offhandedly as he walked over the comms. "Well we have enough power to survive for a month but I don't any of us can take that. So we need to set out a rescue signal and hope for the best."

"Yeah, we'll let the Force guide us or something." Rhasar said. Arthon merely snarled in response.

"The Force?" Rey asked. She had heard a lot of things in her time but the Force wasn't one of them. She noticed Damien sigh making him wonder if it was that important.

"I knew it." Poe stated, walking over with a smirk as Damien had his back to him. "I knew that power of yours was the Force, you're a Jedi, aren't you?" Damien eyes widened hearing that title as Rey and Finn looked at him confused.

"A Jedi?" The Scrapper asked.

"Peacekeepers of the Old Republic...such a good job, they did. Once, they had high numbers, but they got sloppy and were wiped out by the Sith when the Empire formed. But ever since the Empire's destruction, there's been no word about them." Arthon growled.

"Yeah, until now." Poe said as everyone turned to him, and he pointed at BB. "The map BB has in his systems ain't a map to some weapon, it's to the man who saved the Galaxy thirty years ago…...Luke Skywalker." Poe said as everyone said nothing. Damien eyes widen hearing the name, only to groan a bit as he clutched his head.

_**"Trust in the Force, my Padawan."**_

_**"Yes, Master Skywalker."**_

"Skywalker?" Karine asked shocked. "As in the Skywalker?"

"You heard of him?" Poe asked.

"Heard of him? He is the Savior of the Galaxy, just like you said. My mother was part of the Rebellion when they destroyed the Death Star on Endor." Karine explained.

"I didn't know your mom was in the Rebellion." Rhasar said.

"There's a lot of things we don't know about." Karine said crossing her arms.

"What about you, Rhasar? Did your parents serve in the Rebellion?" Poe asked. Rhasar was silent at that question.

"...No. He was a bounty hunter, who mostly did work for the Empire. They had the money, so he usually went to them." He said. Poe sighed, since he couldn't really judge the guy, not his place. He turned back to Damien smiling now they had a chance.

"Well it doesn't matter now, we got the map to Luke and now we have another Jedi in our army, that's two over one." Poe said stepping towards Damien.

"You must have really low standards if you think Damien's a Jedi." Rhasar said, turning to Damien. "No offense, pal. But you're not exactly attuned to those powers of yours."

"None taken." Damien said as he looked away with a defeated look, one that did not go overlooked by Rey.

"Who cares if he can control it, the point is he can help us." Poe said. However, before this could get out of hand, Damien stepped forward.

"Listen Poe, we can talk about this later. First, I'm hungry." Damien said walking past everyone. "Food will be ready in ten."

* * *

"What is that?" Rey asked as she stared at the object on the wall, the creature skull nearly as big as her upper half.

"That's a Krayt Dragon." Rhasar answered from his spot on the dinner table, brandishing his knife.

"Man, I always wanted to kill one of those." Finn said, impressed as he turned back to Rhasar. "Must have been one hell of a kill."

"It wasn't easy. I REALLY had to work at it. Took me several days to take it down." Rhasar said; Finn smiled in respect as he sat down next to Rhasar.

"I gotta admit, you're the first Mando I've ever seen. The First Order Academy specializes in training Troops with Mandalorian Combat." Finn explained as IG set the dinner plates around them. Arthon was off to the side while Poe checked with BB, Karine was checking the ships engines one last time.

"That brand of combat is particularly exclusive these days...who the hell taught you to fight like a Mandalorian?" Rhasar asked.

"Captain Phasma. She's the top soldier in the First Order. Despite her ranking, not many can face her. I was meant to be her prized student." Finn explained. "Heard rumors of a program for an elite batch of troopers...Sith Troopers, I think they were called. From what Phasma told me before Jakku, I was being considered for the program because of my top scores in all the tests." Finn said.

"Sounds like you're quite the warrior, Finn." Rhasar said. Finn was inclined to agree, but Rhasar noticed his smirk disappearing as if he remembered something. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"The reason I left." Finn answered. Before he could continue, however, the doors to the kitchen opened and Damien came out with IG behind him. In their arms were plates of food, the smell catching everyone's attention.

"Krayt Steak, Shredded Convor Eggs, with a side of Rancor Ribs dipped in Wampa Sauce to go with it." Damien said as they set the food in the center along with dried fruits as a side. Karine entered wiping grease off her face and arms and joined the others. All worries of the First Order, or anyone finding them seemed to fade as the group dined in on the food. Poe and Finn had to admit, this was some damn good food they had in awhile as they digged in. Rey on the other hand couldn't believe the size of the meal she had, nothing was on her plate yet because she could only stare at the food before her, her stomach screaming for it.

"It's not gonna disappear." Damien joked as Rey shook out of her stupor. Without missing a beat she grabbed as she could and started devouring the food. IG and BB stood at the side watching the flesh bags eat, thanking that they didn't need food.

"How bout you, hotshot?" Rhasar asked Poe. "What brings someone like you out in this frontier?" He asked. Poe sat still for a minute.

"Well, like Karine, my folks were Rebels, I was born at least two years after the Battle of Yavin. So you can bet the times I grew up in were interesting to say the least." He said. He shook his head as a nostalgic smile graced his face. "Ever since I was a kid, I loved flying. First time I stepped onto a ship was my mother's old fighter when I was six years old. One of the best days of my life." His smile disappeared as he sighed. "I'll always cherish the time I had with my mother." He said.

"I know the feeling." Poe turned to Karine as she set her glass of Naboo Juice down. "I have two siblings, one brother and one sister. I was born after the end of the Empire, ten years give or take. My brother is half since my Mom remarried. I uh…..The first time I entered a Star Fighter it felt like….."

"Like you could take on the whole galaxy by yourself?" Poe asked, Karine smiled. Damien smiled at the scene, it was nice that everyone was getting along, it felt peaceful in a sense.

"So why did you join the Resistance, flesh bag?" Arthon asked cutting in. "Wanting to fill your parents boots?"

"Galaxy in peril? Small, but brave group of people willing to fight the good fight? Who wouldn't want to be part of that?" Poe asked. "Though if I'm being honest...I guess I just got tired of feeling like I wasn't making a difference." He said. "I used to be part of the New Republic Defense Fleet. One of the best pilots in the entire fleet...but the First Order was growing, they kept violating so many of the rules we established to prevent another Empire...and the Republic did nothing to stop them. Every day, I'd hear of what they're doing, and I'd think, 'we could've done something'. This kept happening over and over again...till one day, I just couldn't sit down and watch it happen anymore. I contacted the General, resigned from the fleet, and here I am." He said. Damien had to admit he admired Poe's bravery, he wondered what it would be like if his crew joined the fight. That all went downhill once Arthon spoke up again.

"So tell me, what changes have been made? Cause from what I see, the First Order's only gotten stronger, while you lot have grown smaller." He growled.

"You're not wrong, we have, but now it is different. We got the map to Luke Skywalker, and you have a Jedi, whether you want to admit it or not in your company." Poe said turning to Damien. "Tell me: did you ever know Luke? Were you his student?"

"I…...I don't know." Damien admitted. "I have no memories of who I was until a few years ago. I woke up on the beach in pain, no memories of my past." Poe sighed, seeing it might be useless to push. "But I can tell you that I've always dreamed of going on an adventure, hearing stories and myths across the galaxy?" Damien said letting out a dreamy sigh. "I can't help but think of saving a princess and beating the bad guy. And maybe...maybe find out who I am."

"Well...I can get on board with that." Poe said.

"And you would be the only mad man on this ship, Dameron." Rhasar said. "Damien, how many times do we have to talk about this? The Galaxy isn't like childhood stories and fairy tales. The sooner you accept that, the better." Damien sighed in defeat, something that Rey notice, before they all went back to eating.

"Poe." The Resistance pilot looked back at Damien. "When you found out about me, you said two against one, what did you mean?"

"At first I thought it wasn't true, but after being on Jakku I believed it. The First Order have the Sith in their ranks." Poe said shocking the group, Arthon let out a small annoyed growl. They have heard of the complete opposite of the Jedi, the Sith. "When I was in the Republic Navy, I heard reports of Dark Force Wielders beyond the Outer Rim causing chaos. I don't know much about them but after I joined the Resistance, we know one in particular in their army. We know his name, or at least what he is called."

"Kylo Ren." Finn muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, Damien eyes narrowed at the name like he heard of it. "I heard about him, no I met him. On Jakku."

"Kylo Ren is the top of the First Order food chain." Poe explained. "I heard reports of how he once cleared out an entire Republic Base all by himself, or how he destroyed an entire fleet. Hell, our spies reported when the First Order was invading some planet in Wild Space, the inhabitants had a Zillo Beast."

"A Zillo beast?" Rey asked.

"An extinct species, but when they weren't they were a very dangerous race." Rhasar explained. "None of them are alive, including this one I'm guessing."

"The spies reported how he took it on, he killed it without a scratch on him." Poe stated. "When I was captured on Jakku, he interrogated me, he used the Force to rip the information out of me like it was nothing." The group was silent, until Rhasar turned back to Finn.

"Did you ever talk to this guy?" Rhasar asked but Finn shook his head.

"No...this was when I 'woke up', so to speak. I was so frantic with everything else happening that when I laid eyes on him...it was like I was staring into a dark bottomless pit, no conscience, no remorse...just pure darkness." He said, shuddering at the memory of that encounter.

"You...woke up?" Karine asked.

"Yeah. We were deployed to Jakku, it was supposed to be a routine op. Get in, take out the opposition, and gather any important intel...but we weren't expecting the locals to put up that much of a fight...and of course, Poe was there. He ended up shooting one of my men." He said. His eyes seemed to sadden with the memory of that night. "I held him in my arms as he died...and before he died, he placed his bloodstained hand on my helmet...and it felt like a switch went off in my mind. Everything around me felt like it was going at speeds only possible in hyperspace." He shook his head. "I thought I was going crazy, that I was still a soldier upholding the ideals of peace and order in the galaxy...but I realized what they really were when they ordered us to kill the villagers. Innocent men, women, and children who didn't even know how to fire a blaster...and they ordered us to execute them all." Finn said. "The worst part is...I was the only one who didn't fire. The others didn't even hesitate. I heard nothing but the screams of the dead...and I still hear them." He said. "I was raised to do one thing...but I got nothing to fight for. Nothing but an ideal that was born from a lie...so I made a choice, for the first time in my life, I made a choice. Not the First Order, not Captain Phasma...ME." He said. The group was silent, even Rey stopped eating as she took every word in. Damien smiled however as he grabbed his drink and raised it.

"You made some bad choices, but you saw the error of it. I'm not very good at speeches, but I know you are a good person Finn." Damien said, taking a drink. Finn let out a small smile, thankful that someone believed in him….even if he didn't believe it himself. Karine stared at everyone at the table before turning to Rey.

"Hoping to shift the tone, Rey." Rey looked up at the Twi'lek. "What's your story? How did you come to Jakku?" The Scrapper said nothing at first, merely staring down at her dinner table.

"I….I don't remember." Rey said.

"Great, another person who lost their memory...no wonder you two like each other." Rhasar remarked.

"Gee, thanks, Rhasar." Damien joked.

"I remember my parents." Rey cut in gaining everyone's attention. "I was little when we went to Jakku, it all seemed so little, I've waited everyday for them to come back."

"How old were you when they left?" Karine asked.

"Eight, I think."

"And….they haven't returned?" Karine asked.

"They will." Rey quickly said. "I know they will."

"Rey, I hate to tell you this, but if it's been that long since you got stranded on Jakku, your parents are either dead or they ain't coming back...eleven years is kind of a long wait." Rhasar said. Rey said nothing as she didn't want to hear it, she just went back to eating. The table was silent again as everyone ate before Poe clapped his hands.

"How bout you, then, Rhasar? You said your father did work for the Empire? A bounty hunter?" He asked. Rhasar was silent, and his hand reached for the scar along his face almost on instinct.

"Yeah...he met my mother some time after the fall of the Empire. He never held any particular loyalty to them. He had the policy of being loyal to whoever was willing to pay him for the job. Though when he met my mother, he had left the life of bounty hunting behind." He said.

"What did he do afterwards?" Finn asked, and even though she wasn't showing Rey was listening.

"I'm sure you guys heard about the campaign to free Mandalore years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was eight years after the Empire's downfall. It was led by the current leader of the Mandalorians. A two year war against the Cabal Organization and what remained of the Empire on Mandalore." Poe said, he had heard tales from smugglers or other locals about the story of when a single Mandalorian led the liberation of his people against the Cabal, or what was left of the Empire in the Mandalore system.

"Yeah. Mandalore the Liberator, we call him. My father played a big part in the campaign. The battle to free Mandalore was how he met my mother." He said.

"Why did you leave Mandalore? Last I heard Mando's don't leave that system often now ever since the campaign." Poe said.

"...I was exiled. Let's just leave it at that." He said. Poe nodded his head in understanding while Finn looked over at IG who was standing behind Karine for reasons.

"What's his story? I don't think I've seen a droid unit like him." Finn said as everyone looked at IG.

"IG is, well, an IG Unit. Magnaguard to be more exact." Karine explained turning around. "I found him on Raxus Prime, nothing but a head and his body laid in pieces."

"Why did you build him?" Finn asked.

"I love piloting, but I also love Droids." Karine admitted.

"She might be obsessed with them." Rhasar whispered loudly. Karine glared at Rhasar but sighed, continuing her story.

"My Mother died when I was young, my only companionship was her old droid. When it ceased to function I seeked attention with droids. I built them with what I can, spare parts of any kind. Some that shouldn't even be used on droids but I couldn't help it." Karine said. "I built IG before I met Damien, he isn't exactly together-!"

"That's one way of putting it." Arthon growled.

"But he is a loyal companion. I also taught him how to make poems, and he love to sing." Karine stated.

**"If one would like I shall sing a melody."** IG suggested.

"I'd rather not have my ears feel like they went through a trash compactor." Arthon said.

"But what happened to him before?" Finn asked.

"IG predates all the way back to the Clone Wars, before any of us were born." Karine explained. IG then stepped forward.

**"I was a guard for a Separatist General, designed to be the most deadly, to contend with the Jedi. My function ceased on Utapau when I faced a Jedi, he crushed my left leg and severed my head. All I saw after was deep darkness, my function ceased."** IG stated as it held up its broken hand. Finn swore if IG had a face it would be sadness. **"Then Karine saved me, and my function has all served to make sure her well being is secured."**

"So basically, Karine's bodyguard." Damien summed it up for the three. "He may seem cold, but IG is pretty nice…...once he's done not killing you." This made the group smile and let out a few chuckles when Poe turned to Arthon.

"So, Arthon….what's your story?" Poe asked, making Arthon growl.

"What's it to you, flesh bag?" Arthon asked with a hiss.

"I'm just curious, I've learned a lot about your friends, let's get to know each other better." Poe said.

"And you think that makes us friends and that I'm willing to tell you everything about myself? Don't kid yourself, flesh bag." Arthon snarled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. I get it you don't like me, but I'm not trying to be your enemy." Poe said holding his hands up in defense.

"Then why are you trying so hard to be my friend?" Arthon asked.

"What can I say, I like you guys…..Plus it's not like we won't get to know each other sooner." Poe added making everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Karine asked, though she had a feeling what he meant.

"Look, I know you guys don't want to join, bu-!"

"Then what is there to discuss? We don't wish to join your war, that's that!" Arthon interrupted.

"You're acting like this is just my war!" Poe said not raising his tone. "I understand what you guys are getting at, but I think you all know you don't have a choice anymore. The First Order is gonna hunt you down." Poe said standing up looking at everyone. "This isn't just the Resistance war against the First Order, this is a war that could end all wars. The First Order don't plan on leaving anything that stands in their way alive. You can't keep running from this." Poe said. "This isn't my war, it's everyones. But it can end, with the help of Luke Skywalker, and you." He pointed at Damien. "Two Jedi at the front of the Resistance standing for peace again. For the Force, right?" Damien said nothing, only for a snarl to cut everyone off as Arthon slammed the table and stood up glaring at Poe.

"The Force, the Force, everywhere I go, it's always the Force! The Force is a joke! Why should I believe in something that lets such horrors be wrought upon the galaxy?" He growled. "Don't try to paint it as if you're the good guys. The Resistance isn't as innocent as you like to think, flesh bag."

"How dare you! We're trying to fight for freedom, not for tyranny." Poe defended glaring at Arthon with full force.

"Tell that to Trandosha." Arthon snarled, and everyone went silent. "Ten years ago, I was a member of the Honor Guard for the Elders. We were tasked with defending and upholding the traditions of our people. We were the key to the future...and then the First Order came." His eyes narrowed with anger. "The Empire was infamous for utilizing Wookiees as slave labor. The First Order thought they could do the same to the Trandoshans. Unlike the Wookies, we put up more of a fight." His teeth were bared in a bloodthirsty grin. "For a time, it was glorious. They could not adapt to the territory of our home world. We were the apex predators, and they were simply prey for us to hunt." His eyes softened. "Then...they brought out the Dreadnought." He said, and for the first time, they didn't hear anger, contempt, or disdain from the Trandoshan's voice...but FEAR. "It wiped out entire landscapes in a single shot. Then they sent entire legions of Stormtroopers to wipe out the survivors." He said. "The battles we fought were not victories. No, they were tests. And the First Order learned everything they could about us." He growled, and his where they once saw fear, they saw only pain. "I had a wife, and a daughter...and both were taken from me." He said, before glaring at Poe. "You wanted to know my story, flesh bag. I'm a survivor. The last of a dying race. Hell, as far as I'm aware, I'm the only Trandoshan that survived the purge. The First Order destroyed us, and no Resistance or force of freedom was there to help us." He snarled. He turned to Damien letting out a low growl. "You want to be part of this war, you want this to be part of some dumb adventure? FINE. But don't expect me to take part in it. I've already lost everything to it." He said.

"Arthon." Damien said but it was too late as the Trandoshan left the table. Now it was silent as no one dared to take another bite. Many learned new things, many pondered on everything. Damien stared into his drink as he pondered every single word everyone said in this room as he stared into his drink. He pondered if this was worth it, he wanted the call, the answers, he needed the answers, they were out there.

Lost in the Abyss.

* * *

**Zer0: You know another thing I found out?**

**Bio: What?**

**Zer0: I think one of those Ewok's at the end was Wickett from the Sixth movie. It's a nice little nod to the old series…...Oh shit, they're back.**

**Bio: If you couldn't tell from that, again, we saw Rise of Skywalker.**

**Zer0: We'll get to that in a second, let's go to our story…..HOLY SHIT. That was deep as FUCK.**

**Bio: Yeah. Couple that with the occasional music we'd play for the scene, and shit got real emotional.**

**Zer0: Did ya like it? No? Yes? Fuck off? Well we enjoyed writing it, it was really fun.**

**Bio: Probably another case of where we only have like a few reviews by the time we work on the next chapter.**

**Zer0: Regardless this chapter was fun. I think my favorite part was the end, a lot of exposition. World Building, and quite frankly it was needed. Finn and Poe was pretty fun….Rey is kind of the same but we're gonna get into much later. We promise.**

**Bio: As you can see, Finn has undergone a slight change in terms of his background, with him being quite the skilled warrior. Top of his class in the academy. And good enough to be considered for Sith Trooper training...that'll have a much better meaning than RoS.**

**Zer0: Basically the top dogs of the First Order Troops, like the Purge Troopers from Fallen Order or the Knights of Ren in the Stormtroopers. We're trying to make ST awesome but….I mean come on.**

**Bio: Cannon fodder will be cannon fodder. But we can make them badass cannon fodder.**

**Zer0: Also now you know a little more about our characters, just a bit more. Only one who didn't speak up was Rhasar with good reason, and Damien doesn't even know. IG has a little interesting one if you pay attention. Karine got some history, and it doesn't get better.**

**Bio: And of course, Arthon as always is rough around the edges, which as you saw from that explanation, makes perfect sense.**

**Zer0: Got some deep characters…..and this is the second chapter. This is like the first part in a movie. In a few paragraphs we gave more characters to these people than an entire movie.**

**Bio: Yeah. You really kept highlighting that when I wrote up the Finn section.**

**Zer0: I was playing Anakin's Betrayal when he was talking, that shit got fucken sad.**

**Bio: Then of course, there's Poe. Or as I shall call him in this story, with the way I've been writing him...the Star Wars equivalent of Garrus Vakarian.**

**Zer0: You're probably wondering why bring him so quickly into the story? Answer: Character Development…..also because we felt like it. Again: PLAN.**

**Oh also, I don't know if you guys could tell, but lowkey we hyping Kylo Ren up like crazy. So if anyone read the comics, Kylo Ren jumped into the Zillo Beast mouth and killed it from the inside…...Yeah in our story he straight just fucking killed it. No messing around, just sliced through it. I'll explain my reasoning for it and Bio probably agrees. Come closer, I need to whisper it…**

**…...KYLO REN IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SEQUEL TRILOGY. Yeah that doesn't sound like much but he is the best character. In my opinion he is the top ten best characters…..canon-wise I'll say.**

**Bio: Much like Ewan McGregor in the Prequels, Adam Driver carries this whole fucking trilogy.**

**Zer0: From the series point of view Kylo is hyped to be super strong, like crazy strong, like the next Vader strong. Best character complexity, best character in general seriously. I felt like he literally was the only one who went through something. Yet in the movies (At least in the first two movies) he lost to a girl who has never used a Lightsaber or the Force until now. Yeah there's the whole thing where he was shot, weakened by the force after killing his Dad. Guys, he took a shot from Chewie blaster that sent people flying and he took like a champ. Dude kicked ass afterwards, and then all of a sudden Rey beats him. Also apparently she downloaded his training from that experience which is like a Force thing to do….but a bullshit thing. It's like Taskmaster but stupid, and poorly explained. Just because you got the training instantly doesn't mean you mastered it. But because of 'muh versity' it had to happen. But let's move on to I think we should the night with a review, or two if Bio wants to speak his mind. So Bio you go first, what did ya think of SW: ROS?**

**Bio: ...I'd give it a meh. Some might argue that's better than being completely horrible, but to a rabid fan base like Star Wars, may as well be a death sentence.**

**Zer0: Hmm…..I might give an okay. I consider Star Wars Fanbase, and really all Fanbases, as passionate but I'll get into that at the bottom. It wasn't bad as The Last Jedi….but it was like a meh. Should we go into Cons or pros? Which one?**

**Bio: Maybe pros. Number One: Babu Frik. Shut your mouth. You ain't changing my mind.**

**Zer0: Pros it is.**

**Pros: Well the trilogy is over, that's about as good as it gets. Okay so the movie had one good thing going…...JJ sent a fuck you to Rian. That's another good one. Again, Kylo is the best character, change my mind. Rey had training, though this is a Pro/Con at best. The music is awesome of course. I overall enjoyed it because I went to go watch it with an unbias view because when it comes to Star Wars my love for it comes first. Like I didn't go in hating the Last Jedi, I left hating it.**

**Bio: Visuals were pretty neat. Some of the best cinematography I've seen in a film.**

**Zer0: The fight scene was better than the last two….only because Kylo almost won (Technically did win, but his Mom decided to pull a fuck you). Uh, Poe was a great character, one of the best in the new trilogy which saying much. Harrison made a few million just by a few sentences.**

**Bio: Even though his role was minor, Lando was pretty fun to see again.**

**Zer0: Luke was good, nostalgia wise it was a good movie…..which is what this series has going. Again, go fuck yourself Rian Johnson. Is that everything? Oh, no slow ass bombers. Also Rose wasn't in the movie a lot, nothing against the actor, but fuck Rose.**

**Bio: Even though I feel like they planned something else entirely before the untimely event, I enjoyed Leia's scenes, made me tear up at times.**

**Zer0: Her death was kind of lame though.**

**Bio: And of course...the Senate.**

**Zer0: Ah...the good shit. Okay cons.**

**Cons: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL IS THIS?! PALPATINE IS BACK?! WHAT?!**

**Bio: Is that a double standard when we literally said seconds earlier that he was a good part? Yes. Were we referring to his dialogue as the best part? Yes. Was his purpose in this story the con? Yes.**

**Zer0: THE KNIGHTS OF REN DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO BE IN THE TRILOGY! THEY DID NOTHING! REY IS A PALPATINE?! WHY?!**

**Bio: She's also a Skywalker now, apparently...which also means she technically kissed her brother or something like that.**

**Zer0: According to JJ that kiss was like a sibling kiss…...WHAT SIBLINGS KISS LIKE THAT?! THE LANNISTERS?!**

**Bio: I sure as fuck don't kiss my siblings like this. Matter of fact, we don't kiss at all. We'd rather kill each other than do something like that.**

**Zer0: My little sister kiss me because she is a child and it isn't like the fucking kiss at the end where Ben is fucking thirty and there's been massive hints in these series. Okay what else….oh yeah Palpatine. Why? I ask again, why? His arc is over, Anakin redemption was set in stone when that happened. Yeah he said he brought back the balance but we just need Mary Rey Sue to take the W, like she did every movie.**

**Bio: Cause Ruin Johnson decides after one look at some notes J.J. had to have left for him with the movies, that he's gonna yeet that shit out of there and just 'subvert expectations'?**

**Zer0: He tried to challenge us, I can't tell if it's our salt levels, or how stupid he thinks we are. This fucking little shit thinks if Empire Strikes Back was made today it would be just as critizied as his movie. Dude, ESB was like the best movie of all time, even to today.**

**Bio: I just call it someone who can't take criticism of their work...kinda why I'm on the fence about seeing Knives Out. One hand, I'm a sucker for murder mysteries, but I also heard he's put all manner of his political messaging and views that NO ONE asks for.**

**Zer0: I'm so shocked, can't you tell? Anyways what else…..oh yeah….Finn did not change whatsoever. He was the same from beginning to end. Not a bad thing, he did stuff, but what was the point. Oh the fucking Jedi Cheerleading squad was stupidly funny. Because that's what I want in a Star Wars movie, just them telling Rey she is the only one who can do it. Yeah Ben kind of did it with Luke in Episode 4, but it was more like get your shit together. This was just everyone better than Rey telling her how better she is for some reason. Rey past is fucking stupid, Bio liked the agree of her being no one and later I was agreed, it was a good idea…...but now it's just stupid. Why did the Lightsaber call her, a Palpatine?**

**Bio: I don't fucking know. Real question is what was the point of the memory wipe for 3PO when R2 literally just patches it back in?**

**Zer0: We would go on with all the plotholes.**

**Bio: At least agree with me this: thank fucking GOD Chewie finally got his FUCKING MEDAL!**

**Zer0: But there are so many. Kathleen and all of them don't know Star Wars. She goes on about how they didn't have any eight hundred page books or comics, just 'passionate' story tellers. She is right about one thing, there isn't eight hundred books. There are…..let see….one…..ten…...A lot, a lot of four hundred or three hundred page books. And thousands of comics. Yeah, talking out of her ass. At least we can be truthful, a lot of things we write are our own thing we'll tell you or it's based on the series because we enjoy the series. Star Wars has a lot of passionate fans, like me and Bio, that love the series. Henry Cavil (Man of Steel) talked once in an interview for Witcher how fans are not toxic like the media, or other annoying sites, are passionate. Hey we might get some people who don't like our story. That's fine, we want people to enjoy it and we also want ourselves to be satisfied with what we wrote.**

**Bio: It's like we said in the first chapter. In this story, we will utilizing elements from the old canon. Not everything, but the pieces that we believe work in the context of our story.**

**Zer0: I think it is time we wrap this up. Everyone I hope you enjoyed this, please review and PM for ideas. Please enjoy the story and remember, May the Force be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zer0: Okay, now we plug this in here. *Stabs Power cell in port, something explodes* I'm sure it will be fine. Okay, Bio, now you are back at 100%. My totally robotic, non organic, depression filled companion.**

**Bio: Piss off.**

**Zer0: Oops, wrong Power Cell.**

**Bio: There is no power cell, you moron! I'm human! I'm a human male!**

**Zer0: What? You're a human? You're BioshockerN7, an Author who I collab with on literally everything. Huh, I totally forgot that Author's can collab.**

**Bio: Seems others did too. *Glares at review***

**Zer0: Well, now with that bit done let's continue. Hello everybody, welcome back to the Fanfic story of Star Wars! Oh boy did we have fun with this chapter…...or any chapter at this point.**

**Bio: Mostly positive reviews...and 'criticisms' that I am honestly confused with.**

**Zer0: I am very happy that everyone enjoyed them, glad that the world building really got them. And it only gets better.**

**Bio: Yeah. We've pretty much fully mapped out the layout of the series. Now we just gotta write the rest of it.**

**Zer0: Still on a yes/no for the third season. And yes, spoilers, we have decided to split this story down to three movies, and a TV series like story. Okay, we went on long enough, to replies.**

**Hellfire45: Thank you, thank you. Yeah it is going to be fun to introduce her, you might be surprised how. The Force Fire is actually a real thing in Star Wars, it is called Pyrokinesis which is basically you being a Fire Bender, there is no way to sugar coat it. It's pretty cool though.**

**Drouppi: Well in fairness it was my opinion that he was one of the best in the series. But dude, he is the best in the Sequels.**

**Bio: Kylo is the worst? That's a strange way to say Holdo.**

**Zer0: Kylo has the most consistent character arc in the whole trilogy, which isn't saying much since it is still bad. I like the idea of a character that is torn between good and bad…..in the first movie. When it was settled in the second he is finally the bad guy I was like yes, because I do like bad guys. Then he just goes back to good, which is fine, but why? I guess that's why I like our Kylo. Both powerful and driven by his own ideals which you will see in this series but has his own motives other than Snoke's pet. Second to him is Poe and that's not much. But like I said, it is my opinion, but you saying he is the worst to you is your opinion which I respect and can understand. I won't force you to like him and if I can't convince you then oh well. Moving on to Damien it's not that he can't access the Force, he can. He can levitate and move objects (Or people) without difficulty. However, too much strain is what causes the pain, like pulling someone up and holding them while dangling? Yeah kind of hard. He was shot in the leg but adrenaline was already kicked in so it didn't really affect him. Two minutes later he was holding onto Rey, hell you saw how quick he was to regain his strength when he held everyone down so it's not a long time for him to regain his strength. When you're being chased by soldiers trying to kill you are you gonna take a five minute break?**

**Bio: Violent arse with anger management issues? Well, that comparison is pretty relative and normal to the likes of a Trandoshan. Honestly, when have we ever seen a goody two shoes Trandoshan? Far as I'm aware...never. Cause it just doesn't fit with them. Sure, you might run into some decent members of the species who aren't too sadistic and murderous...but aggression is a natural state of a Trandoshan.**

**Zer0: Correct, Bio. I will admit the whole thing with Karine was quick, but that was the point. You're not supposed to learn much and we left you wanting for more (Or not, to each their own.). It was meant as a mystery so you wonder what she meant.**

**Bio: And before you say that we basically poured out the entirety of Arthon's origins...trust me, we've only scratched the surface of what happened to him.**

**Zer0: However we appreciate your criticism and see your points. I have corrected the way she said it to seem more ominous. And you will see Ahsoka…..just not the way you think. Thank you.**

**Emoryjmorrill: Thanks.**

**Bob the kraken: Bio's favorite review.**

**Bio: Of course Arthon's a mood. Why do you think I enjoy writing him?**

**Zer0: It gets better. But you will have to wait.**

**Human dragon: That…..is pretty accurate. It's hard to argue with that, it's both sad and very, very true. But glad you liked it.**

**SPARTAN-626: It's not that we crave a lot of reviews, it's just me and Bio are so used to a lot of reviews. I know I got a lot on my first chapter of A Devil's Justice, I think like other Author's we enjoy that everyone else enjoys them. We usually, again, get a LOT of them.**

**Bio: I could count how many times I'd see new reviews for AotG come up in one day alone.**

**Zer0: Regardless if people like this story that is enough for me. Bio and I are glad you liked the characters, we really work hard to improve them and see how they affect the Disney Canon Universe while adding flares of the Legends and twisting it our way. Episode 9 again was Pretty good, Bio thinks meh, and overall it was better than the Last Jedi.**

**Bio: You say that like it's an actual competition.**

**Zer0: It isn't. But it's a win, a very sad one.**

**edboy4926: The consistent theme of the reviews is great world building, and I am glad everyone enjoys it.**

**Bio: Given how decent The Mandalorian has been so far, one of the few things I've enjoyed from the Disney Canon, I'd say that the events of the series have occurred in this series timeline. However, the characters there aren't exactly focal points for this series.**

**Zer0: We can't promise, but we will try. If we can't…..well you will know.**

**Canadiangunner11: *T-Pose* This is the way, my brudda.**

**Bio: This is the way.**

**SaiyatonianSage: Hell yeah! Let's go! We are glad everyone is enjoying each of the new characters and the Disney ones, that's what we want. To answer your question, no this is not Finn's first mission. We don't have a concrete answer (We'll probably insert it somewhere) on how many but enough to get notice and to be a possible Sith Trooper. Yes, the shameless flirting was fun…and that's all it is going to be.**

**Bio: Poe might be a ladies' man, but Karine isn't looking for a guy like him.**

**Zer0: Really? I even wrote he was a Magnaguard, it's okay because we all make mistakes.**

**Bio: Yeah, he's the one that got his leg crushed by the thing High Ground dropped on his buddies...then chopped his head off.**

**Zer0: Honestly again, Rey is probably the hardest to work with right now, remember when I said Finn would be hard? Yeah I take that back just switch them around. However, her character will be delved much later but we do still try to make her more…...believable. Also, no homo, let's go! Well you're just gonna have to wait for all the Damien stuff to meet its course, and it is gonna be great. The crack is healed, it's more of a scar that is luckily healed because of futuristic medicine. Glad you like Arthon's backstory, play that shit with Anakin's Betrayal theme song, shit gets real. *Sees poll, looks back at Story* Wait a minute...Hmm…...Nah…..XD I kid…...UPDATE BORDERLANDS YOU FU-[REDACTED]**

**Bio: Moving on from that, yeah, Arthon hasn't had the most...cheery life. If you think someone could walk away from essentially watching nearly your entire species getting wiped out with a happy outlook...that's not how consistent characters work.**

**Zer0: And that's just the beginning. The answer you seek will not be answered until later on. That is all. ONWARD!**

**The1whoknox: Han and Chewie will be in, literally in this chapter. We hope you enjoy and thank you so very much.**

**free man writer: Indeed good sir, got the Midas touch here. Thou is glad to have enjoyed our story.**

**Bio: Turning crap into gold is our specialty.**

**Zer0: We hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**TaitanoRules555: That is a great question, and a bad answer from us: No. Sadly, there is a reason for it.**

**Bio: We fucking suck at drawing.**

**Zer0: There you go. We would love too, but again we have to have at least a good painting hand...and I don't have that. We apologize if this was not the answer you wanted but it is the truth. We would be Bob Ross in the Anti-Universe…..so like shit basically.**

**Bio: The best I can draw is a bunch of stick figures. That's about it.**

**SupremeSongLeader: 1st Chapter: HOW DAR-Oh, nevermind.**

**Bio: Okay?**

**Zer0: Well I can say you are a very passionate person and I love that (No homo). Huh so you've been around since my first SW story? It's been awhile so I don't remember every fan (Sorry). A Clone Wars story? Possibly, most likely my own but we will see. I have the first season of Resistance (Not proud of it) because I want to see how bad (And what materials we could possibly use from it).**

**2nd Review: XD, thank you, thank you. I can see you are not a fan of Disney, and I cannot blame you. Hell yeah, sweet Anime. Well Rey has a much…..bigger bust I want to say, not overly big but sure. I can't answer that question but something like that will happen. I hope you enjoy this story, we will.**

**Zer0: Okay everyone let's get back on track, onto the story.**

* * *

The Crimson Goddess floated endlessly through the vacuum of space, quiet on both in and out of the ship. Inside, everyone was off doing their own thing, whether it was fixing the ship, sitting around or sleeping. The ships stereo played **_'Black Thunder by HU'_** while Damien currently sat in one of the chairs of the cockpit overlooking space, one of his many pastimes when things got quiet. A cube floated over his hand slowly spinning inches above his fingerless gloves. He changed his attire, wearing a dirty brown jacket with black shoulder pads, black pants with a light brown belt, black boots nearly reaching his knees. He was never one to carry a blaster, which Rhasar berated him several times for, because he was never a fan of blasters. He is thankful for Rhasar but blasters were never his thing, seemed so uncivilized.

His mind raced back to what Arthon said during dinner, wondering why it had to be so hard to choose. He will admit that protecting the weak and stopping evil was fun and all, but he didn't want to get his friends hurt. That and he didn't know how much he could help, the Force was powerful and all but he knew so little of it. Was he a student of this Luke Skywalker? Or was he the reason he disappeared? So many questions and so little answers. Now with all the Resistance members, First Order deserters, and scrappers, things were not looking good for his friends.

"Maybe I should stay, they shouldn't be involved." Damien thought, he knew how much Arthon didn't want to be part of this war, and he would never force him. Hearing footsteps Damien looked over his shoulder to see Rey walking towards him.

"Can't sleep?" Damien asked.

"First time sleeping on a ship, I'm not used to it." Rey said as Damien offered her a seat. She stared at the empty void outside and Damien noticed a bit of awe as she looked out there, like she wanted more.

"Well, I believe Rhasar put it best at one point: 'You either learn to grow past it or it becomes an annoyance...like dealing with Jawas'." He said, doing his best imitation of Rhasar's voice. Rey smiled at the imitation, before a question popped in her head.

"Is it true? What Rhasar said?"

"Hmm?" Damien asked as he continued to spin the cube.

"Your memories? Rhasar told me you lost them, but how come you got the name Damien?" Rey asked, wondering to herself how he could go by a name like Damien?

"Well after I woke up, one of the smugglers named Qu'riz, took me in and taught me the ropes of being a smuggler. He named me after his late son, Dam'eon, of course changed it around a bit." Damien explained. "The old man was a good man, that's saying a lot for a smuggler. He passed away a few years ago, I left and became leader of the Crimson Goddess." Damien explained.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard, especially with the others." Damien raised an eyebrow as she gestured behind her shoulder. "They don't seem to be very friendly."

"Give them a chance, we're just having a bad day. They don't want to be part of this big new war, some have a bad history with it." Damien said, letting the cube rest on his hand. "Arthon's shown it, Rhasar doesn't talk much but his people have had a bad history with Empire. Karine's home has been invaded so many times no one can count how many times it's been taken over." Damien said. After the end of the Galactic Empire most planets have rejoined the New Republic, Ryloth being one of them. "What about you? Jakku must have been rough, I saw how you looked at the dinner, more hungry than a Nexu in winter."

"It's never been easy, but I managed, I'm tougher than I look." Rey said confidently, her shy attitude seemingly leaving as she talked to Damien. "Moving back to the conversation, why be friends with them? They seem to judge you so much, and argue most of the time."

"That's just their way of doing things. Arthon doesn't really like anyone. Kinda hard for him to trust people, given what happened to his own." Damien shrugged. "However deep in those hardened scales I know he cares, he just does it in a more violent way. Rhasar, well, he's Mandalorian. They find respect in people who can hold themselves in a fight. You won't really catch him talking about super sensitive stuff. He tends to be more along the lines of combat. After all, it's his people's way of life. Karine is really the friendliest of us, but she is more prone to befriend droids than people, she doesn't say why and I choose to respect it. Again, they are really good people once you get to know them, you just caught us on a bad day."

"Your pilot tried to eat me." Rey stated plainly.

"He tries to eat everyone." Damien stated jokingly. Rey smiled, never felt so relaxed as she talked to this…..this man she supposed. She couldn't help but take a look, her eyes going up and down Damien's physique. He seemed pretty lean, more athletic like her and not too muscular. Being on Jakku for so long she had never had more interaction with people her age, nor a boy for that matter. She then stared at his eyes, his deep brown eyes seemed to shine happiness wherever he went.

"Rey?"

"Hmm?" Rey jolted a bit realizing she had been gazing a bit to long. She backed away, her cheeks flushed red as Damien raised an eyebrow. Though he did have to admit Rey really was a beautiful girl, probably the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He couldn't help but blush, wondering what she looked like without buns.

"You two done gazing at each other?" The two looked to see Rhasar, who had his helmet off. "We've still got work to do. And not much is getting done with you two just standing there doing nothing." He said, Damien stood up scratching his cheek, before offering his hand to Rey.

"Come on, you can help connect some wires." Damien offered. Rey smiled taking his hand and standing up.

"Can I ask one last question?" Rey asked.

"You kind of did." Damien joked, "But what is it?"

"What's it like using the Force?" Rey asked. "I never heard of it until today, what is it like?" Damien closed his eyes, humming in deep thought.

"It feels…..mystical, in a way." Damien answered. "Like the very universe is in your hands." With that Damien turned and walked away with Rey right behind him.

"Those two are so in love." Karine said from her position in the hole of the ship.

"How can you tell?" Finn asked, handing her a Scorch blower.

"How can you not, flesh bag? They're incredibly obvious about it." Arthon said, before snorting in what sounded like disgust. "And they do their courting in my cockpit. The nerve!" He muttered.

"Oh don't be such Hutt, Arthon. Damien's in love, let him be." Karine said as she put her goggles on.

"Why? If anything, chances are the scrapper won't stick around, just like the other passengers we brought onboard. It's merely a waste of time to have large feelings like that." He said.

"Unless he offers her a job." Rhasar said.

"Don't give him any ideas." Arthon said. At that moment, Poe walked in wiping his hands off from the grease.

"Okay, the engine is back and running, but the Hyperdrive is still broken and we don't have enough fuel to get near a planet. It was shot on Jakku from the Bucket Heads." Poe explained as BB rolled next to him.

"Well, that's fantastic." Rhasar muttered. "How bout that signal of yours? You and your little ball over here get anything?" He asked.

**"Negative."** IG stated from the corner. **"No ships have responded to the message, nor any leaving from Hyperspace."** The droid stated.

"How does he know that?" Finn asked.

"IG is connected to the ship: he hooks us up with jobs, messages from other systems, and helps navigate through storms and other dangers." Karine explained putting down the torch. "I built him that way, my little helper."

"Yeah, a helper that tries to kill us every five minutes." Rhasar muttered, followed by a growl of approval from Arthon. Karine gave the Mando and Trandoshan a stink eye but went back to working.

"So how long do you think we can get away from the First Order?" Finn asked leaning over the edge staring down at Karine. She removed her goggles and looked back up.

"Sounds like you want to get away as fast as possible? Scared of the First Order?" Karine asked with a smirk.

"It's a losing battle." Finn said, Karine smirk disappearing seeing how serious he is. "The Resistance, the Republic...they have no idea what the First Order's been doing. I haven't heard much, but the rumors I do hear…"

"Come on Finn, you can't mean that." Poe said putting down a tool and walking over. "You can't just give up, what was the point of getting me off the ship then?"

"You were the best chance I had at getting off the ship. If I stayed on that ship, they'd have just sent me to be reconditioned, turned back into another one of their mindless slaves who never questions a single thing they say...that's why I can't get involved with them. The Resistance, the Republic...they have limits. Lines they won't cross...the First Order doesn't follow that sentiment. They will do ANYTHING to ensure their victory." Finn said with a depressed sigh. Poe followed with a deep breath, he couldn't really blame Finn for thinking this way. He had seen it in other members of the Resistance, wishing to just stop the war and leave.

"Maybe we don't have the bigger numbers, but we do have hope. We have a map to the legendary hero Luke Skywalker, I think that's a chance worth taking." Poe said.

"What if he's dead? There's been no word about Skywalker for all these years. What if that map only leads to a dead man? What then, flesh bag?" Arthon asked.

"Then I keep fighting, I refuse to sit down or run away and let another Empire rise again. I wasn't part of it, but I know the stories, and I'm not letting it happen. If we can't find Luke, I know someone else that can help." Poe said, looking at Damien, who was showing Rey the wires to connect. "Besides, Karine? Don't you want a shot at the First Order? Follow the footsteps of your mother?"

"I….I do, Poe." Karine said with a frown. "I want to follow my Mother and be the greatest pilot in the galaxy, but those are some big shoes to fit. That and….I don't know if I'm ready. I've never been in big space battles like the stories my brother told me when I was little, I've merely ran away or tried playing Slyyyg with anyone who dared. I'm just stupidly lucky." Karine said as she rested on her arms. Feeling cold hands pat her head, she looked up to see IG patting her head.

**"There, there."** IG said in his cold monotone voice.

"Well, whether you want it or not, I can at least appreciate you guys helping me out." Poe said. "I owe you one."

"Thirty-thousand, flyboy. Don't forget that." Rhasar said.

"Thanks, I didn't." Poe said with a smirk before the ship started shaking violently.

"What was that?" Arthon asked, his teeth bared in annoyance.

**"Several unknown Lifeforms surround the ship, all organic."** IG stated as the group ran out to the cockpit and looked out into space.

"I don't see anything." Karine said as Damien and Rey joined them, scanning what they could see. Suddenly a large blue eye appeared making the group jump a bit at the size, easily as big as their ship. Damien took a deep breath before smiling, looking at Rey who seemed scared.

"It's alright, we're safe." Damien said as the creature backed up, it was an oval shape with a large mouth of razor sharp teeth and eight lower tentacles moving in a rhythm. "They're friendly."

"Purrgil." Arthon hissed, his eyes lit with recognition.

"Purrgil?" Rey asked.

**"Purrgil are Interstellar species that reside out in Unknown space. They do not feed on meat but gas known from Clouzon-36 from Asteroids or comets."** IG stated, it's eyes glowing blue before turning red.

"They're also responsible for most deaths out here in space, often crashing into whatever ship is in their path." Arthon said.

"And we're on their path." Poe stated deadpan as more Purrgil appeared. Damien however walked up to the glass and put his hand against it, staring at the Purrgil's eye. The creature let out a loud guttural roar, Damien closed his eyes as he let the Force guide him to feel out for the creature. The others tried to keep their feet balanced as the ship shook, before it stopped and they watched as the Purrgil floated away with five others behind it.

"What just happened?" Finn asked as Damien pulled away.

"I told her we weren't a threat." Damien explained.

"You told it?" Poe asked.

"Her?" Karine asked surprised that Damien knew it was female.

"Well….sort of. I can't physically or mentally speak to it but I think it sensed we weren't a threat. She was protecting her newborn." Damien said as the Purrgil started moving their tentacles in a flapping like position.

"Why are they glowing?" Rey asked, which brought everyone's attention back to the creatures. Their tentacles started glowing blue with serenic energy.

"Well, the Purrgil only really does that when…" Karine said, before Arthon growled.

"...they're about to jump to hyperspace." He finished. The group watched in awe as the creatures disappeared through Hyperspace.

"They can do that?" Poe asked. He has never seen such creatures do that, or any space creatures other than the worms.

"Where do you think the galaxy got the idea for hyperdrives from, flesh bag? The Purrgil can travel through hyperspace naturally. As far as we know, they're the only ones who can do so." Arthon explained.

"That was…beautiful." Rey muttered as Damien smiled at her. Suddenly the ship jolted again making everyone lose their balance and fall on their stomach or butts.

"Was that another Purrgil?" Finn asked.

**"No. That was a ship that is pulling us in a tractor beam."** IG stated as the ship continued to shake.

"A ship?" Poe asked.

"The Purrgil...they were moving in this direction. Away from whatever's caught us." Arthon said in realization.

"IG, why didn't you tell us?" Karine asked staring at the droid.

**"I did."**

"How 'bout we spend less time worrying about who said what and focus on how we're gonna get out of this." Rhasar said. They pulled themselves out as Poe helped Finn, looking out as the mouth of the ship that pulled them in got bigger.

"Maybe it's the Resistance." Poe suggested as Arthon looked outside and scanned the area around them.

"Does that look like a ship your Resistance uses?" He asked sarcastically. Karine walked over and scanned the room as she frowned.

"We're in a Baleen-Class Heavy Freighter, unless your friends are Smugglers, I doubt we're getting help." Karine said.

"How do you know what ship we're on?" Finn asked shocked and impressed Karine knew that just by looking inside a ship.

"She's lonely." Rhasar said. "If I had to guess, they could be hot shots trying to cash in on our bounties if the First Order are following their usual MO after someone pisses them off." He said.

"Come on, everyone get their blasters and be prepared for anything." Damien said walking over to a nearby table and picking up his blaster, he didn't like using one but wasn't one to defend himself unarmed. Rhasar grabbed his helmet and slipped it on followed by two blasters. Arthon picked up his cannon from the rack while Karine handed Poe and Finn two GLIE-44 blasters.

"IG, stay on the ship." Karine ordered, the droid merely standing still from the order. Damien led the crew out of the ship and scanned the area, gesturing for them to follow.

"I don't see anyone." Damien said as he looked over a box, "Doesn't seem to be some surprise attack, you'd think they would have done it by now." Arthon growled, sniffing the air.

"I smell two people...a human…" His eyes narrowed. "...and a Wookiee." He finished. Karine looked around until her eyes landed on the ship near theirs, widening in awe at the beauty before her.

"Look at that." Karine said as the group turned to see the freighter. It was a Corellian YT-1300 Light Freighter, but beauty was not words the others would describe it. Poe stared intently at the ship, until his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute, I know that ship! That's the-!"

**_BANG_**

Everyone ducked as a blaster bolt hit a nearby box, followed by two more. Everyone ducked behind cover avoiding the shots.

**"Got a new plan, Captain!"** Rhasar said.

"I'll improvise! They might be reasonable people!" Damien shot back as he looked behind cover, only to duck again.

**"You don't get far in the life of smuggling by just sitting and talking!"** Rhasar countered.

"Hold on, Rhasar. Damien's right, I know these people, they're friends." Poe said from his corner.

"You call these flesh bags friends?!" Arthon said, beginning to prep his cannon as the barrels began to whirl. BB let out a loud whistle as he rolled over to Poe for cover, hiding behind his leg.

"STOP!" Damien yelled from the top of his lungs, and a few seconds later the shooting stopped. Not taking chances Damien held his hands up but did not leave his corner. "Listen, we're not your enemy."

"You're not my friends either." An old gruff voice yelled back followed by a Wookies yell.

"I knew it." Poe said, before raising his voice. "General, is that you?!" He asked.

"Poe?" The group stood up as the two walked into the hanger and Damien got a good look at them. The Wookiee was tall, as was common among his people, and he had an ammo belt hung around his shoulder and chest with a bow caster in his arms. What really caught his attention was the old man. The man was in his fifties, wearing a black leather coat, white button shirt, brown pants and black combat boots. Damien didn't know why but….he looked familiar.

"Where have you been, Poe?" The old man said holstering his blaster as the Wookiee let out a low grunt.

"That's a bit of a long story, sir." Poe said, scratching his head sheepishly. But the grin returned. "We got it, sir." He said. The old man raised an eyebrow before they widen in understanding.

"Where?" Poe gestured to BB who rolled up to the man whistling. "Hello, Ball."

"Uh, Poe." Poe turned to Karine as they walked to the three. "Who are they?"

"Right, General, these are my….friends."

**"Associates."** Rhasar corrected.

"They helped me get off Jakku. That's Finn. He helped me escape from the First Order."

"Escape?"

"Long story. That's the Crimson Goddess crew, they're a group of smugglers who helped me escape…..for a price." He added at the last part making the old man shake his head, Poe turned to the others. "Guys, this is General Solo."

"Solo? As in…?" Karine couldn't even finish as she stared in awe.

"Han Solo? Far as I know, kid, I'm the only one with that name." The old man said with a smirk. They were quite surprised to meet the legend himself, Han Solo. The General of the New Republic, the one who helped take down the Empire all those years ago, and the one who shot first by some. Damien smiled as he walked up and offered his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Solo. My name is Damien, I'm the Captain of the Crimson Goddess. Those are my pilots, Karine and Arthon, our weapons expert and warrior, Rhasar, we have another but he's on board our ship. Oh and that's Rey...she got brought along by accident, but she is friendly." Han looked over his shoulder to see the young girl hiding behind the group, like she didn't want to be seen.

"I can tell." Han said sarcastically before taking Damien hand. "Well kid, thanks for looking after our best pilot. You did the Resistance a great deed." Damien smiled at the praise letting go of the old man. Both heard growling and turned to see Arthon and the Wookiee glaring daggers at each other.

"Chewie, quit it." Han ordered as the Wookiee let out a few growls and roars.

"Arthon, stop trying to start fights." Damien commanded. Arthon merely glared at Damien before snorting in annoyance.

**"Great, we all met. Let me ask this: what's a general from the New Republic, the man who helped stop the Empire, doing helping out a Resistance fighter?"** Rhasar asked.

"Same reason back then, stopping the First Order. Now why is the most wanted crew in the Galaxy helping out a Resistance member?" Han asked, placing his hands on his waist.

**"He offered us compensation for helping him."** Rhasar said. **"After all, money is the best way to a smuggler's services."** He said.

"I've heard that before." Han said as he turned around and started walking away with Chewie behind him. Damien was about to follow but the Wookiee grabbed him, the others were about to attack when they saw the Wookiee was…hugging? He was both hugging and petting him, making Damien let out a few chuckles and Han to turn around.

"I think your Wookiee likes me." Damien said as he tried to pull away. Han rolled his eyes at Chewie's actions.

"He's always like that with people, he must like you. Chewie let him go." Chewie let out a few growls but let go of Damien. "No he isn't." Chewie retorted with a long growl. "What do you mean-You know what I don't have time for this. Come on, Poe! We have to get out of here." Han said walking out of the hanger with Chewie behind him. Poe and the others followed behind walking down the corridors.

**"Hey, Mr. General. No offense, but we'd like to be paid now."** Rhasar said, following behind the General.

"Don't we all, sorry kids, but I can't help you. I got my hands full and don't need anymore on the plate, you're lucky I'm the first person to find you. It was no accident, that signal you sent, I'm probably not the only one to pick it up." Han said looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, then?" Karine asked ducking under a tube.

"I was looking for Poe, went to Jakku first and asked the locals. Said you were all chased by the First Order and I feared the worst. Then the whole galaxy got the bounty from the First Order. One million for whoever can find the Crimson Goddess and bring her crew in, all dead but the droid and some boy." Han explained as they stopped in the middle of a hallway.

"One million? Seems desperate." Arthon said, turning to Damien. "Sounds like someone is a fan of yours."

"Listen, Han." Damien said walking up to the old man. "I can't tell if you like us, but we don't mean any harm. We just want our money, and then we'll leave." Han stared at the boy, seemed like a nice enough kid, but he seemed to have a naive air about him.

"Sir." Han turned to Poe who stood by Damien. "Damien and his friends saved BB and my life, when they didn't have to. The least we can do is pay them…..and Damien has something you might be familiar with." Poe added as Han looked back at Damien.

"And what may that be?" Damien was about to explain when the ships alarms went off.

"What is that?" Rey asked.

"Oh don't tell me a Rathtar got loose." Han said with a groan as he ran past everyone.

"A what?!" Karine asked in shock unsure if she heard him right. The group ran after him as he headed to one of the near modules.

**"Wow, Rathtar, huh?"** Rhasar asked.** "Been a while since I went after one of those."** He said.

"Sir, why do you have Rathtars on this ship?" Poe asked with a shocked expression.

"The Falcon was broken so we stole this ship. It had Rathtars so we thought it'd be a nice surprise for the Smugglers that took you, obviously a mistake." Han said looking at the computers.

"Clearly." Finn added as they all stared at the screen. They saw a ship fly into a nearby hangar, Rhasar recognizing the symbol on the ship.

**"Guavian Death Gang. You gotta be joking."** He said.

"Guavian?" Rey asked.

"Bad gang, not friendly at all." Damien explained before looking at Han. "Why are they here?"

"This ship might be theirs, I didn't have time to ask." Han said turning off the computer and walking away.

**"They don't take kindly to people stealing their things. I did business once with a guy who did that...he wasn't able to pay me when they found him. I did manage to convince them to pay me in his stead, though."** Rhasar said.

"Well I don't have time for a shoot out so I want you guys to hide." Han said as Chewie lifted one of the floor pieces. "Stay down here, don't make a sound and keep out of sight."

"Do I look like I can fit down there?" Arthon hissed, gesturing to his tall frame.

"He can." Han said gesturing to Chewie. "And he is about as big as you, Scales. So get your tail down there before Chewie makes you."

"Your Wookiee touches me, his arms become my next meal." Arthon snarled.

"Guys, enough." Damien said standing between the two, looking at Han. "What about you?"

"I'm going to do what I'm good at. Talk my way out of things." Han said as Chewie made a growl. "Yes I do, everytime."

"What about BB?" Karine asked.

"He can stay with Poe and me." Han answered.

"And the Rathtars, where are they?" Finn asked only for Rey to jump and scream. Everyone turned to see some eyeball trying to break out, the Scrapper holding onto Damien.

"There's one." Han stated.

**"Good idea sticking them in cells."** Rhasar said. **"Unless you've got proper security or protection...you really don't want one of these things getting their hands on you."** He said.

"It ain't my problem once the Falcon gets ready, now get in there." Han ordered as Karine hopped in and crouched. Damien stepped aside for Rey, his hand out for her.

"Ladies first." He said as Rey stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Is this really the time?" Rey asked.

"Is it ever?" Damien asked with a smirk. She couldn't stop the smile and took his hand and guided her down.

"Cute girlfriend." Han said to Damien, making him blush.

"It's not like that."

"Sure it isn't." Han said as Damien hopped down followed by Finn. Rhasar was about to before a hand touched his shoulder, looking back he saw Poe.

"If it gets ugly, don't stick around. Get out as quick as you can." Poe said, surprising Rhasar though Poe couldn't see under the helmet, he just shook his helmet afterwards.

**"Whatever, flyboy."** Rhasar said, before crawling into the space between. Arthon merely stared at the hole before letting out an annoyed growl and hopping in, in his case he was crawling.

"If I hear any of you laugh, I'm going to eat one of your hands." He said, already feeling like someone was smiling. Chewie closed the lid as doors opened near them, Poe and Han had their hands resting on their blasters.

"Plan B if talking doesn't work, Sir?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, shoot our way out." Han muttered as they saw six members of the Death gang walk towards them.

"Han Solo." The lead member yelled from across the hallway. "You're a dead man."

"Bala-Tik, what's the problem?" Han said.

"The problem is you stole my ship!" Bala stated, feeling the bruise the General left on his cheek from Jakku.

"Can you see them?" Karine whispered as they peeked through the hole.

**"Talking ain't really the best option right now, Tails. We gotta make sure we ain't found."** Rhasar said. Damien looked around and wondered if they could sneak back to the Goddess.

"Come on guys, we need to get back to the ship." He whispered and started slowly crawling with everyone following, even Arthon who was a bit awkward with his hunched movement.

"This is the most humiliating thing I've done in my life." He growled.

"Come on now, gentlemen. I'm sure we can talk this through, after all I don't see your name on this ship." Poe said with his dashing smile, but his arm was subtly nearing his blaster.

"You're a wanted man, Solo." Bala continued, ignoring Poe. "Kanjiklub wants your head as well after you broke their deal."

"That was a long time ago, it's not my fault they hold a grudge." Han said with a smirk.

**"It's true. Kanjiklub members hold one hell of a grudge. They're even willing to go after a quarry's descendants if their predecessor hasn't settled whatever gripes they had."** Rhasar muttered.

"They have blasters." Rey muttered, seeing the red armored soldiers carry very big blasters.

**"So do we, scrapper."** Rhasar said.

"You're going to pay for taking my ship." Bala seethed as he clenched his blaster.

"You can have the ship, we just want the fuel. It was all a simple misunderstanding." Han said.

"You threw several of my men into the Rathtars."

"That was Chewie, not me. Like I said, a mistake." Han said.

"It's not just us, Solo. You owe many Gangs, the Hutts, the Cabal, Kanjiklub."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub." Han said in annoyance.

"Tell that to Kanjiklub." At that exact moment, doors behind them opened up. Han and the four turned to see Kanjiklub members walk out of the doors towards them.

"Kanjiklub?" Damien asked.

**"Yeah."** Rhasar said.

"Kriff." Han muttered under his lips.

"Is this still the talking phase?" Poe asked sarcastically, Han held his finger up to silence Poe as he turned to the other gang.

"Tasu Leech…..I would say it's good to see you, but I would be lying."

_**("It's over for you, Solo.")**_ Tasu spoke in a different alien language.

"Boys, this is all a big misunderstanding. I'm a changed man, no longer a smuggler, and if you try anything, you'll have the New Republic on you. We all know neither of you want that." Han said looking back between the two. "Besides, even when I was a smuggler, have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah." Bala said.

_**("Twice.")**_ Tasu said. Chewie shook his head in agreement, while Poe just shook his head.

"...What was the second time?" Han asked.

"Your game is old. There is nowhere left in the Galaxy left for you to hide, and you can't use the Republic as your shield in this area of the galaxy. They're blinded by their own arrogance, and not just that…we know you work for the Resistance." Bala said, making Han frown, knowing how this might turn out.

"That BB unit." Bala said gesturing to the droid.

"What about him?" Poe asked, standing in front of BB.

"The First Order is looking for one just like it." Bala explained.

"I swear, I keep telling them it's gotta be a different droid. The similarities are merely coincidental." Poe said.

"Not just that, but Poe Dameron, the Resistance's greatest pilot." Bala added.

"Oh, you know my name. You a fan?" Poe asked with a smirk.

"And not just you, but the Smugglers." At that exact moment, Damien and the others stopped in their tracks, hearing the mention of smugglers. "The Crimson Goddess, one of my men spotted the ship. A Trandoshan, Twi'Lek, Mandalorian, IG Unit, and a human male."

"...First time I've heard of it." Han said nonchalantly.

"That could apply to a lot of people in the galaxy. Twi'Lek? Mandalorian? Not exactly painting the best picture to help you guys here. Like you'll settle for anyone." Poe said.

**_("Search the Freighter.")_** Tasu ordered, one of his men looking around.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Damien whispered as they quickened their pace. Poe on the other hand shook his head as he looked around, before seeing a nearby console and an idea popped in his head. He looked at Han.

"I don't think talking's gonna work with these guys, General." He whispered, his hand once more nearing his blaster.

"You got a plan, Dameron?" Han asked.

"Something like Plan B...when I give the signal, be ready to run." Poe said.

"Run?" Han asked.

"Oh yeah." Poe said, raising his voice to gain the attention of the gang members. "Guavian Death Gang, Kanjiklub? They're nothing." He said.

"We caught you, didn't we?" Bala asked.

"Maybe. But I'm one of the Resistance's best spies alongside being a pilot. You really think I just slipped up and got captured by you guys? It's all part of my master plan, and you guys fell right into it." Poe said with a smirk.

"Bold words coming from a man about to die." Bala said, which resulted in Poe grinning. He had them right where he wanted.

"I'm not the one standing near a Rathtar's cell."

With that, he instantly drew his blaster and shot the terminal. At that moment, tentacles shot out grabbing anything near them, which happened to be a Death Gang member. Chaos broke out as three Rathtars started attack both gangs. Poe looked to Han and Chewie, saying only word, which also applied to the people hiding underneath them.

"RUN!"

"This is your plan?!" Han yelled as they ran down the corridor with a Rathtar rolling after them.

"Working out so far, isn't it?!" Poe asked, throwing a punch to a nearby gang member, before Han grabbed the member and threw him at the pursuing Rathtar. Under the floor Damien looked up as a Rathtar rolled by, before using the Force to blast the floor and pull himself out. He helped everyone out as Rhasar pointed his blaster for any danger.

"Okay, let's get to the ship." Damien said as the group started running down the hallway trying to avoid any Gang members or beasts. However, Damien stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder hearing the distant roars of Rathtars.

"Damien?" Rey asked stopping in her tracks followed by the others.

**"I know that face. What are you thinking? And how am I gonna be involved?"** Rhasar asked as Damien look back at them.

"We can't leave them. They're gonna get trapped." Damien said, the others knew who he referred to.

**"Poe's a big boy. He'll be fine. We gotta go."** Rhasar said. Damien looked back at the end hearing the Rathtars, before looking down at his own hands. He didn't know why, he barely knew Han, but he couldn't take the chance. Someone, or something was telling him to go back.

_**"Don't worry kid, I'll be around." **_He heard a voice echo in his mind, it sounded so familiar. It didn't matter, a part of him told Damien that he needed to save Han and Poe.

"Karine, Arthon, Finn, Rey." The four looked at Damien as he stared down the hallway. " Go get the ship ready, I'll be joining you soon." Damien said walking down the other way.

**"No, you cannot be doing this! You can't be stupid enough to go at this alone!"** Rhasar said.

"Who said I'm alone?" Damien said, at that moment Rey pushed after Rhasar, and the Mando already knew what was going. Rey knew she couldn't leave Damien alone, whether Rhasar was going or not she couldn't leave him, he was the first friend she made after all.

**"Great, that's where I'm involved. There's no way I'm going after him."** He said, crossing his arms. However, as Damien and Rey got farther and farther away his arms started shaking in frustration before he let out a loud annoyed sigh. **"This crew's gonna be the death of me."** He muttered, before running after them.

"Try not to lose a limb!" Karine yelled playfully waving at Rhasar. "Come on guys." The three ran down the hallway when Finn heard someone behind him.

"Arthon, watch out!" Finn said turning around and shooting a Death Gang member. Arthon turned around to see the dead gangster, before looking at Finn. He raised his cannon towards Finn, and when Finn thought he was gonna shoot him, the blaster fire flew above him, and he heard a loud thud, looking to see a Rathtar dead behind him.

"Watch yourself, flesh bag. Thought you Stormtroopers were supposed to be good in a fight." Arthon said, before continuing to move.

"That's his way of saying thank you." Karine explained as they ran down the hallway, ignoring Arthon's annoyed snarl. They ran into the hanger and saw the Crimson Goddess before them.

"Damien, Rhasar. We're in the hanger and about t-!"

_**KA-BOOM**_

Like a Star going Super Nova, the Crimson Goddess exploded, and went up in flames with shrapnels and flames going everywhere. Karine and the others covered their eyes from the intense heat, but Karine lowered her arms to stare in shock as her precious ship was gone. She fell to her knees and dropped her blaster. They hear footsteps and all three turn to see a Kanjiklub member before he was shot by Arthon.

"NO!" Karine screamed before hitting the metal floor. "DAMN YOU KANJIKLUB! DAMN YOU ALL TO THE NETHERWORLD!" Arthon merely snarled, before placing a hand to his comm.

"Rhasar, we have a problem." He said.

**"We got problems of our own!"** Rhasar's voice echoed on the comm.

* * *

"You know, Rey, you didn't have to follow." Damien said as they turned a corner running down it.

"It seemed like you needed help, plus after all you have done, I felt like I should return the favor." Rey said.

"Awe, thanks."

"Plus you are my ride back to Jakku."

"...Right." Damien said with a frown but heard footsteps behind him, turning around he smiled to see Rhasar catch up to them. "I knew you would follow."

**"For the record, this is cause you're my current source of income. It'd be a shame to have your death on my record. Bad for business."** Rhasar said. **"Which reminds me…"** Before he threw a punch to Damien's face. Damien cried as he held his nose, not enough to break, but it still hurt like hell. **"...that's for doing this!"**

"Knew you still cared." Damien groaned as he rubbed his nose before the three continued. "Now let's find Han and get them out of here, and stay clear of the Rathtars."

"What do Rathtars look like?" Rey asked as they turned a corner and the door opened, only to hear the screams of Death Gang members before trapped by a Rathtar. It ate one of them before tossing the other seeing the three, roaring.

**"They look like that."** Rhasar said pulling out his blasters and shooting it. However, it only angered the Rathtar, making it roar at them. The three bolted the other way with the Rathtar behind them.

"Told you shooting doesn't always work!" Damien said as he used the Force to close the door behind him.

**"Well, I certainly doubt your little conversations would work on these guys like the Purrgils!"** Rhasar shouted.

"This is not the time to argue." Rey said as the Rathtar started breaking down the door. The three continued to run not really caring where they were, so long as they could find Han and Poe.

_**FWOOM**_

Damien stopped in his tracks, gasping as if gravity itself nearly crushed him, holding him in place. He felt the Force around him scream, his head pulsating with pain as he clutched it. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth, the voices of Rhasar and Rey seemed to just disappear as did the Rathtar roar. He opened his eyes as the pain seem to subside, rubbing his head he looked back up expecting to see the hallway of the Smuggler ship.

He wasn't on the ship anymore.

He didn't know where he was, but it was clean, smooth like a large Republic like Freighter. He scanned the room unsure where he was at nor how he got there. The area around him was colored black and grey, and it felt as if the ship was devoid of individuality. It felt...cold, creepy...EVIL. That's when he realized it wasn't the Force, he felt the presence of something powerful behind him. Something more powerful than he had ever felt before.

Dark.

Turning around he saw someone, or something, sit in a meditative like position on the floor. This being was covered in dark cloth, hugging his entire form, humanoid in appearance but his face was covered by some black mask. Damien saw that this being was floating above the ground with objects floating as well. That's when Damien realized this being was a Force Wielder, but his presence was dark. The being lowered itself on the ground, the objects dropping slowly around him. He did not appear to notice Damien...but then his head tilted slightly toward his direction, as if he heard him.

**"...You should not be here."** Were the only words Damien heard the man say. Damien jumped at the voice, filtered by the mask no doubt but that didn't stop it from being terrifying. The man looked over more and Damien notice the single line visor across his helmet, and before he realized it, a crimson blade was at his throat. That's when Damien put it together, the way Poe and Finn described him, the one they feared, the man he thought he would never face.

Kylo Ren.

**"Who are you?"** Kylo growled, his filtered tone like that of a rabid animal as Damien backed away, sweat beading down his neck as the blade inched closer, ready to cut his head off. He has never been afraid before as he is now, staring down what felt like the Darkness itself. Before he could react, Kylo pulled his blade back and prepared to swing, Damien covered his face to protect himself.

**"DAMIEN!"** Two hands grabbed him and shook him, Damien opened his eyes to find himself back on the Smuggler ship, Rhasar staring at him as the Mando held his shoulders.

* * *

Back on the '_Finalizer_' Kylo stared at the scorch mark he left on the wall, where the boy was originally standing. He didn't realize it until it was too late.

**"It couldn't be."**

* * *

**"What are you doing?! We can't just stand around!"** Rhasar said. However, his anger faded a bit as he noticed Damien's shocked expression, and even saw his left sleeve was singed, like a blaster bolt or something hit him which was impossible.

"Did…..did you see him?" Damien asked, swallowing his spit.

**"See who? You're the only one here!"** Rhasar said.

"Guys, we need to hurry." Rey said rejoining them after looking on, after Damien stopped in his tracks they waited for him to stop whatever was going on.

**"Tell that to him. Just stopped without a reason and just stood there for a minute."** Rhasar muttered.

"Damien, what happened?" Rey asked as Damien took deep breaths.

"I saw…..I sa-GAH!" Damien screamed as he was hoisted in the air, a Rathtar roaring as it flailed him around.

**"DAMIEN!"** Rhasar exclaimed watching the teen be pulled away by a Rathtar.

"NO!" Rey yelled, watching her first friend be dragged by the beast. However Rhasar jumped into the air grabbing Damien's hand holding onto him as tight as he could. He shot a wire towards a wall, wrapping around a pipe, tying it to his knee before pulling out his blaster.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" Damien yelled as he flailed around in the tentacle. Rhasar grunted in annoyance as Rey followed behind him.

**"You gotta be kidding me!"** Rhasar shouted. Despite Damien's request, Rhasar kept firing, trying to kill the Rathtar.

**"Rhasar, we have a problem."** Arthon's voice said through the comms. Rhasar fired another shot, before answering.

**"We got problems of our own!"** He said.

**"The Crimson Goddess is gone."** The Trandoshan stated shocking the Mando, making him groan.

**"Great. Just great!"** Rhasar said, turning the corner to continue chasing the Rathtar. "Just what I wanted in life! Another batch of unlucky circumstances! Resistance pilots, First Order turncoats, and now our ship blows up! This day is just going GREAT!" He shouted.

* * *

"My ship…..My baby." Karine moaned in defeat as the remains of the Goddess turned into molten scrap. Finn didn't really know how to comfort her, since he has been through a lot worse but could tell Karine was still in pain. So doing his best he simply patted her back, hoping to calm her.

"Uh, don't worry Karine. I'm sure you can buy a new ship." Finn said.

**"I have a better proposition."** Everyone turned to see IG on the entrance ramp of the Falcon. **"We steal this ship."**

"Steal the Millennium Falcon? Are you serious?" Finn asked.

"We don't have many options, flesh bag." Arthon said, before looking at IG. "How are you still in one piece? Weren't you still on the Goddess?" He asked.

**"I sensed impending danger from the Meat Bags, so I took precaution and left to hijack this suitable ship, only taking anything of value."** IG stated.

"And that is?"

**"My own frame."** IG stated pointing at his chest, making Arthon growl in annoyance.

"We'd best get moving before more of them try to blow up our only escape route. Come on!" Arthon said, as Finn and IG made their way into the Falcon. Arthon stopped seeing Karine still staring at the flames.

"Karine, we have to go." He hissed.

"My ship, it was the first one I ever built." Karine groaned.

"Well, we can't mourn right now. Our lives are currently in danger." Arthon said, pulling her up and dragging her away, not rough but enough to keep the Twi'Lek on her feet. The two boarded the ship and ran into the cockpit, sitting in the front seats.

* * *

Damien grunted and screamed in pain as the Rathtar, Rey and Rhasar trying to pull him free and avoiding the other tentacles. He didn't know what else to do but use the Force, hoping that it would work. Reaching out, Damien focused on the Rathtar hoping to reach the beast, letting the Force help him. The beast growled and snarled as it looked around before stopping, turning and preparing to eat Damien. Damien clenched his eyes shut as he focused on the Force, his mind screamed as to hit the Rathtar. No objects around him flew nor answered his call, he growled in anger, before releasing it in a primal cry.

"Stop!" He exclaimed as a powerful burst sent Rhasar and Rey flying back. Damien clenched his teeth in pain, before he felt its saliva hit his boots, but did not feel the creature swallow him whole. Opening his eyes Damien felt the grip on his waste loosen as the Rathtar let out loud heavy breathing putting Damien down, staring at him. He smiled as he attempted to back away, the pain in his head subsided like it was fading the more he let the Force go.

_**BANG!**_

The Rathtar roared in pain as Damien jumped back, seeing a Kanjiklub member shoot at the Rathtar in fear. The creature grabbed the man and tossed him straight in his mouth, the main screaming before a loud crunch followed. The Rathtar turned back to Damien and snarled moving towards him to devour the boy. Damien tripped and landed on his ass backing up as far as he could...only to see a stream of fire fly past him toward the Rathtar, which recoiled in pain.

**"This makes how many times I've pulled you out of trouble now?"** Rhasar's asked, stepping in front of Damien, pushing the Rathtar back with the flame before shooting the nearby terminal with his blaster, forcing the door to shut immediately, blocking them off from the creature. Once that was done he turned back to Damien who was pulling himself back up.

**"I can't believe you stood there, like a Womp rat caught in the thrusters. Wh-!"** Before he could stop him, Damien wrapped his arms around Rhasar. Rhasar was about to protest but felt Damien was shaking a bit, clearly shook from the near death experience. He sighed as Damien let go, the teen frowned a bit.

"Thanks, Rhasar." Rhasar merely shook his head as he patted Damien's shoulder. Rey was watching this interaction with curiosity, surprised to see the Mando be so awkward in the hug.

**"I want double after this."** Rhasar said as Damien smiled, nodding his head before looking back at Rey.

"Let's go find Han and the others." Damien said as the three ran down the hallway, looking for the Resistance General.

* * *

"Can you get that door unlocked any faster?" Poe asked ducking under a blast. Poe, Han, Chewie, and BB were only one door away from the Falcon but were stuck and being shot at by the Guavians.

"You try shooting and unlocking at the same time." Han retorted as he fired a bolt killing a Gang member, before going back to unlocking the door. Chewie growled a bit as he fired several shots, only to roar in pain as a blast hit him in the arm.

"Chewie!" Poe said helping the Wookiee up. However, the members continued shooting, blasting Poe's gun out of his hand. Poe looked around before reaching for Chewie's Bow Caster, he pulled the trigger and watched a gang member be sent flying.

"Woah." Poe said, amazed by its efficiency. More gang members started shooting, Han prepared to fight back only to watch as two of them were sent flying by some unknown force. To his surprise, Damien, Rhasar, and Rey turned a corner.

"Poe, you guys okay?" Damien asked. Poe was about to answer only to see another Gang member appear and was about to shoot Rey.

"Behind you!" Damien turned at the last second to see the man fire, time slowed down as the bolt flew towards Rey backside, his eyes widening in fear as he reached out.

"NO!"

_**FWOOM**_

Han, Poe, and Chewie stared in awe as Damien hand reached out to Rey, but what shocked them was the bolt blast inches from her back held in place. The Gang member was even frozen before Rhasar shot him, only to stare in shock at the bolt blast held in place.

"I….I can't believe it." Han said only to look at a smirking Poe.

"Told you it would be familiar." Poe said. Rey moved out of the way as Damien dropped his arm, letting the blast go flying in the opposite direction. Without even thinking Damien grabbed Rey and hugged her, she didn't even know how to react. She was so shocked that it took her a second that Damien saved her life again. He let her go and the three ran back to Han, Damien using the Force to unlock the door.

"Come on, we don't have time." Damien stated as he walked past Han, only to stop seeing the flaming pile of metal. "What happened to the ship?"

"It blew up." Arthon said simply. They all turned to see him by the Falcon, the ship primed and ready. "You just gonna stand there or are we going to leave?" He asked, rushing back into the ship. Damien and the group ran into the ship dropping their gear as Damien ran into the cockpit seeing Karine activating the ship.

"You ever fly one of these, Karine?" Damien asked.

"No, which is why I need help." Karine said, only to see Han land in the seat next to her.

"No one flies this ship but me and Chewie, but since he is out of commision you'll do kid." Han said as he started flipping switches from his side.

"What about us?" Rhasar asked from the door. "You want us to hold on for dear life?"

"No. I want you to help Chewie." Han said as the Wookiee roared on the med bay while Poe tried to wrap bandages around him.

"Chewie, I'm trying to help you here! You're not helping me by moving around!" The Resistance agent said, trying to stick the bandages into the flailing Wookiee. Arthon hissed in annoyance from the doorway to the cockpit before turning to Han.

"You don't expect me to play medic?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, I expect you to listen to me, I'm the damn captain not get back there and help them." Han ordered, making Arthon snarl in annoyance before leaving, seeing no point in arguing. Rey meanwhile sat near one of the seats holding on as the ship shook. "Watch the thrust. We're going out of here at Lightspeed."

"Are you insane?" Karine asked. "You expect us to do that inside the Hangar? Is that even possible?!"

"I never ask that question till after I've done it." Han states as Damien sits behind them. A thud made the three jump to see a Rathtar trying to bite down on the glass. "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go."

"Hang on everyone!" Damien yelled as the ship flew into the air.

"No problem!" Poe said trying to contain Chewie. "Finn, grab me some bandages."

"Right." Finn said running towards the bag, reaching in he grabbed something round. Pulling out he saw some strange white ball with grey and red outlines, before he tossed it aside to find more bandages. Outside the ship the Guavian Death Gang remaining members started shooting at the Falcon, trying to destroy it.

"Come on, baby, don't let me down." Han said as he activated the compressor. The ship roared with life as he turned to Karine. "Punch it!"

"You got it!" Karine said as she pushed the level. The three braced themselves as the Rathtar was ripped apart, the Gang members were sent flying, and the Falcon sped into Hyperspace. Bala watched the whole scene take place before reaching for his comms.

"Inform the First Order, the droid and the bounties are on the Millennium Falcon."

* * *

**(Unknown Space)**

* * *

TIE Fighters sped past several Star Destroyers as they flew towards an unknown snowy planet in the far reaches of space. The planet was split by a large gap going across half the planet, at the center a large hole possibly for exhaust. Deep within the planet, two men stood before their master. One being Kylo Ren, and the other being General Pryde. He felt insulted though as Snoke was expecting his Supreme General, Armitage Hux. It was insult to his pride, However both men at the moment stood before the large hologram of their master, the man who created the First Order and the reason it was rising in power. No one knew where he came from, but he was the answer those that served the Empire seeked, a man of great power.

Supreme Leader Snoke.

**"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance."** Snoke said in a frighteningly calm tone, despite the older man frail form Hux knew the power of the Supreme Leader. **"Leading them to the last Jedi…..Skywalker."**

"It will be too late for them, Supreme Leader." Pryde said, Snoke stared at him offhandedly before looking at his hand.

**"If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise."**

"Supreme Leader, the Resistance is nothing but a small Militia of hop-!"

**"Silence."** Snoke ordered, Pryde shut his mouth as Snoke stared at him. Pryde has never seen the Supreme Leader angry, and he feared what the being would be like so. **"The New Republic are blinded by their arrogance, but if the Resistance continues this crusade, it will mean the end of everything we worked for."**

"I will not let this happen, Supreme Leader." Pryde said stepping forward, Kylo looking at him. "The weapon is ready, I believe it is time that the Galaxy see the new Order, by taking away their hope: The Resistance." Pryde stated as Snoke leaned forward rubbing his chin, interested. "Without the Resistance and at the sight of our weapon, the Galaxy will be ours to rule once more. The Resistance will be crushed before they will reach Skywalker, and the map will be ours." Snoke stared at Pryde intently, before giving him a motion of acceptance.

**"Go. Prepare the weapon, let this blind Galaxy feel the fear as they once did in the time of the Empire."** Snoke ordered resting back in his throne.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Pryde said as he turned around only to stare at Kylo. The masked warrior stared back as if the two were glaring daggers, but Pryde smirk said otherwise as he walked away feeling victorious on his appraise. Kylo stood in silence as the General feet distance themselves, Snoke hologram flickered a bit before his voiced boomed.

**"There has been an awakening."** Kylo looked up as Snoke stared down at his finest achievement. No weapon in the Galaxy will ever compare to Kylo in Snoke's mind. **"I sense it, the Force cries out for something, have you felt it?"**

**"...Yes."** Kylo answered. He knew that Snoke felt the same presence he did from Jakku, and he knew it was the same boy that was in his room before.

**"Skywalker may be missing but I sense others are out there, others that wish to take the mantle of the Jedi. I sense the Light trying to reach out and call them, but some are…..gone. As if they cut themselves from the Force. Even Skywalker I cannot sense."** Snoke muttered as he rubbed his chin before looking down at Kylo.** "There is something you know, isn't there?"**

**"No."** Kylo stated without remorse, and it worked since Snoke could not sense his lie. **"I sense only the Light and Dark, I sense Power. I sense…"**

**"The location of the droid, is aboard the Millennium Falcon."** Snoke states as he leans back. **"Aboard the ship of-!"**

**"It means nothing to me."** Kylo interjected. **"That name is dead. I will continue the search to destroy what remains of the Light."**

**"The Knights of Ren are already finished with their mission in the Inner Systems. However I will be sending them to Naboo. They will join us at a later point."** Snoke said.

**"And what of Lady Lumiya? Will she be joining the preparations?"** Kylo asked, thinking of the Dark Mistress that showed him the many sides of the Dark Side and it's power. Truthfully though he had no care for the Dark Side, or the Light. To Snoke, it was both but to Kylo it was the key to everything he wanted.

Power.

**"No. Lumiya is searching for Luke as well, I have no doubt she will fail and return."** Snoke said before smirking at Kylo. **"Are you conflicted, my boy? I sense the Light and Dark tearing at you, one side trying to overpower the other."** Snoke said, Kylo didn't say anything or show any hesitation even with the helmet on.

**"It is nothing, the Force does not control me."** Kylo said as Snoke chuckled.

**"That is why I chose you, Kylo. Master of the Knights of Ren, the perfect embodiment of the Light and Dark to be my Sword for the First Order and for a new age. The Force echoes around you like a Storm…..perfection. However, your training is not complete…...but you will be, and when you are finish. You will be the most powerful Force Wielder in history."** With that, Snoke's hologram disappeared leaving Kylo in the darkness. He turned back and started walking away, his mind processed everything Snoke said. Light, Dark, Good, Evil, he doesn't care.

He needed more Power.

* * *

**Zer0: And we are done! With the third chapter. Originally we we're gonna add one final scene but I (Bio was also tired) felt it was a nice ending to the third chapter. So did you guys like it? I did, it was really fun writing the dialogue, the Force parts were really fun…..Oh and Kylo, does he remind you of anyone? Bio anything you want to say? Yes and Han has arrived and isn't a Smuggler but a General because that fits with his fucking character? Yes! Lumiya? Yes. **

**Bio: Things are only gonna get more amped up as we continue.**

**Zer0: Remember when I said a lot of things will stay the same in the first book/movie? Yeah….Just wait. Okay, now what we really need to get done and has to be said.**

**Our response to you, Aspiring-Creator. So we had to reread your entire two reviews several times, just so we didn't miss something. We, yes TWO of us, not the royal we, are going to break it down.**

**Bio: I'm kinda hurt you didn't think I was real. Am I that forgettable? Because I sure as hell didn't forget you.**

**Zer0: You even sent a PM to Bio two years ago, sure it was for Lil'Sonic and I don't know if Bio replied but I know you did send him one. You sent me one too, but we'll dismiss this as you forgetting which is fine. But let's start with the first review, and this response is a long one. Glad you liked the crawl.**

**Bio: Guess who wrote it? Me, the guy you presume to not be real.**

**Zer0: Bio you're gonna have to let that go. We have more important things, though this is up there.**

**Bio: You assume that I'm mostly reasonable in certain instances.**

**Zer0: True. Let's start with the first part.**

_**'I swear any time I read "SJW propaganda" I want to scream.'**_

**Bio: We're not the only ones to say this. Literally every sane human being that enjoys Star Wars sees this. And of course, Disney ain't subtle about it.**

**Zer0: You can't tell us it's not SJW Propaganda: Rey can't do anything wrong, or at least has an easy thing going for her. Literally the first time she used the Force, she beat Kylo in a mind fuck interrogation when the guy had years of training and she just got used to it. She knew how to fly a ship without any knowledge that we can see, sure she can drive a speeder. That's like saying I can drive Jet first time when I only ride bicycles.**

**Bio: It's like putting me in the pilot seat of a plane, but the problem is I was taught to fly a helicopter.**

**Zer0: Sure, maybe she had some training, but from where? You never see it from the first part of the movie.**

**Bio: Flying usually means you have to have some time off world in the case of Star Wars, but Rey never left Jakku after being dumped there by her folks. And I'm pretty sure the people keeping her there wouldn't let her near any means of escape, even if she's like someone with Stockholm when it comes to Jakku.**

**Zer0: Twenty Five Percent of TLJ on Canto was basically that Capitalism was bad, the worst people in the galaxy are the one percent, not the First Order that killed her sister, not the Pirates or Bounty Hunters who kill anyone for a quick buck. No, it's the rich people.**

_**'I personally feel the author's notes with the jeers and such thrown at the ST are a bit much and I kind of have a reason for it. You're trying to get readers to consider looking at this different take on VII and yet from the author's note I already get a weird, slightly condescending vibe from it.'**_

**Zer0: Yes, we want people to enjoy it, if they don't then okay. It's not condescending, that's us being us. We're really chill dudes (Unless we get into debates, or playing Destiny.) and have fun conversations.**

**Bio: You call it condescending. I call it acknowledging what we, and many others, consider to be a trilogy with wasted potential.**

**Zer0: If you can't handle different opinions or how they treat the ST, that's on you. People can like the ST, but they also should likely accept that a LOT of people didn't like them.**

**Bio: And let me put it this way. We don't hate it. Some bits of the trilogy we enjoyed...but there were more negatives than positives in our experience.**

_**'Then again it could be that I am a fan of the ST and someone who can't stand the old EU but still, I feel like despite being told that it's fine if I like the movies I'm not welcome here. Also as someone who read ahead and saw just how much of the second chapter is just the author's note going off on the sequels, I really feel I have to mention that this is kind of an issue.'**_

**Bio: You trying to tell me you think the Sequel Trilogy is better than undisputed masterpieces like KOTOR, Republic Commando, and Force Unleashed? I enjoy certain aspects of the ST, but I already know they don't hold a candle to some of the material from the EU and Legends. Hell, the Thrawn trilogy of novels might be some of the best Star Wars books to ever be published.**

**Zer0: I'm sure he might have meant the books and Legends (Which yes the games are apart of but that doesn't really excuse it. If you can't handle different opinions, that's you being easily triggered because someone is showing you how bad the ST are. Dude, people hate stuff I love all the time and I'm fine with that, people hate the Prequels, some people hate Borderlands 3, some people hate Mega Man, and I'm fine with that because I know that those games/movies have problems and I still enjoy them. I can handle different opinions, it seems like you can't so far.**

**Bio: We're not telling ya that you suck for liking the Sequels. Far from it. If you like the Sequels, more power to you. We just can't ignore the many faults we see in the trilogy. The sort of inconsistencies and canon breaks this trilogy has makes the plot holes of the prequels look like a masterpiece in comparison.**

_**'Another thing I don't like is that it feels like the solution to remaking VII so far is basically "How much fanservice can we cram into the story?" and this is where I feel like bringing up one of my personal positive points for TFA and that's how it weaved the fanservice in a way that felt natural while still leaving room for the new stuff.'**_

**Zer0: What fanservice? That one Training ball and the chess game?**

**Bio: Better question: WHAT NEW STUFF?**

**Zer0: You pointed out two things, IG and the YT Freighter. IG was obvious fanservice, I'm not denying that, though the only fanservice part of him is his backstory, that was the point. That doesn't mean he won't have his character arc. The YT Freighter isn't fan service, it's a stick we picked out of a cup because we needed a ship for the crew. Seriously, we just went on Wookieepedia and looked up ships and saw what worked. I guess we should have gone to a…...(Looks at Saiya SW book)...Baudo Class Yacht ship. Or is that fanservice? I guess every ship is fanservice at this point.**

**Bio: I shit you not, I literally watched both A New Hope and The Force Awakens simultaneously...THREE SEPARATE TIMES. And beat for beat, the story was the exact same thing. There was nothing new in TFA, as far as I can tell.**

**Zer0: And that's okay, we both agreed it was the best of the ST, or at least Bio thought it was a better meh than all of them.**

_**'Here? This story has a very... how do I put this? It has a typical fanfiction feel to it.'**_

**Zer0: Wow, I would never think a Fanfic story would have a fanfic feeling to it. This is where the criticism just went down the drain (Not that it was helpful to begin with), you cannot say that without realizing where you are. Did that come to you when you wrote that? That's like saying when watching a Porno that it has a Porno feeling to it. It sounds stupid saying or reading it.**

**Bio: Gee, I wonder what this site is called.**

_**'I mean you've got the fact they're flying the model of YT freighter that people know from Shadows of the Empire which okay is a neat nod but then it gets to be too much.'**_

**Bio: Again. We drew sticks for the ship. And to quote Linkin Park, in the end, it doesn't even matter. As you saw, we blew it up...though don't count that as the end of the Crimson Goddess just yet. (Zer0: It blowing up was all part of the plan, you see. Not that anyone would know and should think that we have a plan.)**

**Zer0: What is too much? You haven't explained anything, and honestly, I really don't care about fanservice anymore. Also with the bit of them of how you said and I quote 'and then there's how they enter the story which feels like what I'd expect to see from fanfics like this.' Dude every first Star Wars film begins with a ship flying towards a planet, or at least starting in Space. That isn't Fanfic, that's following a formula and from Fanfics like this? Oh sorry that I didn't have them all sitting in silence while humming 'The Sound of Silence' because that's Star Wars for you.**

_**'The Mandalorian character clearly takes influence from both The Mandalorian as well as the two Fetts but in a way that feels kind of forced to me (Not to mention the design pretty much sounds like what I'd expect from a Star Wars fan-character.), you've got an IG Magnaguard because prequel reference'**_

**Bio: Huh. A Mandalorian that looks like a Mandalorian. Who woulda thought? Though let me be perfectly clear: the biggest inspiration when creating Rhasar wasn't the Fetts or The Mandalorian. It was a mix of a different Mandalorian, KOTOR's Canderous Ordo, as well as Rocket from Guardians of the Galaxy with his extremely biting behavior.**

**Zer0: I have never seen a Mandalorian not wear Mando armor or at least act like one. Even Sabine carries her Mando traits (Though that's not sayning much the first two seasons.). IG isn't just a reference, he is the Droid of the Main Characters, we also picked him out of a stick.**

**This is just to everybody, not just Creator. We will not sugar coat things, we will tell you if we got it from the Legends, Canon, and or twisted it in our own way. We want everyone to enjoy this story, but we also want to make something Bio and I can enjoy writing to write and have fun with. People aren't going to like our story and that's fine. Those that wish to stay and want to see what we have cooking can and I hope they enjoy it. Moving on.**

**Bio: Literally the idea for IG came around since I bounced the idea of a Droid on the crew to Zer0 one day, and we spent the next hour or two trying to figure out what to use, then I suggested a Magnaguard.**

_**'You have a movie someone doesn't like and they decide to basically stick in their own fan-characters to make things "better" when personally I think it'd be better to just focus on the characters you have and see how they can be improved. I think what adds to this is the crack at Jakku. I mean... come on, I know you don't like the movie and so I expect every now and again a dig but that felt way too much like you were speaking through the character and not like anything I'd hear from a Star Wars character.'**_

**Bio: But we're not just making new characters. We ARE focusing on the characters we got from the films. After all, Rey's still here. Finn is still here. They'll still be part of the story, but we hope that our interpretation of them can better utilize their potential that the movies failed to do in our opinion.**

**Zer0: I admit what I wrote was an obvious jab, though you cannot say that's not what a person would say. But I went back and corrected it, still a jab and I will not be ashamed of it. Also with the characters I liked Rey at the beginning but then it went downhill, same with Finn from the entirety of the first movie I loved him ...then The Last Jedi came out.**

**Bio: It literally sent him right back to square one. Repeated his arc from TFA, starts a coward, but by the end, is a hero ready to die for his friends. He shouldn't be doing that twice.**

**Zer0: Then we had to have twenty percent of the second talk about how the rich are assholes and are the real evil, how war works with Rose (who cares more about freeing racing animals than freeing the slave children), and Finn screaming. Oh and BB being able to send a Guard back with coins…..fucking coins. And all of that was pointless. Luke tried to kill his nephew who had a small chance of evil in him when his Dad killed thousands. And not just the men, but the women, and the children too! He slaughtered them like animals! Alright enough of that, onto the next review.**

**Second Review:**

_**'The idea of Finn being considered to be made into a Sith Trooper is a neat concept. I like how it takes the element of him being a Stormtrooper and expands upon how good he was in that position and the idea that he was Phasma's personal student, especially since that could lead to a very personal conflict later on down the line.'**_

**Zer0: This is why we did this, because we wanted Finn to be better than just three movies of him yelling, and I quote…'REEEEY'. Nothing wrong with that...but it happened.**

**Bio: Again, that bit was me. Real flesh and blood. Not a fake construct that this guy made. Because I believed Finn had better potential than being a form of comedic relief half the time in the trilogy.**

**Zer0: Nothing wrong with humor, but it does get old. Rey and the grass thing in TLJ was funny to me, but everything after that was…...meh. Not even a meh, it was just…..what?**

_**'I also find myself really liking Arthon. Reminds me a bit of Zeb from Rebels and really it's nice to get a Trandoshan character especially one with this kind of backstory to him.'**_

**Zer0: No offense to Rebels (And this is not a big deal, but we did feel like responding to this), but Zeb wasn't that great of a character, in my opinion.**

**Bio: While I personally liked Zeb, he was nowhere in my mind when creating Arthon. I just imagined a Trandoshan, and eventually, as you saw in the last chapter, I added some world building in the form of the Purge of Trandosha, as we call it, where the First Order nearly wiped out the entirety of the Trandoshan race. Not like the Lasat, who managed to preserve a majority of their numbers. We're talking nearly scorched earth kind of purge. As in Arthon IS one of the last living Trandoshans in the galaxy.**

**Zer0: But that's a story for another point in the series.**

_**'However, there are flaws here we have to discuss and to start off? The arguing this group gets into is a bit much. One thing I loved about The Force Awakens was how it really didn't do what a lot of films and shows seemed to be doing at the time and that's have characters almost always be on the verge of fighting and/or consistently getting on each other's nerves to the point where it's hard to believe these people are even friends. I mean at this point it's past feeling like a family and it's more getting into the territory of me just not feeling like I want to spend too much time with these people.'**_

**Bio: Do you agree 100% with your friends all the time? I don't. And thus, we occasionally have arguments. It's what makes our friendships great. We don't always agree...otherwise, it's just boring.**

**Zer0: These people argue because they have reasons to argue, they are having a bad day. Damien wants what is best for his team and they need to argue to make agreements, like not wanting to join the war. People argue to make agreements in real life, that's how Politics work. Also Poe and Rey met at the end of the second episode which is not only bad writing, but the next time they talk they are arguing in the final movie. The thing you don't like about what we did is what they did with Poe for fifty percent of his screen time in the final movie.**

**Bio: Plus, you say that most media does this. And it works. Look at Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of outcasts who practically hate each other half the time, and yet they're all best friends and one of the greatest franchises ever. Or even the Suicide Squad (excluding the awful DCEU film), a bunch of people who'd rather do their own thing, forced to work together, and it's probably some of the best things DC makes.**

_**'Next there's the pacing which to me feels like it's going by way too fast. Now that isn't to say that the pacing of The Force Awakens or the Original Trilogy wasn't fast since it was but there was a natural flow and things moved quickly without feeling necessarily like someone was mashing the skip button. Here? The feeling is almost like someone is basically hitting the fast-forward button every now and again to get to the cool action bits faster rather than taking the time to slow down and really develop characters which so far seems to have been done almost entirely through exposition by them or the third person narration which really doesn't work for me, especially since Star Wars usually is so good at letting a character develop through their actions over the course of a movie.'**_

**Zer0: Rey hit Finn, they talked for a minute, then ran from Stormtroopers the next minute and into the Falcon. How is that good or natural pacing?**

**Bio: That's kind of a pattern in JJ's films. Like in Star Trek. Beginning of the movie, the captain of the Kelvin goes to speak with the Romulans, and within a minute of talking to him, Nero kills the captain, and destroys the Kelvin. And while that's happening, Kirk is born while his dad fucking dies. Then we have a quick cut to Kirk as a kid for some reason, being a delinquent, which I honestly didn't really see as needed. We could've just cut to Chris Pine doing something smarmy stuff and that'd be fine.**

**Zer0: Sure, Nero is a bloodthirsty warrior, but JJ's movies are...what was it called Bio? No scenes, just plot. We didn't have every little scene from the beginning of TFA because we felt like it wasn't needed, everyone already knows what happened.**

**Bio: Just blindly rushes from one narrative moment to the next. They barely take a minute to slow down for anything in TFA.**

**Zer0: Our characters had time to talk before Finn woke up, our characters had time to talk before the Stormtroopers arrived, and once everything quieted down we had plenty of time to talk. How dare you say the Originals had bad pacing, they were fantastic. Luke, Obi-Wan, and Han had time to talk and we got to understand their (Especially Han) character through, what shock, exposition. **

_**'Next since this is gonna bug me, I do want to talk about the whole toxic fandom thing since it's relevant to the points I'm going to bring up here. Usually when people refer to a toxic fandom or a toxic side of the fandom? They're referring to a very particular part of the fandom that to put it bluntly is the absolute worst. I mean we're talking people who will hate a film purely because it has a female character in it, will continuously get into fights with those who disagree with them and will feel the need to people on Twitter to keep dragging them into basically long rants about what they hate and really, I think while Cavill means well I don't quite think he really got what that interviewer meant when they brought up toxic fandom and I say this because there are shades of that in the author's notes here.'**_

**Zer0: We're not saying there aren't assholes. We're saying that the Media thinks that anyone that doesn't like or actually critiques the movie is against Disney and is toxic, and that is a lot of people.**

**Bio: Yeah. We refer to small sections of the fandom. Whereas the media will label the entirety of the fandom as toxic, as was the case in that Witcher interview. The guy didn't say the toxic side of the fandom. He said 'toxic fandom', as if everyone in the fandom is toxic. And of course, Cavill's response jumped him up to one of my favorite actors of today.**

**Zer0: Granted, he corrected himself, however that might just show what he really sides with. I don't care if it's reaching or not, someone wrote this down for him or at least the question. Whether the guy did, doesn't stop the fact that a lot of media, and Disney, and Rian Johnson thinks anyone that doesn't like the ST are toxic.**

**Bio: Seriously, you think our little jabs at Rian were toxic? I admit, it was a little unprofessional, but that's being polite compared to what Rian says about folks who don't like Last Jedi.**

**Zer0: For example, when everyone attacked Rose's actor, I thought it was wrong. I don't hate the actors, sure they annoy me (Brie Larson), but I'm not gonna blame them. I blame the people who write the scripts all so they can sell their Agenda. Cavil knows there are good people who don't want their series ruined and that's why he thinks of them as passionate. Maybe he didn't think of the assholes, but he knows that a lot of people who read the books (Like he did), played the games (Like he did), loves the series and don't want it to be ruined by Woke Feminist Agenda.**

**Bio: If you call the people who don't like your movie 'toxic man babies' (I kid you not, Rian actually said something like this) or something like that...you're not gonna be getting any form of respect from me.**

**Zer0: It's like saying it is only the men that hate the Woke stuff, I guess no woman today didn't hate the Last Jedi (I guess Star Wars Girl, one of my favorite Star Wars Youtubers, was talking out of her ass).**

_**'I mean compared to the little jabs in the previous chapter? This is basically a full on vent session about the sequels and it includes shades of things like calling Rian Johnson "Ruin Johnson" and telling him to go fuck himself and saying "muh versity". These are shades of that toxic side of the fandom, that sort of entitlement people feel towards a franchise and also just the bizarre opposition shown towards the movie for doing something as simple as have a strong woman. Now I want to be clear that in no way am I trying to call you toxic nor am I saying it's not okay to criticize the sequels since... I mean they're movies and opinion is subjective, one man's treasure is going to be another man's trash and so on. The thing is as I read this talk, it feels like that standard fan shouting from a hill-top "I OWN THIS FRANCHISE!" or crying foul over every change and the fact the notes are so filled with them makes it kind of hard to focus on the story, especially when right at the beginning it just goes on and on to the point where I honestly am not sure if I even want to read the story.'**_

**Bio: You're not calling us toxic, but from that bit, it sounds like you are calling us toxic. You think we feel entitled to this series? We just call out extremely piss poor writing, which sums up the majority of this trilogy.**

**Zer0: That's all the sequels tried, diversity, literally from the entirety of The Last Jedi other than the Canto Bight scene, I barely saw an alien. Sure the series has always had the main characters being humans but that's because you can understand them better. You do realize you read the story then notes, or at least our final notes for the chapter. The beginning is mainly responses we do.**

**Bio: We barely had any supporting alien characters apart from Chewie. Maz doesn't count since she barely appears in the films.**

**Zer0: There is a difference between a strong woman (Like Wonder Woman, Alita, Ridley, Leia, Ahsoka, etc.) and forced women (Rey, Captain Marvel, Silver from that stupid Angry Birds 2. I do not care if it is a cartoon it does not excuse bad writing.). I bet you if I went online right now and made a poll, out of all the trilogies the ST would be the least liked. Change isn't bad, but it has to be executed right, not lazy or just simply bad writing. Yes we are going to rant (Most likely stop after the second movie) and show the glaring problems of this trilogy. My subjective 'opinion' is pretty worldly agreed on. I'm also sorry to say this but your treasure has a lot of smudges on it, and I mean a lot.**

**Bio: Literally just type Sequel Trilogy on YouTube and you'll find more reviews and vids trashing them than praising them. Cause their writing is poor, their marketing is poor, everything that isn't the production value of the films themselves is poor.**

**Zer0: When a video for TLJ is talking about how great it is, it's only just saying that they loved it, not why it's great or better then the Force Awakens or the OT. It's their opinion, and if you disagree with them you're automatically a man baby or sexist, racist, some other work with ist at the end. We're not writing about some diversity, or Female Empowerment, or Men be dumb and women be smart. We're writing about a Fictional Universe that people can enjoy, with Lizard men, space wizards with Lightsabers (Not laser swords.), and fucking DRAGONS. (Sorry everyone, I love dragons.)**

**Bio: And let me put it this way: Who the hell thought that 'The Force is Female' shirt was a good idea? That alone should be a sign of their priorities when it came to the ST. They didn't want to tell an amazing story to expand on the already fantastic lore. No, they sought to push an agenda, to check off crap from a list rather than create meaningful characters and moments. Say what you will about George and the Prequels, but at least he sought to tell a story. And despite the bumps, it was a story with a consistent message and theme. Consistency isn't something this new trilogy has going for them.**

**Zer0: To everybody reading this, I already wrote my stance on anything in my last chapter of A Devil's Justice (Or the second chapter I think), go read it if you like DMC or DC.**

_**'Well that and it goes on for so long with attempts at humor, is completely unrelated and we also are aware you are a single person so the back-and-forth feels like a major time waster.'**_

**Bio: ...Again. I'm fucking real, pal.**

**Zer0: Sorry Creator, before we couldn't take any of this seriously. This…..this just…..Wow. I don't know a lot of Author's who write imaginary people (I'm not saying there isn't, but who jumps to the conclusion that they are imaginary?) but who have collabs.**

_**'Overall? This chapter was like the other one, it was just okay.'**_

**Bio: And I say this review was just like the other one. Poorly explained and at times, made no fucking sense.**

**Zer0: And I'm sorry Creator, but I'm not sugar coating it. If you don't like this story, we're not gonna stop you, the door is right over there. Hate to break it to you but losing you is not gonna affect us. We got people who like our story that build characters and can improve on others. Yeah we can admit we have an advantage because we have a show to do as well. Hell, I bet we could make three movies of rework and still do an awesome job.**

**Bio: Little something called respecting the past and learning from it. Not tearing it down as if it never existed or mattered in some nihilistic BS like Rian did.**

**Zer0: Sure, you can argue not everyone is gonna make long ass paragraphs because apparently Criticism is dying or something. I don't think everyone wants to write long ass reviews, and we're not going to force them to do it. You can write another long review but we're not gonna respond back to it. This is our first and last response. So don't bother, and don't throw a hissy fit if we don't, we saw your long AN about Lil'Sonic and honestly, yeah you said it was unprofessional but if you get like that because someone didn't respond to you the first time, then I'm not gonna waste time, no review response, no PM response, nothing.**

**Bio: What I read from you makes the stuff we said about Rian and Episode VIII look like a picnic.**

**Zer0: If you don't like our story, more power to you. If you like the ST, again, more power to you.**

**Bio: But don't expect us to just sit here and ignore all the glaring problems this trilogy had. And let me tell you, this trilogy is much like many works of film. Nothing is perfect...unless it's The Godfather. That is a fucking masterpiece, and I will fight anyone who disagrees.**

**Zer0: We may have said our story can be better than the ST, that doesn't make it perfect. It's fucking FanFiction, not dissing anyone here, I've seen dudes write a few paragraphs of Madara raping Hinata and then burning her alive…..and I still think that is the most fucked up Fanfic of all time. We know you don't mean to call us toxic, but you do make it sound like that. That's like me saying, we're not calling you an asshole, but you have shades of being an asshole. We're telling Rian to fuck off, not kill himself. No matter how much of a piece of shit he is (And yes he is one), he doesn't need to die, no one does just because of a bad movie. But they need to see that they are forcing an agenda. Sure we got an Agenda, just to remind people of how awesome Star Wars is.**

**Bio: I mostly dislike Rian because of how unprofessional he's been when it came to the backlash of his movie. Again, take the legitimate criticism, and use it to better your stories/movies. He didn't. And if you look up anything pertaining to that, you'll see how he is the toxic one in this whole equation.**

**Zer0: I think we have gone far enough. Creator I hope you can understand not everyone shares your POV and respect that, just as we will respect yours and not stop you from leaving or change our ways. We want a story we can enjoy and be satisfied with, while also making others happy.**

**(Turns to the others)**

**Not just the men, but the women, and the children too! YOU ARE ALL FANS AND WE LOVE YOU! Also follow BioshockerN7 and his fellow Authors. They are known as the Multiversers who….pretty much go to any fictional universe. **

**Bio: Though it's been a LONG time since I've actually updated anything for my stories. Mostly undergoing reworks and such.**

**Zer0: Pretty cool stuff they do. Also we promise we won't make long AN, the chapters are long but we want to make it good, so shorter AN and not so big responses. Not meaning to sound rude but it just leaves more to read. Though everytime I read other stories its surprisingly shorter then I imagined. With that, please review, pm for ideas, and remember: The Force will be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**

**Zer0: (Speaks in demonic force) I swear to Tala, Saiya. You better be posting some stories once this is updated. BORDERLANDS. (Switches to innocent child) Okay bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zer0: (Hums to tune of the Rise of Skywalker Final trailer music)**

**Bio: Yo, we got work to do.**

**Zer0: Huh? Oh, right. Hold on let me get my Narrator voice on. *Clears throat* Hello everybody! Welcome back to Star Wars! How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Years?**

**Bio: Only a few days.**

**Zer0: Holy shit, it has been only a few days. But we are on that grind like I've been with Destiny 2's recent Season of Dawn. Yes, I'm a Destiny player, my story tells that. Regardless we see that everyone has been enjoying the story so far. I'm really glad you guys love the story so much. So let's get into the reviews:**

**TF2Scout: Well yeah maybe it isn't dead, I can agree on that…..but it was pretty much beaten to near death.**

**Bio: Shot, stabbed, beaten, and left to die in a dark and dirty alley, with the only sign of help so far being an ambulance driven by The Mandalorian and Jedi Fallen Order to be taken to the hospital to receive the treatment that is Clone Wars.**

**Zer0: Yeah. Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Hellfire45: Oh don't worry, you'll love what we have. Enjoy.**

**Dracus6: One: Thanks for the suggestion but I must kindly decline. Two: Why the hell is Axl with Yang? Blonde Squad forever (And I ain't even blonde). Thanks though.**

**Human dragon: Thanks.**

**Bob the kraken: Thank you so much. I am glad you really love this story, and yeah I thought it'd be best that Han kept his ship but we still used the way he was introduced and actually explained it. Sure it was a sentence or two but felt that was all needed. Yes, farewell oh beautiful Crimson Goddess, you will be missed.**

**Bio: For now. Yeah, the route we're taking with the canon characters felt like it was the route that made the most sense. After all, when you really look at TFA, Han basically reverted back to the beginning of his OT arc, working as a smuggler who runs away from his problems rather than confront them like he does by the end of RotJ. So we made him technically part of the Resistance because that felt the most consistent with his character by the end of the trilogy.**

**Zer0: You're gonna learn a lot more in this chapter. Yeah, Damien totally gonna wreck ass (Looks around nervously). Heh, heh. Um…..limbs might be lost, just don't blame us on who it was. But please enjoy, onwards.**

**Aspiring-Creator: I understand and respect your decision. Also what the fuck? How can you say that the OT doesn't reach the heights? ESB is one of the most beloved movies of all time, and they beat the ST by a landslide. But again, I'll respect your opinion. (I know we said we wouldn't respond but I felt a sentence or two wouldn't hurt.)**

**Bio: If it wasn't for the OT, we wouldn't have any of this. There wouldn't be a Prequel Trilogy, or a Sequel Trilogy, or Clone Wars (undisputed masterpiece), Rebels (decent series and characters, some questionable moments), Resistance (I never watched it, but honestly, everything I've seen just feels...off). Still, you do you, and I'll do me, and we won't do each other...probably. Markiplier fans will get that one.**

**SupremeSongLeader: Thank you Good Sir. The one consistent praise is we are better than Disney is nice. Like we said in the first chapter: All part of the plan, and most of the series is planned out, just the dialogue needs work.**

**Bio: Comparing us to Jon Favereau and Dave Filoni? That's high praise...not sure we deserve it though. Those guys are the ones who truly have potential to influence the direction of the franchise. We're just two fans showing our vision of how the ST could've been.**

**Zer0: We (Or I, depending on how it goes) might make a Clone Wars-style story. We have one in production but….it's a crossover and we're not sure if it is 100%. I finished season one of Resistance and for a kids show it is fine, but for Star Wars its…...well fuck it's something I guess. Uh, two more girls I guess, got one ready and possibly a fourth. If you have suggestions, I'm open.**

**To everyone, you can write as long as you like. We probably just won't respond to it like we did with Creator.**

**Anime PJ: (Looks at praise for IG) *Throws head phones* FUCK YEAH!**

**Bio: Welp, you went and made Zero feel validated in making IG, man. (Even though he's technically also my creation)**

**Zer0: I'm out! I have Ascended and all I needed was one praise for IG, that's it. I'm out…..Hold on, let's finish the response. Yeah Bio and I are really proud of what we did for Finn, and it was mostly Bio's idea btw. Kylo's character was my idea, at least in terms of power and driven force. Yeah Han felt like he would have been better being the General since, again, it fits his character better. Yes, I hope you enjoy Damien and Kylo….I'm going to enjoy it. Again, write as long as you like.**

**Bio: Probably the biggest inspiration for this take on Kylo is Vergil from Devil May Cry, what with his desire for power.**

**Zer0: All the characters are gonna be fun throughout the series, and have a bigger part than Finn yelling "REY" everyday.**

**Bio: He speaks Rey, bro. Whole different language from the planet Rey. Only the most cultured individuals can speak the tongue of Rey. For example...REY!**

**Canadiangunner11: Do you mean the peace between Han and the Gangs? Or me, Bio, and Creator? Both pretty much didn't work regardless. Yeah, poor Goddess. It was a piece of junk, but it was THE piece of junk.**

**SaiyatonianSage: Thank you, and yeah it might have not been much but it does help push the story along. Are you talking about that scene where Rey tells Han, the guy who owned the ship for decades, where the compressor was? Yeah that sucked. Yeah the Bromance is awesome. (Rhasar is secretly Tsundere/Anti-Tsundere)**

**Bio: Sorry to break it to you potential shippers, but that's as far as it will go with them. Purely platonic friends. Nothing sexual whatsoever...kinda like Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine with the Chrisposters. Resident Evil fans will get what I'm saying there.**

**Zer0: Glad you enjoyed Kylo, yeah wasn't too much but you do get an idea of his character. Plus it does get better, at least in terms of action for Kylo. Everything will all make sense, we try to make sure there are no Plot Holes. May the Schwartz be with you…..God I miss that movie.**

**The1whoknox: Thank you. Yeah I don't want to get into spoilers, but be prepared for whatever happens. We promise we will make it amazing, so please understand.**

**Super Comrade: Thank you. Yeah we get that a lot.**

**Guest: (I'm guessing the three guests are the same so we will respond to all three) Thank you and interesting concept story. And no I have never read that story, and it's probably because I've never seen Ranma. For me I'd go with Shaak Ti.**

**Bio: Aayla Secura. (Stares at each other with intensity.)**

**(CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR)**

**Zer0: All jokes aside, everyone I hope you enjoy the story. I'm gonna go celebrate with my waifus Diana, Ghia'ta, Aya, and Tala (Saiya will get the joke) for the liking of IG. I'm out!**

**Bio: Whereas I'll be here, merely spectating and watching every waking moment. For all ya know, I could be watching you at this very moment...and you'd never know.**

**Zer0/Bio: ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Hyperspace)**

"Kriff!" Karine muttered as sparks flew over her tails. Both Han and Karine started twisting and pressing buttons to stop the ship from blowing up. Right now the cockpit was releasing a loud alarm system indicating an overload.

"Electrical Overload." Han stated in panic as he reached for some buttons to stop the alarms.

"Give me a second, I can fix this!" Karine said as she jumped out of the seat to reach for the lid and fanned her face as smoke exploded in her face.

"Coolant's leaking. Need to transfer all auxiliary power to the secondary tank." Han said as he spun his seat to reach for one of the consoles.

"Good idea, I'm gonna try and give this ship a little more juice." Karine said as she reached for one of her pouches around her belt. In the other room everyone was in disarray: Rey was sitting on the sofa holding on for deal life as the ship shook with intensity. Damien was off to the side with Rhasar holding onto something to keep himself from falling. Meanwhile Poe, Finn, and Arthon were trying to restrain Chewie and patch him up.

"Chewie, come on!" Finn said as he tried to wrap the bandage around the Wookiee's arm.

"I've seen worse injuries than this, Wookiee! Stop squirming!" Arthon snarled, practically forcing Chewie to stay down so the two humans could treat his wound.

"We need help with him, stop moving, Chewie!" Poe yelled. BB happily beeped as he rolled over to them. However, Chewie roared in pain and anger, making the droid roll away in fear behind Rhasar.

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" Han yelled from the cockpit before going back to fixing the ship.

"Hurt him? I'm tempted to kill him at this point." Arthon muttered.

"He's nearly killed me six times!" Poe stated, looking back where Han voice came from, only to be grabbed by Chewie and nearly shoved into his face. "Which is fine."

"Chewie." Damien walks up putting a hand on the Wookiee's shoulder. The Wookiee looked over at Damien who simply frowned at him. "Calm down, it's alright. Just give the guys a chance to patch you up."

Everyone was silent as the Wookiee let out a low growl before leaning back in the bed releasing a small but gentle growl as everyone calmed down. Damien let out a sigh of relief letting the Force calm the Wookiee, but others like Rhasar saw something different. With everyone besides Han, Chewie had a stoic expression or anger in case of Arthon, but with Damien it was familiarity.

"Do giant monsters have a soft spot for you?" Poe asked looking at Damien as Finn finished patching up Chewie.

"Say that again, flesh bag, and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." Arthon growled, before getting up and making his way to the cockpit to see if he was needed.

"This hyperdrive blows, there are gonna be pieces of us in three different systems." Han said as he flipped another switch as Karine tweaked with something inside the console.

"For a legendary war hero, your ship sure seems like it's one flight away from crumbling to pieces." Arthon said, crouching through the entrance to fit in.

"Mine's still standing, Scales." Han retorted not turning to the Trandoshan.

"State it's in...pretty debatable. When's the last time you even got a decent repair job? This looks like it hasn't seen a mechanic in decades." Arthon said. As the two bickered, Karine found the problem and used her solution injecting a strange screwdriver into one of the ports inside the console. The alarms turned off gaining the others attention as Karine pulled her smudge covered face away from the console and sat down, reaching for her towel.

"What'd you just do?" Han asked as Karine cleaned her face of the smudges. The Twi'lek showed her screwdriver to the General.

"The ship was overloading, I designed this screwdriver to release a small EMP wave to stop the overloads on my ship. It usually works…...about ninety percent of the time." Karine said as she put the screwdriver away.

"EMP huh? Quick thinking, reckless, but quick." Han said. "I think' I'm starting to like you."

"You may regret that." Arthon said offhandedly. Han ignored him as he left the cockpit with the two right behind him. Damien smiled at Arthon and Karine before noticing Rey's scared expression. He walked over to the Scavenger placing a hand on her shoulder making her nearly jump.

"You okay?"

"We almost just died, how can I be alright?"

"I mean, yeah...but we didn't. That's a plus." Damien said, giving her his signature smile. Despite the situation she was in, Rey couldn't help but smile at his calm demeanor.

"Ah don't be like that." Han said to Chewie who let out a low grunt. "You did great. Just rest." Han said as he turned to the others. "Good job Poe, you did great. Same with the rest of you, thanks."

"You're welcome." Finn said from the seat he took around the table, leaning forward only to activate something. Finn leaned back as several holograms of alien-like creatures appeared. He calmly turned it off as Damien chuckled a bit before Han continued.

"I guess I owe you all one for helping Poe, despite his reckless nature, you saved his life." Han said, nodding his head to Damien.

"Reckless? Sounds an awful lot like how you were back in the Rebellion, General." Poe retorted.

"It's the least we can do, he did promise to pay us." Karine said as Han raised an eyebrow at her.

"The sooner we can get this map out of our hands, the better." Arthon muttered.

**"Karine. We have successfully stolen this ship."** IG states from the corner he stood in.

"Stolen?" Han asked, turning to Karine.

"What he means is uh….liberated?" Karine asked with a nervous smile.

**"Objective Complete: Millenium Falcon stolen. I shall keep this in my memory banks."** IG adds making Karine groan.

"You are the worst droid I've ever known." Arthon said.

"Right." Han said hoping to move this along, looking down at BB. "Show us what you got, Ball." BB chirped happily before showing the hologram to everyone, extending the map to focus on the planets. The group stared at it with some mild curiosity, Damien scanning the map as did Han.

"I'm sure as you all figured it out, this map is not complete. Just great." Han said with a deep exhausted sigh.

"Yeah. This only covers a small sector. Can't really get a recollection of where, though. Probably need the rest of the galaxy to figure out where this fits." Rhasar said, his hands tapping his helmet, which he had placed on the table next to Finn.

"Is it true?" Damien asked, looking at Han. "Does this map truly lead to Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes. I trust Lor San Tekka to have good info. He was one of the last people to speak with Luke before he disappeared. When the First Order started to mobilize across the Outer Rims, he went into hiding like Luke. Thanks to Poe, we found him. But judging from the First Order presence around Jakku, I'm guessing he's….." Han looked at Poe, who frowned as he nodded his head.

"Kylo Ren struck him down. Spoke to him for a minute, then cut him down with his Lightsaber before destroying the rest of the village." Poe said solemnly, Han sighed before continuing.

"Tekka was a good man and was one of the few who helped Luke rebuild the Jedi." Han explained. "Once Luke disappeared however, people have been looking for him: Some within the New Republic, Gang Lords, Bounty Hunters, and the First Order. None have found him for the past six years." Han said.

"Why did he disappear, anyway?" Rhasar asked. "A Jedi doesn't just cut and run like that without a reason. So why did he leave?"

"He was training a new generation of Jedi." Han answered walking around and staring at each planet. "He hoped to restore order across the Galaxy with them….however, one boy, an apprentice, turned on him. The Order was destroyed, but from what we heard there might be a few Jedi besides Luke left, but they've all gone into hiding, if not dead." Han said looking down, and Damien felt the anger in Han, and the shame. "Luke felt responsible and he went off somewhere. He didn't tell me or Leia where he was going, he only said he needed to find answers. A lot of rumors spread that he died, he left the Galaxy, but Leia knew. She always does." Han let out a low chuckle as he turned to Damien. "She believes Luke went out to find the first Jedi temple." Han said as he stared at the red planet that revealed the location but no pinpoint. Damien stared at the worlds in wonder, feeling the Force call to him for this Luke.

"So the Jedi could still be alive?" Damien asked.

"Possibly. You know it's kind of funny, I used to think they were nothing but mumbo-jumbo." Han said looking back at the group. "A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and light. Seeing Luke though, seeing what he has done, I saw it. I saw Hope." Han said. "Now with this map, we have a chance to bring it back. The Force, the Jedi, all of it."

"Why doesn't the New Republic deal with the Bucketheads?" Karine asked. "Also did you say Leia? Why is one of the most influential Senators, and one of the legendary heroes, part of the Resistance?"

"Because she's Luke's sister and one of many that destroyed the Empire, of course she would be involved. After we stopped the Empire, it took some time to rebuild the Republic. I became General and Leia became a Senator, though she's always been better at the whole rebellion thing than I was." Han explained.

"And the New Republic is still brand new, relatively speaking." All heads turned to Finn, who sighed. "They're a government that formed from the fall of the Empire. Numerous voices that were once silenced now debate each other to figure out whose problems are more important. The First Order...they began from Imperial Remnants. They followed the teachings of the Empire, but they also learned from their mistakes. They made sure that if they were to go to war...they wouldn't lose a second time. Because they don't squabble among pointless debates. It's only one voice, one power, and a thousand soldiers ready to throw their lives away for the ideals of a regime that fell years ago." Finn said.

"You know a lot for a Stormtrooper." Han said to Finn, surprising him.

"How d-!"

"I know Buckethead clothes when I see them. Finn is right though, the Republic is new, but it wasn't just that. After we formed it we got arrogant, believing that whatever remained of the Empire would be nothing. How wrong we were, how wrong I was." Han said, shaking his head. "It took a few years, it took the destruction of an entire race to make me realize how powerful the First Order has become. Leia saw it as well, so we started helping the Resistance, giving them weapons and supplies. Others in the Republic disagreed and stopped all assistance…so Leia and I did what we did best: Rebelled." Han said, turning to them.

"A destruction of a race? You mean?" Karine didn't finish it as a growl was let out.

"He means Trandosha. MY people." Arthon said.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a good history with Trandoshans, but even they didn't deserve it. What the First Order did, it was-!"

"It wasn't just THEM." Arthon said, his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed as if he had remembered something that truly infuriated him. "The First Order may have finished us off...but we were dealt a more crippling blow before they dealt theirs." Arthon snarled. "We were betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Damien asked, shocked, Arthon never talked much about the Trandoshan Purge, and now he was hearing it, he still couldn't believe it.

"They had help...from one of our own. A member of the Honor Guard, like me...Kargon Karizz, my brother." Arthon growled. This shocked the crew, since they didn't know Arthon had a brother. Damien slowly walked over to Arthon and put a hand on the Trandoshan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Arthon." Damien said, knowing it won't do much, but it was all he can do. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry."

"It won't change anything. Doesn't change that he escaped Trandosha and has evaded me for years. Everyday, I wonder if I'll ever find him again...and if I do...I will kill him." Arthon said.

"There aren't that many of your kind left, Arthon. You sure you'd be fine with killing your own brother?" Rhasar asked. Arthon merely snarled in return.

"He's no brother of mine. Not anymore. All he is to me now is someone for me to kill." He said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Scales. I don't think you will have time when the First Order tracks you down." Han said. "They have ways to, things you have never seen…...though that may all be changed once we land." Han said, making some of the Goddess crew look at him.

"What do you mean?" Karine asked.

"I can tell you kids aren't one to get involved, but I hate to break to you lot: You're involved. So I think you have two options: Join the Resistance and fight, or run away and die." Han offered.

"We'd likely die regardless." Rhasar said.

"Possibly, but at least you'll be fighting for a greater cause other than some next payment." Han said, looking at Rhasar. "Have we met? You look familiar." The Mandalorian shook his head.

"No. Though my father's mentioned you once or twice. He doesn't speak much of his bounty hunting days." Rhasar said. "Either way, this isn't really our war. Just two sides trying to fight over what rule should stay. Endless debates of an upstart Republic or the fractured remains of a fallen Empire...not really a fight I'm looking to take part in." Rhasar said.

"Is that what you think?" Han asked looking at Arthon who merely growled and nodded his head. He looked at Karine who looked away with a frown, like she was ashamed of this choice. "What about you, Finn?"

"I just want to get away from the First Order. The things I've seen, what they've done...they can't be stopped. I wanna get as far away from them as possible." Finn answered. Han sighed, turning to Rey, who simply stared at her hands.

"And you?"

"I….I just want to go home, alone." Rey said looking away trying to appear as invisible as possible. Han finally turned to Damien who had his arms crossed.

"Damien, right?" Said teen turned to Han. "I know what you are, I've seen what you did. Now I need to ask, did you know Luke?"

"I…..I uh…..I don't know." Damien said rubbing his head.

"No memories. Doesn't really have much of a path he wants to take, Solo." Rhasar said.

"Well kid, let me tell you." Han walked up to Damien. "Whether you wanted it or not, the Force is with you, and I can't tell but I know you might be our best chance at finding Luke." Han said, putting a hand on Damien's shoulder. Rhasar couldn't deny something was up with these two as he stared at them. "I can see you know how the Galaxy is now, I bet you heard stories of the First Order. Don't you want to restore order and peace? Don't you want to know who you are?" Damien remained silent as he looked down at his own feet, he was about to speak up but Arthon beat him to the punch.

"Restore order and peace? Find a lost Jedi? What could any of us possibly do to turn the tide in this conflict? No offense, Damien, but you're not really attuned to your power, or what people would consider a 'savior'." The Trandoshan said. Damien frowned but did not retort since he didn't really have one to make. Han noticed the conflict on the kid, so turned to others.

"Regardless, you're stuck on this ship for a while. Once we reach our location we can get a ship for you and be on your way…..if that is what you want." Han said as BB turned off the map.

"It is." Han grunted at Rhasar's answer, before walking over to a nearby console.

"Where are we going?" Karine asked.

"Going to Bracca, Leia's got an informant to meet me once I get Poe. They'll take us to the Resistance Base." Han answered.

"Why don't you take us there?" Finn asked.

"The Resistance doesn't always stay in one place, all field operatives don't have the information of the next base location just in case we get captured. They moved once Poe left to find the map, and I don't know where it is. We've got a whole web of people working outside the Resistance to keep us up to date. This informant will tell us once we land, so everyone settle down and take a breather." Han said as he walked away, once he left everyone started to scatter. Arthon went off to the cockpit to be away, while Rhasar went to a nearby chair and tinkered with his blasters, Karine was fixing IG, Poe and Finn were talking, and Rey was off by herself wishing to be alone. Damien was merely sitting watching everyone tinker or talk with each other, but his mind also drifted to what Han said.

Despite worrying what his past was, he yearned for what he truly was. Luke was some form of connection and he wanted answers, but he also didn't want to hurt his friends, he felt the call but feared what it might bring. He knew that some of them, like Arthon, did not want to be part of the war. He knew this war was going to chase them, and he knew of the choice he would have to make.

"Hey kid." Damien turned to see Han sitting next to him. "Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Damien said as he crossed his arms. "Listen, Solo. I know you have good intentions, but I….I just want what's best for my crew."

"I know, I can see it. You care for them, don't know why, but you have a good heart kid." Damien chuckled as the two looked at the occupants on the ship.

"They act rude, but they are good people. Arthon has his reasoning, as does Rhasar. Just give them time."

"If they have time." Han said, turning back to Damien. "Why did you become a Smuggler?"

"I was saved by some and I had to make a living. It wasn't easy, but we managed." Damien said.

"You did good for someone without any memories. Nothing?" Han asked.

"Nothing. No parents, no past, nothing." Damien said as he rubbed the back of his head, before lifting up his shirt, Han looked to see some scar in a circle like shape. "The smugglers said the wound healed since it was cauterized, I don't know how I got it, and I'm worried for the answer. But I feel the Force calling to me, like ever since I found BB it wants me to follow this map."

"Maybe it's because you are part of something bigger, kid." Han said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Damien muttered before wishing to change the subject. "Look Han, I know you are fighting for some greater good, but I don't know what I can do to help."

"You can help by finding Luke." Han said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The Galaxy doesn't see it yet, but it is only a matter of time before the First Order show its hand, and we have no idea when. I am not gonna force your hand kid, but the Galaxy needs the Jedi again." With that Han stood up patting Damien shoulder as the young Force Wielder took in his words to heart.

"Relax a bit, it will take some time to get there." Han said, Damien nodded, stood up from his spot, and walked away as Chewie joined Han letting out a small growl.

"What?" Han asked confused until his eyes widened in shock. "No, it ain't him. He died, Chewie, and Luke blames himself for it…...as do I."

Meanwhile, Damien walked to another part of the Falcon when he groaned in pain and leaned on the wall for support. He heard the sound of children laughing, followed by a Wookiee growl.

_**"Come on, Chewie, don't let BD escape."** _A child said as a droid chirped happily. Damien gasped for air as he looked around in shock, wondering what just happened. Damien didn't know why, but that voice sounded….familiar.

* * *

**(Finalizer)**

* * *

Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, wielder of the Force, and second hand to Supreme Leader Snoke was currently in his chamber. The helmed warrior sat on his knees in a meditative position in front of his bed. His Lightsaber laid before him, dormant and only active at his call. His head hung low staring at his hands which held a broken item split in two pieces.

**"Forgive me."** He muttered, the filter making it louder then it had to be. He gained no response, he did not expect one, but continued anyway.

**"I feel it again."** Kylo looked up at the object of his admiration: The rusted and melted helm of Darth Vader. He found it on the Moon of Endor at the burial site of the redeemed Dark Lord in his quest for power and mastering the Shadow. Once the mask of fear now molten scrap but inspiration as Kylo built his helmet to be like Vader's.

**"The Force pulls me apart, both sides wishing to control me."** Kylo said as he set the item down next to his Lightsaber. He never told Snoke about his struggles with the Light and Dark, both sides wishing to tear him apart. However, Kylo had no care for it, at least he kept telling himself that.

**"The Supreme Leader senses it. I cannot let it stop me though, I must control both sides. I must…..find him."** Kylo whispered as he stared at the remains, hearing the faint breathing could be heard in the back of his mind as if Vader himself was with him. He stared back down at the item, a toy figurine broken in half, a symbolism of his struggles.

**"I will become more powerful than you, I will defeat Snoke, I will be the most powerful Wielder of Light and Dark in history. Show me again, let me finish my training, I must have control…...I need it. I need more power."** Kylo said as he grabbed his blade and holstered it at his side before standing up, staring down at the mask, leaving the toy at his feet. He had no care for the First Order as Snoke did or Hux, they were a means to an end. He will not be the First Order's puppet, he will not be Snoke's or Luke's lapdog, nor the Force. He will destroy Snoke, and will find what he truly wanted.

Luke.

Power.

…...Him.

**"I will find them, but I must have full control, I will not be defined by Snoke or the Light and Dark. You must show me…...show me the power of the Shadow, only then will I have full control. When I am complete, nothing will stand in my way, and I will finish what you started…...Grandfather."**

* * *

**(Millennium Falcon)**

* * *

"Alright everyone, get ready!" Han said, gaining everyone's attention from the entrance to the cockpit. "We'll be at Bracca in a minute."

"About time." Karine muttered as she finished her last tightening on one of IG joints.

"You got the coats, right?" Poe asked, before Rhasar stepped into the room, wearing his helmet, as well as a poncho.

"Why?" Rey asked as Damien took two ponchos.

**"It rains on Bracca. A lot."** Rhasar said. The group headed into the cockpit with Karine sitting behind Han, and Poe behind Chewie as the others stood behind them watching as they exited Hyperspace. Rey had never seen hyperspace before and had to admit it was amazing to look out and stare, and wonder on how it works. The Falcon exited hyperspace and flew down towards the dark planet before them.

"It looks….dark." Rey muttered.

"Bracca's mostly temperate, but when it rains...it rains very hard." Poe said, slipping on his poncho. Loud footsteps were heard behind them as Arthon stood near the entrance, his poncho's hood already pulled up, and his fingers grasping the goggles hanging around his neck.

"It's also a junkyard planet. You'd be right at home here, scrapper." Arthon said to Rey. Rey said nothing as they entered orbit when they heard small tapping hit the glass and watched as rain appeared in their view. To most it was just a normal occurrence with Bracca, to Rey however, it was like staring at something magical.

"I've never seen this much water before. I didn't know this much existed in the whole Galaxy." Rey said in awe as the rain bounced off the glass, Damien noticed her awed expression and smiled seeing she was enjoying this, which Rhasar also followed but voiced what came to mind.

**"Really? We passed like three other planets with similar amounts of water. If you really wanna see a water planet though, go visit Kamino."** He said. Han flew the Falcon towards the nearest Spaceport, entering a security code to be allowed in. Once it was cleared Han drove the ship into the west docks and landed with a mighty thud.

"Alright, everyone keep a low profile. First Order Squadrons are most likely in the area so try not to get attention." Han warned as he slipped on his poncho and opened the landing bay door. Before anyone could stop her, Rey ran past Arthon and towards the exit.

"Rey, hold on!" Damien said holding her poncho. Rey ignored him as she ran outside and was met with a downpour of rain. To occupants that lived in the city this was just a nuisance, but that didn't stop the smile on Rey's face. She held her arms out and opened her mouth drinking whatever water landed on her tongue. Her hair and clothes were instantly soaked but she just couldn't stop, until a poncho was dropped on her head.

**"You best put that on before you get cold."** Rhasar said, the rain dripping off his helmet. Damien joined their side as Rey slipped on the poncho but kept the hood off, as he reached for his belt and pulled out his blaster that Rhasar gave him before.

"Here, you might need this." Damien said as Poe walked out with BB right behind him. Rey stared at the blaster in confusion then looked at Damien.

"I think I can handle myself, Damien." Rey said as Damien smirked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't take chances, when have you ever been off planet?" Rey glared at him but nodded in understanding as she took the blaster before stretching her arm out and aiming down the sight. "You…...held a blaster right?"

"No. But how hard can it be? You pull the trigger." Rey said.

"It's a little more complicated." Damien said.

"How so?" Rey asked as Damien lowered the blaster so she didn't accidentally fire at someone.

**"Well, for one thing, scrapper, you're right-handed and aiming with your left eye. That's mistake number one. Second, the safety's on. So even if you wanted to fire, it won't fire until you've released the safety."** Rhasar said. Damien chuckled as Rey pouted a bit before an idea came to mind.

"Rey." The Scrapper turned to Damien as he fiddled with his poncho pocket. "I've been thinking…..if we turn down Han's offer, and keep on moving we could use an extra hand around the ship." Rey could not believe the words that were coming out, as did anyone else that can hear.

"Are you offering me a job?" Rey asked.

**"Pretty sure Arthon isn't keen on more people filling up the crew."** Rhasar said.

"...I'm thinking about it." Damien said, and before he could continue, Han walked past him and gained their attention.

"Alright, Chewie stay here and fix the ship." Han ordered as he flipped his hood over his head.

"IG and I will stay to help fix the ship. Be careful." Karine said as IG stood behind her, as she stared at Rhasar.

**"Try not to tear the ship apart like the last one."** He said.

"Try not to get shot like you always do." Karine retorted as she walked into the ship with IG standing there staring at Rhasar.

**"What are you looking at?"** Rhasar asked.

**"Do Flesh bags express love through aggression?"** IG asked. Rhasar merely gave a shooing gesture before he turned to face the others. With that, everyone walked out of the docks and into the port.

"Keep your blasters close, and your money closer. Thieves can be anywhere." Han warned as they walked through the crowd. Rey, despite enjoying the rain, was trying to keep up with the others as creatures big and small pushed against her. She had to admit one thing she did enjoy about Jakku was that it wasn't crowded. She noticed how the others simply moved through the crowd like it was natural. She hated to admit it but she was jealous of how confident the others were. They weren't afraid of many things, or afraid to get into fights, while she wasn't afraid to fight she was not used to such large groups.

"I've never seen this many people in one place before." Finn said, his hands gripping the hood of his poncho to keep his face hidden.

"Welcome to city life, Finn. Crowds are commonplace in these kinds of places. Coruscant and Hosnian Prime are probably the biggest examples you can find in the galaxy." Poe said.

"So where is the informant, Han?" Damien asked, escaping the sight of a hungry female Zygerrian.

"They said we will meet them at some place called the 'Happy Hutt'." Han explained as he scanned the area for any place like that.

"You mean that?" Arthon's voice rang from behind, as everyone looked to see him pointing at what looked like a bar. Sure enough, in Aurebesh, the sign read 'The Happy Hutt'.

"That's the place, come on. Keep your head low and out of trouble, Poe." Han warned again looking over his shoulder at the pilot.

"That was one time! That Rodian was asking for it!" Poe said. The group walked into the bar except for Rey who took one look at the place and did not want to be in there. She took a step back and looked around when something caught her attention, she looked over at the group. It wouldn't hurt if she left for just a few minutes to look around, after all she was new to all this and should learn the ropes. With that she walked away and towards the center of her attention. Damien turned around and saw Rey wasn't behind him, letting out a small curse, before turning back to Rhasar.

"You and Arthon stay out of trouble, I got to find Rey." Damien said as he walked towards the door.

**"You know, you two are turning this into a real romantic holovid. Guy pursues the girl, all that mushy stuff. If Karine were here, she'd probably gush at this."** Rhasar said. Damien rolled his eyes smiling as he flipped his hood back on and walked out.

"Let's get this over with." Arthon growled.

"Take it easy, Scales. The informant doesn't seem to be here. We'll have to wait for them." Han said, taking a seat with the five joining him.

"What makes you so sure this informant will even be here? Or that they're still on your side? For all you know, they could be like the turncoat here." Arthon said, his eyes glancing at Finn with the last part of his sentence.

"Leia sent them personally, and if Leia trust them, so do I. Besides if it is who I think it is, I trust them."

"Forgive me if I don't share your faith in people." Arthon snarled, before hissing.

"You don't seem to like anyone is what I'm getting at. Then why do you stick around with them?" Han asked, gesturing to Rhasar.

"The same reason I'm guessing the Wookiee hangs off your shoulder everywhere you go." Arthon retorted. "I owe Damien a life debt. I may not like this crew, but some traditions must be upheld. And given I'm one of the few Trandoshans left in the galaxy...I have to maintain some of our customs, with a few exceptions." He said. "For thousands of years, my people hunted, killed, and died in the name of a god that never listened. I see no reason to worship the Scorekeeper, for she did nothing to save my people." He said.

"So why don't you help the Resistance fight, get revenge for what the First Order did to your people? There are people who lost so much because of them and joined, this is your chance." Han said, trying to show Arthon a reason for taking a side. To be honest, a part of him wants Arthon to join so that could make Damien join and help search for Luke. He didn't know why, but Damien was part of some bigger picture, he was sure Leia would see it when she meets Damien...if she can.

"Join the Resistance? Why would I do that? They were nowhere to be found when the First Order destroyed Trandosha. The New Republic did NOTHING to help us. When we asked for help...the galaxy left us to die." Arthon snarled. Han said nothing as the group was silent, before Han leaned forward.

"My wife, before I met her, was forced to watch as her planet was destroyed by the Empire." Han started as the group listened. "Instead of shedding tears, wallowing in her pain, do you know what she did?" When the group didn't answer he continued. "She continued fighting because she knew if she didn't fight back the Empire would continue to do what they did to her planet. She'd rather die fighting then submit defeat against a greater threat, and it's what we are doing now I'm sorry we couldn't save Trandosha, but if we don't stop the First Order every System in the Galaxy is going to meet the same fate if they don't bow to them."

"I don't understand." Everyone turned to Finn who was staring at Han. "How can you believe that you stand a chance against the First Order? I've seen their ships, I've seen their armies. You don't stand a chance."

"Well kid, we've always had the odds against us." Han said leaning back. "Instead of running you should look back at what you left behind. When I did it, I was never the same." Arthon said nothing, he had nothing to say, he did however ball his fist in anger. Poe heard BB chirp and whistle warning the group when he looked out the window.

"Company, and not the good kind." The group looked to see some First Order troopers outside. They turned back with their hoods on and hoped the Stormtroopers would leave, until Rhasar remembered something.

**"Dammit. Damien and Rey are still out there."** He said.

* * *

Rey kept to the ledge of the walkway, looking over to see lower parts of the Port only to gasp seeing the port was somehow floating above some weird black abyss. Feeling a little light headed Rey took a step back from the rails. Her nose wrinkled a bit as she smelled something, something very good. Walking towards the sound of steam and the smell of meat she saw an aquarium of strange looking fish in front of some food stand. The fish was yellow in a triangle like formation.

**("Muttr nu euto?")** Rey jumped at the deep tone to see a four armed creature staring down at her from the stand, two knives in the lower ones. He was big, very big, very frightening as well. The Alien stared at Rey, who could do nothing as she didn't understand what he was saying.

**("Nu euto?")** The alien asked again with a bit more anger, Rey only stared at him in confusion trying to back away only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Two Burras, please." Damien asked as he handed the Besalisk two credits. The Besalisk grunted but took the money as he reached into the Aquarium. Damien looked over at Rey and gave her a smirk.

"Besalisk, big guys. Very mean, but I did know an old one who owned a diner on Coruscant. He was nice, you'd like him." Damien said as Rey muttered thank you before they turned back to the Besalisk grabbing the fish.

"Burra Fish aren't rare, and they are pretty good…..depending where you are eating them from." Damien explained as Rey watched the Besalisk cook raising his knife. She jumped a bit hearing a small squeal come from the fish before the alien tossed the fish into a pot and followed with another beheading with the final fish into the same pot. Rey noticed she was holding onto Damien's arm, letting go with a bit of flush on her cheek.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I don't mind." Damien said as Rey now gave him a confused look. "Too much?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you like this? You know nothing about me, we met a day ago!" Rey said as Damien merely stared at her.

"I would like to." Rey's eyes widened as they both stared at each other. Everything that was happening around them seemed to disappear as they stared into each other's eyes. Damien seemed to lean closer, Rey feeling her cheeks burn with heat, only for both to jump at the sound of slapping. They turned to see the Besalisks with Burra wrapped in a sheet, Damien nodded thanks and took the food and guided Rey to a spot where it wasn't raining.

"The port here is the only good place that has better food, plus if you don't like it, Ibdis Maw will." Damien said, pulling his good off.

"Ibdis?" Rey asked in confusion.

"It's like a giant Sarlacc pit beneath us. Sarlacc are giant creatures with big teeth, lots of tentacles, and a large appetite, so imagine that but bigger." Damien explained. Rey looked down at her feet and even though she couldn't see it, she realized if she listened carefully she could hear a loud rumble. She shuddered at the idea before looking at her hot meal, wondering if it was even worth it.

"If it makes you feel better, I've had these plenty of times and they don't taste bad once you had them a couple times." Damien reassured her as he opened his wrap and took a bite. Rey was hesitant but followed suit and opened her wrap, taking a bite of the hot fish. It wasn't as good as what Damien made but it wasn't terrible, she'll take anything after all she had her whole life. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed their meal under some cover away from the rain. After a bit of eating, a question popped in Rey's mind, turning to Damien.

"Damien?"

"Mmm?"

"...Are you going to join Han and the Resistance?" Damien swallowed his food as he stared at Rey, surprised by the question before sighing as he wrapped what remained of his food and tossed it into the trash can near them. He leaned on the wall in front of Rey crossing his arms.

"I…..I don't know, maybe. I want to do what is good and help them, I really want to go on an adventure, who wouldn't? But I guess that is also a problem, my friends want to stay out of it and I don't want them to be hurt." Damien said, sighing in defeat. The two stood in silence before Damien looked back at Rey. "You ever feel like there is more to this?"

"I don't understand."

"What we are. Me, a smuggler. You, a Scrapper. That there is some greater purpose…..I feel it, Rey." He said as he used the Force to hold the raindrops above his palm, forming it into a small sphere. "I have this power, some sort of magic, and all I use it for is to move a few objects and people. Something is calling me, and I don't know if I should risk losing my friends, but I...I need to know who I am." Damien said as the raindrops around him stopped in midair. Rey stared in wonder as the rain started to form into worm-like forms and move around the two.

"Incredible." Rey stated in awe, as Damien shrugged.

"It's nothing special."

"It is to me." Damien smiled as he continued to use the Force, letting the water move around Rey. Once again he felt all his troubles leave him as the happiness he gave Rey made him happy. He then thought of what Han said, if Luke was the source of all this….perhaps he should do what he thinks is best.

**"You!"** Damien and Rey jumped in shock turning around to feel dread as a Stormtrooper aimed his blaster at them. **"Hands up, now!"** Damien and Rey held their hands up as the Trooper reached for his comm.

**"All units, I have found the main target, meet me at Sector 6-7."** The Trooper stated. Damien stood in front of Rey, looking around for help. Seeing none in sight he knew only one way out, and he hoped it would work. Holding his hand out he let the Force flow through him.

"We are not the targets you are looking for." Damien said in a commanding tone. The Trooper tilted his head to the side, before resuming his posture.

**"Hands up!"**

"We are not the targets you are looking for." Damien repeated.

"Damien, it's not going to work." Rey whispered, but Damien ignored her. If he couldn't save Rey with the Force then why does he even have it. To his surprise the Stormtrooper head jolted a bit as he groaned.

**"Ugh...We….are…"** The Stormtrooper growled as he rubbed his helmet in pain as Damien realized it was working.

"We are not the tar-GAH!" Damien roared in pain as something metal slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him. Crumbling to his knees, Rey lowered to his level to hold him only to hear some mechanical footsteps and a large shadow above them. Looking up she saw what was probably the second droid she had ever seen. It was all black, with some silver outlines, it had an egg like body with thin legs and arms. It looked so simple but very menacing.

**"Do not resist or you will be terminated."** The Droid said as more troopers arrived, eight in total. The Captain stared down at Damien looking at the pad with the young man's face on it. When their Commanding Officer was informed to search for Smugglers they were lucky to find bounties already made for this crew.

**"This is him, cuff them."** The Captain ordered as two Stormtroopers walked past him and grabbed Damien and Rey. The area was pretty empty with the arrival of the Stormtroopers, as Rey struggled out of her cuffs. **"Inform General Hux we have apprehended one of the targets, search the area for the rest."**

**"Search won't be necessary, my friends."** The troopers turned to see Rhasar walking toward them, his poncho flipping with the wind. "I'm not really trying to hide." He said.

**"Take one more step, and we open fire."** The Captain warned as four of them clicked their blasters ready.

**"You realize your blasters could barely leave a dent on my armor, right?"** Rhasar asked.

**"We have you eight to one."** One of the Stormtroopers said.

**(Play Star Wars: The Mandalorian Theme EPIC Version by Samuel Kim)**

**"...I like those odds."** Faster than anyone could see, Rhasar had drawn his blaster pistols and shot down four with his quick firing. The Captain and the rest quickly drew theirs and fired at the Mando. Rhasar jumped to the side and hide behind cover only to be pulled out by the KX Security Droid. The droid gripped Rhasar's neck tightly only to be tackled, letting go of Rhasar in the process. The droid pushed back to see a Trandoshan snarling at it, the two now in an arm lock.

"Another scrap bucket to add to the list of things I've destroyed!" Arthon growled. The Stormtrooper Captain pulled out a riot baton and charged at Rhasar swinging at the Mando. Rhasar had to admit that Finn wasn't lying, he saw some style of Mandalorian combat in this Stormtrooper…..to others, it would be intimidating, but to a true Mandalorian, it was insultingly sloppy. The other troopers prepared to fire at Arthon only for one of them to be shot as Han, Finn, and Poe joined the fight. Damien guided Rey away from the bolts, using the Force to unlock their cuffs. Hearing a battle cry Damien turned around to see another squad of Stormtroopers arrive with one carrying a riot baton and heading straight towards him.

Back with the others Finn slid to his knees grabbing one of the dead troopers blasters and rolled into cover, firing back at the Stormtroopers. He grabbed another one near him and saw Poe next to Han with no blaster.

"Poe!" Poe watched as Finn tossed him a blaster, the pilot nodded his thanks as the three shot back at the troopers. Arthon meanwhile punched the droid with enough force to break metal and leave a dent in the droid's chest. However, the droid met Arthon with equal force that would have knocked a human's head clean off. Arthon stumbled a bit but regained his footing and lunged at the droid slamming against its chest. The droid kicked Arthon into the wall, standing back up and tackling him through it. Arthon rolled to a stop as the droid grabbed a piece of slab and tried to bash Arthon head with it. The Trandoshan ducked under the droid and grabbed it's legs, flinging it around and tossing it into another part of the building, before roaring and lunging towards it.

Rhasar sidestepped the Captain's strike which broke a lamp post sending sparks around them. Rhasar was mostly dodging the Captain's attacks because if he did make some mistake it would mean he might lose something. His pride most likely. Ducking under another swing, Rhasar reached for his combat knife and sliced at the Captain's arm, making him let go of the Baton. The Captain reached for a healing stim and stabbed it into his arm, looking for his baton only to see Rhasar kick it off the edge, as the Mandalorian tossed his blade into the air.

**"You know our fighting style...but your technique is sloppy."** Rhasar said. The Captain growled in anger before reaching his own blade. He charged first swinging his blade only to be met with sparks as Rhasar smirked under his helmet. Meanwhile, Finn and the others were still in a shootout with the other troopers.

"Why is it every time I am with you, there is always a shootout!" Han said as he shot a trooper sending him flying. BB whistled in agreement as he behind Poe, a bolt flying over them again.

"You can't pin this one on me! I had nothing to do with this starting!" Poe said, firing back at the remaining enemies. Finn looked up and saw some sort of levitating platform with a cleaning droid on it, right above the Stormtroopers.

"Poe, look!" Poe looked to where Finn was pointing and understood the idea. The two aimed and fired at the platform taking out the thrusters which made the platform blow up sending the droid flying. The troopers looked up at the explosion only to be sent flying from the large debris of fire and metal. The three walked out of cover as Poe patted Finn's shoulder.

"Good idea, Finn."

"Thanks."

**"YOU!"** Finn pushed Poe away as Stormtrooper from behind them attacked with a Riot baton, Finn doing his best not to get blown away.

**"You're a traitor to the cause, FN-2187!"** The Trooper said as Finn ducked under a fatal blow backing away from him. The Squads have heard of 2187 deserting the First Order, and if givin the choice execute on sight.

"I left because I saw what they are, the First Order are monsters!" Finn argued as the trooper tried to swing down on Finn, but he quickly grabbed the Stormtroopers arms keeping the baton in the air. The two pushed against each other before a bolt echoed with the trooper screaming in pain. Finn caught the trooper seeing Poe behind him.

**"You betrayed the Order….for terrorist….Trai…"** The trooper crumbled to the ground at Finn's feet while the deserter stared at his body. He took a small gasp for air as he stared at his once fellow soldier, who was just like him: Alone.

"Hey, hey you okay?" Poe asked shaking Finn a bit, the deserter wiped the sweat off his head and nodded in response while Han watched the two only to hear grunting in the distance. Back with Rhasar, he jumped over the Captain's head and thanks to the wet metal slid away from him. The Captain charged once more, swinging madly at the Mando, once again being blocked by the Warrior's knife. Rhasar hit the trooper in his chest plate with his knee before sending a right hook shattering parts of the Captain's helmet and sending him flying into the wall. The Captain got right back up trying to act like it was nothing.

**"You act tough Mando, but if this is all your so-called 'Warrior' society has! It's nothing!"** The Captain roared as he started swinging the knife around. Rhasar rolled his eyes.

**"You had to bring the creed into this."**

...Before casually pulling out his blaster pistol and shooting the Captain in between the eyes. He spun the gun in his finger before holstering it, when the wall behind him exploded. Turning around he saw the Security droid in bad condition with sparks flying everywhere. Arthon slowly walked out of the hole he made and grabbed the droid by its shoulders. With a mighty roar, he latched his mouth on the droid's head, his jaw muscles tightening as metal was crushed inside. With a mighty pull he ripped the head off the droids and spat it out of his mouth, letting the body drop. Han and the others joined them as the dead Stormtroopers laid around them.

"Everyone alright?" Han asked as he dusted off his arm from the bolt missing it.

"So much for a low profile." Arthon muttered, when the sound of smashing and loud grunts echoed in a nearby alleyway.

**"Damien!"**

* * *

The Force wielder teen stood between Rey and the Riot Trooper, ducking under his raging swings. Damien picked up the lid of a trash can and used it as a makeshift shield, only for it to be sent flying from his hands as they entered into another walkway with civilians running away. Damien pushed Rey away from him as the Riot Trooper swung at him again, hitting him square in the chest. Damien felt his feet leave the ground as he flew into the air and slammed back first into the wall of a building.

"DAMIEN!" Rey screamed as she took her staff and swung it at the Stormtrooper, only for him to block it with his arm and punch her in the face sending her flying into a trashcan. Damien coughed out some blood as he stood back up using the wall for support hearing the faint footsteps of the Stormtrooper with his baton sizzling from the water evaporating off it. Damien stood back up as the Trooper prepared to swing at him, time seemed to slow down once again as he stared at his possible death. He once heard your life flashes before your very eyes at the brink of death, for Damien he wouldn't know what it is like.

_**"Trust in the Force, let it guide you."**_

Damien's body felt extremely light as the Force flowed through him, the headache that was usually there now seemed so faint as he stared at the Baton. With quick speed he blocked the blow with his arm, ignoring the electricity flow through his arm emitting pain. But he ignores it as he strikes the Stormtrooper with the Force sending him flying. The others run out of the alleyway they were originally in to watch in surprise as a Stormtrooper flew past them. They saw Damien with his arm out with such a shocked expression, even Damien couldn't explain it. He felt like years of some combatic arts flowed through him….or was it always there? He didn't know why but it just felt natural in a way, his train of thoughts were cut short as the Stormtrooper charged at him again. Damien used the Force to pull Rey staff into his hand blocking the strike, followed by a spin attack knocking the Trooper off balance. Damien used the Force to once again send the Trooper flying and this time into a wall, the Stormtrooper body going limp signalling he wasn't gonna get up for a while. Damien's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the bo staff in hand before letting it go and looked at his own hands. He couldn't believe he just did such a thing, and it felt…..right? Like it was just natural….if a little sloppy.

"Woah." Han said, impressed by the kids' movement, and he had seen that before. Only one person he has seen move with such mobility and power.

"Luke."

"Behind you!" Arthon roared, Damien turned around to see another Security Droid charging at him. However, a bolt fired out and hit the droid straight in the head, the droid fell to the ground and everyone was surprised to see IG standing behind him.

**"That shot was meant for the other droid, correct?"** Damien was confused by the question when he turned around to see Rey with her blaster out.

"I….I did it! I got one!" Rey said smiling in victory and looking at the others. Finn, Poe, and Han duck down to make sure she isn't going to shoot them. Rhasar sighed as he walked over and lowered her blaster arm.

**"Don't swing the blaster around like that. You could end up shooting someone."** He said.

"I just shot someone." She said.

**"You could end up shooting someone important."** Rhasar emphasized, before turning to Damien. **"What in the name of Mandalore was that?!"** He asked.

"I….I don't know." Damien answered as he stared at his hands. "It felt…..reflexive, like I knew how to do it already."

**"I can see Karine's hypothesis was correct. You could not go a few minutes without being attacked."** IG stated as he reached for a Stormtroopers blaster. **"She sent me to make sure everyone was alright."**

**"Yeah, we're good. No thanks to you."** Rhasar said.

**"I detect no hostiles in the area."** IG stated as he walked over to them, only for a click to echo and everyone saw another Stormtrooper aimed at them. **"Hostile detected."**

"Great powers of observation, scrap bucket." Arthon muttered.

**"Any of you move, I will shoot!"** The Stormtrooper threatened. However before anyone could react, the stormtrooper was sent flying from another bolt shot. The group turned around to see an armored man with a blaster in hand. The man was accompanied by two other soldiers, but Poe recognized the soldier's armor.

"It's alright guys, it's the Resistance." Poe said smiling as he walked up to them, one of the soldiers recognized him and smiled, shaking Poe's hand. The armored figure walked over to Han staring at him, reaching for his helmet.

**"Been a while Han, gl**ad to see an old friend." The man said, pulling off his helmet and revealing a dark skinned old man around Han's age.

"Good to see you, Lando." Han said, smiling and shaking the man's hand. Damien eyes widen at the mention of Lando Calrissian, famous war hero of the Empire Era who helped the Rebellion destroy the second Death Star.

"This is Lando, Resistance Reconnaissance and an old friend." Han said, gesturing to Lando.

"Who?" Rey asked, confused.

**"Another war hero of the Rebellion."** Rhasar said, remembering hearing stories from when he was younger about Lando. **"Even sold them out at one point."** He said.

"What?"

"That was a long time ago, I made mistakes." Lando said walking up to the group. "You must be the Smugglers I've been hearing so much about. Nice to meet you."

"An honor to meet you, Lando." Damien said, smiling as he shook Lando's hand. Lando raised an eyebrow as he studied Damien figure, but before he could say anything, Han stepped forward placing a hand on Lando's shoulder.

"I think it is time we head back to the Falcon before more Stormtroopers arrive." Han said when they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them.

**"I assure you that Karine has ordered you will not be harmed."** IG stated as he took one of the Stormtroopers grenades. He activated it and tossed it over his shoulder plate to a squad of Stormtroopers. Before they could react, they were sent flying from the explosion. **"I never fail an objective."**

"He's right, let's head out." Lando said. With that Lando and Han guided the group with Damien handing Rey her blaster. It took some time but they made it back to the Falcon with Karine walking out removing her goggles.

"I knew I couldn't let you guys leave for one minute without being shot." Karine said tapping Rhasar's shoulder plate.

**"Yeah, yeah. Good for you, Tails."** Rhasar said, pushing past her.

"Sheesh, what went up his helmet?" Karine asked as she turned to see Lando. "Uh…..uh…..Are you….."

"Lando Calrissian, an honor to meet you Ms….?" Lando asked, holding out his hand.

"Karine…..Just Karine." Karine was shocked to be in front of another hero of the war. Lando took her hand and kissed it, putting on his charms.

"A wonderful name, Ms. Karine."

"Don't be weird, Lando." Han said as Lando let him go and the two walked inside.

"I can't help it, it's my charm, Han." Lando said as the two laughed while Karine stared at them confused, before turning to Damien.

"What happened?"

"A lot of shooting, learned to fight, oh and we met Lando who is part of the Resistance." Damien explained in the short term of things. Karine nodded her head as everyone walked into the Falcon.

**"Great, but how about we skip to the part where you get us to the Resistance base?"** Rhasar asked.

"How's the ship, Chewie?" Han asked as the Wookiee walked in, making a few roars and grunts but went to hug Lando.

"Haha. I missed you too, Chewie." Han rolled his eyes as Karine walked over.

"Chewie got the ship up and running, I was able to find a few spare parts here at some nearby shops." Karine explained as Chewie left Lando and hugged Damien, Rey watching as the large ball of fur played with Damien. "Sorry I couldn't do much, I'm not use to this ship yet." Han smoked patting the Twi'lek shoulder.

"You did good, kid. Your Mom would be proud." Karine eyes widen at the mention of her Mother.

"How did yo-!"

"Alright, Chewie! Let's start up the ship! Lando, where are we heading?" Han asked as he walked into the cockpit with Chewie.

"D'Qar, in the Ileenium System." Lando said. Once Han got the ship back up they flew offworld and into Hyperspace.

"It will take some time," Han explained as he exited the cockpit as everyone relaxed. "How did you figure it was us?"

"Wasn't too hard, just followed the shooting, figured it was Poe again." Lando said chuckling.

"Why does everyone blame me for the shooting?! That only happened once!" Poe said.

"Bespin." Han said in a deadpan.

"Twice." Poe said.

"Coruscant." Lando retorted.

"...Okay, maybe more than once." Poe relented. "But it's not my fault. Those other people started it!" Han turned back to Lando, giving him a serious expression.

"What is happening with the others? How are they holding up?" Lando sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not good, Han. We lost several outposts in the Outer Rim, D'Qar is our last base of operations for the time." Lando explained as Han grimaced.

"And Leia?"

"She's holding out, you know how she is when the odds are against us."

"Don't I ever." Han said.

"So I take it you found the map?" Lando asked, looking down to see BB happily roll over to him. "Hey little guy, I see you still hang around Poe." BB whistled happily making Lando smile before turning to the Smugglers, specifically Damien. "And you guys risked your lives for them, that was very brave of you."

"It was nothing, Sir." Damien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You gave us a chance against the First Order, it was much more." Lando said, "And with your help we have a chance at finding Luke and taking out the First Order."

"Not this again." Arthon muttered.

**"Look, we're just looking to get paid. We were hired to do a job, and far as I can see, we've done it."** Rhasar said, crossing his arms. Lando noticed the look of agreement on this crew's face, all but Damien's.

"And you believe this, kid?" Damien didn't say anything so Lando continued. "I don't know how much Han has told you but I can tell what I've seen. We're low on soldiers, ships, and belief. This map is our last chance at giving the galaxy hope-!"

"Hope? What hope? The New Republic didn't even acknowledge the First Order until it was already too big to simply intimidate into silence. Even now, they do nothing." Arthon snarled.

"You're right, the Republic doesn't, but there are others who know how serious this is. We have gained their support, but the Senate has fully decided and are still debating it as we speak on Hosnian Prime. However, Leia knows the First Order won't wait, so this is why we need Luke again." Lando explained and turned to Damien. "Kid, I saw how you fought out there against that Stormtrooper, it reminded me of-!"

"It doesn't matter who he reminds you of!" Arthon snarled, stepping forward. The two Resistance troopers standing by activated their blasters but one hand up from Lando stopped them. "We've made it clear time and time again. We. Are. Not. Interested." He said, a snarl following every word.

"We'll go to D'Qar." This made everyone look at Damien, as he stared at Lando with a stoic expression.

**"Statement, unusual."** IG stated tilting his head at Damien.

"Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten the rules we made?" Arthon asked.

"You're not joining Arthon, the crew will tag along until they give us the money. Then...a ship will be needed." Damien said.

"Since you saved Poe and the droid, it's the least the Resistance can do." Lando said. Damien nodded his head and took his leave to another part of the ship, and everyone soon scattered. Damien climbed into the ladder and into the seat of the turret looking out into Hyperspace in deep thought. He hoped the others would soon understand, this is something that came to mind when Poe told him the stories, and how the Force reacted ever since he came to Jakku.

"Damien?" Damien looked up to see Rey climb down and sit on a spot next to him, the two sat in silence for a minute, until Rey spoke up. "I never did thank you for saving me back on Bracca."

"And you never have to, Rey." Damien said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But why? You owe me nothing, you don't owe the others anything when you gave them this job. You barely know them, they seem to just ridicule you." Rey said stretching her arms out like she meant the whole ship, she just couldn't understand why someone like Damien just let them disrespect him. From what she can understand he is the reason they even have a home or purpose. Damien gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I didn't think I needed a reason to help people, I just want what is best for them. Just give them time, you'll see what I see." Damien said, Rey nodded in understanding before she realized something.

"You said Arthon wasn't going to join the war, but it also sounds like you didn't want them to join but you…." Rey didn't finish as Damien looked at her and smirked.

"I'm not perfect Rey, I don't enough enough of what I should know, and I have no idea what my purpose in this Galaxy is. But I do know one thing….it's connected to Luke, and he knows the answers I need." Damien said as the two now sat in silence. He knew deep down that he must make the choice, and that choice is to leave the crew and find Luke Skywalker. His eyes widened, feeling a head on his shoulder and looked to see Rey resting on him, staring out into the Hyperspace.

"It's so beautiful."

"It truly is."

The Falcon flew through Hyperspace for what felt like forever, until finally it left and appeared above orbit of a green like planet. The group watched as they flew down into the clouds, watching as it parted to reveal a green landscape with mountains, rivers, lakes, and large plateaus. Damien and the others saw a base nearby with dozens of X-Wings landed outside and soldiers running around moving crates or cleaning the ships. Once the Falcon landed and the landing bay opened the group walked outside with Han in the lead. He turned to Damien and gave him a smile, gesturing to the Base.

"Welcome to the Resistance."

* * *

**Zer0: CUT! It's over! That's a wrap, it's a wrap everyone. End of Episode Seven, we're done here…...Naw, just kidding.**

**Bio: Anyway, that's the end of that chapter.**

**Zer0: Oh boy what a lot of stuff that happened: We learned a bit about the Republic, Kylo's ambition, Damien's decision, And LANDO IS HERE?! WHAT?!**

**Bio: You're probably wondering why we chose Bracca as a location in this story.**

**Zer0: It's quite simple: No Takodana. I had no problems with this part, but we didn't see a reason since we had Han as the General. Nothing against Maz, however we felt it be more necessary to just jump straight to the Resistance, plus we got Lando. Why Lando? We felt like he needed a bit more than just a max ten minutes at best. Also did you like the choice of music? Expect a lot of Samuel Kim music (all of it belongs to him/Disney/Lucasfilm. Love his music, which yeah it's just remixed of other music but that doesn't take away the epicness of them.). While this story does have a lot of the past stuff (respecting it of course.), this is of course about the new generation and the coming of age.**

**Bio: There's also the deal with Luke's lightsaber. Seeing as we're not dealing with Takodana, this means you'll be seeing it somewhere else. Where? You'll find out soon enough.**

**Zer0: As you can see, Damien has regained some skills that he may or may not remember, isn't that fun?! And no, instant answer: he did not download information.**

**Bio: I'd say it's basically like The Bourne Identity. He has little memory of who he was, but in certain instances, the skills he possesses can come back to him depending on the situation and what he's feeling.**

**Zer0: Yeah, it is gonna be so much fun for the final fight at the end. We are at the halfway mark of the story. One last note, Han seems to know something about Karine. Interesting, very interesting. A little summary for the next chapter. Also Bio and I will most likely not do much ranting throughout the series, maybe save it for the end of Episode 8 and leave it at that. We'll explain why we did certain things and used a lot of old concepts. Let me just say this in advance as well: Kanan concept of the Force contradicts not only the movies, but also George's vision of it. Oh and his math is laughable at best.**

**Chapter Summary: Spoiler alert , everyone fucking dies. The end.**

**Lowkey: Damien and the others see the side of the Resistance, Damien must make the ultimate choice. Meanwhile the First Order unleashes their greatest weapon: Starkiller Base.**

**Zer0: Alright that's all we have for now. Please enjoy, review, pm for ideas, etc. And remember, the Force will be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**

**Zer0: Lowkey, Saiya you're killing me without Borderlands.**

**Final Preview:**

**(Play Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Trailer OST)**

_**"We've lost."**_

_Damien kept his balance as the world shook with rage, the ground cracking and splintering, the trees falling into the large crevices made. He heard the sound of a Lightsaber and turned to see Kylo float down from the large rock, taking a battle stance._

**Prepare for the fight.**

_Rhasar grunted in pain rubbing his arm while the Sith Trooper twirled his Electro Staff, the purple lightning burning the ground. Rhasar twirled the Lightsaber before taking another battle stance, the Sith Trooper following suit. The two charged and met, sparks flying from the clash._

_**"I've been waiting for this moment a long time."** Kylo said as he circled around Damien, holding him in place. Damien grunted in pain from being unable to move, before he felt the burning heat of Kylo's lightsaber at his neck._

**That will decide his destiny.**

_"Come on everyone, form up!" Poe ordered as the X-Wings took formation. Karine flew beside Poe as they flew towards the gargantuan Super Weapon, her breathing hitched as she tried to relax. However her anxiety took in effect as soon as she saw the hundreds of TIE Fighters flying towards them._

_"KARINE!"_

_"I...I don't know what I have to do, Rey." Damien said as they both stared up into the sky._

_**"I know who you are."**_

_"NO!"_

_Han and Leia embraced each other tightly, as if this was going to be their last moments together. Han has no idea if he will make it back alive, but he knows this: He must save Damien._

**_"You can't save them."_**

_Arthon roared as he charged at Kylo Ren, unloading his rotary blaster at the dark warrior. Kylo used the force to fling the blaster out of Arthon's arms, but the Trandoshan jumped into the air with his arms above his head roaring._

_IG charged at the group of Security Droids, knocking one's head clean off, before one grabbed him and started ripping his arm off. More grabbed onto IG as metal creaked and bent._

_**"Not from the First Order. Not from the Force."**_

_Finn grunted as he was kicked aside, Rhasar jumping over him with his arm blade raised high. However his momentum as he was caught mid-air, and flung into the wall held in place by Captain Phasma._

**_"Mando Scum."_**

_"I want several ships on those X-Wings!" Hux ordered as TIE Fighters flew towards two X-Wings: Poe and Karine._

**_"Not from me."_**

_"They might be our last hope." Lando said as they watched the Falcon take off into the sky, but Leia let out a small sigh._

_"No….there is another."_

_Kylo reached for the Lightsaber, using the Force to pull it towards him, the weapon that his Grandfather held. He was shocked however as the blade seemed to ignore his pull, so he reached out harder and crushed the ground around it from his power. Then he saw it, the Lightsaber wiggled a bit before it flung out of the snow. His eyes widen seeing his prize inches from his grasp, only for it to fly past his face. He turned at the last second to finally see the one it landed in, the one who has been in his mind ever since Jakku, the one the Force has called out to._

_Damien._

**STAR WARS EPISODE VII: A Spark of light**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zer0: …..Fuck, I don't have anything, I don't have a joke to make.**

**BioshockerN7: Why even bother? Some folks are just gonna take this little back and forth of ours as your imagination and think that I, a real flesh and blood human being (Who you can find if you simply look up my name), am not in fact...real.**

**Zer0:...Good point. Alright everybody! We're back! Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been going through some personal stuff, plus some gaming and reading.**

**BioshockerN7: Quarantine has mostly consisted of me browsing through TikTok and sending clips I find to Zero on Discord.**

**Zer0: But without further ado, let's get into the review responses.**

**Hellfire45: Thank you, and yes I couldn't agree more, Damien has been quite what should I say? A burden? Yes, yes he has, and that is the point. (BioshockerN7: The basis of most of the crew was designed to work around that. He might be the captain, but he's not exactly the first guy to jump out and fight.) He's a lover, not a fighter….until a little bit later. Like the next chapter or something.**

**Emoryjmorrill: Okay then.**

**Canadiangunner11: Thank you, thank you. Yes, we really worked hard on trying to make these characters seem more presentable or more…...less Disney. Trust me, what we have planned…..Like we said in the first chapter: We have a plan. And it is one big ROADMAP. (BioshockerN7: Yeah, we've basically written out an entire timeline and storyboard for how this trilogy is gonna go) Not kidding btw, a literal timeline.**

**SupremeSongLeader: HUZZAH! Thank you, I still can't say we deserve the same level as Filoni and stuff, but we like to put work in. It's always fun to build characters and watch them evolve over a franchise. Yeah, tho we're not gonna lie it was basically how he appeared in Episode IX, but obviously in the first movie and more dialogue. Don't worry I will tell you how I feel at the end of this story, one last big old rant. No more ranting after that. Okay so I like the harem, problem is that a lot of the girls are shall we say…...how do I put this? (BioshockerN7: They're fucking dead!) Yeah, that. I appreciate the ideas tho.**

**Ssj1998: Uh…..okay I guess, I would like a better explanation, but I'm not gonna change my character for the sake of one guy/girl. (BioshockerN7: Fair enough, you do you, I say...unless what you do is morally questionable.)**

**ABEBOABDU: Um…..I can't promise what you're asking, but I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Bob the Kraken: Thanks. Yeah, Rey is essentially the wide eyed girl who is always entranced by everything. Trust me, you will get so much more from Kylo, especially in Episode 8. HYPE TRAIN!**

**Guest: Thank you. Yes, we like to think of less identity politics and more of…..philosophical and deeper understanding of oneself, accepting fate and destiny, good vs evil, etc etc. Enjoy!**

**SaiyatonianSage: Thanks my dude. Yes I will admit we may have sidelined him, but hell man we got like eight people to focus on. I mean, it took two movies, and that was like a three-four year time gap? That's a pretty good romance. And thank you, the romance is pretty simple, like Romeo and Juliet…..Except no suicide at the end. Yes, that scene was fun to write. Highkey: I fucking hate you. Higherkey: Yeah….I'd suggest you go back and read the entirety of the story.**

**IN fact, everyone, go back and read up to the last chapter. (BioshockerN7: In other words, we've done a bit of rewriting and editing, adding in some scenes to better explain certain moments)**

**PJShiper: …...You wanna take a crack at this? (BioshockerN7: This is like the second person to say I'm not real.) Man, Bio is not having a good time. I can't stop laughing tho. Yes, just in case anyone says it again, I'd like to point out that Bio is an Author named BioshockerN7. He is my Co-Author and Destiny comrade, and possibly my twin brother, it's not confirmed yet. (BioshockerN7: We share the same thoughts enough that we may as well be long lost brothers.)**

**Well, everyone, I suggest you go back and reread the previous chapters since we've redone them and added more scenes, because you might be confused as hell. With that out of the way, Bio, will you do the honors. Ladies and Gents, we present you:**

**BioshockerN7: Star Wars!**

* * *

Within the Unknown Regions, at the heart of the Ilum System, was once the sacred world that Jedi traveled to for the trial of beginning their Lightsaber's formation. Rich in kyber crystals, and a deeper connection to the Force. What was once a divine and holy land...had been turned into a weapon of fury and destruction. The now home base of the First Order, built thirty years before the Battle of Yavin in secret. Only the highest of the former Imperial Command knew of its existence, and those who had helped in its construction...were never heard from again.

Starkiller Base.

Aboard the flagship of the First Order, Chimera, General Pryde stared at the planet size base of operations. He couldn't help but gaze at the marvelous red chasm that dig into the crust of Ilum, like a giant eye staring back at you. He had waited years for this moment, one of the very few who knew of Starkiller's existence, and will be one of many who were once part of the original Empire to see it's activation. Sadly, he will not be the one to give such a command, he who should be the Supreme General of the First Order, after all he has done for the rebirth of the Empire. No, that belonged to that little stuck up boy who clung to the Supreme Leader's boot.

Supreme General Armitage Hux. Oh how he loathed Hux, the man had an air of arrogance, as if he was the machination for the First Order's rise. He sadly could admit that the General was very intelligent, one cannot become the Supreme General without being a tactical genius.

And Hux was one such genius...an incredibly ruthless one as well.

"General Pryde." Pryde turned around to see Captain Tierny walk towards him with a datapad in hand. Tierny was an up and coming Captain, recently promoted over the battle of Malastare. She was a young dark skinned female donning First Order Security Bureau armor which consisted of black chest plate and pads covering her body, with the dome-like helmet covering everything but her face.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Preparations are going perfectly, in just a few short hours the weapon will be ready." Tierny said, handing Pryde the datapad as he overlooked it. "Shall I inform Kylo Ren?"

"No, the Dark Lord is on his ship. He will not be joining us on Starkiller." Pryde said, as Kylo was still on the hunt for the map of Luke Skywalker. He sees the activation of Starkiller as nothing but a 'pointless' show of the First Order, when Skywalker was still out there.

"What of Lady Lumiya? What of Lord Desann or Lord Carnor?" Tierny asked, shivering at the mention of the Dark warriors that call themselves Sith. Both Lumiya and Desann were the hands of the Supreme Leader with Carnor Jax being the Lord of the Sovereign Protectors, the Praetorian Guards.

"Only Lord Carnor will be attending on his ship the Colossus, the Knight's and Sith are hunting what remains of Skywalker's acolytes as we speak." Pryde said, handing her the pad.

"What of General Hux?" Pryde let out an annoyed sigh before fully turning to the Captain.

"Where is the General?"

"I believe he is in his office, Sir. He gave explicit orders not to be disturbed." Pryde huffed in annoyance before walking down the deck with Tierny behind him.

"We are hours away from our moment of ascension, and he wishes to be inside of his office at a time like this." Pryde said, exiting the deck with Tierny behind him. He could not believe such insolence from Hux, he truly has the nerve to not be prepared for such an occasion. As they walked down the corridors, Pryde turned the corner to see Phasma walk in his direction, the silver durasteel wearing Stormtrooper boots echoed across the hall.

**"General Pryde."** Phasma saluted the General, who saluted in return.

"Captain, have you spoken with General Hux?" Pryde asked as Phasma followed the two down the hall.

**"No, I was hoping he would be on the command deck. Commander Pyre has returned from Castilon, rooting out and exterminating all Resistance Fighters there." **Phasma stated.** "He was a cadet and comrade to the traitor FN-2187."** Phasma informed, piquing Pryde's interest.

"Tierny, inform the Commander to meet us at General Hux's office." Tierny nodded, reaching for her commlink as Pryde turned back to Phasma.

"Did Pyre and the traitor have bad history?" Pryde asked, wishing to gain as much information as he could.

**"No. Pyre and FN-2187 were the top of their class; once they graduated, Pyre was given Commander while FN-2187 would have been in the Sith Troop Corps. However, on a mission to kill a Resistance Spy, the soldier failed to kill the target. He was demoted to Squadron Leader while Pyre went on to lead elsewhere in the Outer Rim."** Phasma stated as they entered an elevator, heading down towards Hux's office.

"Does the Commander know of FN-2187's betrayal?" Tierny asked.

**"No. He has been out of communications ever since he was on Castilon."** Phasma said.

"Has FN-2187 voiced such disagreements?" Pryde asked as the elevator opened up.

**"No, he was a true Stormtrooper through and through. However, I've noticed every report he has made that there were no civilian deaths. Nor have there been executions under his command."** Pryde nodded as they turned the corner to Hux's office, and saw Commander Pyre walking in their direction. Pyre wore durasteel Stormtrooper armor like Phasma but unlike the high Captain, his armor was gold with a black pauldron on his right shoulder, and a golden baton behind his back.

**"General Pryde, Captain Phasma, Captain Tierny."** Commander Pyre saluted the three who saluted back.

"Congratulations on your victory on Castilon, Commander." Tierny said.

**"I am just glad I arrive just in time for the ceremony, Captain."** Pyre said, lowering his hand.

"Commander Pyre, Phasma has informed me you were a cadet with Squad Leader FN-2187." Pryde stated, Pyre nodding his head.

**"I was."** Pyre said. **"What about it?"** He asked.

"Has he ever voiced his dislike for civilian casualties?" Pryde asked.

**"What's the point of these questions? We're troopers. We keep our concerns to ourselves. They only get in the way of the mission."** Pyre said.

"About five days ago, FN-2187 committed an act of treason by disobeying direct orders, and colluding in the escape of the famed Resistance Pilot Poe Dameron with the map to Luke Skywalker." Pryde stated. Pyre said nothing, but Pryde saw the Commander's shoulder tense up, before balling his fist.

**"What?"** He asked. His voice sounded strained, like he was holding back a lot of anger.

"With him colluding alongside a group of smugglers, reports state they were on Bracca a day ago, with General Solo." Pryde stated as Tierny handed Pyre a datapad. The Commander saw the bounties and mugshots of the smugglers: Two males, One female, one female Twi'lek, a male Trandoshan, Dameron, and FN-2187. "We believe by now the Resistance already has the map to Skywalker." Pryde said as Pyre continued to stare at the mugshot. "Commander, Captains, General Hux is unaware of the situation….do try to keep it quiet," Before Tierny could protect, Pryde opened the door and the three followed him in only to be met with darkness as the doors closed. Save for only the light in the center with holographic monitors surrounding a chair with its back turned to them. Pryde and the three looked around the darkness with confusion etched on their faces. Before Pryde could take another step, several lights activated, each light supporting four statues on both sides of the room.

Tierny looked at the statues with awe and shock, she had heard that Hux was considered a patron of the arts by some of the other officers, but nothing like this. The statues were golden durasteel with humanoid-like figures taking dramatic poses, one in some thinking posture, others crying out in fear, and some seemed to just be dancing. Pryde ignored the statues as his attention was mainly focused on the chair on the other side of the room. Taking three more steps he stopped in his tracks as a growl echoes in the room. Pryde and the three watched as a four legged creature walked from behind the chair growling at the three. It's black fur short enough that it appeared to just be naked, face long and narrow revealing canine like features and long jagged teeth, a long and sharp tail whipping around like it had a mind of its own.

Vornskr. Hunters of the Night, and Creatures of the Force.

The Vornskr growled at Pryde, snapping at him as it inched closer to him. Pryde took a single step back while Phasma and Pyre reached for their blasters. Tierny looked to her side hearing another growl, seeing another Vornskr appear behind a statue. The two beasts circled the four like prey, snarling and snapping at the four High Officers, before taking a stance ready to pounce.

**_SNAP_**

Like whipped creatures, the Vornskr ears drooped and the two beasts left the four walking over to the chair. The Vornskr sat on both sides of the chair, acting as royal guards for their master. A low, guttural chuckle was heard from behind the chair.

_"Seems you have visitors."_ A voice spoke from the hologram, sounding primal and raspy.

"Indeed. Carry on with your mission, I will have more work for you soon." Another voice said as he reached for his monitor. All the holographic monitors turned off as the chair swiveled around, the man sitting in it had his hands together in front of his face with a calm expression.

General Armitage Hux, a man in his thirties, wearing black First Order Officer attire, with the Supreme General Rank on his chest. Hux lowered his hand to pet one of his Vornskr ears, the creature remained stoic as it watched the four, prey in the eyes of the animal.

"General Pryde, Captain Phasma. I apologize for my absence, I was preoccupied with an associate of mine." Hux said as he stopped petting his Vornskr, reaching for a strange looking jar and studied it.

"The bounty hunter. I fail to understand how you find scum like him useful. He holds no loyalty to anyone." Pryde said with disdain. He held no respect for bounty hunters. In his eyes, they were worse than the Resistance, they only held loyalty to whoever had the most money, which often meant they could switch their allegiances if they desired.

"He has proven his worth time and time again. Loyalty can be bought, and sometimes my dear Pryde, loyalty can be easily broken." Hux said, pressing a button, the mugshot of FN-2187 appeared. "Isn't that right, Commander Pyre?" Pyre said nothing, merely staring at the traitor, his once brother-in-arms.

"I assure you, General." Tierny said stepping forward. One snarl from the Vornskr stopped her in its tracks, the growling stopped once Hux pet the creature, letting Tierny continue. "It is only a matter of time before we find the homebase of the Resis-!"

"D'Qar." The sudden statement caught the four by surprise as Hux pressed another button showing a star map to the inner rim, and one small planet. "They are on D'Qar."

**"How do you know that, General?"** Phasma asked.

"The Resistance is running out of worlds to hide. Castilon was their second to last base of operations. D'Qar is merely a system away from Hosnian Prime, and it is their only way of getting supplies unnoticed. Chancellor Mothma, despite her denial in colluding with the Resistance, I have gained full access to all their information thanks to some…..help on the inside." Hux said leaning forward. "My Bounty Hunter has also interrogated a few Resistance Sympathizers in revealing a few of their locations, hence the attack on Castilon. The Resistance is no army, they do not have the forces to take on the First Order, but they do have the voice of Senator Leia Organa Solo. It is because of her, the Republic has turned a blind eye to this Militia, and has been secretly supplying them. Beyond that, the Republic is too clouded by their hubris."

"Hubris?" Pryde asked.

"Yes. They believe just because we do not have the same force as the Empire we are not a threat. Oh such hubris." Hux said leaning back in his chair. "The map is now in the hands of the Resistance, and Skywalker will soon be with them. That is, if we allow them to escape." Hux said as the map zoomed in on their Base, Starkiller. "Look at it, such beauty, such destruction, such death. Truly the Empire left us such a marvelous gift in their final hours." Hux said as he reached out to the hologram.

"The weapon is fully functional, General." Tierny stated. "I suggest we destroy D'Qar and end the Resistance once and for all."

"Hmm. Excellent idea, Captain. General?" Hux turned to Pryde. "Do you agree with Captain Tierny?"

"I do. I see no reason why we should allow the Resistance to run amok." Pryde said. Hux closed his eyes rubbing his chin in deep thought, yet it was as if he peered through his eyelids staring at the four. "Captain Phasma? Commander Pyre?"

**"Should we destroy the Resistance, there will be no one to stand in our way."** Phasma said.

**"I agree, General."** Pyre said standing tall. Hux nodded his head in consideration, staring at the four.

"I thank you for this contribution in the ceremony. However, I believe it is best we take our eyes and aim for the home of the New Republic, the Hosnian System." Hux said as the hologram changed to a Solar System.

"But why Sir?" Tierny asked. "Would it not be wise to destroy the ones who have been a thorn at our sides?"

"Yes. However, the minute we destroy the Resistance, the sooner we catch the attention of the New Republic." Hux stated. "Despite our numbers, the New Republic our number us one hundred to ten. The New Republic is unaware of our forces nor do they know of the power we wield. And to say if we destroy the Resistance, we will be simply inspiring the Galaxy to take their place. They will be Martyrs, and we will be monsters." Hux said, lowering the item he held. "Now, if we destroy the New Republic, it will inspire fear across the Galaxy. The New Republic is the anchor of hope for this Galaxy, the creator of the chaos they made after destroying the Empire. Destroy the anchor, and who is to hold that chain?" Hux asked. Tierny nodding in understanding, she had to admit hearing Hux explain this, it almost was fool proof.

"The New Republic army is vast, as you are already aware, Hux." Pryde said.

"Yes, they are. But, most of their forces are in the Hosnian System. We not only have the perfect target but we also have Imperial Sympathizers in the Galaxy, who have promised if we take down the Republic they will join us." Hux said standing up from his chair as the hologram deactivated, followed by the statues. "We are all that remains of the Empire, we are the ones that will bring the purest form of order in the Galaxy." Hux said, walking past the four with his Vornskr behind him, followed by the officers.

**"What of the Resistance?"** Phasma asked. Hux held his hand out to Pyre, who upon realizing it handed the General the datapad.

"Captain Tierny, Commander Pyre: You will both join Kylo Ren on his ship, and you three will head to D'Qar to destroy the Resistance once and for all. You see, two wompas with one stone." Hux said as they exited his office. Tierny and Pyre walked in the opposite direction from the three, all orders set and mere hours away from the Ascension.

* * *

**(D'Qar)**

* * *

_"I am sorry, Senator Solo, but we cannot send anymore supplies."_ Mon Mothma, Chancellor of the New Republic, said via hologram as she sat at her desk staring across from her old friend. Across from her was a woman in her fifties, someone who has fought in the name of freedom for years, led battles, and gave people hope.

Leia Organa Solo.

"Mothma, you can't give up now, we are so close." Leia said from her seat. Today was not a good day, she had just gotten word that the Resistance Base on Castilon has been destroyed, the only other base they had.

_"I'm not giving up, Leia. I am merely accepting facts."_ Mothma said sighing. She knew Leia for a long time, she knew how much the girl can get paranoid. _"This First Order is nothing more but remnants of the Empire, a few thousand at most."_

"We don't know that. For all we know they have an army as big as the Empire, if not bigger." Leia said standing up. "And I know you heard the reports of the Sith, and those Knights of Ren."

_"Acolytes for a dead order, the Sith are gone Leia, your brother made sure of that. They have no chance against the New Republic."_ Mothma said. "_You may have gotten Ackbar paranoid, but a line must be drawn, Leia. I'm sorry."_ Mothma said.

"Sorry? Sorry? There are people dying out there, Mothma, the Galaxy is afraid to admit it. I should know because I was like them too. My brother is missing, my husband is off trying to keep order in the Galaxy, and now one of my most trusted friends is denying me help? All because the Senate is afraid if they reveal the truth of the First Order." Leia said, before sighing in defeat. She knew this day would come, but it hurt just thinking about it. The two women sat in silence, Mothma knew Leia missed her brother, and she knew how painful it is after all she has lost: Who she lost.

_"I…..I am sorry, old friend."_ Mothma said. _"But I cannot let the Galaxy go in disarray, we have finally reached a time of peace and clarity. I cannot let all that come crashing down. Goodbye, Leia. May the Force be with you."_

"May the Force…..be with you." Leia sighed as the hologram turned off, and she was all alone. Leia looked down at the narrow box in her lap. Opening up it she stared at the content inside, hoping it would all come to fruition.

"Please come home Luke, we need you. Han needs you, I need you…..They needed you." Leia said. Suddenly the door opened, a golden protocol droid walked in.

**"Princess Leia, oh I have such wonderful news."** C-3PO said wobbling in, his red and gold arms up in the air.

"Not now, 3PO." Leia said.

**"Oh but you must hear it. Han Solo and Chewbacca have returned, with Captain Dameron and some strange fellows."** Leia was already out of her chair at the mention of Han, scooting past the droid and down the hallway.

* * *

Damien and Rey looked around in awe as soldiers walked around them. While those two stared in awe, Rhasar was rather unimpressed by the place, holding his helmet by his side. It was rather dull and the air seemed rather dread and empty, almost like everyones mood has been shattered by something or someone.

"This is it? The Resistance? Not much to see." He said.

"Oh my Corellia! Is that a T-70 X-Wing Model? Only the New Republic Navy has these." Karine said admiring the ship with IG behind her copying her movement.

"Yeah, it's not much to look at." Poe said standing by Rhasar. "What were you expecting? An entire fleet?"

"Something that actually looks like it would last in a fight, for one." Rhasar said. Arthon snorted in agreement.

"It may look ugly, but never judge a ship but it's cover." Lando said, shaking Han and going off to meet with fellow fighters.

"Yeah, we may not be pretty but we pack a punch." Han said.

"Didn't your best guy get captured by us?" Finn asked, walking up to the three.

"Sometimes we're just unlucky." Han said nonchalantly as he walked further and further into the base. "Now that we have the map, we might be able to turn the tide."

"I'm glad we were able to help, General." Damien said as the group followed behind Solo. As they walked inside, Damien felt his heart drop a bit, the Force feeling on the pain of these soldiers. He looked around and noticed a medbay nearby, several soldiers wrapped in bandages or being given robotic limbs.

"I don't think we're welcome here." Rhasar muttered to Karine, having noticed the dirty looks some of the Resistance members were giving them. Finn kept his best to hide his clothes underneath as he kept close to Rhasar, noticing a few shocked looks.

"Agreed." Karine muttered back trying to keep her distance so she didn't anger anyone. Rey on the other hand was too much in awe to notice her bump into someone, an Abednedo, who quickly turned around and started speaking in an alien language that Rey could not understand and by the looks of it he wasn't very happy.

"So sorry about that, Sir." Damien said, stepping between Rey and the alien. Truthfully he couldn't understand the alien but wasn't that dumb. "Me and her are new here, we promise it won't happen again." The Abednedo said a few unflattery words about Damien before pushing him into Rey. Before he could leave, Arthon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd watch what you say, flesh bag. Unless you want to get a new pair of limbs." He growled. The Abednedo spoke in its tongue letting out a few curses, but before it could go any further, Damien stepped between the two.

"Hold on guys, we don't need to fight. Let's just all calm down an-!"

"Is there a problem, Ello?" A Resistance soldier asked standing next to the Abednedo. "Are these Sleemo's bothering you?"

"Bothering him? He got angry because of a mistake." Karine said standing beside Damien.

"I didn't mean to bump into him." Rey said from behind Karine.

"You think they'll care about that, flesh bag? Look at them all. It's quite clear they don't want us here." Arthon said with a snarl.

"Okay, let's take a deep breath." Damien said. "We don't want any trouble, we just want our money and we wi-!"

"Of course! It's all about the money for you smugglers, you don't care about anyone but yourselves." Another Resistance fighter, said as she walked over. "I bet if the First Order fell on top of you, you poodoos would turn a blind eye. You even brought a Stormtrooper to our base!" She said, pointing at Finn.

"I deserted the First Order. Not that you'd care, but I may as well mention it." Finn said curtly.

"A Stormtrooper is still a Stormtrooper, deserted or not." The Resistance fighter said.

"I guess some parts of First Order training was right on you guys. You get so emotional over the smallest of details." Before the Resistance Fighter could get any closer Damien stepped between them.

"Listen, we're just trying to survive out here." Damien said stepping forward. "Finn is our friend, he is also one of the only reasons Poe was able to escape the First Order." Finn's eyes widened at the mention that he was a friend, surprised by the statement.

"I don't think they care. That's the thing with guys like this. So certain of their opinions, they'll fight anyone who disagrees with them." Rhasar said.

"Rhasar," Damien whispered harshly. "Listen, I understand what you gu-!"

"How could you possibly understand what the hell we are going through, Smuggler?" The first Resistance soldier asked, pressing his finger against Damien's chest. "We've bled for this Galaxy, lost hundreds, and while we're out fighting, you Smugglers, you and your dirtbag coworkers are doing what Smugglers do best: Run." Damien narrowed his eyes, but calmed down as he pushed the finger away.

"Look, we're not trying to start something but I would kindly appreciate it if you don't insult my cre-!" Damien's face went sideways from the right hook from the Abednedo, hearing enough from the Smuggler, and for Rhasar to catch his captain.

The next sound to be heard was a loud roar as Arthon instantly grabbed the Abednedo, and lifted him up by the throat. One of the Resistance soldiers trying to hit Arthon only to be sucker punched by Karine. Soon more Resistance fighters appeared and tried to hold Karine only to be grabbed by IG and thrown elsewhere. Finn jumped out of the way as a Soldier charged at him, tripping him at the last second. Rhasar set Damien down on a box shaking his head while Rey joined them away from the fight.

"Still looking for that adventure, huh?" Rhasar asked Damien, before clipping on his helmet. He then drew his pistols and pointed them at a few approaching members trying to go at Arthon. **"You lot are just as irritating as I expected you to be."** Before he was tackled to the side by a bigger Resistance Fighter. Soon the room broke out into an all out brawl. Arthon snarled as he tossed the Abednedo around, IG holding two soldiers at once, Karine kicking a soldier in the chest, Finn utilizing his superior combat training to effortlessly neutralize anyone who tried to take him down. Rhasar punched the man off him before getting back up and blocking against an attack. Meanwhile, Damien was massaging his cheek while Rey hit a soldier with her staff. The entire room was in chaos with a lot of the soldiers surrounding the group.

"What the hell?!" Poe yelled as he pushed past some of the soldiers with Chewie and BB behind him. Once he made it into the circle he saw the commotion.

"Enough! Enough everyone!" Poe said getting between both Finn and a soldier trying to break up the fight. Chewie grabbed a soldier and flung away from them, while BB tazed anyone who tried to hurt both Poe and Karine.

"ENOUGH!" A deep and guttural voice yelled stopping everyone in their tracks. The group stopped, Arthon holding two fighters in his arms, IG stepping on one, Karine holding a female fighter in a choke hold while the fighter held her tails, Rhasar and Finn standing back to back, same with Damien and Rey as they were being held by the Abednedo. The soldiers departed to reveal an older, gruff Mon Calamari in a general attire. "What in the Moon of Endor is going on here?! A fight in our darkest hour and you are all fighting like children?" The Mon Calamari asked as the soldiers and smuggler grouped stepped away from each other.

"We're sorry, Admiral Ackbar." A Resistance soldier said, surprising Damien at the mention of his name.

"Ackbar? The Admiral Ackbar?" Damien muttered in shock.

"Who's he?" Rey asked, staring at the Mon Calamari.

"He is a Rebellion Hero, the Admiral of the New Republic Army." Damien explained.

"Was, it seems." Karine said as Ackbar studied the groups. He studied both groups before seeing Dameron standing by the Smugglers.

"Why is it whenever a fight breaks out, you are always in the middle of it, Dameron." Ackbar said, staring at the pilot, shaking his head.

"For the record, Admiral, this fight had broken out way before I got here." Poe said.

"And yet, here you are." Ackbar said before turning to the freedom fighters. "And why is it that the Resistance finest are fighting amongst each other."

"Sir, it is just an insult while we're fighting for our lives, then we hear word about these smugglers and we should just praise them for saving Poe." The Resistance fighter said. Ackbar shook his head, turning his back to them.

"And your answer is to fight like children? Had you been in the Navy, you would have been demoted." Ackbar said. "But we have so little forces, the last thing we need is to fight amongst each other, whether they be Resistance, Smuggler….even a Stormtrooper." Ackbar said, gesturing to Finn.

"I'm beginning to question this attire the more I wear it." Finn muttered.

"Back to your stations." Ackbar ordered the Resistance fighters, who walked away before Ackbar turned to the smugglers. "Now which one of you is the captain of this smuggler crew?"

**"That would be him."** IG stated pushing Damien forward. Damien glared at the droid before turning to the very intimidating Admiral. Ackbar studied the boy, in his teens, tall, very nervous.

"You…..you are quite younger than what I was expecting." Ackbar said, holding his hand out. "I am Admiral Ackbar of the Resistance."

"Uh…..Damien, Captain of the Crimson Goddess Crew." Damien said, shaking the Admiral's hand. "These are my friends-"

**"Associates."**

"-Rhasar, Arthon, Karine, IG, Finn, and Rey." Damien said, gesturing to each member.

"The ones who saved our most rebellious, but best pilot. For that I am grateful." Ackbar said. "General Solo is waiting for us." Ackbar said, leading the group after him. As the group walks, Damien stops in his tracks as he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw something in the corner of the room, making sure no one was looking he made his way over to it. It was an R2 Astromech Unit, white durasteel plating and blue around it's dome. The droid was deactivated and was merely collecting dust. Damien rubbed the back of his head as he reached over to the droid, running his hand across the dome.

_**"Be nice to BD, R2."**_ A child said giggling.

_**"Beep, beep! Whoo!"**_ A droid whistled as did another smaller one.

"Hey." Damien jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Finn standing behind him. "The others won't wait for you."

"R-Right." Damien said walking away only to be stopped by Finn.

"About what you said before, about us being friends? Did you mean it?" Damien smiled and nodded his head. "But why? Had I not deserted the First Order we could have met but at the end of a blaster."

"Yeah, I guess." Damien said as the two walked. "But you risked your life to save Poe, maybe it was for selfish reasons, but you still did it. It's not so far as what I am doing, all of this so I could have an adventure of a lifetime…...and maybe learn more about myself." Damien muttered the last part.

"I am gonna have to agree with Rhasar, Damien, this adventure you want. It is only gonna remain a fantasy, I know what the First Order has and now that they know what you are they will not stop until you are done. My suggestion is to keep running." Finn said. Damien eyes widen at the suggestion, before frowning.

"You and everyone else think so far." Damien muttered. "But what do you plan to do once this is all over?"

"Hopefully get my own ship and hop off into the farthest planet in the Galaxy." Damien's expression turned sour at the idea, was that his fate too? To run until there was no more running? He looked at Finn and felt loneliness in him, clearly seeing that ever since he left the First Order he has felt alone.

"Well…...if you want to run, you can run with my friends." Finn was surprised by the suggestion. "I think you guys would get along great after a while." Before Finn could ask Damien caught up to the others who joined Han.

"Took your time, heard about the brawl. Don't let them get to you, everyone is on edge, we lost our last base on Castilon." Han explained.

"And they decided to take their anger out on us." Arthon said with contempt.

"I'm sure you've had the same experience before." Han said, before Arthon could retort, Han turned his back to them as he watched Lando walk over to him, but what caught his attention was the one who stood behind him.

"Leia." Han said as husband and wife stood across from each other. It was a moment Han wished that could last forever, only for a second later to be ruined coming face to face with C-3PO.

**"Oh Han Solo! It is so good to see you again! I know it must be hard to recognize me without my other arm, it is quite a long stor-!"**

"I got it 3PO." Han said pushing the droid aside. Han and Leia stood across from each other before Han brought his wife into a hug.

"You changed your hair?" Han asked, making Leia chuckle.

"New jacket?"

"Yeah, the last one got burned by a buckethead." Han said. The two departed as Leia walked up to Poe, nodding her head at the ace pilot.

"Dameron. You look like you've been through hell." Leia said, noticing the bruises on Poe's face. "Start another fight you couldn't finish?"

"For the record, I finished several fights, Senator." Poe said. Leia smiled before turning to the smugglers, studying each and every one of them. Damien felt a little nervous as Leia stared at him a little longer than the others. It was as if she was seeing through him, for such an older lady she could be a little intimidating.

"And you must be the smuggler crew that has reached the Resistance. Not what I was expecting." Leia said, stepping forward and holding her hand out. "I am Senator Solo, but you may call me Leia."

"Uh…..it is an honor to meet you, Senator." Damien said, shaking her hand.

"Now…..where is the map?" Upon the question BB rolled up whistling and beeping at the Senator. "Good, let's move someone a bit more private." Leia said leading the group elsewhere in the base. Damien rubbed his head, before groaning in pain as the headache returned. He sees flashes, memories maybe? He doesn't know, but he saw a young woman smiling at him, red hair? No, there were two. One brown, and the other red. They smiled down at him when a hand was put on his shoulder, the last thing he saw was the silhouette of a man before gasping for air. He looked around to see he was still in base.

"Hey, you okay?" Han asked, seeing the boy stop. Chewie made a few growls making Han give him a stink eye. "No, he isn't Chewie, I'm sure the kid is fine and that is it." Han said, grabbing Damien and dragging him along. "Sorry about Chewie, he has been acting weird."

The group was led into a command center away from troops with a table, several chairs around it, enough for everyone but IG and Arthon. Everyone sat around them as BB opened up a secret container, Poe pulled it out and plugged it into a port. The star map appeared on the table as Leia studied it, but was shocked that it was missing a piece.

"This is it?" Leia asked, turning to Poe and Han. "After years of searching for this thing, Lor finally reveals his location and that he has the map, did he fail to mention that he doesn't have the entire thing?"

"He died before he could tell me anything else, Senator." Poe said with a solemn expression. "The First Order showed up and stormed the place...they massacred the village after Kylo Ren struck Lor down." Leia sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Lor was a good man, he was the few people to see Luke, him and…." Han reached over and held Leia's hand in his own gripping it tight. Damien felt through the force her pain, her loss, it was deep. "Without this final piece, I….I don't know what we can do without Luke. He is the only one that can turn this fight, this war."

"I'll head back out there, Chewie and I will see if we can find some old friends who might have seen Luke." Han said reassuring his wife.

"No, Han. You don't understand, D'Qar is our only base of operations left. This is all we have. I can't risk losing you to find this final piece." Leia said, holding her husband's hand.

**"What if he destroyed the last piece? Seems to me like Skywalker doesn't want to be found."** Rhasar said. **"Hell, what makes you certain he's still out there? There's been nothing from him for years. Either he's given up...or he's dead."**

"Luke isn't that kind of person. He wouldn't turn tail and run, I can't say for certain what he is doing, but this is the same man who saved the most evil person in the Galaxy, and was one who jumped first into danger. I know Luke, he must have his reasons." Han said. Rhasar said nothing, but he could tell Han was more telling himself that than he was the Mandalorian.

"Why won't the New Republic look for him?" Karine asked. "Luke Skywalker is a hero, wouldn't the Government want a galactic icon to return?" A snarl gained their attention, everyone turning to the standing Trandoshan.

"Asking Skywalker for help would've been seen as a sign of weakness to most of the politicians. If they couldn't handle the growing problems of the First Order, and turned to someone like Skywalker for help, they'd be seen as weak. People would be more inclined to see Skywalker take charge...and politicians would rather die than lose even a minor fraction of their power and influence to someone more suited to their job." Arthon growled.

"It is also because Luke hasn't been part of the Republic since the battle of Endor. Since he went to make the New Jedi Order, he has only been involved when it has something to do with the real fight." Leia said. "They don't believe the First Order is a growing threat, or at least don't want to admit it."

"Politics and religion don't mix either. Probably why they never really sought him out." Arthon added.

"Indeed. Things are not looking good for us, Han." Leia said.

"We've been through worse, wasn't it you that told me to believe in hope?" Han asked with his signature smirk.

"It doesn't make it any better, because now we have no one to supply us with weapons and ships." Leia said.

"What do you mean?" Poe asked.

"Chancellor Mon Mothma has cut off all secret supplies to the Resistance." Ackbar informed, knowing from when Leia told him before the group joined them. "We have also now lost Castilon. This is all that is left." Ackbar said gesturing behind him to all that was the Resistance. "Our only flagship is the Raddus, a few cruisers, and nearly a hundred fighters."

"Well it is a good thing we have an ace up our sleeve." Lando spoke up, gesturing to Damien. "Our very own Force Wielder. I'd say that makes us even now."

**"I think you're a little over your head, old man."** Rhasar said, his hands resting on his helmet. **"Damien isn't exactly what you'd call an expert in this field. It's a wonder he can even do anything with how often it backfires on him.**" He said. **"No offense."** He said to Damien. The Force Wielder said nothing but the stoic expression said it all, before he turned to Leia.

"What fight? The fight between the Resistance and the First Order?"

"The only fight that matters. The fight Luke has taken ever since he left his home on Tatooine. The fight between the Light and the Dark." Leia said, leaning forward. "My brother has been through many battles, and has carried the legacy that is the Jedi. A legacy that has gone on for thousands of years in the making, between the Jedi and the Sith." Leia said. "The First Order is under the control of a Sith Lord, how we do not know, but Luke mentioned his name once. He called him Snoke, and because of this Snoke the First Order is rising from the ashes, by his side are two Sith Lords who served as his Hands, and the Knight's of Ren. Their shadow is spreading across the Galaxy, silently and swiftly. For all we know he has even more Sith that serve him. But none of them have been more of a scourge in this Galaxy then-!"

"Kylo Ren." Finn said, his tone very shaken as if the mere mention of the man's name was enough to horrify him.

"The Master of the Knights of Ren has spread carnage and death everywhere he goes. There were once Jedi during the time of the New Republic, sent out to face this threat. Every single one was slaughtered by him." Leia said with a tired look on her face. No one said a word as dread filled the room, Damien shivered at the thought of Kylo Ren, knowing how Finn felt meeting the Dark Lord.

"I told you it was pointless to go against them. There's no line they won't cross. They've destroyed the Jedi. And the things they've done...nothing in the galaxy could prepare for what they've created...what they plan to do." Finn said.

"Finn, you can't believe that this Galaxy doesn't stand a chance?" Poe asked. "After all we done, you're still gonna run away?"

"The Trandoshans tried to fight. Look what happened to them." Finn said, which resulted in a growl from Arthon. "There's no reasoning with them. They seek only order in conquering the galaxy. Burning down the old and replacing it with their banner...I only heard rumors of what they've been doing...but what I've heard terrifies me." He said. "Elite troopers, men turned into machines, the dead returned to life...fighting the First Order is a suicide mission. One that will only lead to a fate worse than death." He said.

"And you wish to run?" Leia asked, and while Finn didn't answer, his face said it all. She slowly turned to the others studying them. "And do you all wish to run?"

"I…..I just want to go home." Rey said sinking back into her chair trying to be invisible as possible.

**"Least you got a home. I was kicked out of mine. And let me tell you, I'd probably be shot if I ever tried to go back."** Rhasar said. Karine didn't say anything, holding her arm and trying not to look at Leia.

"I am sure your Mother would understand." Leia said shocking Karine, before turning to Damien. "And you?"

"Why are we even entertaining this discussion?" Arthon asked. "Nothing good will come from any of this." He said.

"I'll stay and fight." The surprise statement made everyone turn to Damien in shock. "I…...I have to stay and fight."

**"Did you hit your head or something?"** Rhasar asked.

"This is different, Rhasar. It's more than just this war, I need to know who I am. Luke has to be the answer." Damien said, turning to Rhasar. "You look after them, take Finn too."

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

Everyone turned to see Arthon, whose face looked like he was barely holding back fury. "What could possibly lead you to think this is a good idea?" He asked.

"I can't keep being a smuggler, Arthon. That's not what I am, I-!"

"You're no hero, Damien!" Arthon said, slamming his fists on the table. "None of us are! We're all just a group of broken people trying to act like everything is alright! Well, guess what?! There is no grand adventure to be had!" He said, before his eyes closed. "Only one tragedy after the other. Karine's mother, Rhasar's exile...my homeworld burning...we only exist to suffer. You're no different than that. If you think you'll find some holy battle of good and evil...you have no clue how the galaxy really works." He said.

"I…..I'm sorry, Arthon. But this is my choice, and one I made after we left Bracca. I cannot ignore my calling anymore, I am a Force Wielder. This is what I want." Damien said, standing up to face Arthon. The Trandoshan glared at Damien, before sighing and lowering his head.

"You're going to kill yourself, flesh bag. I won't have any part of it." He growled, before he turned to leave.

"What happened to that life debt?!" Damien called out, stopping the Trandoshan. "You made a vow, what happened to it? What about your honor?"

"...Honor was the death of my people. I was a fool to believe I could hold onto our traditions. Nothing good came from them, anyway." Was all Arthon said, before he walked out of the room. Damien was shocked to hear this, before he balled his fist in anger, why couldn't he believe in his calling. Why couldn't he answer his calling, and then Arthon goes back on his vow to protect him.

"Fine! Go on and leave." With that Damien turned the other way and left the group wishing to clear his head.

**"...Well, that went well."** Rhasar said, before he got up, and looked at Poe. **"Let me know when you've got my payment."** He said, before he grabbed his helmet, and walked where Arthon left, with Finn following him. Karine slowly stood up and bowed her head to Leia.

"Thank you for your time, Senator." Karine said before grabbing Rey and leaving with IG behind her. The five Resistance fighters sat in silence with Chewie letting out a low saddened growl.

"Truly, this is our darkest hour." Ackbar said with a shake of his head.

"What do we do now, Leia?" Han asked hoping his wife had something. Leia said nothing as she turned to watch Damien's fleeting form. She let the Force guide her as she felt the boy through the Force, his connection to it was quite strong, she hasn't felt this connection since….

"We might have something, Han." Leia said standing up and leaving the four.

"Poe." Said pilot's head shot up seeing Ackbar staring at him. "How much did you promise the smugglers?"

* * *

Damien walked through the base just trying to find a place to vent, was he selfish for wishing to know who he is? No! He didn't want them to get hurt, it was the whole reason he told Rhasar to look after them. He sighed as he shook his head, maybe he was reacting too harshly, he just…..he just needs answers. He has all these questions in his head, and not a single answer for them.

_**"HAHA! Come on Ben!"**_ Damien's eyes widen hearing a child's laughter. Looking around he realized he was in some crossroad corridor.

_**"Wait for me!"**_ Damien turned to his right looking down the hall. He felt his chest being tugged, like the Force was calling him down there. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before slowly walking down the hallway. He heard children cheering and droids whistling, each step echoed like thunder in his head. He wondered if these visions were from the Force, or just memories. He felt his heart beat faster with every step before he stood in front of a durasteel sliding door. The door slid open and Damien peeked inside.

The room was fairly simple with a bed and dresser in one corner, and another one of those table holograms. Damien stepped inside and looked around when he realized this must be Senator Leia's room. He knew he shouldn't be in here and quickly turned around to the door, before a sudden deep feeling stopped, like weight was pushed on his shoulders. Something called to him, something in this room. Looking over his shoulder he saw something in the corner of the room, where the Force was at its strongest. A box, a rectangle box laying on the chair across from him. Damien slowly turned around and made his way towards the box. He kneeled down in front of it and slowly unlatched it, licking his lips in nervousness yet his heart beat in anticipation before opening the box and seeing the content inside.

A silver cylinder, with a black pommel on the bottom, and a button on the side. Damien stared at the object with curiosity, having never seen such a thing before. He looked around to make sure no one was coming before looking at the object, he felt the Force pull him towards it. Slowly reaching inside Damien pulled the object out, testing its weight. It felt so light in his hand, observing its craftsmanship and the button on the side, slowly reaching for it.

* * *

**_BZZ_**

**_LIGHT_**

Damien jumped at the sudden sound, having no idea where it came from as he dropped the object. He gasped for air as the world around him turned dark, before lights turned on to find himself in a dark corridor.

_**"NO!"**_ A voice cried out, Damien eyes widened realizing it was his own. Looking around he saw that the hallway went on for miles and slowly reached out.

_**HHHHHOOOHHHHH….PPPPRRRRR**_

_**DARK**_

He stopped in his tracks to hear some form of breathing noise, before hearing that same sound a second ago. Turning around he saw a dark figure in the shadows, a red energy blade in hand before swinging at him. Damien felt his world go flying as he landed on his back, rocks crumbling around him.

_**"Its energy…...surrounds us…..and binds us."**_

Damien pushed himself up feeling cold and yet warmth on his cheek. He looked over to see a burning temple, and near it was a boy in robes resting at a droid's side. Suddenly he felt a drop of rain hit his head before it started to pour and the world changed once more. Damien pushed himself back up to come face to face with a dead man, a red blade in his chest. Damien realized the man must have been a Jedi, a few years older and the cylinder object in his hand that held a green blade died as did the man. Damien watched in horror as Kylo Ren stood before him, water bouncing off his helmet as dozens of bodies laid around them. Damien saw that Kylo was not alone, six warriors stood behind him with a variety of weapons and blasters. He however saw cylinders at their waists, clear indicator they also had the same weapon as Kylo. Behind the seven warriors were four figures, one an man in dark robes, by his side was a woman covered in black armor and some form of energy whip, a man in black and red armor with a double bladed sword, and the final a large dinosaur-like creature.

_**"BEN!"**_ Kylo head shot up as did Damien, turning around to come face to face with himself, a few years younger and wearing robes. In his hand was the object, a blue blade ignited as the younger Damien charged and swung. Damien shielded himself only to feel the cold winds, opening his eyes he found himself in a forest at the dead of night, flakes hitting his face. He did not recognize the place, hearing more voices in his head.

_**"Give Ben time, my boy."**_

_**"Yes, Master Skywalker."**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise…...cen"**_ Damien heard a name but it was so quiet it was like a whisper. He made his way through the forest before coming before a tree, he was about to take another step before he hit something. Looking down at his feet he saw a broken Mandalorian helmet: Rhasar's helmet. Damien cried in horror landing on his feet, crawling away.

_**BZZ**_

_**LIVING **_

Hearing the sound again he looked up to see Kylo standing above him, his helmet cracked revealing a man with raven dark hair, and deep hatred with his eyes. Kylo pulled his sword preparing to swing, Damien jumping back up at the last second and trying to back away before tripping.

_**"...You have taken your first steps into a larger world."**_

_**UNIFYING**_

* * *

Damien gasped for air, clutching his chest in pain, realizing he was back in Leia's room. He looked at his feet to see the object inches away, the cold breathing echoing in his mind, the screams of pain burning in his soul. Looking around his eyes widened in shock seeing Leia standing at her door, one hand on the door and the other to her chest.

"I…..I can't believe it." Leia whispered loud enough to hear. Damien quickly stood back up wiping the sweat off his face.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in here. I shouldn't….." Damien stuttered trying to think of some excuse but he was quite surprised by the calmness on Leia's face. She slowly walked up to the boy and took his hand, calming him.

"Shh, it's alright." Leia said as Damien took deep breaths. His heartbeat returned to normal and wiped what remained of the sweat on his face before looking down at the object.

"What…...What is that thing?" Damien asked as he took a step back, as if being near it was hard enough.

"That, my dear boy, is a Lightsaber. The fabled weapon of the Jedi, the Guardians of Peace and the Light. It was my brothers, and our father's before him." Leia said as she kneeled down and picked up the Lightsaber, standing back up and holding it out to Damien. "And now, it calls to you."

"Calls to me?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow. "How can that thing call someone, it's just a piece of junk." Damien said as Leia walked up to him.

"There is much more to this thing then meets the eye, Damien." Leia said as she held the Lightsaber in her hands. "Is it the cylinder, or what is inside that calls you?" Damien said nothing as he stared down at the object, the Lightsaber, a small object yet held something powerful within. He felt its pull, the call, and slowly reached towards it. The Force flowed all around him, he felt everyone's pain, their happiness, their love, their sadness. He stopped, looking over his shoulder he stared outside the door, like he could see Rhasar and the others out there. He felt their pain, their happiness, and their losses. He slowly turned back to Leia and sighed, lowering his hand.

"I…..I can't. I thought I could stay and find my answers…. But I can't." Damien turned to step away but a hand on his stopped him. He turned back to Leia, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Damien, I know how you feel for your friends. I can sense, feel your pain for them. I can also sense your sadness inside, how you really feel." She turned Damien back to her as they stood in front of each other. "My boy, you have been running for so long you don't even know what it is you are running from." Leia said, placing a hand on his chest. "You seek the answers of your past, but are afraid of what it will bring. I know of such pain, I know of such longing for understanding. It wasn't until the end of the Empire that I discovered Luke was my brother. I see your eyes, Damien, you can deny all you want but the answer isn't with them, on that ship with those credits. It is right here, with this." Leia said, holding out the Lightsaber. Damien stared at it, a sense of longing etched on his face. "You cannot escape your destiny, child."

"If you want it to be used, why don't you use it?" Damien asked. "You're a Skywalker, can't you use the Force?"

"I can." Leia said opening her hand and letting the Lightsaber float above it. "My brother trained me for some time, but I stopped training after…..I had a family. Besides, I am not fit to be a Jedi. And while I am no Jedi like my brother, I however, know the Force." Leia said as the Lightsaber spun above them. "It flows through all things like a stream, the Light and the Dark. I sense a block within your head. I cannot heal your lost memories, but perhaps you can with your first steps." Leia let the Lightsaber back in her hand. "Close yours eyes and let the Force flow through yo-!"

"I've already tried that, like a dozen times." Damien interjected, before being bonked on the head.

"Then you are not doing it right. You are merely using the Force, no you must open your mind. Close your eyes, and let it flow. You will see." Leia said opening her eyes and holding out the Lightsaber. "Take it."

Damien stared at the Lightsaber, the object beckoning him to take it. Ever so slowly, Damien reached for the Lightsaber, the answers he seeked within his grasp. The moment he touched, however, he felt the flood of pain and horror pierce his mind: Death, Darkness, Cold, Sith.

Kylo Ren.

"I…..I'm sorry." Damien gasped as he backed away in horror. Leia watched in shock as Damien backed out of the hallway. "I thought I was ready…..but I'm no Jedi." With that Damien bolted down the hallway, Leia walking out her door, reaching out for him. She sensed the fear within him, but also a feeling of familiarity. Damien pushed past several Resistance Fighters, accidentally bumping past a Protocol droid.

**"Excuse me, that was very-!"** 3PO stopped in his tracks seeing the boys face before Damien ran off. **"Wait! Wait! Is it re-!"** 3PO was cut off as a Resistance fighter carrying boxes didn't seem him, pushing him over. Damien ran out of the base, scanning the field before he saw them, Rhasar and the rest loading boxes onto some ship. He smiled as he slowly walked towards them…...only to stop in his tracks. He knew now that if he walked there he would not only be leaving all he could know, but he will also put them in harm's way. Kylo knows of his existence, and he will not stop until he is found, and Rhasar's broken helmet. He didn't know if that was a vision or a hallucination but…..he couldn't take the chance. He slowly backed up and ran away from it all, the Resistance, Rhasar, Arthon, Karine, Finn, Poe, IG…..Rey. He ran from it all as he ran into the forest hoping to clear his mind.

* * *

Rhasar leaned on the side of their new ship, it was nothing but a Republic NU Attack Shuttle, but it was in one piece and not falling apart. He watched as Arthon and IG loaded credits into the ship, Finn was standing besides him, Poe was delivering more credits, Rey was sitting on one of the credits, and Karine…...well she was staring off at the Resistance Base.

Karine couldn't help but stare out at the base, watching as soldiers were preparing for war. She remembered when her brother told her of their mothers many adventures in stopping the Empire. She had thought long and hard, with the stories that Poe had told her, seeing how rough it was for the Resistance, and now thought of her future now. She looked at the box of credits, then back at the base.

**"What are you thinking, Tails?"** Rhasar asked. **"I can already tell it's probably something I won't like."** He said. Karine slowly turned back to them as she held her arm awkwardly, she really hated awkward conversations.

"I'm thinking of joining the Resistance." The statement made Poe drop a box of credits, everyone turned their heads to her. "I think it would be best if I stay and help."

**"I figured you'd say that. You always were more of the bleeding heart out of all of us."** Rhasar said, sighing as he crossed his arms.

"Don't do that."

**"Don't do what?"**

"Do the whole guilt trip you always love to do." Karine said glaring at Rhasar. "Whenever you don't like an idea, you love to point out someone's flaws and guilt trip them. You've done it with Damien so many times….I can't say I disagree with them, but you have done it." Karine said, shaking her head. "Look Rhasar, I know you don't care about the rest of the Galaxy, but they are right. This is so much bigger than us, than these boxes of credits, than the next job. We can actually make a change, maybe even be remembered for something." Karine said. "I'm staying, for the Resistance, and for my Mother's Legacy." Rey watched Karine stand with determination, she had never seen the woman stand on such a belief before, even if she had only known the girl for a short while.

**"Legacy?"** Rhasar asked, before he scoffed.** "Man, how I hate that word. That was all I'd ever hear back on Mandalore. 'We are the Legacy of the Mandalore.' That word hung over my head for my entire life, and when I stepped one foot away from what they wanted of me, they pushed me out. Threw me aside to die on my own."** He said. **"That's how my life's always been. Moving from place to place, one job to the next...it's lonely, but lonely is what I'm good with."** He said. **"Besides...nobody's ever given a damn about me. My whole life before being exiled, I never had a choice. Why should I fight for a galaxy that never let me be who I wanted to be?"**

"Did you ever wonder why they cared about their legacy, or yours?" Karine said, stepping up to the Mandalorian. "Look at us, Rhasar. Is this how you want to be remembered? A Mandalorian who simply died for the next big credit? Or a Stormtrooper who ran away from the First Order?" Karine asked, turning to Finn. "I don't know what made you go into exile, but I do know how painful it is to leave the thing you love so much." Karine placed a hand on Rhasar's shoulder plate. "There are good people who care about you, Rhasar. One of them has been our captain for years, and while he isn't the smartest drive in the ship, he does care about you…...And now we abandoned him." Karine said with a sigh. A snarl escaped Arthon as he leaned on the ship.

"...No. HE abandoned us. He chose to kick off this whole thing. He knew the rules, and he broke them." He said. Rey stared at Arthon in shock, slowly gripping her staff as Arthon walked out of the ship. "He gets his shot at his big adventure, and he leaves us all in the dirt. Because not everyone shares his naivety of the galaxy."

"...You….You monsters!" Rey yelled standing up and walking towards Arthon with rage in her eyes. Her staff in hand as she pointed it at Arthon. "How could you say that about him?! The one person who gives a single damn about any of you! Who gave you a chance at survival!"

"Easy, Rey." Karine said stepping forward and lowering the staff. "Arthon doesn't mean it in the harsh sense, he ju-!"

"Yes, he does! Yes, he does! He does mean it!" Rey said, pulling her staff back.

"And what if I do mean it, flesh bag?" Arthon asked with a growl. "Why do you even care? You've only known him for a few days."

"I've known him long enough that you should be lucky someone like him cares about you." Rey said. "My life has been a race to survive, I have been on that rock for most of my life, no one even cared about if or even when I die…...then he comes along and I am thrusted into some adventure and…..and….." Rey sighed as she held her staff tightly. "He has been the nicest person I have ever met. And I also know how he cares about you three." Rey said pointing her staff at the three. "He may have accepted Leia's offer, but I know he chose it, he wanted to protect you three because he didn't want you too get hurt. If I had known someone like him as long as you did…...I would never let go. I've lost so much in my life. I won't lose my first friend." With that, the Scrapper turned and left hoping to clear her head, heading towards the forest. BB, who watched by Poe, whistled and followed after the Scrapper leaving everyone in silence.

"...Damn." Poe muttered under his breath, when he noticed one of the credit boxes completely smashed flat.

**"I see everyone's in a solemn mood. Perhaps my singing shall help."** IG said before placing a hand on his chest. **"OH-!"**

"IG?" Rhasar asked.

**"Yes?"**

"Shut up."

* * *

Rey walked through the forest pushing branches with her staff, muttering curses under her breath about the three. She couldn't understand the life of her how Damien could handle those three, here he was offering them homes and all they do is degrade him and ridicule him. She thought she had it rough on Jakku, at least the silence couldn't talk back. BB whistled behind her, stopping the Scrapper, who sighed in annoyance.

"Listen, I don't need you following me. I wish to be alone." BB whistled a few times. "No, a droid's company is not better than silence, I should know." Rey said continuing her walk with BB slowly rolling behind her. She was about to curse the droid out when she felt…..something. She felt a pull, it was strange. Almost the same thing she felt when she met Damien. She slowly followed the pull with BB following after her. After some time walking she cleared some branches to see him, Damien, sit at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Slowly walking up to him, Rey sat down next to Damien and saw the stoic expression on his face.

"I didn't think anyone would find me here." Damien said, not looking at Rey.

"I needed to walk…...your friends are very rude." Rey said, putting her staff down. The two sat in silence with BB rolling between the two, his head swerving looking at both of them.

"I…..I know they can be harsh, Rey. But they mean we-!"

"No, they don't." Rey said abruptly with venom in her tone. "I'm sorry Damien but I cannot for one understand how you can stand being with them! They are rude, they constantly argue, they ridicule you! How can you stand bei-!"

"Because it's all I have, Rey!" Damien yelled standing up and glaring at Rey, the scrapper girl surprised by the boy's anger. "I can't survive in this Galaxy! I have no idea who I am, I don't know where I belong in this Galaxy, and all I have is the power to use the Force. They have so much more than me, Rhasar is a Mandalorian, Karine is an amazing pilot, and Arthon is Arthon. I have nothing! Finally, when I had the chance to accept the call…..I…..I ran." Damien muttered as he sat back down. "I ran from Leia, the Force, you, Rhasar, Arthon, Karine, all of them. I ran…...because that is all I can do. I...I don't know what I have to do, Rey." Damien said as they both stared up into the sky. Rey sat there in silence processing all the information dumped on her. She couldn't say anything, having no idea what to say, so she merely placed a hand on his shoulder, her best way of comfort. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's alright."

"No, no it isn't." Damien said, turning to her. "I'm the reason you were forced on this whole endeavor, I almost got you killed several times…..I'm a mess." Damien said, crossing his feet. "I don't belong anywhere." The two sat in silence as they stared across the sea, Rey couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She looked at Damien and saw tears appearing, she slowly inched her way closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can come with me." Damien eyes widen at the suggestion, looking down at her. "I know it's sudden, but we can go back to Jakku…..together?" Damien blushed at the last part, before slowly smiling.

"An interesting idea, but I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't fly very well. You?" Damien asked.

"No…...Plus now that I think about it, I hate the idea of Jakku…...I hate sand." Damien chuckled making her smile as the two stared out towards the ocean. "Damien?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me on this adventure. If it wasn't for you, I would never have had the greatest adventure of my life." Damien smiled as he rested his head on hers, the two staring up at the stars above, hoping this moment would never end.

* * *

**(Starkiller Base) (Play Star Wars: Admiral Thrawn EPIC VERSION by Samuel Kim)**

* * *

Hux walked towards the edge of the podium, his two Vornskr standing at his side as he stared out at the vast legions of the First Order. Behind him General Pryde and Phasma stood with arms behind their backs, all high ranking officers wearing their formal attire for this very moment. A row of Sith Troopers standing behind them nearly matching the large sigil of the First Order. Before Hux was a vast legion of Stormtroopers, Pilots, Gunners, every rank and every Stormtrooper on Starkiller passing over ten of thousands. Above the world pass the energy shield were over twenty Star Destroyers, and one larger ship above the planet. The entire First Order stands before General Hux for the day of Ascension. And the Galaxy will see the full wrath of the First Order, fully broadcasted.

Across the Galaxy, in every Republic controlled System, from the Inner Rim to the farthest they could reach. A broadcast that was being sent thanks to the First Order sympathizers. On Hosnian Prime, Mon Mothma finished another report, when the hologram of General Hux appeared on her monitor. On D'Qar, Resistance soldiers gathered around as their monitors showed the Supreme General of the First Order. Leia, Han, Lando, Ackbar, and Poe stood in front watching in shock and curiosity. Aboard every Star Destroyer, on every monitor was the face of Hux.

"My brothers and sisters, children of the First Order!" Hux spoke, his voice booming across the field, he needed no microphone, he needed to fully hear his voice. "We stand here today to mark the day of reckoning. The day of rebirth. The day of Ascension." Hux said, holding his arm out.

"Forty Eight years in the making, we stand on the very foundation of the First Order, on the last gift of our forerunners, the Galactic Empire!" Hux stated. He stared at each and every one of his troops. Far away on the base of the Supreme Leader, Snoke watched with interest as his Praetorian Guards stood by his side. "The New Republic believed us to be nothing but a bunch of fanatics and a remnant of the Empire! Their hubris will be their greatest downfall, for systems away the New Republic lies to the Galaxy within their precious Hosnian System. We are real, we are the First Order, reborn from ashes of the Empire to make anew! A new order upon this machine that we stand on, on which you have poured your blood and sweat for!"

"The First Order will bring true justice to this Galaxy! We will be the anchor for this chaotic world, and no one, not the New Republic, not the feeble Resistance, no Skywalker, no Jedi, will stand in our way!" Hux boomed as he stood before his men and women, children and servants of the First Order.

"Let this be the day, my brothers and sisters, let this be the last day of discord, the last day of the Senate, of their pathetic army! LET THIS BE REMEMBERED AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! LET THIS BE THE DAY OF ORDER! THE DAY OF ASCENSION!" Hux boomed, and every single Stormtrooper took one step and turned around, saluting to the mighty General. Within the command center several officers activated several engines and charged the core, targets locked onto the Hosnian System. Within the center of the planet, the large chasm glowed with dark energy, the Dark Side flowed through it, anything within the chasm was reduced to nothing.

"FIRE!"

The world cried in anguish, before Hell was unleashed.

* * *

**Zer0: And we are done, man, did we get shit done, right Bio?**

**Bio: Mostly, apart from the bit when I fell asleep around the end of the chapter since it was pretty late that night when we were working.**

**Zer0: Lol. We were working very hard to make this chapter good. A lot has happened, you met our version of General Hux (Since I replaced Hux with Pryde in the other chapters), Damien and the crew had an outing, Damien sadly has run away (Again) from his problems, and Starkiller has fired. Oh boy, things are not looking great.**

**Bio: In case you couldn't tell, our take on Hux is a bit different than how he is in the films. Hell, just from the song we placed for his speech, our biggest inspiration for this take on him is Grand Admiral Thrawn.**

**Zer0: One of the best villains in all of Star Wars. One of my favorite parts was his intro, I loved the idea of Hux having pets, and what better thanthan Vornskr? My other parts were Damien and his struggle to accept his destiny, despite his dream. All talk, that was really the point, and you will see that in chapter eight. Now we are at the halfway mark of the story.**

**Bio: We've got a couple more things to throw your way in this story. So stay tuned for more.**

**Zer0: We also made mention of a certain Sovereign Protector…...we can't promise he will have a prominent role in the movie/story, so sorry. However we also included Commander Pyre and Tierny. One of the only things I enjoyed from Star Wars: Resistance was Pyre (Look wise and sometimes of how he acted), so I thought he deserved more justice. It is going to be so much fun in the next chapter. Anything else?**

**Bio: Not really. Just keep your eyes peeled for the next update, and again, we've done some slight editing of the previous chapters, so give those a look-see and everything will make more sense.**

**Zer0: With that we shall say goodbye Ladies and Gents, and may the Force be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**

**Zer0: PS: I hate you Saiya, fucking update a story dammit! Okay love you (No homo) bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zer0: (Sips coffee, staring outside the window as some idiots light a dumpster on fire.) Ah…..What a beautiful day it is (Fire rains down from the sky). Oh look, I can see that nice Donut Shop from here. (BioshockerN7: How long before somebody lights that on fire for no real reason?) Well, better get back to writing. Since there is still technically a pandemic going on. Stay home, wash your hands, stop licking shit.**

**BioshockerN7: But we're not here to talk about people not following the rules of quarantine. That's real world shit, and as we all have seen, real world shit (particularly those of this day and age) and Star Wars don't mix.**

**Zer0: Welcome everyone back to Star Wars, let's just get into the reviews.**

**Bloodline 69: Thank you. Don't worry, we will.**

**Canadiangunner11: Yes, yes it does. Poe getting into fights is going to be a running gag, not too much, but enough to be funny. Someone might have the high ground, but it won't be enough. No one can master the High Ground like Kenobi did.**

**Hellfire45: Thanks my guy.**

**SupremeSongLeader: Huzzah! We live! (STOMP, STOMP). Ah thanks man, whenever I work on a story it is always amazing, when Bio works on his story that are awesome (Whenever he gets to them), but when we perform a fusion, it is a masterpiece. Stroking one's ego aside, everything just goes to shit for the good guys. Yeah, the brawl scene wasn't really trying to make the Resistance to be bad guys, but everyone is on edge as we have pointed out in the chapter they have been on a losing streak. As much as I enjoy all these questions, we will save those questions for the commentary after the story. Tho I think Bio agrees that Arthon could beat the shit out of Zeb. (BioshockerN7: Honestly, never really crossed my mind that much. I didn't have many problems with Zeb.) All the questions you have will be answered, my questions is what were you gonna say for Damien and the Hero's Journey, but I want you to save that for later. Seriously, write all that down on Doc, save that and leave it on the final chapter for the commentary (BioshockerN7: In other words, we'll save explaining what led to our decisions and characters for when we finish this story). I don't believe droids can see Force Ghost, I don't remember if R2 ever reacted. Yes, I have settled the harem, but that is like the least focused thing in my story. I am glad you like Rey, it only gets better. Plus I want your thoughts on Damien. Did you mean Commander Pyre, or General Pryde? Let's not shit on Creator, he isn't a bad guy, we just didn't agree with what he said. That other guy who thought Bio was fake tho, I don't get his reason.**

**Gwb620: Thank you.**

**Bob the Kraken: LOL. (BioshockerN7: Damn, he cracked the code.) Thank's Bob, you made our day. Yeah, we'll go deep with the characters in the commentary, but Hux was one of the many fun ones to write, the Vornskr was my favorite addition to his character, and another bit that will be shown in Eight. Another character we based Hux on, and we both didn't voice it until we realized it, was Lord Cutler Beckett from Pirates of the Caribbean. Thanks again, Bob.**

**Guest: Damn, I can't stop laughing at this review. Not because it is bad, but because you stated a problem, that is the point. Damien, the main character who has the Force, is literally topped by the others around him. If I had him instantly take the Lightsaber, not much internal conflict. Not to mention I did blatantly write that he is pathetic. I'll go more into it in the commentary after the story.**

**1stHorseman: Thanks man. Well I can't confirm nor deny if you are right.**

**Ajj6327044: Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying the story. We appreciate the idea, but we do have something in mind. Thank you.**

**SaiyatonianSage: Thanks! Yeah when me and Bio were working on characters, we didn't know who to have Hux be inspired by. (Bio: We certainly weren't gonna make him the bumbling moron the films made him out to be). So then we thought of one character: Thrawn! We also didn't even realize it, but he also reminded us of Lord Beckett from Pirates of the Caribbean. You will get more on that stuff of Thrawn later, but to simply answer, no. Thrawn is dead…...I think. Rebels is coming back, maybe that will answer. (We'll definitely go more in-depth with our decisions with Hux in the commentary chapter once we finish the story. As for Arthon, thanks. That was one of the biggest factors when it came to Arthon's place in the story. He's bitter, resentful, and as of the moment, he doesn't give a damn what becomes of the galaxy. So that's what led to the moment of him breaking his life debt.). Yeah, that was a fun part for me to write, a girl can only handle so much from a ragtag group of cynical people. Yes. We are so close to the booty clap. So close and yet so far. Yeah I did like how Peach lady explained it, but I felt like there was a bit more in depth if it was Leia….Ya know, the one who has trained in both EU and DU (Disney's is crap, but at least they did it). Oh don't worry we won't leave things left in the dust, especially why Leia separated her path as a Jedi. MMMMMMMM, yes, good luck with that. Thanks, I actually went back and changed it. In fact, Bio had the idea of using line breaks. Do you guys want us to use them? We'll probably use a few every chapter to show the next scene, what do you guys think?**

**I believe that shall be all for now. Bio, if you'll please read the disclaimer.**

**BioshockerN7: We own nothing here but our OCs and our love for this series. If we did own it, you could bet your ass that what happened in the Sequel Trilogy would've been handled a lot more professionally. Might not be perfect, but again, anything's better than what we sadly got.**

**Zer0: That was beautiful. And with that, Ladies and Gents. We present you.**

**Zer0/Bio: STAR WARS!**

* * *

"My brothers and sisters, children of the First Order! We stand here today to mark the day of reckoning. The day of rebirth. The day of Ascension. Forty Eight years in the making, we stand on the very foundation of the First Order, on the last gift of our forerunners, the Galactic Empire! The New Republic believed us to be nothing but a bunch of fanatics and a remnant of the Empire! Their hubris will be their greatest downfall, for systems away the New Republic lies to the Galaxy within their precious Hosnian System. We are real, we are the First Order, reborn from ashes of the Empire to make anew! A new order upon this machine that we stand on, on which you have poured your blood and sweat for! The First Order will bring true justice to this Galaxy! We will be the anchor for this chaotic galaxy, and no one, not the New Republic, not the feeble Resistance, no Skywalker, no Jedi, will stand in our way! Let this be the day, my brothers and sisters, let this be the last day of discord, the last day of the Senate, of their pathetic army! LET THIS BE REMEMBERED AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! LET THIS BE THE DAY OF ORDER! THE DAY OF ASCENSION!" Hux boomed, and every single Stormtrooper took one step and turned around, saluting to the mighty General. Within the command center several officers activated several engines and charged the core, targets locked onto the Hosnian System. Within the center of the planet, the large chasm glowed with dark energy, the Dark Side flowed through it, anything within the chasm was reduced to nothing.

"FIRE!"

The world cried in anguish, before Hell was unleashed. From within the chasm, red energy formed and like a volcano, exploded into a beam of red energy consumed within the dark side. The beam could be felt across the planet, unleashing a blast of wind, shaking the base to it's very core. Hux stared at the beam with a small smile, watching as the wrath of the First Order was unleashed, to be seen across the Galaxy. His coat fluttered against the wind but he stood strong, as all did as they stared at the large beam. From above the surface on one of the Flagships, a being in black and red armor stared at the beam, his face covered with a black visor over his eyes, a double bladed sword on his back. He watched, the Dark side was strong at this very moment, as the beam of energy fired across space.

* * *

Across the Galaxy, all of those who had just witnessed the message from General Hux, would look up to the sky and those farthest would see it, a small beam tearing across space at Lightspeed. From the world of Naboo, six warriors who had just finished burning an ancient temple to the ground looked up feeling the dark side spread across the Galaxy. Systems away, a woman covered in armor finished electrocuting several men while a large saurian like figure severed a man's head from his body. Both turned to the sky, seeing the beam of the dark side. On a desert world sitting near a campfire was a being covered in tattered robes. Their head shot up and stared up towards the sky, clutching their heart as the red beam raced onward. On a forest world, a being with a skull helmet crouched on the branches with a smaller figure next to him ready to catch their prey. However, the beast looked up and roared in fear, the figures followed it's direction and saw it through the branches as the beam raced across the Galaxy.

The red beam of dark side energy raced past several systems and stars, it's path roared like a wound in the Force, before slowly splitting into several beams. At this very moment, on Hosnian Prime, Mothma turned from her chair and slowly walked towards the large window staring up at the sky. The clouds parted as the red beam blasted towards them. Mothma closed her eyes as the world around her screamed, the people all over the world cried in horror. Systems away, Leia clutched her chest as Han caught her from falling.

"Leia…...forgive me." Mothma whispered as her world became white.

Void.

* * *

**(D'Qar)**

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" Rhasar asked, his helmet in his hands. "We just go our separate ways?" He asked. The group stood at the landing dock of the ship, Karine standing in front of Rhasar with IG behind her, Arthon leaning against the ship with his back to them, and Finn next to Rhasar. Karine sighed, she hated goodbyes, but simply shrugged her shoulders.

"We both knew this day would be coming, sooner or later…...I don't like it as much as you do. All we have been through, and even now I still want to leave." Karine said before crossing her arms. "But if we leave, Rhasar, we would be leaving the Galaxy in a worst position as it is."

"And what makes you think any of us can make it better?" Rhasar asked. "We're not exactly the hero types. Heroes offer the hand of forgiveness, I kill who I'm paid to kill." He said. Karine simply shook her head, reaching for the Mando's shoulder.

"My Brother once told me these words, the words my mother told him when he was little. 'Always remember: Never accept the Galaxy as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be'. If we can, we could make this Galaxy a better place, maybe you don't want to admit it, but you can't tell me a small part of you wouldn't want a Galaxy at peace?" Karine asked, placing a hand to Rhasar's cheek. Arthon looked over his shoulder, letting out a small growl, but said nothing. Rhasar sighed, closing his eyes before taking Karine's hand and pulling it off his cheek.

"Better place ain't the sort of stuff I worry about, Tails. That just isn't who I am. Honestly, I don't know what I want, but I doubt I'd find it here." He said. Karine frowned as she pulled her hand away, turning away from Rhasar.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Karine asked.

"I guess so." Rhasar said. "You stay here, and try to be a 'hero'." He said, throwing air quotes at the last word. Karine turned back to him, holding her hand out.

"Stay out there, and wait for the next big buck until you die." Karine said. Rhasar said nothing, simply taking her hand and they both shook.

"It's what I'm good at, Tails." He said. Karine turned to Finn, simply offering him a small smile.

"Goodbye, Finn. I hope you make a good life out there." Karine said, Finn merely nodded his head in return. Karine merely walked towards Arthon, the Trandoshan said nothing as the Twi'lek reached out to him, she stopped however and merely pulled away. Karine walked away from Arthon, before he let out a low snarl.

"Don't let the flesh bag die. He seems intent on an early demise." He growled. Karine turned back, giving him a small smile seeing that was the best anyone got as care from Arthon. Karine started walking away, before stopping as she noticed there was no clanking behind her. She turned back to see IG still standing there, its attention elsewhere.

"IG?" Karine asked walking up to the droid, its head looking up. "IG, what are you doing?"

**"I detect a powerful wave of energy traversing across the sky at Lightspeed."** IG stated.

"What?" Finn asked as the four followed IG's direction and stared up at the sky. Rhasar heard commotion behind them, turning around to see dozens of Resistance Fighters drop all that they were doing and look up.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked himself.

"There!" Karine exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky, Rhasar and the others followed and there they saw it. A red beam of energy flew across the sky, tearing through space at Lightspeed.

"Where….where is it going?" Karine asked, Arthon narrowed his eyes seeing the trajectory as the beams split apart.

"The Hosnian System. The capital of the New Republic." He said. Karine gasped in shock, covering her mouth as even Rhasar was shocked as several planets were destroyed instantly. Arthon jaw tightened in rage while IG merely stared, its optics zooming in.

"They did it." All eyes turned to Finn, whose eyes were wide with horror. "They actually did it." He repeated, his voice shaken with fear.

"Did what? Who did what, Finn?" Karine asked.

"The First Order...I told you the rumors I heard of what they've been doing. I only knew one to be true. A weapon to surpass the Death Star. One the Empire began constructing long ago...the Rebellion thought that their projects had ended." He shook his head. "The First Order picked up where they left off. With one shot, an entire system can be reduced to nothing. That was the First Order's greatest weapon...Starkiller Base." He said. The smugglers looked back at the destruction of an entire system, in one shot the anchor of the Galaxy was destroyed. They heard the Resistance Fighters cursing and some possibly even crying. But all fell deaf as they heard footsteps behind him, Rhasar and the group turned to see Poe slowly walk up to them, not far away from them was Han and the others. They could see the look of defeat on his face, the man looked like he was about to let out a cry of anger.

"We'd best get going." Arthon said to Rhasar, who had just slipped on his helmet. Not far from them, Han and Leia stared at the destruction of the New Republic.

"After all we have worked for, after everything we have done, it's over." Han said with a sigh of defeat. Leia merely looked at her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Not yet, we are still fighting…..and Luke is still out there." Leia said.

"But where, Leia? We haven't found him in six years, no one has." Han said.

"No. There is someone." Han turned to his wife. "Someone we both lost the night our…...the night he turned towards Snoke…..but I feel he has returned, Han. Our hope has returned, our s-!"

**BOOM!**

**(Play Star Wars: The First Order March x Imperial March EPIC Version)**

Han and Leia's head shot up, their eyes widening in shock while Chewbacca let out a roar of anger. Rhasar and the other's heads shot up and Karine gasped again, seeing the large First Order Star Destroyer hover above them. Fear was etched onto the faces of every Resistance fighter there, even Rhasar was surprised by the sudden appearances of the ship.

"H-How?" Poe asked. "How could they have found us?!"

* * *

**(Outer Rim, Finalizer)**

* * *

Kylo Ren watched as the beam of dark side energy blasted from the cannon of Starkiller Base, his helmet hid his expression from view. He had no care for this weapon, it was nothing more than the ego of the First Order. It was next to nothing compared to the power of the Force, he felt and heard the cries of horror from the beam as it destroyed it's target. The New Republic was gone, and now all that remained was the Resistance.

And Skywalker.

"Lord Ren." Kylo looked over his shoulder to see a captain and Stormtrooper commander, Tierny and Pyre he believed, walk towards him. He turned his attention to them, feeling fear creep up the captain, it was almost an amusing sight.

**"You have something to report, Captain?"** Kylo asked as Tierny pulled out a datapad.

"General Hux has deduced that the Resistance is on D'Qar." Kylo said nothing, so Tierny continued. "He has reported that the Resistance is in the possession of the map to Skywalker." Kylo head perked up at that. He realized if they had the map, they would have Skywalker.

They have him.

**"Commander, prepare the forces, Captain, prepare to jump."** Kylo ordered, Pyre merely saluted and walked towards his post while Tierny started barking orders towards other officers. Kylo turned back to the large window, his mind raced to what he would find.

**"I have finally found you, and I will finally finish what we started."** Kylo said as the stars turned white and they flew towards their destination.

* * *

**(D'Qar)**

* * *

"You know, I've always dreamed of being on an adventure. Going across the Galaxy, looking for answers." Damien said, resting his chin on his hand as they stared out towards the sea, Rey sitting beside him while BB rolled beside her. "When the smuggler found me, he told me stories of the vast regions unexplored, of the Jedi and the Force. All I ever wanted was the answers of who I am…...but..."

"But?" Rey asked.

"But the moment I felt the cold, the dark…..it was unlike anything I have ever felt. I have felt pain and death from Arthon, but when I….felt the Dark Side it was cold….empty. I was afraid, Rey, afraid of what would have happened. I guess I have been a smuggler for so long, I wasn't ready as I thought I was…...nor do I think I'll ever be." Damien said, reaching for a rock and letting it float in his hand. Rey could understand Damien's fear, being forced into this whole situation was quite scary, and yet she was glad she was forced off that sand ball. She only knew what was waiting there for her, or at least what she was waiting for. At least that is what she wants to believe.

"I'm not exactly one to give advice, you and your friends are the first people who have been kind to me. I have been alone on that planet ever since I was a child." Rey said. "Had we not met I would be stuck on Jakku until the day I die….waiting for them. If I had the choice to stay there or go with you, before I would have stayed home…...but now. Now I wish to see more of the Galaxy, then I would go back and find my parents." Damien smiled at Rey, seeing her determination. He looked back at the forest line, feeling his friends through the force, and knew the mistake he made. He was being selfish, he was being an idiot. He didn't know if should accept Leia's offer, the cold creeping up on him, but he knew he had to go back to his friends.

"Rey, I think it is time we hea-GAH!" Damien screamed in pain, groaning as he laid on the ground.

"Damien?!" Rey exclaimed in concern, before stopping in her tracks, gasping for air as if gravity around them became heavier. The two sat on the grass simply shocked as Damien clutched his head, Rey held her chest as she simply gasped. They felt it, a void, death, cold, the Dark Side. It was quick, a flash but they saw and felt it all. Flashes of faces, snippets of memories, laughter echoed, and the sweet scent of a newborn's flesh, undergoing a greasy transformation. Thousand upon thousands, millions upon millions of lives flashed through the two like a star going supernova. Light turned into Dark, life turned into death, the world turned into void, and flesh into wound.

As soon as it was there, it was gone, a hollow shock that blasted through them. Damien slowly pushed himself up, reaching towards Rey to make sure she was okay.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Damien asked, helping Rey to her knees holding onto her as she controlled her breathing. All she could do was nod as Damien helped her to their feet, the scavenger holding onto Damien for support. This has been the second time she has felt this cold feeling, the dread she felt on Jakku.

"What….was th-!"

**BOOM!**

Both looked up to the sky, eyes widened in horror seeing the mighty Star Destroyer above orbit, slowly descending towards the planet. Damien felt Rey's grip tighten in his as the ship entered the lower atmosphere.

"H-How did they find us?" Damien thought out loud, he couldn't understand how the hell they found them. He looked at Rey and saw the fear in her eyes, looking down he saw BB hiding behind his feet. He knew now was not the time to be afraid, he needed to bring them back to base.

"Come on, we need to get you and BB to safety." Damien said, pulling her along as BB rolled behind him. He couldn't admit it to Rey, but he was afraid too, but for her sake he needed to be strong. Maybe he should bring her back to Rhasar and the others, she would be safer with them than with him. His mind flashed back to the vision in the snow, where Rhasar's helmet was broken, but what scared him most was the destroyed staff inches away. The roar of TIE Fighters and First Order Drop Ships echoed across the forest as they flew towards their objective: The Resistance Base.

* * *

**(Resistance Base)**

* * *

"All units, prepare for battle!" Ackbar bellowed as soldiers all around him scurried for their blasters and quickly moved boxes around like barricades. IG stood in front of Karine as his main protocol ordered it to protect her, while Rhasar, Arthon, Poe, and Finn watched the TIE Fighters get closer to the base. Poe looked back towards the base, knowing the hangar was on the other side.

"We can't let those bucketheads get to the hangar or they'll toast our fighters! Then this'll be over real quick for us!" Poe said. He pointed to a couple of crates. "You guys get to cover!" He said, before he ran off.

"He expects us to fight? What are we gonna do against TIEs? I doubt these guys are equipped to deal with them without the use of a fighter." Finn said. They saw one of the Tie Fighters start blasting, the bolts running across the field and heading towards them. Rhasar tackled Karine as IG grabbed Finn and pulled him aside, Arthon jumping away when the blasters hit their ship. Chewbacca covered Han and Leia for protection as the ship went up in fire and hot metal.

**"Great! There goes our credits!"** Rhasar said, a slight growl of annoyance from Arthon sharing in his frustration.

"And the ship." Finn muttered, before more TIEs fired. The group stood back up and started running towards the base for cover.

"What do we do?" Karine asked, hiding behind a crate with Rhasar. Leia and Han walked over to a nearby console checking the readings, seeing a dozen ships heading towards them.

**"You're asking me that question?!"** Rhasar asked, blasters in hand. Leia took a deep breath, feeling the Force guide her, only to realize.

"Where is Damien?!" Leia asked, as Rhasar turned to her, only for Arthon to answer.

"We thought he was with you!" He said, irritated that he left his cannon on the Falcon. Leia frowned, if Damien wasn't with them, he must be close by. However she sensed that Stormtroopers were gonna land any minute now, they needed Damien, but right now they needed someone who could wield it. She looked over at Rhasar, her eyes widening in realization.

"Rhasar, come with me." Leia ordered, turning and leaving into another direction.

"Where is she going?" Lando asked, watching the Senator leave, Han shook his head wondering what his wife had in mind.

"I don't know, but we won't find out standing around. Come on, Mando." Han said following after Leia. Rhasar watched in confusion, wondering why she wanted him, but knew he wasn't gonna get an answer at the moment, standing up, he holstered his blasters and ran after them.

"What are we gonna do?" Karine asked, looking at Arthon for answers.

**"Perhaps we shall use these."** IG stated, handing Karine a blaster.

"IG, where the hell did you get these?" Karine asked.

**"I found them in a crate nearby."** IG said handing Finn and Arthon a blaster. Arthon snarled, looking around and saw all the Resistance fighters on their knees hiding behind makeshift barricades. He saw in the distance on the hill several drop ships open, dozens of Stormtroopers charged firing across the field. He sighed in annoyance before clicking his blaster, looking at Karine.

"What do we do? Simple. We fight." Arthon said. The Trandoshan roared as he started shooting back, hitting a few Stormtroopers, while the Resistance soldiers followed. Karine took a deep breath before looking out of the corner and started shooting, IG hit every shot, but the only one who had yet to fire was Finn. Once more, he found himself hesitant to shoot at his own brothers and sisters.

"Finn?!" Karine yelled as she pulled the ex-stormtrooper down, a bolt nearly missing his head. "Finn, if you don't shoot back, they are going to kill you!"

"Having second thoughts, Stormtrooper?! They definitely don't share your hesitation!" Arthon said.

"I grew up with them! I don't wanna kill them!" Finn said. "They're just like me, stolen from lives they'll never know!"

"At this very moment, they don't care. We're standing between them and the Resistance's. You don't have a choice right now, Finn!" Karine said, grabbing his blaster and pressing it against his chest before she continued shooting. Finn could only look up as several Stormtroopers were shot down, followed by Resistance soldiers. He pondered what was the point of it all? Was he just destined to die? His eyes wandered until they landed on someone he was very familiar with, his brother in arms, the golden armor shimmered from the sunlight.

"Commander Pyre." Finn said, awe in his voice. Across the battlefield, Commander Pyre watched as his troopers charged out of the shuttles and opened fire. He scanned the battlefield, baffled at the sight of the Resistance, their last base of operations. He also searched for another, FN-2187, but saw no sign of him.

**"All troopers, shoot to kill, report if you have located the traitor FN-2187."** Pyre said, tilting his head and dodging a bolt before making his way towards the base. **"All TIE Bombers, hit the main command center."** Pyre ordered. Above the Commander the TIE Bombers roared past the trees, the pilots taking aim before firing.

"BOMBERS!" Finn said, grabbing Karine and forcing the two of them behind cover. Arthon roared as he tackled IG and tried best to cover them, Chewie and Lando ran and hid behind a crate as several troops tried to run but it was too late. The bombs hit, destroying several main consoles and the fire ripped into the sky, sending dozens of Resistance troops flying. The last thing anyone saw were flames, before darkness took them.

* * *

**(Resistance Base)**

* * *

Leia guided Rhasar, and Han through several corridors, the ceiling above them shook from the explosions above but Leia paid them no mind as she guided the two. Rhasar was surprised by the speed of the older woman, she was surely on a mission and wasn't going to wait for them.

"I've had this for ages, I wanted to give this to Damien, but we are out of options." Leia said as she unlocked her door to her quarters. Leia walked over and unlocked the box, reaching inside and pulling out the object. Rhasar's eyes narrowed as Leia turned around, confused by the object in her hand. Han, however, was shocked as he stared at something he hadn't seen in years.

"Leia, where did you get that?" Han asked as Leia made her way towards them.

"An old friend...the one who made all this possible." Leia said, "I will explain later, right now I need you to take this, find Damien and bring it to him. He has to." Leia said, offering the object towards the Mandalorian.

**"That's not just any common trinket. You want me to take it?"** Rhasar asked.

"This might be our key to survival, and Damien is the answer. Take it." Leia said holding it out to him. Rhasar frowned, not sure if he really should as it seemed almost familiar, however Leia wasn't relenting. He slowly reached for the object, taking it in his hand, testing it in his grip. It felt so light, yet something burned beneath.

**KA-BOOM!**

The three held their balance as the base shook, Leia looking up, the force around her screamed in pain.

"We need to leave, now!" Leia said, the two didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the room and outside, only to be rocked by a sudden explosion.

* * *

**(Forest)**

* * *

"Come on!" Damien said as he dragged Rey behind him, pushing branches out of his way, BB rolled behind them as they made their way back to base.

"Damien, slow down!" Rey said, trying to keep herself from tripping but it fell on deaf ears. Damien gasped and grunted as he nearly tripped and fell. But he kept running as fast as his feet could take him, he felt the pain of the Resistance and it hurt his chest. He tried to feel for his friends, but it was so hard to concentrate, he pushed a branch out of his way before stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The Resistance base was destroyed, or at least nearly. The landing pad was decimated, the base within was up in smoke with craters all around it. Stormtroopers and Resistance soldiers were hiding behind boulders shooting at one another. The Star Destroyer flew above the base as TIE Fighters fired in hoping to kill any Resistance. Damien fell to his knees as the base burned before him, he balled his fist in anger, how could he have let this happen. Maybe he didn't know it was going to happen, but it pained him nonetheless. He heard the roaring of a shuttle, and watched as a First Class Imperial Shuttle landed nearby. He felt a chill crawl up his back, shivering in fear as he didn't need to sense him to know who it was.

Kylo Ren

He was here, the dark side user was here and Damien felt so powerless, never has he felt it on this level before. The man wasn't even out of the ship and Damien felt his hands shaking. Rey noticed the smuggler's feared expression, and she couldn't blame him. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she felt a cold presence from the ship nearby. All she could do was reach for Damien's shoulder

**"FN-4176, hold position."** Damien and Rey's heads shot over to a nearby Stormtrooper scanning the forest. Rey reached for her blaster and aimed at the Stormtrooper, right eye opened and aimed down sight, just like Rhasar told her.

**CLICK!**

Her eyes widened hearing the gun click but no blast, until she realized the safety was on.

"OH KRIFF!" The stormtrooper's head jerked towards them and took aim as did Rey but only one was faster. The stormtrooper fired, Rey cried in pain as the blaster was shot out of her hand. The Stormtrooper fired again, Rey ducked under the blaster. A final blast was followed and all was silent, looking up she saw the stormtrooper dead, the blaster in Damien's hand.

"I...I thought you couldn't use a blaster?" Rey asked.

"I can use one, I just don't like using blasters, it's uncivilized." Damien said, only to duck under several blasts. He saw Stormtroopers near the Resistance base, he quickly grabbed Rey and ran back into the forest, and once they were out of sight he placed her behind a rock. He knew he couldn't leave, where was there to go? He needed to protect Rey and keep BB away from the Stormtroopers.

"Stay here, once the coast is clear get BB far away from the base as possible. I'm gonna draw their attention." Damien said, standing up and ready to leave. Rey was shocked that he was thinking about leaving her, she instantly reached out for his hand.

"No, Damien! Please don't." Damien stared down at Rey, seeing the pleading look and fear in her eyes. He took a deep breath, he knew he couldn't let them find her, so he reached for her hand and made her let go.

"I'll come back, I promise." With that Damien stood up and ran far from her, he saw the Stormtroopers running over the hill.

"Hey Bucketheads!" He fired a few shots hitting them but he knew it would agitate the Stormtroopers as they immediately fired back as the Smuggler ran deeper into the forest. Rey held onto BB as the Stormtroopers ran past her and chased after Damien. Once the coast was clear, Rey stood up and scanned the forest for any Stormtroopers.

"Come on, BB." The droid rolled behind her as the two walked in the opposite direction of the base, hoping to get as far away as possible. Back at the base, the imperial shuttle landing platform opened up, steam poured out as blasters bounced off the ship. Kylo Ren slowly walked out of the ship, two Sith Troopers standing behind him. The dark side user scanned the world before him, blasters flew past his hood.

**"Locate the droid, kill all of them."** Kylo ordered, the Sith Troopers walked past him and started firing and killing Resistance troopers left and right. Kylo Ren looked around the destroyed base, but he soon sensed it. The boy was near, he turned his head towards the forest and sensed the fear, but he also sensed the power.

"First Order bastard!" Kylo Ren didn't even register the man who fired at him, the blaster bolt stopped midair, before it flew back at the Resistance soldier, killing him. Kylo Ren paid no one any attention, his focus was on the forest, on the boy he heard so much about was so close, and this time he will not escape.

* * *

**(Resistance Base)**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rhasar?!" Karine yelled from behind a pillar with Chewie. After the explosion of the base, they were able to sneak out and hide for more cover as blasters fired from all around them. IG hid behind a rock with Arthon, Lando nearby but no one had seen Finn. She fired at the Stormtroopers, killing two, before grunting in pain as a bolt grazed her shoulder.

"I would worry more about yourself right now, kid." Lando said ducking under a blast.

"We haven't heard from him since he went with Solo and the Senator!" Arthon growled, before grabbing a thermal detonator and throwing it at a pair of troopers. "What did they need him for?!" He asked Lando.

"Whatever it is, it better turn the tide!" Lando said, as not even he knew what Leia wanted the Mando for.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rhasar pushed debris out of the way before pulling out one of his blasters and shooting down two Stormtroopers. Han followed behind him and shot down more while Leia finally walked out.

"I'll go find the others, don't get yourself killed!" Han said, running past the Mandalorian and elsewhere in the base. Rhasar turned to look at Leia.

**"You gonna be alright?"** He asked, noticing she didn't have a weapon on her person.

"Don't worry about me, go! Find Damien, he needs you." Leia ordered. Rhasar reached down to his other pistol, and tossed it to her.

**"I'll be needing that back when this is over."** He said. He looked around, seeing the destruction. **"How the hell is Damien gonna help?! He needs a weapon!"**

"You have it!" Leia exclaimed, grabbing his hand where the object was. Rhasar looked at the object in hand, noticing a button on the side. He slowly reached for the button and pressed his thumb against it.

**BZZ**

A dark blue blade extended from the object, confirming Rhasar's suspicions as the blue blade reflected off his visor.

What Leia had given him...was a Lightsaber. An ancient weapon of the Jedi. Leia watched the Mandalorian stare at the weapon, she did too, however she noticed something was different about the Lightsaber. When Luke held it, the blade was smooth and calm, with Rhasar the blade was like a flame with no control. She made note of this and would wonder for another time when she pushed Rhasar towards the forest.

"Go!" Rhasar nodded his head, before slowly making his way through the debris.

* * *

"KRIFF!"

Elsewhere, Karine cursed as her blaster ran empty and two Stormtroopers were moving towards her. Looking for another gun she only saw one nearby: Chewie's Bowcaster.

"Hey, Chewie?" The Wookiee turned to her, "Mind if I use that for a second?" The Wookiee let out a low growl before handing her the bowcaster. Karine took the blaster, unprepared for its weight, and aimed it at the stormtroopers. She nearly fell backwards, thanks to Chewie catching her, as the bolt sent the stormtroopers flying. Her eyes widened in shock before smiling, firing another blast that sent a stormtrooper through a pillar. She turned to Chewie, glee in her eyes as she held the bowcaster close.

"You got a spare?"

"You guys okay?!" Han yelled as he shot a stormtrooper, joining with Lando. "Lando, Leia is gonna need cover, I'll help these three get back with their friends."

"Try not to die." Lando said before making his way back to where Han came from.

"Alright you three, let's get you to Rhasar, we need to find Damien and win this fight." Han said as he guided the four, when Karine noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Finn?"

* * *

In another part of the destroyed base, Finn awoke with a gasp, standing back up and quickly dusting himself off. He looked around for a weapon, seeing a blaster on the ground he quickly grabbed it, he tried to find Karine and the others but saw no sign of them.

**"Don't move, traitor."** Finn eyes widened at the voice, a low growl like an enraged animal, before slowly turning around to come face to face with Pyre.

"Pyre...it's been a while." Finn said.

**"Too long, last time I saw you, you wore the pauldron like a badge of honor. And what did you trade it for? A coat? Disloyalty?"** Pyre said, walking closer and closer to Finn. **"You're a disgrace, FN-2187, how could you betray the First Order? How could you betray your brothers? Me?"** Finn sighed, he could hear the anger, but also the betrayal in Pyre's voice. He and Pyre were once brothers in arms, perhaps maybe they still were, but he needed to tell Pyre the truth.

"I woke up, Pyre. I saw the First Order...saw us for what we really are. An expendable resource. You really think they care about us? When we took Jakku, we didn't even give our fallen a proper burial. They just had us shoot innocent civilians and leave. We're only important to them so long as we're of use...they stole us from families we'll never know. They stole choice away from us...so I took my choice back. I chose my own path in life." He said, before his eyes shined with a fire in them.

**"Then tell me, how many brothers and sisters did it cost for you to make this choice?"** Pyre said, grabbing Finn by his coat and pulling him close. **"You think this is about choice? Wake up FN-2187! This is war, we don't have time to mourn, this is about restoring true order to the Galaxy…..even if that cost the lives of innocence. If the First Order is to win, we need to make choices. I've made mine and it helps the First Order one step closer to victory."** He let go of Finn and stepped back. Even as blaster bolts fired around them, the two only focused on each other. **"The weak die, FN-2187, and the strong survive. That is the only way to win, and you know this. You know it is pointless to fight, look around you!"** Pyre gestured to the destruction and chaos around them. **"Is this truly worth fighting for? A fallen cause for a broken system."**

"And you think the First Order is any better?" Finn asked. "We were robbed of our freedom! Trained to fight in a war we never had any part in! You honestly think we would be here if the First Order hadn't stolen us from our families as children?!" He asked.

**"Our freedom was robbed before we were even born, when the Rebellion won!"** Pyre stated. **"You had the choice to follow orders and become one of the greatest soldiers in history. Now….."** Pyre was silent, gripping his blaster in anger. **"You made your choice, traitor. You are under arrest, FN-2187, and are sentenced to immediate death."** Pyre said, slowly stepping back.

"Finn."

**"...What?"** Pyre asked.

"My name...is Finn." The former Stormtrooper said. When Poe first gave him the name, he didn't quite know what to make of it apart from finding it bearable to use at the time of their escape. Now, after all he's been through, he sees it as the first step in forging his path, to become the man he wants to be, and he finally accepts it as he stares at the man who remained on the path that he left. "And at least I'll die knowing I made a choice. But you, Pyre...you'll forever be a slave to the First Order." He said.

**"You made the wrong choice."** Pyre stated. The two stood apart from each other, blasters at their side, almost like a standoff. Neither moved, sweat beading down Finn's brow while the sun shined off Pyre's armor. Both pulled their blasters up and fired, both screaming in pain as it hit their hands making their blasters go flying.

**"RAH!"** Pyre cried as he reached for his weapon, activating his laser-axe, and charging towards Finn. Finn was forced to keep his distance as Pyre swung the staff with ferocity and power, cutting through debris like butter, that if Finn wasn't trained with Pyre he would not be prepared. However, both of them trained in the same squad and knew each other's move. Once he had an opening, Finn right hooked Pyre's helmet, ignoring the pain he reached for Pyre's axe and tried to rip it out of the Commander's hand. The two had a tug of war for the weapon, Finn kneeing Pyre in the ribs but the armor protected Pyre's side for most of the attack. Pyre headbutted Finn, sending him sprawling back on his ass.

Finn quickly regained cover slowly backing away as Pyre slammed the ground in front of Finn missing him. Finn knew he was gonna lose ground fast and needed a weapon, and as if some form of entity was listening his hand landed on a handle. Not caring what it was he pulled above his head as Pyre swung down, sparks flew as the axe collided with a stormtrooper's stun baton. Finn kicked Pyre away from him and quickly stood back up, he swung the baton a few times to test the grip before charging at Pyre now that it was a fair fight. The two warriors clashed as sparks flew, Pyre kept his balance as Finn slammed the baton against his handle. He blocked several side step attacks and kept on his toes trying to keep control of the fight. Finn took advantage of Pyre's long swing and landed a blow against Pyre's side sending him colliding with a wall. Pyre groaned in pain as his armor was dented but he kept his stance as he jumped in the air and thrust his axe to surprise Finn.

**"You'd be surprised what I learned, FN-2187."** Pyre said as he swung the axe against the baton, both pushing against each other. **"This isn't like the Academy days."**

"Yeah...we all knew I was the best." Finn said, before pushing Pyre's weapon out of blocking distance and with a spin, swung his baton into the back of Pyre's right knee. Pyre roared in pain as he was forced to his knee, his armor dented. Finn stood above Pyre, a man he once considered a brother now enemy, before bringing his baton back for the final blow. However, Pyre surprised Finn by quickly regaining his footing and bashing his helmet against Finn's chin. With a kick he sent Finn rolling back, the Commander standing back up, grunting in pain as his knee still felt sore from the blow it took.

**"You also underestimated your opponents, and that was your fatal mistake."** Pyre said, slowly making his way towards Finn. Finn rubbed his chin in pain before seeing Pyre above him, he tried to reach for the baton but Pyre slammed his axe against it, destroying the handle. Pyre stood above Finn, beneath his helmet was a look of regret, before he slowly lifted his axe up.

**"Farewell, FN-2187."** Pyre said as he swung down.

"FINN!"

**BANG!**

Finn's eyes widened watching as Commander's body was sent flying into a pillar, not getting back up. Karine ran over to the injured ex-stormtrooper with Chewie behind her. After clearing out some stormtroopers she went searching for the rogue, lucky to find him in the nick of time.

"Are you okay?!" The Twi'lek asked, slowly helping Finn up.

"I'm fine. Had worse back in my Academy days." He said, though his face winced as he stood up.

"You are terrible at lying." Karine said, handing him a blaster, "You can still fight?" He nodded. "Good, let's go find Rhasar and the others." Once they left, they missed the sound of groaning as Pyre slowly pulled himself back up, his metal chest plate singed from the blast. He was silently thankful that his armor was made in the same material as Phasma's, but that didn't stop the pain.

**"Sir, Lord Ren was reported heading into the forest."** A Trooper said walking over to Pyre. **"Shall I send a squad to follow?"**

**"No. Send only two troops, whatever's in there, Lord Ren wants it personally. Locate the traitor and bring his allies to me."** Pyre ordered as the soldier handed him a blaster before they made their way through the battlefield.

* * *

Across the base, a stormtrooper shot down a Resistance soldier, about to cheer in victory before hearing a strange sound. Turning around he was shocked as a strange energy blade pierced his chest. Rhasar pulled the Lightsaber out of the dead stormtrooper's chest, before making his way towards the forest. He didn't know how Damien was gonna change the tide of this fight, or even this war, but he knew he had to at least give the kid this thing…..at least he hoped this would work. He didn't think Damien was something special, the kid couldn't go two feet without getting into fights, but he did have something special. He could care less about this war, hell he could care less for the one back home, but Damien wanted this so who was he to stop him? The kid wanted to get himself killed? Who was he to stop him. He couldn't deny it though, Damien was one of the rarest kinds you would find in the outer rim as a smuggler. He was kind, his head often stuck in the sky, but Rhasar couldn't deny that Damien had become something as…..a very good acquaintance. Maybe even….a friend. He shook his head of such thoughts, he needed to get this damn thing to Damien, wondering what it would change. As he ran he heard the sound of a man screaming while followed by a loud buzzing noise. Once he passed some rubble he came across a shocking sight, murdering several Resistance soldiers was a red stormtrooper wielding an electrostaff. By the color and weaponry he assumed was a Sith Trooper. The Sith trooper jumped into the air and stabbed a soldier killing him, before slowly turning to Rhasar. He reached for his comm and spoke into it, staring at Rhasar.

**"ST-3261, I have located a Mandalorian with a Lightsaber. Repeat, I have located a Manda-!"**

**"Think they heard ya the first time!"** Rhasar said, having charged in, swinging the saber at the Sith Trooper. The Sith Trooper blocked the attack and quickly followed with a jab at Rhasar's side, the Mando grunted, but quickly continued his assault. The Sith Trooper kept his guard up as Rhasar swung, but every strike was met with a block followed by a very quick jab to his sides. Rhasar growled in annoyance as he recognized the attack: Vornskr Sting, made by an ancient Mandalorian during the Old Republic Era. It was a simple but effective attack, and Rhasar knew the exact counter to this move.

The Sith Trooper blocked another strike and quickly went for another jab from the other end, only to be surprised when Rhasar leaned forward and reached for the handle. Rhasar smiled under his mask as he swung down on the Sith Trooper, but the soldier was quick to let go and hold the lightsaber at bay. Both warriors pushed against each other and kept the weapons at bay. The Sith Trooper kneed Rhasar in the chest, the Mando grunting in pain before being pushed back and falling on his ass. The Lightsaber rolled out of his hand as the Sith Trooper held the electro staff at his neck.

**"The Jedi, where is he?"** The Sith Trooper growled, inching the staff closer.

**"Wouldn't you like to know?"** Rhasar asked. Rhasar fired a hook line from his wrist, the rope wrapping around the Sith Trooper's feet, the soldier trying to keep his balance. Rhasar pushed his hands against the ground and kicked into the Sith Trooper's chest, sending him to the ground. The electro staff gone, the Sith Trooper reached into his kamas and pulled out a vibro-knife and cut the rope, before swinging it at Rhasar's chestplate. Rhasar backed away as the Sith trooper swung, only to be met with another vibro-knife courtesy of Rhasar, holding it in a reverse grip. The two clashed, throwing a punch or a kick denting their armor. Rhasar quickly activated his flamethrower and shot out at the Sith Trooper, who jumped out of the way dodging the pillar of fire. He flipped his knife and threw it towards Rhasar's gauntlet making some flames fly in Rhasar's helmet.

The Mando grunted from the intense flames, deactivating his flamethrower, only to be tackled by the Sith Trooper. Once he was on the ground, the Sith Trooper started punching Rhasar in the face with left and right hooks, to the point where his helmet was knocked off. Rhasar blocked a blow and delivered a right hook surprising the Sith Trooper but he kept his hold until he wrapped his hands around Rhasar's throat, squeezing it. Rhasar gasped for air as he reached for anything to force the soldier to let go, one hand trying to pull his arm away. Fortunately for him, his free hand found something to grab.

**"Say goodbye, Mandalorian scum."** Rhasar gasped as he took hold of it and activated the Lightsaber, stabbing it in the Sith Troopers chest killing him instantly. Once he was dead, Rhasar pushed him off his chest and rubbed his neck.

"Okay...goodbye." He said, before he forced himself up, grabbing his helmet nearby.

**"Don't move."** Rhasar stopped, feeling the barrel of a blaster at his neck, looking out of the corner of his eye he saw another Sith Trooper.

**"Drop the weapon."** The barrel at his neck made Rhasar drop the Lightsaber, the object dropping in the dirt. **"Now give me a reason I shouldn't shoot yo-GAH!"** Rhasar turned around to see the Sith Trooper sent flying, dead from impact.

"And here I was ready to give a moving speech about why you shouldn't kill me." Rhasar said, before slipping his helmet back on.

"Rhasar!" Karine cried as the others followed behind her, Chewie's bowcaster in hand. "You have got to try one of these things!"

"**Yeah, I'm fine, Tails. Thanks for asking."** Rhasar said, reaching down to pick up the Lightsaber.

"Is that what I think it is?" Arthon asked.

**"Yep. Been real helpful in killing these bucketheads."** Rhasar said, wiping some dirt off the handle.

"Come on, Mando. We need to get this thing to Damien." Han said, patting his shoulder plate. "Hopefully Leia is right about this one."

"Right about what?" Karine asked, stopping Han. "What exactly does Leia know that we don't?"

**"Karine."** IG stated.

"Not now, scrap bucket!" Arthon said. "We find the flesh bags first, then we'll sort through this mess!" He said.

**"Karine."** IG stated again.

**"I'm kinda wondering that myself."** Rhasar said. **"I know Damien's got Force powers, but what makes you think he'll turn the tide of your war?"** He asked Han.

"Listen, kid. We don't have time for this, your friend needs that damn thing. I trust Leia, and you should to-!"

**"We don't know you people! We had no part in this until your little droid rolled into our ship!"** Rhasar said. **"We've had our business and careers practically thrown out the airlock because of this whole thing! Now you're saying we gotta get this weapon to Damien! Well, pardon me for not being a fan of being left in the dark, Solo, but I'd like to know why!"** Rhasar said. Han finally had enough and holstered his blaster before walking towards Rhasar until he was face to helmet.

**"Karine."** IG stated once again.

"Alright, Mandalorian. You want to get into this, let's get into. Let's get one thing straight: You are involved, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, no matter how much you want to run away. You can't. You became involved the minute you got involved with Damien."

**"Karine."**

"Not now, IG!"

"I know you're type: Big ol' renegade type who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Someone who tries to push everyone away because they got their own problems. Well I got news for you, Mando, you're not the only one! My wife and I have lost so much, but we ain't losing Luke, and I know this has something to do with Damien." Han said, pressing a finger against Rhasar's chest. "What it is, I don't know! But Leia knows that he is connected to Luke, to u-!"

**"Karine."**

"WHAT?!" Karine yelled, before they heard the clicking of blasters. Everyone looked around to see a dozen stormtroopers aiming blasters at them.

**"Drop your weapons."**

**"I was going to say that we are surrounded."** IG stated, as everyone dropped their weapons and held their hands up. **"Was it bad timing?"**

"You are the worst droid. Ever...of all time." Arthon said. Finn's eyes widened as he watched Pyre walk between soldiers and walked over to him.

**"I told you, FN-2187. You chose the wrong side."** Pyre said as troopers around them picked up their weapons.

"Any ideas, guys?" Karine asked, the guns aimed on their heads. They heard shuffling and all watched as Leia and Lando were guided to the group, Leia huffed in annoyance. She wasn't surprised that she got captured, but was hoping Han and the others wouldn't be, guess how well that turned out?

**"Orders, Sir?"** A stormtrooper asked as Pyre stared at the rag tag group. He stared at each and every one of them before turning his back to them.

**"No prisoners."** Was all Pyre said, walking past the soldier, shocking the group before the guns clicked more.

**"Karine."** IG stated.

"What is it, IG?" Karine asked.

**"Would you like good news or bad news?"** IG asked.

**"Does it matter? Just say it."** Rhasar said.

**"Very well. Bad news: It is very likely we will not survive."**

**"Gee, coulda said that myself."** Rhasar said.

**"Good news: Help has arrived."** IG stated.

"What?" Finn asked.

**(Play Star Wars: Resistance Theme: Epic Resistance ANTHEM by Samuel Kim)**

IG pointed towards the water, everyone including the stormtroopers as several dots appeared from the mist above the water.

**"Commander, we got several targets moving towards us!"** A soldier informed, with Pyre turning back.

**"All squads, head to cover and prepare to fire."** Pyre ordered as dozens of Stormtroopers made their way to several rubble. **"I want TIE Fighters out here, now!"**

"Poe." Han said with a smirk, Leia followed suit, as the group watched as the Resistance X-Wings flew towards them. Led by Poe, he narrowed his eyes at the large battalion of Stormtroopers. It took some time, and he was lucky that the First Order couldn't find the hangar, but he had managed to gather up some pilots and took to the skies to repel the First Order troops. Unfortunately, he couldn't find BB anywhere, so he would just have to fly solo for now.

"Orders, Poe?" One of the pilots, Tallie, asked over the comm. Poe smirked as the X-Wing's S-foils extended into the familiar X formation.

"What else? Go straight at them! Don't let the bucketheads scare you!"

"Copy that."

"We're with you, Poe." The X-Wings flew a tight formation, a large squadron of TIE Fighters flying towards them. The sky roared as blaster bolts flew everywhere, Poe flipping over a TIE before blasting another one into molten scrap. He looked down and saw the others surrounded by Stormtroopers and immediately flipped around, shooting a TIE in the process, before unleashing a barrage of blaster bolts towards the ground. A blast sent some of the Stormtroopers flying, the one holding the Lightsaber let go of it letting the handle roll to the ground. Rhasar quickly grabbed it and went for his blaster on the ground and started shooting.

**"Quick!"** He said tossing Han's blaster back at the general, followed by the rest who quickly gathered their blasters and went behind cover. Finn ducked under a blast and saw Pyre and his men shooting at him, before an explosion cut them off.

**"Fall back!"** Pyre growled, watching as a single X-Wing were shooting down his men and fighters with excellent skills that made him realize who it was: Poe Dameron. Seeing no choice he quickly made his way so his men could regroup and retake what remains of the Resistance. Finn watched his old comrade leave, before his sights turned to see Poe spin while firing destroying TIE Fighters left and right. He must admit he had never seen such an amazing pilot before, the only one he could see being a threat to Poe was Baron Vonreg.

"Damn…..he's not that bad of a pilot." Finn muttered.

"I've seen better." Arthon said after a growl.

"Aw, thanks Arthon." Karine said ducking behind a pillar.

"I was referring to me."

**"My readings determine that Dameron is a better pilot than both of you."**

"Shut it, scrap bucket."

* * *

**(Forest)**

* * *

Rey let out small gasps as she hid behind another rock, checking her surroundings for any signs of those Stormtroopers. BB let out a small beep, indicating that the coast was clear; Rey quickly ran through some bushes. She needed to get out of here, she needed a ship, the problem is that she has no idea where she was. BB informed her that she was getting farther away from the base, the echoes of explosion were getting distant as she ran. She didn't want to leave, but what can she do? She was just a scavenger from a desert planet in the middle of no named space. She wasn't like the others, she had no formal combat training, couldn't even fly a ship.

She damned Unkarr for never allowing her near the ships, what she wouldn't give to fly right now and fly away all of this: All of them. Rhasar, Karine, Arthon, Poe, Finn.

Damien.

So many people she has met in such a short time, maybe once she would have wished she never met them. But after all she has been through, the places she has seen, she is glad that she met them. She doesn't regret what she said to Arthon, but maybe should apologize to him. After all they have been she realizes now that they are just like her: Lost. Without a purpose, and now here she was taking every step away from them, away from Damien the first being she considers a friend.

**FWOOM**

Rey stopped in her tracks, feeling a chill run down her spine making her shiver, her heartbeat was fast as she looked around for the source but saw nobody there. She sensed it, she didn't know how but someone was near, not coming for her but it was going somewhere. She felt so many things: Pain, anger, cold, darkness. She couldn't explain it, but she felt…Rhasar? She felt him fighting with a strange blade, Karine and the others shooting stormtroopers and Poe on a starfighter. She heard voices, some belonged to IG, Finn and all of them. It was so painful, and annoying as she dropped her staff and clutched her head.

* * *

_"You deny your daughter her destiny? You cannot protect her forever, old man."_ A male voice spoke, filtered and deep like they wore a mask.

_"I won't let you take her! You will not corrupt her, Ren!"_ The voice of her father rang, echoing around her, strained with pain.

_"Her fate lies with me."_

_"NEVER!"_

* * *

"STOP!" Rey roared, a powerful blast sent everything flying, even BB was caught by surprise and sent flying as several trees shook. Nearby, Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder from the powerful surge, but no sooner did it arrive it was gone. He would make note of that as he continued his trek through the forest. Rey collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She looked up and the air around her felt colder than before, her hands felt weird, like something burned beneath them. She stood back up as BB rolled back over to her, shaking the dirt off its head, as Rey grabbed her staff. She looked around one last time as everything seemed to relax, looking down at the droid.

"Let's go BB." Rey said slowly walking down the trek. However, Rey stopped in her tracks as she felt the cold once again, this time she felt another….feeling. She knew who it was as she turned in one direction where he ran.

"Damien."

* * *

Damien ran through the forest as fast as his feet could take him, sliding to his knees and hiding behind a rock with his blaster. He scanned the entire area for anything that was in white armor but saw nothing. He sighed in relief realizing he must have lost the stormtroopers, slowly lowering his blaster. He looked up hearing the explosions nearby, he sensed the others were fine but…..he feared what would happen if they stayed here any longer. He slowly leaned against the rock alone with his thoughts, realizing he made a mistake in how he treated Arthon.

"I….I shouldn't have left like that." Damien thought, staring up at the sky. "I rely on them so much, it's shocking they even stick with me." Damien knew he was practically worthless without them, always having to rely on Rhasar to get him out of confrontations if the force didn't work, which was most of the time. He…...needed them. He was so alone in this Galaxy, without them he only had his thoughts and no answers to his past. He knows he needs to set things right.

"I need to go back…...I have to let it all go." Damien muttered, he knew what he had to do. He had to let go of the answers he seeked, maybe he needed to get them out of here.

**BZZ**

Damien's head shot up, hearing the distant sound of, well something. He felt like he heard it before, but he can't remember, as the sound got closer. He pulled out his blaster and scanned the forest but saw nothing as the sounds got closer. He slowly backed up into a trench, slowly backing up with one hand trying to guide him while his eyes focused on anything that moved. That's when he felt it, a deep cold building inside his body, making him shiver.

**BZZ**

His heart nearly stopped at the sight of the red energy blade, crackling with dark energy, but it was the user that truly terrified him. Covered in dark robes holding all that raw power, his face covered by a durasteel helmet with a linear visor, a hood over it. The being Damien hoped he would never see, at least not face to face. A being that Poe spoke of in fear, Finn described him as the pinnacle power of the First Order, the dark side surrounded him like a maelstrom.

Kylo Ren.

"AAH!" Damien screamed as he instinctively pulled the trigger, Kylo's hand moved so fast Damien didn't see the bolt hit a tree until it was too late. He kept firing more shots all while trying to get farther away from the man, while Kylo ever so slowly walked towards him. Every shot directed at him was easily deflected to the point that he didn't even need to block as three shots just flew right past him. Damien quickly ran up the side of the trench to escape the man, shooting at Kylo, and yet he knew deep down it was futile. Kylo sensed the fear as he walked up to meet Damien deflecting one last blast. He casually held his hand out, and before Damien knew it his arm was forcefully pulled back and he couldn't move a single inch. He grunted as he tried so desperately to move against the force but to no avail as Kylo walked up to him.

**"Finally, after so long we meet at last, the boy that can use the Force. "** Kylo said, his voice filtered by the helmet, as he slowly walked up to Damien. He studied the smuggler, he wasn't expecting much, but he could feel the raw potential within the boy and yet he sensed…..familiarity. He couldn't explain why, but he felt something about this boy, another time perhaps.

**"****I've been waiting for this moment a long time.** **You know why I am here."** Kylo said walking past the smuggler, Damien said nothing, however his eyes widened as the red energy blade inched closer to his neck, the heat of the blade caused sweat to bead down his neck. **"The droid, where is it?"**

Damien said nothing, his jaw tightening as Kylo slowly pulled the blade away, deactivating it. Damien knew this man was strong, but he had never felt such a powerful being before, then again he had never met a Force user as far as he could remember.

**"The map...you've seen it."** Damien's eyes turned to Kylo as he slowly walked around Damien, studying him. **"You think you are strong, resisting until the end, but you are only delaying the inevitable."** Kylo finished slowly lifting his hand up. Nearby, Rey pushed some branches out of her way, after running and trying to find Damien. Her eyes widened, spotting him and he was not alone, and she could only summarize that was Kylo Ren. She quickly turned to BB who was following after her, trying his best to get past a rock.

"BB, go hide!" Rey whispered harshly, if Kylo found BB it would all be for nothing. BB chirped cautiously before rolling back down the hill, Rey turned back to Damien and Kylo and held her staff tight.

**"You cannot hide it forever. I sense it, somewhere in there."** Kylo said, inching closer to Damien with his hand up. He didn't know why but Damien felt a grip within his mind, like Kylo was just pulling information out like he was a datapad. Kylo on the other hand, saw nothing, all of it was just people he had never seen before but assumed they were part of Damien's crew.

**"I sense…...a block."** Kylo muttered, Damien grunting in pain as Kylo probed his mind. **"Your mind is blocked by pain, or perhaps fear. I sense….I sense….you have lost your memories."** Kylo said, taken aback by this new information. He has never met a force wielder with memory loss, he was unsure what to do.

"RAH!" Damien's eyes widen hearing the battle cry of Rey.

"Rey! No!" Kylo turned around to see a girl in ragged clothing charging at him with a staff. Pitiful fool. Kylo simply held two fingers out and like she was lighter than air, Rey was sent flying. Rey was shocked by the sudden blast of an invisible force, screaming before she crashed against a rock.

"NO!" Damien cried, watching as Rey's body crumpled against the rock, and his heart dropped when she didn't get back up.

**"Foolish girl."** Kylo muttered turning back to Damien. **"Now, you will show me the….map."** Kylo muttered staring in awe as a dark force soon swallowed them both. Damien slowly turned to Kylo, teeth grinding in anger as he felt something burn deep within him, never before has he felt such anger. Kylo watched with slight interest as Damien broke from his hold, noticing one hand cackled with flames.

"RAGH!" Damien let out a cry of anguish as he held out his hand, a pillar of fire exploded from the palm and towards the dark user. The fire consumed Kylo and everything in its path.

* * *

Back at the base everyone stopped in their tracks from the sudden explosion. The earth beneath them shook and Leia nearly collapsed but thanks to Han she kept her balance. She felt rage, a rage she hasn't felt since her brother on the Death Star during the battle of Endor. Everyone turned to the forest, eyes widened in shock at the large pillar of fire as big as a mountain consumed the forest line. Once the fire died, Rhasar slowly looked down at the lightsaber, before looking back up as Arthon muttered a name all could think of.

"Damien."

* * *

Damien gasped for air, wiping the sweat from his brow as he tried to keep his balance. His eyes widened at the destruction he caused, no doubt the flames went on for miles. His hand burned but nothing too severe, sighing in relief as he realized he had just killed Kylo Ren, perhaps things were turning around.

**"Brave."**

Before he could react, he found himself being lifted off the ground and coming face-to-face with Kylo, who looked like his attack hadn't even touched him.

**"But foolish."** Kylo said, his black visor seemingly glaring into his soul. **"I am curious, you have an ability not used since the Old Masters during the Clone Wars."** Damien struggled against his hold, he was nothing but a ragdoll to Kylo. **"Now shall we continue where we…..left...off."** Kylo's attention was turned to the dangling object around Damien's neck. It was a droid's power spark, one to be precise, as he held it in his hand.

**"Impossible."** Kylo muttered, loud enough that Damien heard him. Before Damien could protest, Kylo grabbed Damien's shirt and lifted it up enough to his stomach. Kylo stared at the wound, his shocked expression was hidden beneath the helmet as he stared at the scar. He let go of the shirt as he stared at Damien face to helmet, almost like a staring contest.

**"It can't be."** Kylo said.

**"Lord Ren."** Kylo looked over his shoulder, two stormtroopers standing a few feet from him. **"We have nearly destroyed the Resistance, Tierny has ordered a full blast from the star des-!"**

**"Pull back."** Kylo ordered, cutting the soldier off. Both stormtroopers were confused, so Kylo pulled out his communicator as the hologram of Tierny appeared.

_"Ah, Lord Ren. I am ordering the gunners to begin firing on the ba-!"_

**"Captain, order your men to retreat. I have what I need."** Kylo said, looking at Damien as he said it. Tierny was taken aback from the order, the Resistance was at their boots and now Lord Ren wants a full retreat?

_"R-Retreat, Sir? At our moment of vict-Grrk!"_ Tierny coughed and gagged as an unknown force choked her. Her feet left the ground as the officers looked in shock.

**"A full retreat. Now."**

_"R-Right away, Lord Ren."_ Tierny gagged, the hold on her neck disappeared as she gasped for air. Kylo turned off his communicator, he turned to the troopers.

**"Inform Pyre to prepare my ship."** Kylo ordered as he waved his hand, Damien felt his world go dark before Kylo grabbed him and slowly set to the ground. **"Take him, cuff him, but no harm will come to him."**

**"Yes, Sir!"** The troopers said in sync as they walked past Kylo and grabbed Damien by the arms, dragging him behind as they followed Kylo. The dark lord could care less about the Resistance, all he wanted was the map, and he knew Damien knows where it is. He knows more than he realizes. Once they were out of sight, BB slowly rolled from some bushes, slowly scanning the area until he saw Rey, quickly rolling towards her. BB scanned Rey's body and saw she was still alive, albeit bruised and in pain. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he quickly started pushing her arm and beeped as loud as he could. After sometime, Rey groaned and muttered a few words, agonizingly opened her eyes to see a few shapes. She covered her eyes from the sun before feeling something warm trail down her head. Touching it she was shocked to see her own blood but it was nothing to the pain in her back. It hurt immensely, but she could still get up, until she realized what had happened: Kylo, the power, Damien!

"D-Damien?" Rey groaned, until her eyes widened at the destruction of the forest. She started looking around but saw no sign of the smuggler. "Damien? Damien?!" She started running around trying to look for Damien, but saw or sensed any sign of him. That's when she began to fear for the worse, taking short gasps of air as she felt pain and loneliness. She realized she couldn't do anything, but she needed to let someone know. As soon as she realized it she grabbed her staff and quickly bolted as fast as her legs could take her towards the forest, with BB rolling behind her.

* * *

**(Resistance Base)**

* * *

Pyre and his soldiers watched in surprise as the Resistance started to push back against his battalion, the traitor and his friends slowly making their way towards him. His comm beeped and he pressed it, Tierny voice echoing from the other side.

_"Commander Pyre, Lord Ren has ordered a full retreat."_ Pyre was shocked by the order, however he was not going to disobey it, especially from Lord Ren.

**"Understood, Captain."** Pyre said as he deactivated the comm from Tierny, to his soldiers across the field. **"All forces retreat to the shuttles. Full retreat, repeat full retreat."** Pyre said running towards one of the shuttles as his men followed him. Rhasar cut one last stormtrooper down with the Lightsaber before he and the others watched as the stormtroopers started to run into their shuttles.

"What the hell?" Karine asked out loud. "Why are they retreating?"

"Has to be a trick. No way they'd abandon an advantage over us." Arthon said.

"They got what they came for. Or whatever Ren wanted." Finn said. Seeing Sith Troopers on the ground lead him to the conclusion that Kylo Ren was somewhere in this battlefield. Rhasar looked around, watching as shuttles slowly left around them, the Resistance soldiers cheered but he knew something was wrong.

"RHASAR!" The Mando's head twisted to the voice. "RHASAR!" He took a step forward and saw her, a scavenger running towards them from the forest.

**"Rey."** He said. He started walking over to her as she quickly jumped over some rocks, his eyes widened seeing blood down her face and her pieces of her clothes scorched.

"Rhasar!" Rey cried as she nearly tackled the Mandalorian, hugging onto his chest and arm. The Mandalorian felt tears fall on his clothes as her shoulders shook, clearly scared. That's when he realized something was wrong. That someone was missing.

**"What happened? Where's Damien?"** He asked. Rey looked up at him, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They….they've taken him!" Rhasar's eyes widened behind his helmet. Karine covered her mouth in shock muttering no, while Han and the others could only stare in shock. Arthon however was the one without a reaction, his eyes widened and his fingers clenched the blaster.

"Look!" Finn's voice said, causing everyone to look at the last shuttle, which was the biggest of them all. But it was who was down there that caught their attention.

Kylo Ren with two Stormtroopers dragging Damien into the shuttle.

Rhasar's fists clenched...before he took off running towards the shuttle. Despite the world around him being reduced to rubble, he didn't miss a step as he tried to reach the shuttle. However, it was in vain as it began takeoff not even halfway through his run. Seeing no other option, he reached for his remaining pistol and screamed as he shot at the retreating shuttle, firing until his weapon overheated.

**"NOOOOO!"** He shouted, as the Star Destroyer took off into hyperspace. The others caught up as Karine slowly walked up to Rhasar, Finn stood on his other side. IG stood behind them not stating a thing, and Arthon stood off to the side, clenching the blaster in hand...before he threw the blaster to the ground with a loud, rage-filled roar. Leia, Han, Lando, and Chewie slowly walked up to them keeping their distance to let the group grieve. Leia looked up to the sky, her heart felt dread and darkness take the Galaxy. She didn't want to admit it, but deep in her heart she knew.

"We've lost."

* * *

**Zer0:...Holy shit.**

**Bio: Yeah. That was a doozy.**

**Zer0: Damn right. Whew, that was a lot to take in; Pyre and Finn face off, a bit of fun with Rhasar and the Sith Trooper, and Damien finally meets the Primary Antagonist: Kylo Ren. Goddamn does this story get more intense, and we're not even done.**

**Bio: Couple more chapters, then we'll be finished with Episode VII.**

**Zer0: And we still got so much more left for this story, questions to be answered, with even more questions to be asked. Honestly it has been a blast writing this, as we have already said, and we hope you guys are still enjoying it. The fight scenes might be a little quick but there wasn't much to write, don't worry, the fights get longer as the series progresses.**

**Bio: And the characters develop more as we go on...like how things should be in a story.**

**Zer0: Agreed. Hmm, what else, what else...Oh, some more on Rey, eh? That was fun, what could it mean?! Oh, the theory videos, oh how fun.**

**Bio: Should be interesting to see the speculation for what was happening there. Unlike some folks though, we won't outright state that your theories suck. Still the most bizarre move I've seen from someone in Star Wars.**

**Zer0: Just because we're not writing paragraphs, doesn't mean we won't throw some pot shots. Now I think that should be all, unless you got something else Bio?**

**Bio: That's about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will begin the third act of the Episode.**

**Zer0: And with that I say: May the Force be with you, my fellow fans/readers/writers.**

**Bio: Always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zer0: (Holds out Kylo Ren action figure) You will never win, Rey! I have the High Ground! (Holds out Rey action figure) You underestimate my Sueness! AHH! The Sueness!**

**Bio: (Enters the studio) What the hell are you doing?**

**Zer0: AHHH! (Quickly hides toys) Nothing! I was uh..scripting. I was planning the script. (Bio: Riiight. Anyway, welcome back, fellow Star Wars fans!) Hello Everybody! How is everyone doing, feeling okay? Washing your hands? Not throwing molotovs at Wendy's? Good! I think we should just head over to the review responses.**

**TheChamp123: Thanks man! We always appreciate the feedback, more reviews give us more reason to write hearing feedback (Positive or negative) of what you guys think of the stories. Agreed, we'll try and fit the prequel memes, nothing wrong with that. Oh don't worry, I think you will like what we have planned, or not it's up to you.**

**Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Thanks! Always appreciating the feedback, and yes I apologize for the delay of DMC stories. Been working on the timeline for A Devil's Justice. (Bio: I've also been pestering him to play Ghost of Tsushima) WMC is going through some rewriting here and there, and I am working on a Bestiary for the story. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Canadiangunner11: Lol. No, no it would not be out of place. Yeah, IG is a clutch god. Fun fact, Rhasar got a Rampage Medal, true story. I think we made Supreme's Stomp a meme now…..Oh well (Stomp, Stomp!).**

**Emoryjmorril: Thanks. Don't be afraid to ask what you would like or don't like. We want feedback from everyone. We can't promise we will do everything because most is already set. But hey, little things never hurt.**

**SupremeSongLeader: Huzzah! We live! (Stomp, Stomp!) Hey it's okay to write your speculations now, no one's gonna stop you. We always enjoy the speculations, or just theories people make (Bio: Surprised no one's commented on the flashback scene with Rey's dad). Yeah, the battle wasn't really meant to be very long, since it was more in focus on the characters. I'm glad you enjoyed tho. Yeah, I figured you meant Pyre, and thanks. Bio and I have always felt like (And this also includes my solo stories) that the characters are only as good as their villains. Unless the villain is a one time villain like in the MCU, then whatever he's evil. But with characters in Star Wars the villains must be at least intimidating to be a good story villain, and Hux was fine imo in the first movie….but we all know how that ended (Bio: Dragged through the mud like Snoke dragged him across the floor). You will get a lot more from Hux in the second movie, where I feel he will be at his strongest (Bio: Alongside another hopefully great character we've got brewing for that story). We'll get more into our interpretation of the bad guys in the commentary. Alright, Supreme, let's not attack Creator anymore. He's done, he's not reading the story as far as we know and we shouldn't be attacking him. He already made the response and it is over. We appreciate the support but let's not go too deep in attacking people (I might sound like a hypocrite by the time I go on my rant, but I'll explain that when it happens. It's now less like a rant and more of my view on everything on Star Wars as of now.). (Bio: We'll go more in depth on our views of Star Wars and our issues with the Sequel Trilogy as a whole during the commentary) The other guy….who knows what that guy reason to review other than thinking Bio is once again my alternate persona. (Bio: Once again, I'm real.) Thanks again, I am really happy you are enjoying our story, Bio and I really do take the time to make sure this story is written in our vision, but still following the laws of the Star Wars Universe (Adding upon it of course, hopefully not breaking it) while still enjoyable.**

**Bridd: LOL. Yeah, that's my bad. The name isn't really an Earth name, and it isn't his real name. Thanks.**

**Thedarkwolf95: Yes, yes I am fully aware she would be 70 in Disney's canon. Good thing this FanFiction and I already planned it out. Come on dude, you don't actually think I am gonna have an older lady bone a younger man. If that is your only reason for not reading you have strange standards. (Bio: Besides, I'm pretty sure there was some power in the Force that let Jedi slow their aging.) We'll look that up later.**

**Zer0: Alright, with that said, Bio take it away.**

**Bio: We own nothing here apart from our OCs. All rights belong to their owners and such. You know the drill by now.**

**Zer0: Ladies and Gents. Star Wars.**

* * *

Defeat.

That was one word to describe the look on their faces, Leia noted, as the group just stared at the spot the Star Destroyer was last seen. They stood there for a few minutes now, not a word from any of them. Arthon was letting out low growls, before throwing the blaster aside and picking up a rock and throwing it into a pillar, he ran into a pillar and punched a hole straight through it. He punched the pillar until it was nothing but pebbles and dust, once it settled Arthon dusted himself off growling. The group said nothing, what could they do?

Rhasar had removed his helmet, and was staring at it, his face barely moving since he took it off, with the only sign that he was moving being his clenching of the Lightsaber. Karine stood beside him stoic as the Mandalorian, but her lower lip quivered every so often. Finn stood on Rhasar's left with his eyes closed, letting out long shallow breaths. IG was unable to show any emotion, but the droid was simply looking at each and every flesh bag in front of him. Leia looked off to the side to see the young scrapper girl holding onto her staff, tears falling down her face, shoulders shaking as she cried. Han, Leia, Lando, and Chewie stood far from the group giving them space. Leia felt dread, for the first time in a long time watching as the one key to Luke was just taken away from them. She could feel the shame and anger within Han, because they both knew they were too weak to save him, or stop the one who had taken Damien.

Kylo Ren.

The man who had been the bane of their existence, the man who was the main reasons behind Luke's disappearance, how the New Jedi Order was destroyed, how the First Order has gained such a large advantage in the outer rims, the man who was once a boy.

A boy who was once their son.

"General Solo! Senator!" The four turned around to see Ackbar walk towards them. Resistance soldiers were picking up wounded or dead and gathering any supplies they could find.

"Admiral, how bad is it?" Leia asked as the Mon Calamari stood before them.

"We've lost over a hundred soldiers, three X-Wings, the main command center has been destroyed but the base is still functional. I have already moved all operations to the second command center. We have made contact with the Raddus, they are within the Hoth System in a fight with a First Order Star Destroyer. They will not be able to help us evacuate if need be." Ackbar said, a sigh escaping his throat.

"Things just get better and better, don't they Han?" Lando asked, turning to his oldest friend.

"Wish I saw it that way." Han said, rolling his eyes. "What do you think…..Leia?" Han turned back to his wife, who was staring up at the stars.

"I still can't believe it, after all I wanted to say, all I could do was simply watch in fear." Leia mused to herself as Han reached for her shoulder. He was surprised when Leia hugged him, as tight as she possibly could. "We saw him, Han. We saw him and couldn't do anything about it."

"I know. I know, Leia. We'll figure something out, we always have." Han said, comforting his wife. He looked at the crew of smugglers, and although he wasn't a force user, he knew they were in pain.

"Did the First Order find the droid?" Ackbar asked.

"No. They got the kid, Damien." Lando answered, a look of surprise on Ackbar's face.

"The smuggler? Why would they want him? Why even leave when they had us in a corner? It just doesn't make sense, nor is it strategic." Ackbar said, rubbing his chin.

"The map."

Everyone looked to see Finn, who scratched his head. "He saw the map to Skywalker, like the rest of us. Anyone of us could've been taken if he found us." He explained.

"But why go after Damien…..Oh." Karine asked, before suddenly realizing why.

"There's also the whole Force user part. Something tells me that's also something he took into consideration when taking him." Finn said.

"But why leave us? Even if he has the map, Ren must know we will stop them." Ackbar said as the group slowly turned to them, save for Rhasar and Arthon.

"Stop them?" Arthon asked, followed by a low hiss. "They just hit you right where you live. You don't have the proper numbers to face the First Order. How are you going to 'stop them'?" The Trandoshan asked.

"We've been backed into the worst odds before. First we must find their base, and we will build a plan to take them out!" Ackbar said. "Once we complete the map, we will find Luke an-!"

"They're probably counting on you to do that!" Arthon said, his face twitching in annoyance. "They're likely waiting for you to come attack them! You really think finding their base is going to help change things?"

"And what do you propose we do, Trandoshan? Run away with our tails between our legs?! I'd think not, I'd rather die fighting then running for the next credit." Ackbar growled.

"Arthon, enough." Karine tried to say, but Arthon continued walking towards the Admiral.

"There's a difference between a fight and suicide, Mon Calamari." Arthon sneered.

"Ah yes, I should be the one taking lessons from the ones who know all there is about fighting? Tell me, Trandoshan, was it before or after you dishonorably captured your quarry did you force them to fight or die?" Ackbar asked, a hint of venom in his voice as the two stared face to face. Arthon growled as Ackbar glared with as much hatred as the Trandoshan.

"Admiral, Arthon! Now isn't the tim-!" Karine tried to cut between them but the two would not back down. Trandoshans and Wookiees had a very known hatred for each other's race, but many would never talk about the unspoken hatred between Mon Calamari and Trandoshans. It was more of a prideful battle, but one deeply hated the other over which was superior.

"Honor? What use is it to me? It's done nothing but drag my people closer to the grave." Arthon said.

"Enough!" Both turned to Leia, who glared at the two older beings, stepping between the two. "Now is not the time to be arguing! We have already lost much, we need to focus and stop fighting like children." Admiral Ackbar sighed and looked down in shame. Arthon merely snarled and looked away. "Ackbar is right about one thing, we can't just sit here while another Death Star is aimed at the Galaxy."

"Way I see it, we only got one plan of action." All turned to Rhasar, who had turned his gaze from his helmet to the Lightsaber. "That Starkiller Base...given how valuable it likely is to their operations, I'd be willing to bet that's where they've taken Damien."

"He's right," Han said, stepping forward. "We need to get Damien out of the base, while blowing that place sky high."

"Sounds great, but we got one problem." Karine started, "We have no idea where this Starkiller Base is."

"Ilum."

It was Finn who had spoken, with his answer sounding familiar to some.

"Ilum?" Rhasar asked. He received a nod.

"From what I read, it's a planet filled to the brim with some kind of crystal. Really powerful crystals, and they're used to power the station." Finn said.

**"The Ilum System is in the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim."** IG stated, its eyes blinking blue as it searched the information for the system. **"A frozen tundra that is zero percent inhabitable."**

"Until now." Leia said, shaking her head. "We need to make a plan, but first we need to head inside and get you all checked up. You'll need to regain your strength if you want to get away from the First Order." Leia said, turning around and walking away with the Han and the others following behind. Rhasar said nothing as did the others, before a voice spoke up.

"Come on guys," Karine said, "We'll get you another ship." Karine said guiding Arthon and IG with the group. Finn sighed before reluctantly following after the group with BB behind him leaving two alone. Rhasar looked over at Rey, who slowly walked up to him. The two said nothing, the Mandalorian noticed her eyes watering up again.

"Re-!" Before he could finish her name, the scavenger lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his chest plate. He once again just stood there awkwardly as the girl cried in his chest.

"I've…..I've never felt so weak before, Rhasar. I finally made a friend in this horrible place and….and he is gone." Rey cried. Rhasar said nothing, staring at the crying girl, before wrapping an arm around her, patting her chest. "I…..I have to do something."

"I…..I….." He stuttered, unsure what to say to the girl. Rey looked up at the Mando as he pulled her away, the Mando looked down at the Lightsaber, before back at Rey. She was a simple girl, someone who Damien had shown kindness and happiness being the only person who has ever done that. Rey wiped her tears away as Rhasar slipped his helmet on. **"Come on, let's get you patched up."** Rhasar said, dragging the scavenger along, Rey stared at the Mandalorian. She couldn't see it, but she felt the determination in Rhasar, and that he was willing to kill everyone in the Galaxy to get Damien back.

**"Oh, thank the Force I found all of you."** C-3PO said walking up to the large group. **"It was a good thing I hid and kept R2's frame safe. It was quite a clo-Oh, where is everyone going?"** 3PO asked, trying to catch up to everyone.

* * *

**(Hangar)**

* * *

Poe wiped the sweat off his forehead, his helmet laid in his lap as the latch to the cockpit lid opened up. He was met with sounds of soldiers running around him and cheering from some pilots. He exited his ship and dropped to the ground, with a sigh of relief. Sure parts of the base were destroyed, but they got the First Order running away, that was a sign of victory right there.

**BOOP-BWEEP!**

Poe looked down and smiled seeing BB chirp happily, rolling towards its partner and friend.

"Hey, BB!" Poe said going to his knee and rubbing the droid's frame, BB making a strange vibration noise. The fact BB was still here showed that the bucketheads didn't get their hands on him was another victory. "I'm so glad you're okay. I need to thank Rey and Damien for keeping an eye on you." At the mention of the two, BB let out a small low whistle making Poe curious. "What's wrong, buddy?" Before BB could answer footsteps made Poe look up to see Finn walking towards him, the pilot looked around Finn to see the others following Han and Leia.

"Guess I was wrong. You're not such a bad pilot." Finn said.

"Well, the TIE was nice and all, but the X-Wing is my true passion. Nothing beats that." Poe said. He looked around, seeing most of the group was missing. "Where's everyone gone? We won, right? Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Finn lowered his head in response.

"...Kylo Ren took Damien." He said. Poe's eyes widened, the mere mention of Kylo made his heart sink, and memories of his torture ran through his head making him swallow his spit.

"No…" Poe whispered. Damien might have been the key to finding Luke….and now he was gone. Poe shook his head, he didn't have time to mourn, he needed to get ready and take the fight to them. "Come on, we need to get out there and get the kid back."

"It's not that easy." Finn said. "They'll have taken him to Starkiller Base. That's currently one of the most heavily fortified assets in the First Order." He said.

"Finn! Poe!" The two turned around to see Lando. "Leia wants everyone in the base, most importantly you kid." Lando said, gesturing to Finn, before walking back towards the base. Poe and Finn looked at each other before quickly following after him. Once they made it inside, Finn could feel the glare from some soldiers staring at him as he passed by, he hated it, but he didn't have time for them. The two made it over to Leia who was speaking with Han, Lando, and Ackbar. Rhasar and the others were being checked over by medics.

"Leia, what's the plan? How are we gonna get Damien back?" Poe asked, Leia turning to him.

"Hold on, Poe. We can't just run in blasters blazing, we need a plan." Leia said, turning to Finn. "And that is where you come in...Finn, right?"

"Yeah." Finn said. "You need a way in the base." It wasn't a question.

"We need much more than that, we need everything you know about Starkiller Base." Leia said. Finn was the one key to getting a way inside, and hopefully a way to destroy the damn thing. If he didn't have anything, then all hope is lost. "Do you know how the base works?"

"I can design the schematic of the base. I spent some time there when it was being made. Can't promise it'll be exact, but it should be close enough." Finn said. He had spent years on the Base as it was nearly complete, he knew many of the barracks and as a high ranking soldier he knew many areas that served as command centers and important locations.

"Ackbar, take Finn and show him to a nearby console." Leia ordered, Ackbar nodded before gesturing Finn to follow him. Once the two left Leia turned to see Han with a smug look on his face.

"What?"

"Maybe you should have been the General." Han said, making Leia roll her eyes.

"As fun as this is, shouldn't we be getting the fleet ready?" Poe asked. He can't just stand here and let the kid be taken, their one chance at victory and it is most likely be snuffed out beneath them.

"Poe, we don't know what we are getting ourselves into, we need a plan and not a quick draw that lets out the rathtars." Han said with a look of amusement on his face.

"We survived that, as you saw!" Poe said. Lando laughed as Leia rolled her eyes before gesturing the two to follow her. Poe walked past them and towards the rag tag group of smugglers, crossing his arms as they looked up at him.

**"You got something to say, Dameron?"** Rhasar asked, one hand clutching the Lightsaber, and the other hanging near one of his blasters. Compared to Rey who had a medic wiping the blood off her head, all he needed was a scan and a patch on his arm.

"I heard about Damien. We'll get him back." Poe said. Rhasar merely nodded in response. Meanwhile, Leia was watching as Han was speaking with an officer. Her mind wandered else, to Damien. The boy…..she felt something familiar about the boy and it had been so long since she had felt it. Since she had lost everything that night, the night Snoke took everything from her. She knew, Han knew, that it was the Sith Lord Snoke, where he came from she didn't know, that transformed Kylo into the dark lord he is and the destruction of the Jedi.

The death of so many, the younglings, the masters.….him…...Mara. Oh how she missed Mara, the powerful Hand turned Jedi and wife of Luke. She smiled at the memories of when the woman was originally their enemy working with the Imperial Force 99 to kill Luke. Over the years she came to understand Luke and came to his aid at the battle of Vader and Palpatine at the Battle of Endor. Her death tore her world apart, but it was his death that destroyed everything she held onto. Han, however, couldn't give up and went searching for Luke when she nearly gave up. It's one of the reasons she loved that scruffy Nerf herder, he never backed down until he was forced to. But over the years she saw it was getting to him, and she knew he wasn't showing it but he too is in pain over their loss.

"Han, a word." Leia said, gaining Han's attention as he dismissed a soldier before following his wife into a nearby console that no one was around. Once they were alone, Leia turned to Han.

"Han, we have to get Damien back."

"Don't worry, I'll get the kid back an-!"

"It's not just that, Han." Leia said, shaking her head. "There is something about the boy, something I haven't sensed since…..since."

"Them." Han finished, already knowing what she meant. "I miss them too, Leia. But they are gone, Snoke made sure of that." Han said, venom in his voice at the mention of Snoke. A being so powerful, and architect of Luke's Jedi Order downfall. "I miss our son-!"

"He is still out there, Han. I sense it, I know it." Leia said, Han nodded in his head.

"I know, Leia. I…..I don't know what I can do about him though." Han said. Leia already knew of who he meant, kissing his cheek.

"You're his father, Han. We couldn't save what we lost, Luke…..Mara…..him, but we still have hope. There is still light in him, I know it." Leia said. Han was about to speak when a lieutenant walked over.

"General Solo, Lando wishes to speak with you." Han turned back to his wife who smiled, Solo nodded before walking over towards Lando. He knew deep in his heart he had lost someone very important, but he still had him.

He still had his son.

* * *

**(Starkiller Base)**

* * *

Damien groaned as he slowly started to gain consciousness, his eyes fluttering awake. His vision was blurry, a blinding light obscuring his view, and he couldn't cover his eyes. His hands and legs were bound by metal cuffs, he felt cold. His vision became clearer and everything became shapes and color, before his eyes widen, realizing he is bound to a tilted torture table within what he assumed was the First Order Base. Where he was, he had no idea, but he knew he had to get out of here. Damien quickly started pulling his hands trying to slip out and pull.

**"You're finally awake."** Damien's eyes widened, turning his head towards the corner of the room. There, sitting in a meditative position, was Kylo Ren. His lightsaber laid in front of him as the linear visor stared at Damien, like he was trying to reach into his very soul. **"I apologize if it's uncomfortable."** He didn't quite sound sincere when he said it.

"Where…..where am I?" Damien asked, his voice sore from his outburst on Takodana.

**"Wouldn't you like to know."** Kylo said. He let out a small breath, then spoke once more. **"You've proven to be quite the troublesome pursuit. But there was only ever one outcome to this."** He said. Damien's mind raced in fear as he was now at the mercy of the dark lord, when he realized if he was here, then his friends were….

"My friends, are they….?"

**"The murderers? The thieves? The mercenaries? You call them friends?"** Despite the filter, he sounded like he had trouble believing him. **"You'll be happy to know I've no idea. But people of their professions tend to kill their friends. Why would you align yourself with the likes of them?"** Damien didn't answer, his eyes staring at the dark lord, Kylo merely huffed in annoyance.

"Why? Why did you capture me? I have nothing of value, I'm just a smuggler, I'm not a Jedi." Damien said, trying to pry his arms free from the confines.

**"And yet, you're capable of using the Force. You HAVE used it. And you're more valuable than you realize. So you can quit playing the idiot with me."** His tone held no room for debate. **"You know what I want. Or have you forgotten our earlier exchange?"**

"I…..I haven't forgotten." Damien said, memories flashed before him: D'Qar, the forest, Rey. His eyes narrowed not knowing if she was alive or not, he balled his fist in anger as he stared at the dark lord. Kylo made note of his anger, the dark side boiling within him, but it was nothing but a small spark. He stood up, now facing Damien at his full height, the darkness of his clothing clashing against the lights in the room, giving him an almost ghostly visage.

**"You want to kill me."** He said, almost sounding...curious. "**Your thoughts are clear to see...I can feel your anger."** He said.

"It's hard not to be angry at a mad man who has been chasing me across systems, a madman who has killed hundreds for what? A madman who….who hides behind a mask." Damien growled, trying his best to taunt the dark lord. He knew it was insane, but he knew Kylo would have killed him already if he wanted too.

**"Compared to a coward who always runs?"** Was the icy response from Kylo Ren. Damien said nothing, a frown on his lips as he knew he had no retort, how could he disagree with the dark lord on that. **"You hold great power, but you don't use it. The things you've faced should mean nothing with your abilities, and yet, all you've done is run. The moment you see a threat, you turn tail and flee to the farthest system. Flee with the band of miscreants you call friends."** Kylo said. **"But you cannot see. My goals are beyond your understanding. What you see as madness...I see as a necessary action to get closer to what I want."** Kylo stood still for a moment...before he raised his hands toward his mask. With a hiss, it became undone, allowing him to remove the piece from his head.

"I know who and what I am...can you say the same?" Damien's eyes widened, staring at the man before him. He was expecting a scarred figure with eyes of darkness, an alien like creature with spikes and blood red eyes. Instead, a man stood before him, a man around Rhasar's age albeit a year older. His pale skin was flawless, no scars adorned his face, his deep brown eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy, his raven hair reached at the end of his neck. Damien couldn't believe it, this was Kylo Ren? The most feared being in the Outer Rim? And yet….he seemed so familiar. Damien grunted in pain as memories flashed through his mind.

* * *

_"Come on, Ben!" A child laughed as they raced through a field, both laughing as they clashed sticks before collapsing to the ground, giggling._

* * *

"Gah." Damien grunted as his headache became far worse, Kylo made note of this as Damien controlled his breathing. Damien shook his head, before turning to Kylo, taking deep breaths.

"Who…..who are you?" Damien croaked.

"You really don't know, do you?" Kylo asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Should I?" Damien asked, Kylo said nothing before he slowly started walking around the smuggler, eyeing him from the corner of his eye. "Were…..were we close?" Damien asked, seeing as how Kylo knew so much, he must have known him.

"We were both Padawans, once." He said, his eyes holding a distant look to them, as if remembering something from a lifetime ago. "Students for Skywalker's new order. Many of whom showed promise...though some did not live to see it fulfilled." He said. Damien's eyes widened in realization, in what Kylo meant by it.

"You killed them." Damien stated, knowing it was stupid to even ask but he was to shock to hold it in. "You killed them all."

"Only those who tried to stop me. Few shared my vision...those that did have become part of something bigger than themselves." He said. "I did not enjoy killing them...but it had to be done." He said, his eyes matching the conviction in his voice. Damien growled in pain as more memories flashed: Fire, a temple burning, Padawans dead across a field, red and blue clashed in the rain.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm tired of the cycle repeating itself." Kylo said. "Since the beginning, the Light and the Dark have been at war through various proxies. The Old Republic, Revan and Malak, Palpatine and the Clone Wars, the Rebellion and the Empire, Skywalker and Vader." Every word he uttered grew with irritation and disdain, as if the thought of it angered him. No...DISGUSTED him. "And now it seeks to play its games again with you and I." He said. Damien stared at Kylo in shock, he was however confused on what he meant. Why him? What part did he play in all of this? All of this was new to him and yet….deep down he must have known it….a long time ago.

"That didn't answer my question. Why did you betray Luke? Why are you a part of the First Order? Why did you leave my friends alive?" Damien asked, finally, Kylo turned to Damien and stared at the younger man.

"He didn't have the stomach for what was needed. A pawn of the Light, he always was. Called what I believed a path to the Dark Side...foolish to the end." He said, his eyes narrowed, as if what he remembered hurt him, like a betrayal. "This war means nothing to me. The Resistance, the First Order...they hold no meaning in the grand scheme of my desires. Merely means to an end...as are your friends." He said. Damien's eyes narrowed, he hated the idea of this man using his friends like pawns, it disgusted him.

"So you killed the New Jedi Order for a taste of the dark side?" Damien asked, venom laced in his voice.

"No...I killed them to begin my path...to TRUE POWER." Kylo said. "Not the corruption of the Dark, nor the dogmatic devotion to the Light...the world I envision has no room for either." As he finished, Kylo lifted his hand in front of Damien's face. Damien knew exactly what he was planning, but before he could try and stop him, Damien's head was flung back onto the table. He felt the pressure burn within his skull, a spectral hand ripping through his mind, Damien grunted in pain. "And you will give me what I want." He said with his eyes narrowed in focus.

"I-I told you! I….I don't have anything of value!" Damien cried as Kylo continued to probe the boy's mind.

"So you say, but I know what you hide." He said, pushing more of his power into his action. "You have seen the map, you hold the key to my goals...and I will NOT. BE. DENIED." He said, every word increasing the power he exuded into this gesture. Damien growled as memories flashed in his head, when he was nearly eaten by Arthon, when he lost the bet for Karine's race, how he was kidnapped by Rhasar…..and how he was a Padawan. He saw it all, for a single moment he saw a life that was once his. A temple, padawans training, and before him was a younger Kylo Ren, smiling as they trained. His last memories were of Rey, her smile and the last thing he saw was fear in her eyes. Damien eyes shot open, lifting his head, he growled in anguish as the Force burned within him. Kylo was impressed as he felt his hold Damien weaken, the power with Damien bubbling within waiting to be released.

"I….I won't let you hurt them!" Damien growled, Kylo simply scoffed. Pitiful.

"How? You can't even defend yourself!" Kylo said. With another gesture, Damien's bravado was swept away as he was slammed back onto the table. "The map is mine! I will end the cycle once and for all! And no one, not you, not the Resistance, not the First Order, not Skywalker...NONE OF YOU WILL GET YOU IN MY WAY!" He shouted, his power once more shattering the walls in Damien's mind.

"RRRAAH!" Damien cried out in pain as his mind exploded in agony. The power within him finally erupted like a star going supernova. The Stormtroopers that stood guard outside were sent flying across the hallway, the mountain shook in rage as all officers in the area tried to hold their footing. Droids of all types, consoles, and lights flickered and shut down from the sudden shockwave. Within the room, Kylo stood before Damien, his feet moved a few inches from his original position but he was unharmed otherwise. Damien let out a final groan as he collapsed, the dark lord lowered his hand staring at the boy.

"A valiant effort." Kylo said, before he picked up his helmet, placing it back on his head. **"But ultimately futile."** He said. He heard his comm beep, reaching for it he activated it to reveal General Pryde.

**"Lord Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to speak with you."** Kylo nodded his head, ending the call. He looked at Damien for a few moments, he attempted to reach for him…..before pulling back. He turned around and left the room as the stormtroopers outside pulled themselves up.

**"Keep guard. If he tries to escape, remember to set for stun. We need him alive."** Kylo said. One of the stormtroopers nodded their head as Kylo walked past them.

* * *

**(Starkiller Base)**

* * *

Kylo Ren walked into the room, the entire hall was dark save for the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. The dark master waited until his apprentice was before him, taking a knee as his hood and helmet covered his face.

**"You summoned me, Master?"** Kylo asked.

**"General Hux has informed me that the Resistance is still intact. That your force was evacuated on your orders…..Why?"** Snoke asked, his calm tone would place fear in the strongest of Jedi.

**"I found something valuable, I saw no point in continuing the assault. I have the map to Skywalker within my grasp."** Kylo said. Snoke stared at his apprentice, eyes narrowed at the back of Kylo's skull. He felt something within Kylo, it wasn't fear, no it was something he knew, or someone.

**"The boy."** Snoke said. **"You have risked everything on the chance that the boy has the map."**

**"He has seen it. I felt it."** Kylo retorted.

**"And what remains of the Resistance?"**

"Ren has left them with an opening." A voice called out, Ren's eyes narrowed at the voice. Standing up, he turned to see General Hux walking towards them with Tierny and his two pet Vornskr. "The Resistance will soon learn of our location. However, we know of their last base: D'Qar." Hux informed. Tierny had her head down as to not stare into the eyes of the Supreme Leader, bowing in respect as lower class officers such as herself were trained to do, she was in awe that she was standing behind three of the most powerful men in the First Order. "The Resistance has been weakened, they pose no threat to us Supreme Leader." Hux said, turning to Kylo Ren. The two stared at each other, Tierny could feel them sizing the other up. She had heard of the unspoken rivalry between Kylo Ren and Hux, but it was hard to imagine the General standing face to face with one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy. Yet, here he was: Standing with a small smirk on his face staring back at the dark lord. It was in complete contrast to the mutual respect of the great Grand Moff Tarkin and the Sith Darth Vader that she heard so much about in the academy.

**"The Resistance must be destroyed."** Snoke stated, gaining their attention. **"They still have the map to Skywalker, should they find him before we do….all will be lost."** Snoke said, turning to Hux. **"Prepare the weapon, we will crush this feeble resistance once and for all."**

"At once, Supreme Leader." Hux said, giving Kylo one last look with a smug smirk before leaving with Tierny behind him and the Vornskr following. Kylo despised that man with a passion, how easy it would be to kill him.

**"This boy."** Kylo turned to Snoke as he rubbed his chin. **"Is he truly important to you, my apprentice?"** Kylo was silent for a minute, staring at his master, defying him the satisfaction of scaring him. He couldn't give up now, he needed Damien, he has been waiting such a long time and he finally found him. After all these years, he thought he lost so much, but now he was one step closer to his goal. Damien was the key.

**"More important than Skywalker."**

**"Hmmm…...Very well,"** Snoke started, waving his hand in a sweeping gesture. If his apprentice was so infatuated with this boy, then perhaps he was worth the attention of the Supreme Leader himself. He must have been the powerful awakening he felt before, a very powerful presence in the Galaxy. Someone potential worth molding into true power, much like his apprentice. **"If what you say is true, find the map within him…..then bring him to me."**

* * *

**(Starkiller Base)**

* * *

Damien grunted as he pulled his hands as hard as he could before collapsing against the table in frustration. He woke up some time ago to find Kylo gone and two stormtroopers guarding him. He once again felt so helpless as he tried to pull himself free but it was hopeless. He had to get out of here, but how? He looked over his shoulder as the two soldiers stared at each other by the door. An idea popping in his head, an insane one, but an idea no less.

"You…..you will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open." Damien commanded, both stormtroopers looked over at him, before back at each other.

**"What did you say, scum?"** A stormtrooper asked, the filter making him sound like he was growling. Damien realized it didn't work, so he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open." Damien commanded again. He heard nothing for a moment before the sounds of boots echoed across the room, looking over he saw a stormtrooper walk beside him. Damien grunted in pain as the stormtrooper punched him right in the cheek.

"Not exactly as I planned." Damien groaned as he spat out some blood.

**"How about I tighten those locks, you womp rat."** The stormtrooper said, Damien shook his head as he looked at the stormtrooper. He knew it wasn't working, but he couldn't give up yet.

"You will remove these restraints, and leave this ce-!"

**"Shut up."** The second stormtrooper said, standing on the other side of Damien, before taking the butt of hid blaster and jabbing in Damien's chest, making him grunt in pain and gasp for air. They know Lord Ren ordered him alive, but not unharmed, and besides they could say he escaped. Damien coughed as he tried to control his breathing, before looking at the two stormtroopers.

"I order you to remove these restraints or I-!"

**"You'll what? Be quiet, Jedi scum."** The stormtrooper on his right side, hearing from other soldiers how Ren captures Jedi and kills them, assuming this smuggler was one of them. Damien cried in pain as he was punched in the gut once again, this time by the stormtrooper on his right with his fist. Damien growled as he narrowed his eyes, his anger bowling up before finally released.

"ENOUGH!" Damien exclaimed, a loud hum echoed across the room. Damien drew short breaths as he looked around and noticed the room shake, before seeing the two stormtroopers weren't moving. They seemed almost frozen like, he shivered as he felt a chill run down his spine. He realized what he must have used: the Dark Side. It was a simple passing, but he knew it was the Dark Side. Looking over at the trooper on his right he decided to give it one last try.

"You will remove these restraints, leave this cell with the door open." Damien commanded, holding his breath waiting.

**"We…..will remove your restraints, and leave this cell with the door open."** Damien's eyes widened before let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it, it finally worked on stormtroopers! One of them unlocked his binds, Damien rubbing his wrists before his legs were free. He realized he was free…..inside the First Order base.

"You will also give me a blaster, and point me towards a hangar!" Damien ordered, walking behind the stormtroopers. One of them handed him a blaster and the other pointed.

**"Take two halls right, then left and keep going straight."** He said.

"Thanks…..You will both head into another sector of the station." Damien commanded with a wave of his hand before bolting towards the hallway and taking a right.

* * *

Kylo walked through the halls, Officers and troops stepping aside as he made his way towards the cell that Damien was in. He needed to find the map, he did not have time to waste. He also knew that Damien had seen it: His grandfather's Lightsaber.

HIS Lightsaber.

It was his by birthright, one of the last remnants of his grandfather's former life as a Jedi Knight. No one else could claim it….not anymore. He once felt its power, almost like it was being used on D'Qar being tainted by a weak fool. While it is true that those not connected to the Force can use a Lightsaber, it reacts differently and they cannot use the full capability of a Lightsaber. His was built after his rise to power, he designed it from a lightsaber wielded by the powerful Revan during the Mandalorian War, his Kyber Crystal was cracked and crimson red, a darker shade then most Sith Blades to show his power over the dark side. However, it was a reflection to the dark side, should he complete his training, cut his chain, and claim that Lightsaber he will be truly balanced. Kylo finally made it to the prison cells, but felt something was wrong. He made it to Damien's cell only to find it was empty.

Damien was gone.

**"...No."** Kylo growled as he started circling the chair. No! Damn it! He was so close, SO CLOSE! Everything has been building up to this very moment, and now it is escaping.

**"No….NO!"** Kylo growled, clenching his fist in anger. Reaching for his lightsaber, a cracking hiss echoed across the room as the Lightsaber came to life.

* * *

**"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea, Bink."** A Stormtrooper said, his comrade Bink let out an annoyed scoff.

**"Relax Tag, we're gonna be fine. Besides this place is ginormous and I am not walking the long way around to get a bite to eat. This way is quicker, so quit complaining."** Bink Otauna grunted, rolling his eyes under his helmet as his best friend, Tag Greenley.

**"I still can't believe you convinced me to join the First Order."** Tag grumbled, shaking his head in disappointment.

**"Hey, I had no idea they were occupying Ilum, I thought it was a great place to hide after the Death Star blew up again!"** Bink exclaimed, how was he supposed to know? He may have the force but that doesn't mean he was strong in it. **"Besides, it's not like we can just go and join the Republic because they just got blown up."**

**"Yeah…...man, what a hectic thirty years it's been…..how are we still young?"** Tag asked, staring at his hand.

**"How should I know? I'm just as confused as you are."** Bink said, bumping Tag's shoulder plate. **"Now come on, the sooner we get there, the quicker I ca-!"**

**"RRRAAAHHHH!"** Both stopped in their tracks, the blood curdling scream echoed from within the cells. They watched as sparks and melted metal exploded from the room, electricity cackling from the humming of a lightsaber echoing within the cell. They knew only one being whose voice was filtered by the mask, hearing the sounds of grunts and growls.

**"...You know what the longer route is more scenic."** Bink said, both of them taking a few steps back before quickly leaving the cell block.

**"Couldn't agree more."**

* * *

**(D'Qar)**

* * *

"There's a lot of people in this room." Karine muttered to Rhasar as they stood behind Chewie. Rhasar looked around seeing that basically every Resistance member was within this room, the leaders in the center console, the others behind him and soldiers surrounding them. All had gathered for the report from Leia and what their plan of action was.

"What'd you expect? A private affair?" Rhasar questioned, his helmet currently cradled in his hands. A woman with purple hair donning a dress stood across from Leia, her arms crossed.

"Senator Leia, I must ask if you have a plan?" Leia turned to the Admiral, shaking her head.

"Sadly, Admiral Holdo, we do not. However, we do have someone who can help us. Finn." Leia gestured to the ex-stormtrooper. Finn stepped forward with a data chip in hand, having spent the last hour designing a crude representation of the First Order Base.

"With all due respect, Senator, do you really expect us to believe the words of a stormtrooper?" Holdo asked, glaring at the rogue soldier.

"You got a better idea, flesh bag?" Arthon growled, his teeth slightly bared in response to the question.

"I do not believe anyone was speaking to you, Trandoshan." Holdo said.

"Oh, but someone was clearly speaking to you? As I recall, the stormtrooper was the one being addressed, not you." Arthon retorted.

"Watch your mouth, lizard breath." An officer said, standing across the room from Arthon. "You are speaking to Admiral Holdo and she deserv-!"

"Bold of you to insult me from a distance, flesh bag!" Arthon snarled. "I could care less what rank your flesh bag is. It means nothing to me!"

"Besides, it's because of Finn that Poe even got out of the First Order clutches." Karine added, stepping forward and placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. "You should all be lucky that you are getting this far without him."

"I don't believe anyone asked you, smuggler." An Squadron leader growled.

"Everyone, enough." Poe said, groaning in frustration.

"He's done more against the First Order than you lot." Rey muttered.

"You say something, Womp rat?" The same captain asked as she rolled her eyes, glaring at Rey who stood by Rhasar.

"How bout you back off, buddy?" Rhasar asked, his hand nearing one of his blasters.

"Here we go, again." Lando muttered, shaking his head.

"And why are you here, smugglers? I did not think you care about this Galaxy." Holdo said.

"Enough!" Leia exclaimed, silencing everyone in the room. Han let out a small chuckle as Leia sighed, calming herself, before Poe spoke up again to Holdo.

"With all due respect, Admiral, I'm only alive because of Finn." Poe said. "If anyone can get us into Starkiller Base, it'd be one of the First Order's greatest troopers." He said. Finn glanced at Poe with that last statement, somewhat uncomfortable with the mention of his history with the First Order, before he steeled himself and spoke.

"I hold no interest in your Resistance. The fight you're facing isn't one I see great odds for...but I don't want to see that thing fire another shot. Not again." He said.

"Finn." The soldier turned to Han, "Show us what you got." Finn nodded and installed the data chip, and all watched in awe as a very large planet-size base appeared, the large chasm splitting the planet apart like a canyon.

"This is Starkiller Base. A battle station that had begun construction in the early days of the Empire. The First Order merely finished the job." Finn said.

"How is this possible? How could they build such a large station in secrecy?" Leia asked as everyone stared at the large station in awe and fear.

"Because they didn't just build a station. They built it on top of a planet. Ilum." Finn said. "The planet was apparently rich with these powerful crystals they used to power the station. I've heard rumors of what the planet once was, but never verified them."

"Ilum." Leia said. "It was a sacred world for the Jedi way back before the Empire, the crystals are the most powerful source in the galaxy. A large chunk was powerful enough to charge the Death Stars." Leia explained.

"An entire planet filled with those things. This is the result." Han finished.

"You're saying the Jedi were invested in that planet once. What did they need the crystals for?" Rey asked.

"Ask the Mando. He's holding it." Han said. Everyone looked to the Lightsaber clipped to his belt. Rhasar looked down and pulled the Lightsaber from his belt, staring at its simplicity.

"The crystals were what Jedi used to power their Lightsabers." Rhasar said. "I remember the things my father spoke of when regarding this weapon."

"What would that be?" Lando asked

"Don't get hit by one, for starters." Was the dry response from Rhasar.

"Okay….so it's just a bigger Death Star, an easier target right?" Karine asked with a shrug of her hands.

"The kid's right, there's always a way to blow it up." Han said.

"Finn, you were on the base, do they have some form of a thermal oscillator?" Karine asked, Finn nodded and typed a few buttons. The Base zoomed above the large chasm where a large base was buried beneath the earth.

"If we destroy the oscillator, it'll likely destroy the weapon. Maybe even cripple the planet." Finn said.

"Alright, we'll go in there and hit that oscillator with everything we've got." Poe said, smirking.

"Hold on, Dameron. They have an entire shield surrounding their planet." Ackbar said, gesturing the large dome around the base. "Our ships will not be able to penetrate the shield."

"Then we'll just disable the shields." Han said, smirking like it was the easiest thing. "Finn, you think you can disable the shields?"

"I can't disable them." Finn said. This led to numerous groans around the room. "But I can get us through them." He said.

"I like this kid." Han added.

"The hardest part will be getting there, they will be ready for everything. Turrets, TIE Fighters, and I have a feeling Ren is down there." Leia said. Rhasar looked around and noticed nearly everyone let out a small shiver, he had to admit he felt a small cold creep up on him.

"No, the hardest part is you guys waiting until we get out of there. Once we got him, we can leave." Han said, making nearly every Resistance member look at him.

"He? General Solo?" A Major asked.

"He's referring to Damien." Rey said, Rhasar tried to stop her but she stepped forward gaining everyone's attention. She immediately regretted it as she realized all eyes were on her, but swallowing her spit, she spoke up again. "Damien is on that base, and we have to get him out before you destroy the oscillator.

"We are not risking our lives for some common smuggler." Holdo said. Before Rey could speak up, Karine and the others stepped forward.

"Watch your mouth, lady." Karine growled, grinding her teeth in anger.

"Enough of this, Senator Leia, why are we entertaining these smugglers? They have already been paid, shouldn't they be going off for the next big score?" Holdo asked.

"Getting real tempting to turn this thing on, again." Rhasar said, staring at the Lightsaber.

**"Should I prepare the body bags?"** IG asked from behind Arthon.

"I'd say maybe one if things keep going like this." Rhasar responded.

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you, lady! Damien is on that base and we are not going to leave without him." Karine growled.

"Karine." Leia stepped forward, silencing the Twi'lek. "Calm down, I promise we will get Damien back. Heh, it's funny how much you remind me of your mother." Karine's eyes widened while Rhasar raised an eyebrow in confusion. Everyone else other than Han was confused as they looked at the red Twi'lek.

"You know this one, Senator?" Ackbar asked.

"Know her? I was there when she was born, and she has much business to be here as we do." Leia said gesturing to Karine. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Karine Syndulla: Third daughter to General Hera Syndulla." Karine's eyes widened as did the others, looking at the girl. They heard gasps and murmurs while Leia smirked, enjoying this little moment and shock…...plus it was amusing seeing Holdo's jaw drop as she realized she had just disrespected her idol's daughter. "And she will be a great help in rescuing Damien."

"While I agree with you that the boy must be rescued, I must ask why, Senator?" Ackbar asked. "I know you believe he is a Force Sensitive, but do you truly believe he has to turn this fight?" Rhasar, who was still busy staring at Karine, shook his head and turned to Leia. He noticed both her and Han staring at each other, Leia wrapping her hand in his, before Han stepped forward.

"Alright, alright. The truth is this, Damien is….he's…...he's Luke Skywalker prized pupil." Han said, catching the Resistance soldiers by surprise. "He was one of Luke's top students, and if you don't believe he has a chance, why don't you go look back at the forest line. Who do you think created that large blast of fire?" This made even Poe's eyes widened, realizing that maybe Damien was more powerful than he let on. "That kid is the key to all of this, to stopping the First Order, to finding Luke." Han said, before staring back at the base. "Now we just need to get on. I know I'm going, we need you Finn." Finn nodded. "Who else is coming?" Everyone looked at each other, as Han looked around. A single step made everyone look to see Rey step forward.

"I'm going too." Rey said, clutching her staff tightly.

"I'm used to dragging him out of trouble. May as well do it again." Rhasar said, his hand clutching the Lightsaber.

**"I do not hold any feelings over Damien, and all chances lead to failure. Therefore the best solution is to-!"**

"IG, go and save Damien."

**"Mission Directive: Save Damien."** IG stated walking forward. Rey looked over her shoulder and stared at Arthon, the Trandoshan merely had his arms crossed and looked away from the others. Rey stepped up to the Trandoshan, who merely snorted in annoyance.

"He's intent on getting himself killed." Arthon growled. "You all are." He said. He then got up and left the room. Rey sighed in defeat and joined Rhasar, who merely shook his head before Karine spoke up.

"I will stay." This caught Rhasar by surprise, until she continued. "Poe is gonna need every flier he can get."

"Try and keep up, Karine." Poe said with a smirk.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Dameron." Karine retorted smiling.

"Alright, you guys disable the shields and get Damien out of there. We'll get the fighters ready, take out that oscillator and blow up their gun." Poe said.

"When you say it like that, it sounds easy." Finn said.

""Hey, I make everything easy." Poe said, smirking.

"That explains how capturing you was a breeze." Finn said, with an equally mischievous smirk on his face.

"Look at that, I knew you had a softer side." Poe joked.

"Alright, everyone." Leia said, gaining their attention. "We must hurry, it is only a matter of time before they turn their weapon on us. May the Force be with you." Chewie roared in agreement, with that everyone departed and started running towards the hangar. Mechanics were fueling up the X-Wings, loading up the blaster bolt ammo, Astromech Droids loading into their hatches before being locked in.

"Just you and me, little buddy." Poe said, loading in BB who let out a few annoyed beeps and whistles. "I always got your back, BB, you always got mine. Let's go." Poe said, patting BB's head before preparing to enter his ship. He stopped seeing Karine, standing in front of an X-Wing across from him. He walked down his ladder and towards the Twi'lek, standing beside her, he saw her nervous expression as she stared at the X-Wing. "You okay?" He asked.

"This is going to be my first space battle. I…..I never thought I would be terrified." Karine said, cradling her helmet.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you tried to ram a TIE Fighter." Poe said.

"That was just because that one was dumb enough to do it. Most of the time I'm the one who flies out." Karine admitted, her cheeks turning darker in embarrassment. "I want to be like my mother, one of the best pilots in the galaxy…...but those are some big shoes to fill."

"I'm just a squadron leader. I doubt I'll ever be as important as your mother was." Poe said, before bumping her shoulder. "Just stick with me, and we'll all come out of this okay." Karine looked up at Poe, who gave her his signature smirk, she couldn't help but smile.

"If you weren't that old, I'd say you were actually my type." Karine said, walking towards her ship, Poe put a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Wow, guess I'm not Mandalorian enough for ya, huh?" He asked with mock hurt in his eyes. Karine turned back to him with a small glare. "Don't worry, Tails. Your secret's safe with me." He said. Karine rolled her eyes before they heard the sound of grunting, both turned to see Rey lifting a crate. They looked at each other before they decided to say their farewell. The two pilots walked up as Rhasar was clipping on his helmet as Finn was loading a blaster. The two turned to see Karine and Poe walk up to them.

**"Come to see us off, Tails?"** Rhasar asked. **"Or should I call you, Karine Syndulla?"**

"Just Karine, Rhasar, I'm still the same Pilot." She said crossing her arms.

**"I still can't believe you never told me."** Rhasar said.

"We all keep secrets, Rhasar, you know that better than everyone. Maybe another time, but we don't have long. I would be very sad if I found you died and I didn't get to say goodbye. Don't you feel the same?" Karine asked, smirking at the Mandalorian.

**"I guess I tolerated your presence long enough, though I'm not the best with goodbyes."** He said. Karine smiled, surprising Rhasar as she walked forward and hugged him. Rhasar's eyes widened, hearing a small snicker from Poe before looking down at Karine.

"Please come back. Please…..bring Damien back." Karine whispered. "I couldn't stand the idea of what they are doing to him…..and I know you feel the same way." Rhasar said nothing, Karine letting him go and turning to Finn giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Finn." Karine said.

"But I didn't do anything." Finn said. "All I've ever done since I met you guys is run."

"You may not care for the Resistance or the First Order, but I know you care about us. You've proven that you are not a mindless slave for the First Order, not a number, but a man who can make his choices." Karine said, taking a step back as Poe walked up. "You'll always be my friend."

"So there's a slight chance we might all die from this, so I just wanna say...you've been a good friend, Finn. And thanks, for getting me away from the First Order."

"And I...also enjoyed your company, Poe. I guess you were the first person I ever really considered...a friend." Finn said. Poe smiled before pulling Finn into a hug, the former awkwardly returned it before they departed. Poe turned to Rhasar holding out his hand, the Mandalorian shaking it.

"It's been an honor, Rhasar. Come back safely."

**"You worry about your job, and I'll worry about mine, fly boy."** Rhasar said.

"Be careful, Rey." Karine said walking up to Rey and hugging her. "Bring him back." Rey returned the hug, although she did not talk to Karine as much as she did Damien, she enjoyed the Twi'lek company.

"Thank you, Karine." Rey said, Karine departing before joining Poe as they started walking away.

**"Be careful, Karine. I do not wish to find another flesh bag."** IG stated, Karine smiled waving at IG, before turning back to Rhasar.

"May the Force be with you, Rhasar." The Twi'lek said, leaving without letting Rhasar respond.

**"May the Force be with you too, Tails."** He said in a low voice. They went back to the Falcon to help load up.

"Chewie, check that donal capitator." Han said, Chewie letting out a low growl. Han was dilating the engine to make sure it was optimal for this mission. Rhasar and Finn carried a crate into the ship while Rey loaded hand size metal spheres before one dropped.

**"Rey, be careful with those. They're explosives."** Rhasar said, kneeling down and helping her load them.

"You're telling me this now?!" Han shook his head, hoping this was all going to work.

"You know…" Han turned around to see his wife standing behind him. "No matter how many times I've seen you enter that ship, I hated every single one of them." Han smirked as he walked over to her.

"That's why I did it, so you'd miss me." Leia chuckled, rolling her eyes as he stood in front of her.

"And yet you still drive me crazy."

"That was the fun, Committee." Han said, Leia couldn't help but sigh, before Han pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Leia hugged her husband with all the strength she had, she had lost so much: Mara, Luke…..them. She couldn't lose him too. But she felt it, hope burned beneath her and it was on Starkiller Base.

"Han…..I know he is there." Han didn't say anything as he cradled his wife's head. "When you find our son….please save him." Han said nothing, embracing his wife tightly as if this was going to be the last he sees her. He did know one thing, his son was alive, and he must save him. Meanwhile, Rhasar exited the ship and noticed something was wrong: Rey was missing.

**"Rey?"** He called out, before he looked at Finn. **"Where'd Rey go?"**

* * *

Rey walked past several soldiers as they loaded all ammunition into an X-Wing. She did not go to say goodbye again, she was not running, she knew who she was looking for. She left the base as metal became smooth glass and she kept walking. She sensed him, he was near, she knew he wasn't going to leave. She walked over a hill, and when she reached the top she saw him, sitting on top of the hill and staring out at the ocean.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" Arthon asked, not turning to face her, still staring out at the ocean. Rey couldn't understand, but she felt his rage, how it was like a volcano waiting to erupt….and yet, she felt his sadness. It was like nothing she ever felt.

"I felt it would be wrong if I left you without an apology." Rey said, laying her staff on the ground and sitting next to Arthon. "Arthon, I am very sorry that I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that." Arthon snorts in annoyance, before letting out a low growl.

"Life isn't about what we deserve...though I'll admit, I'm not the easiest person to get along with." He hissed. "I'm angry...because everywhere I go, all I see are reminders of what I've lost." He said. The two sat in silence, Rey staring at the beautiful ocean, she looked over and noticed Arthon's expression. She is used to seeing his teeth bared most of the time, his eyes narrowed at everyone around him, sometimes his scales even flicked like they were spikes. Yet as she looked at him now, all she saw was a frown, his eyes reflecting that of a man who had long since gone past his breaking point.

A man who had well and truly lost everything that mattered to him.

"Was Trandosha as beautiful as this?" Rey asked, looking out towards the ocean.

"...Not anymore." Was all Arthon said. "I remember everyone we lost that day. Our homes were reduced to rubble. Our planet razed to the ground...all because we chose to fight back." He said. "And despite all they've done to destroy us...I survived. But all I have left...is rage. It won't bring back what I've lost, but it's all I have left." He said with a snarl. Rey looked over to Arthon, before both heard the roar of engines, both looking over their shoulders. "It's a lost cause, you know." He said.

"Do you truly believe that, Arthon? Are you truly willing to give up on everything?" Rey asked, the Trandoshan turning to her.

"The galaxy gave up on me. Why shouldn't I do the same?" He asked.

"Not everyone gave up on you, Arthon." Arthon said nothing, looking back towards the ocean. His eyes widened feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the scavenger. "Damien didn't give up on you. Even when you tried to kill him, he believed there was something he saw in you didn't see in yourself." Rey said, taking her staff and standing up. "Even if you don't care about me, or the Resistance…..I think deep inside you care about him. Save him and help us destroy that base so this," Rey gestures to the ocean with her staff, "Is never destroyed by the First Order." Arthon looks at Rey, his single eye raised, all was silent with the crashing of the waves hitting the cliff. Rey sighed in defeat before taking her leave, it was worth a shot. She made it back to the ship as Rhasar waited for her, his arms crossed as she stopped in front of the Mando, her head down.

**"You ready to go?"** He asked. Rey looked up at the Mando, opening her mouth to speak.

"Yeah…" All heads turned to see Arthon stepping on board. "...we're ready."

"Alright, everyone get seated, we're heading out." Han yelled as Chewie loaded the lost crate of explosives. He turned back to Leia and Lando, bowing their heads which he returned with a mock salute. Arthon walked past Rhasar, stopping in his tracks and looking over his shoulder staring at Rey. He saw the huge smile on her face, letting out an annoyed snort before walking into the cockpit sitting behind Chewie. Han and Chewbacca started up the ship as Rhasar joined them, IG stood away hanging on the wall while Rey stood beside Rhasar as they left the ground.

"They might be our last hope." Lando said, the Falcon exiting the atmosphere, Leia let out a small sigh.

"No…...there is another, Lando." Leia said, placing a hand on her chest. She knew deep within her heart, there was one who could stand against Kylo, and find Luke.

"Please come back to me….my son."

* * *

**(Starkiller Base)**

* * *

Damien ducked behind cover, peering around the corner as a squad of Stormtroopers marched beside him, unaware of his presence. He needed to get out of this base quickly, but the place was a damn maze, he lost which way he was supposed to go and nearly ran into several squads. What was worse is now he is most likely being hunted by Ren. Once the coast was clear, he ran down the hallway and took a left. He was running as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him, turning around to see a cliff.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH!" Damien grunted as he skidded to a stop mere inches from the edge. He tried to balance himself before falling back on his ass, looking over the edge into a deep chasm.

"Why aren't there any rails?" Damien muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. He heard the roar of an engine, his widening at the sight of several TIE Fighters flying from a hangar. He did it! He made it towards a hangar and saw all but one TIE Fighter was gone. This was his chance, quickly standing up and bolting as close as he could towards the hangar but it was a long way down. He heard a ding and eyes widened seeing an elevator door to his side open to reveal two Stormtroopers with batons.

**"What the?!"** One asked before he was slammed to the wall from a powerful push. The other quickly activated it's baton and swung at Damien. Damien felt memories flash in his mind, his senses kicking in as he held his hand out and stopped the blow with the Force, the baton mere inches from his hand. The stormtrooper turns to Damien before he is kicked in the stomach before a blast sends him flying into a wall. Damien takes a sigh in relief, noticing something was strange going on, like he was at ease using the Force much more before.

"My headaches…..they stopped." Damien thought, rubbing his temple. He didn't think about it, but ever since he arrived on D'Qar, the headaches were gone. It sure hurt when Kylo was ripping memories out of his head, but it felt calm now. He will have time to think when he is off the ship, quickly grabbing a stun baton and entering the elevator. He waited a few seconds before the door dinged and he entered the hangar. Instantly met with a strong gust of wind from the shearing cold, Damien summarized he was on some frozen world out in the Unknown regions. He quickly ran across the hangar and towards the ship. He was so close to his escape it was inches from him.

**THWOOM**

Damien stopped in his tracks, a cold, dark feeling freezed him to his very core. His hands shaked and his legs trembled as he felt the dark creep up on him like a shadow. His eyes widened as he felt he was not alone.

**"Did you really think you could escape?"** Came the filtered voice of Kylo Ren. Damien turned around to see the dark lord standing across from him, two squadrons of Stormtroopers behind him with their blasters aimed. Damien realized they must have been waiting for him, he was so dumb. **"Surrender now, and you will not be harmed."** Kylo said.

"Yeah, I have trouble believing that." Damien said, taking a step back with his blaster in hand. Quickly he took a shot, only for Kylo to calmly raise his hand and stop the blast mid air.

**"You never learn."** He said. Damien watched as the bolt quickly zipped towards him, he closed his eyes and held his hand out. He was waiting for the pain but felt nothing, opening his eyes he stared in awe as he held the blaster bolt in place. Some of the stormtroopers looked at each other while Kylo tilted his head, almost like he was intrigued by it, truly it was never going to kill Damien but it was easy to make him afraid. **"Impressive...but not enough to best me. You truly are a fool playing at a game he has no understanding of."** He said.

"I guess I just choose to play the fool then be the puppet." Damien retorted, however his bravado was cut short as he felt his blaster be easily pulled from his hand and into Kylo's.

**"From where I'm standing, you're both. You cling to the dogma of the Light, to the idea of Luke Skywalker. A fool as well as a puppet."** Kylo said, crushing the blaster in his hand and letting it crumble onto the ground. Damien glared at Kylo, he couldn't see it but he hated the smugness this man carried.

"Don't act like you really know me, I don't know what the ideals Luke had….but I do know serving your side never ends well." Damien said, pulling out the baton and taking a stance, one foot slid back as he held the baton in front of him.

**"I recognize that stance. I'm surprised you remember it."** Kylo said. Damien's eyes widened as he looked at himself, and had to agree with Kylo: How did he know this stance? **"But it won't do you any good. Merely delay the inevitable."** Kylo lifted a hand up, Damien heard the roar of metal screeching and breaking. He felt a shadow over his head and looked over his shoulder, his eye widening as Kylo effortlessly lifted the TIE Fighter like it was a ball. Damien instantly jumped out of the way as the TIE flew past him, towards Kylo and the stormtroopers. Kylo jumped into the air as the TIE fighter collided into the ground and killed the stormtroopers. Damien stood back up as Kylo landed back on the ground in front of the fire, his silhouette created a large shadow that covered Damien, the crimson blade activated as it burned the metal beneath it. Damien licked his lips in fear as Kylo slowly walked towards him.

"Come on, then!" Damien exclaimed, charging towards Kylo swinging the baton. Kylo casually swung his blade as it clashed with the baton. Damien was flung back from a simple push, rolling back on his feet as Kylo dashed towards him. Damien held the baton above his head as Kylo swung down, Damien grunting as he was forced to his knee. He felt the heat of the lightsaber burn above him but he used all his strength to keep Kylo at bay. He rolled out of the way as Kylo sliced through the metal, Damien quickly stood up and swung down until he was stopped again by Kylo hand, being flung back and sliding against the metal. He got back up and glared at Kylo who twirled his lightsaber around, Damien growled as he took a single step. The world around him became slow as with a single step he was before Kylo, baton clashing with his lightsaber. Damien was shocked, because he was too far away to make that great of a leap.

Kylo kneed Damien in the stomach, making the smuggler grunt in pain as he was forced to his knees. Kylo grabbed Damien by the throat and forced him to look up at his mask, Damien growled as he tried to make Kylo let go but he was too strong. Damien looked around to see if anything could surprise attack Kylo and saw a piece of the TIE fighter. Using his free hand, he pulled the large piece of metal towards them. Kylo let Damien go and with a single swing the wing was severed in half, being reduced to several pieces of scrap metal. Kylo turned back to Damien only to be blasted in the chest by the stun baton, the shock surprising him as he grunted, before being sent flying from a powerful force blast. Damien smirked as Kylo landed on the other side of the hangar, holding his chest for a second before standing back up.

"Not too bad, for a smuggler, huh?" Damien asked, Kylo brushing himself off.

**"You won't get another chance like that."** He snarled, dashing forward. Damien followed as their weapons clashed, Damien ducking under a swing following with his own. He had know idea how he was doing it, but he was moving and blocking like this was just second nature to him. He side stepped a swing and went for a quick kick to Kylo's side. He grunted, however, when Kylo grabbed his leg and blasted him away. Damien was quick to launch on his feet and dash towards Kylo, who merely walked towards him. Damien spun the baton around but Kylo merely blocked it again, kicking Damien in the chest and sending him rolling away. Damien pushed back up swinging at Kylo who spun back to avoid the swing. Kylo planted his feet back on the ground as Damien charged, swing for Kylo's feet, but the dark lord casually swung his blade across his feet bouncing against the baton.

He spun with his blade high and swung at Damien's head, who quickly blocked it with the baton. Damien grunted in pain as he was being pushed back, what was even more insulting was how Kylo used only one hand. Damien let out a scream as he pushed Kylo back and jumped away to keep their distance. Kylo had other ideas before he thrust his hand forward. Damien felt the Force pulling him towards Kylo, but he growled in anger and planted his foot onto the ground and pushed his hand out. Two colliding forces blasted against the other, Damien felt his feet nearly slipping, and sadly he knew deep down that Kylo wasn't even trying but he couldn't give up. The Light and Dark screamed around them as metal broke and was flung back. The entire mountain shook, a singularity was being formed from the constant clash between Light and dark, Damien and Kylo hands stretched as far as they could. Kylo growled at how persistent Damien was, it was time to end this.

**"ENOUGH!"** With a simple push, Damien was sent flying through a hallway. Damien felt the wind knocked out of him, but he had no time to rest as he quickly pulled himself back up. He saw Kylo slowly walking towards him, quickly he reached out and activated the nearby panel with the force. He forced the doors closed and took a sigh of relief, that moment of relief was stopped when the doors were crushed and flung away as Kylo made his way with his lightsaber in hand. Quickly thinking, Damien took his baton and threw towards the console, the weapon smashed the console and sparks flew as Kylo dashed at him with his blade swinging. Damien covered his eyes only to hear nothing, opening them again he found a red barrier between him and Kylo. Kylo pulled his lightsaber back as Damien slowly stood up.

"You're right, I might not get another chance." Damien said, picking up the baton. "But I will find a way out of here, and I'm gonna make sure you never get this map." Damien said, narrowing his eyes at the dark lord. With that he quickly turned around and started walking away.

**"And where do you think you can go?"** Kylo asked. **"Back to the Resistance? To Solo? Your so-called friends?"** He asked. Damien stopped in his tracks, he didn't say anything as Kylo continued. **"You cannot hide from this. You've been marked. The Force has sunk its claws into your destiny now, and you can hide no longer. You cannot protect your friends anymore. Not from the First Order, not from Supreme Leader Snoke, not from the Force...not from me."** Damien quickly turned around, balling his fist in anger.

"If you so much as touch them I-"

**"You'll what? Kill me? We both know you're nowhere near the level of skill to truly match me. You use the Force like a child, throwing a toy at a wall. Limitless potential...but you just can't see how to properly attain it."**

"Stop acting like you know me. How do I know you're not just tricking me, trying to pretend you know me?" Damien asked. Kylo said nothing, he simply reached for his helmet, Damien watched as Kylo revealed his face the second time to him.

"I know who you really are, Damien. More than you know yourself, it seems." He said. "And you know who I am, Damien. Deep down, you've always known who I am." Damien stared at the dark lord before, studying his features. Maybe, maybe deep down he did know who he was, but he just couldn't remember.

* * *

_"Come on, don't be a slowpoke Ben!" A child laughed as two boys climbed a tree._

_"Be careful….en!"_

* * *

"I…..I'm sorry…" Damien muttered. "I don't remember you. I can't. Maybe I should, maybe a part of me doesn't want to. I do know this, however." Damien looked back at Kylo. "I can't let you have this map." With that, Damien turned around and started running down the hall, Kylo watching him leave. He could have simply stopped him with the Force, he could have easily deactivated the barrier, he could have crushed this entire base and buried Damien to where he can't escape. He knew however, that there was nowhere for him to escape. Kylo turned around and placed his helmet back, taking his leave from the hangar.

**"The Force is with you, Damien...but it will not save you from me. Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same."**

* * *

**Zer0: (Looks at LEGO Rey, swerving her head around to see both expressions.)...Wow, even LEGO Rey doesn't have that many emotions.**

**Bio: We should get back on track.**

**Zer0: Right, right. Hello everybody! Holy Kriff, what a load that has been. Honestly we had like another thing we wanted to add but because it got so late we felt this was a nice ending to the chapter. The fight scene wasn't too long, but I promise the last one will be great. We got a lot done, some bits of character development, and a brand new revelation: Karine is Hera's daughter….WHAT?!**

**Bio: Yep. That's just one of the many surprises we've got planned for the series, with others sure to come along in the future.**

**Zer0: You also got a bit more insight on Kylo's philosophy, wondering how he came to this belief….wouldn't you guys love to know. Well, you're gonna have to wait. And yes, no KarinexPoe, these two are gonna be more like best friends of sorts. Don't worry, Karine's origin will be explored as will everyone else's be.**

**Bio: And as you saw, Damien and Kylo came to blows. And despite getting a hit in, Kylo outmatched Damien by miles.**

**Zer0: Who knows, maybe that will change by the end…...Maybe. (Inner Zer0: It's not.) Now let's end this with a little tidbit for the next chapter.**

**Star Wars Summary: As Damien tries to escape the clutches of Kylo, the others arrive on Starkiller Base and are met with old and new enemies. The Resistance prepares for the final fight to save the galaxy from Starkiller Base, and Damien must make the ultimate choice. The thrilling finale starts in the next chapter of the two part finale.**

**Zer0: Please review, pm for ideas, etc. With that Ladies and Gents, I bid thee well, wash your hands, and may the Force be with you.**

**Bio: Always.**


End file.
